Long, Tall, Texan
by BamaBabe
Summary: Bella is going to grad school in Texas and her friends decide to join her. Little do they know that she has an agenda of her own. AH, non-canon. BellaxJasper OOC M for future chapters & language
1. First Contact

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I will bring in a few new characters, but only to add to characters in a world she owns. I don't own a Texas Ranger or a Long, Tall, Texan. I am enjoying writing this story.

* * *

"Well, I'm a Long, Tall, Texan

I enforce justice for the law (He rides from Texas to enforce the law)

When people look at me, they say

O Lawd, O Lawd, is you the law"

"Long Tall Texan – Henry Strzclecki (Lyle Lovett)"

* * *

BPOV

If I told anyone who knows me, who grew up with me, why I chose UT-Austin, they'd laugh. That was my secret and I have never told anyone. Ever.

I went to Washington State for my undergrad work, to make Mom, Phil, and my dad, Charlie, happy. I didn't want to go to school in Arizona because I knew Mom would want me home; not enough freedom. So I compromised; Washington State was far enough away from Charlie that I could get the benefits of not living at home and was close enough that my folks were happy.

I wouldn't trade that time for anything; it's where I met my closest friends. I insisted on Texas for grad school and though they thought it was odd, they never questioned it. I was more than surprised, happily, when they all decided to join me in Texas. They said it was a chance to live a little before life took over. We all applied and were accepted to UT-Austin. So, Alice Cullen and her brother Edward, brothers Zach and Emmett McCarty, and Sammi Black all packed up their lives to move with me, Bella Swan, to Austin, Texas. Edward and Sammi started dating their freshman year and were going to get married after they finished grad school. Alice and Zach had been dating for about a year, so there was no way she would leave without him, and Emmett was going anywhere we did so he wouldn't miss out on any fun.

Alice and Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, bought a house for us to live in when we were juniors, they loved that we were so close and we spent all of our time together anyway. So, when we told them that all of us were moving to Austin, they sold that house and bought one close to the university for us. One of the benefits to being friends with Alice and Edward - when you treat them like family, they return the favor. It took me a lot of getting used to, but now I know better than to argue. All they want is for us to be happy and safe. And they love hugs and thank you's.

The house was huge with six bedrooms, just in case the couples didn't want to stay coupled, they wouldn't have to move back to Forks, or find an apartment. No stress living is what they called it. As it is, we have the two extra rooms set up as study rooms. Esme took care of all the decorating and made sure there was a play room complete with dart board, pool table, and a fully stocked bar. She knew we'd still go out to bars, but this entertainment area would keep us off the roads most of the time. Well, that was her plan at any rate.

I had asked Alice to help me get a nice wardrobe for my days as a grad student. I need my professor's to take me seriously and slacker attire would not cut it. The little shopping fairy was more than happy to lend a hand and Carlisle's credit line. Some of the clothes she slipped in were a little racy for my taste, but she insisted that I'd look 'hot' and serious.

So here I am, my second week of school in one of Alice's Hot and Serious outfits. She gave in on the sandals instead of pumps, thank goodness. I would never make it across campus if I had to hoof it in heels, and even in sandals, I still had trouble. As if on cue, my notebook slipped and fell as I turned the corner. Of course, just as I reached down to pick it up; a gust of wind blew my skirt up to my shoulders. Great! Now the world can see that Alice made me buy cute panties, too. Out of instinct, I squealed, only attracting more attention, I'm sure. As I stood up to straighten my skirt, my notebook was handed to me. Mortified and blushing almost painfully, I followed the arm to its owner. _Oh. My. God._

"Thank you" I muttered.

"You're very welcome, ma'am." Adonis' southern drawl said, with a sweet smile "Can I carry your books to your next class?"

"What?" Did he really just ask to carry my books? Is he for real? Blue eyes, curly blond hair... a badge? _Oh my, this keeps getting better._

"Sorry, ma'am, you seem a bit flustered and I hoped I could be of assistance." If he hadn't been wearing his silver 'sergeant' badge -_a RANGER!_ - I would have taken longer to agree.

"Oh, okay then, thanks. Again. I'm Bella." I watched the sweet smile broaden as he reached for my books and introduced himself; "Jasper Whitlock, at your service, Miss Bella."

* * *

JPOV

I just left lunch with a friend on campus when I saw the cutest little ass wrapped in a sweet pair of blue boy-shorts. The squeal made me laugh out loud and run to her side. I swear that blush made it all the way from her face to her ass. I picked up and handed her the notebook while she recovered some of her composure. When she turned those brown doe-eyes on me, I was hooked.

"Thank you" she stammered. Not from around here, I thought, but a sweet voice.

So I laid on the drawl "You're very welcome, Ma'am", with a little nod of my head. Too bad I wasn't wearing my hat, or I'd have tipped it for her. That always goes over well, with a little wink. I held off on the wink.

"Can I carry your books to your next class?"

"What?" she looked a bit shocked and I thought I'd messed up – _fix it!_"

"Sorry ma'am, you seem a bit flustered and I hoped I could be of assistance." She hesitated a moment and glanced at my badge. I was never more proud of that silver star! I hadn't been a Ranger very long and I was damn proud of being one at last, but when she looked back at me and said yes with her eyes so wide, I was walking on air. Being a Ranger definitely had its perks.

"Oh, okay then, thanks. Again. I'm Bella."

Bella… was her name ever an understatement. Aphrodite would have fit her better, but I'll think about that later.

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service, Miss Bella". I drawled the sentence out as long as I could without sounding too much like a hick, and wishing for my hat again. Her blush made her look so sweet, it made me want to protect her. _That's and odd feeling_. I hope her class is on the other side of campus so I can spend more time with her. I took her books and started following her lead.

"So, how long have you been in Texas, Miss Bella?"

"I didn't know I was that obvious, Jasper." She raised an eyebrow at me. _So sexy_. "I've been here about three weeks. My friends and I got settled in before the semester started and we've been learning our way around Austin. How long have you been in Texas, Jasper?"

_Oh, she's cute and playful. This I like!_

"I was born and raised in Midland and have been in Austin for about a month. So I guess we're both getting the lay of the land." She smiled the most beautiful smile I've seen. _So genuine, so open, innocent. Is it too forward to ask for her number already, after five minutes?_

"So, this is my building" _Shit! We were here already_. "Thank you so much for walking me here, Jasper. I do appreciate the company, and the help. My friends and I are going to go out on Thursday. Since you're getting to know the area, too, maybe you'd like to join us?"

_Holy Shit – did she just ask me out? YES!_

"Miss Bella, I'd love to join you and your friends. I'll give you my cell phone number so you can let me know what your plans are. I'd be happy to meet you out, or pick you up, as you please." I gave her my card with my personal cell on the back. I don't have trouble meeting women usually, but not women like her, and this was just too easy.

_Was it the badge?_

_Who cares man, enjoy it!_

_Yeah, you're right, enjoy it._

"I'll call you Wednesday to let you know our plans, Jasper." And she turned to go into the building. I, however, ran as fast as I could to my truck. I was late getting back to the station.

On the drive back I thought about sweet Bella; that tight little ass wrapped in blue; those beautiful brown eyes; that long brown hair blowing around her heart-shaped face; how she said my name. She asked me out! Damn, I love a confident woman. I only had to wait two days for her call, if she calls. She'll call, right? She asked me… she'll call. I hope nothing comes up at work so I can go out Thursday. I better check my schedule with the Chief.


	2. Cowboys and Indians

-The wonderful Mrs. Meyers still owns Twilight.

Thank you for the kind reviews, adding my little story to your favorites and alerts. I am truly humbled.

* * *

BPOV

I really am trying to focus on my class. And I've thought about him, how many times? Right, haven't stopped since I sat down. Jasper. No wait, Jaaah spuur – that Texas twang makes me melt. His eyes… _sigh_… piercing blue, I'll make sure to look closer as soon as I get the chance. Little cleft on his chin. Full lips, wonderful smile, great teeth…

_What, are you buying a horse._

_No, but I wouldn't mind…_

_Don't go there, you just met him_

_Right, slow down._

Blond curls clipped short, but long enough grab onto…

_Snap out of it!_

_Right like you weren't thinking about that._

_Oh I was, but there will be time for that later… _

I have to talk to Alice, now. This class isn't going to be over soon enough; I'll just send her a text

"Ali – please be at home for lunch. I really NEED to tell you about the guy I met. Call Sammi and find out if she'll be home. You're both going to want to hear about this. -B"

Two minutes later:

"OMG! You met a guy! I'll grab lunch for us and Sammi will meet us in the playroom! Ali"

Alice will know what I should do next. She'll be proud of me for getting his number and telling him I'd call him. But I said Wednesday. Is that too long? She and Sammi have been the best girlfriends I've ever had. They've guided me through several failed relationships. Boys… I am so tired of boys. I am ready for a man, a real, honest-to-goodness man. Like Jasper? Well, he sure seemed manly and polite – I think I have time to have a mental drool-fest again. Tall… I like tall. I think he must have a foot on me. Broad shoulders, and he must work out; you have to be fit to be a Ranger. The Wrangler jeans looked like they were painted on – there is nothing, nothing, like a tight ass in Wranglers. He had on boots, yep, grey snake-skin boots. _Swoon_. I loved a cowboy. Must be from all the time I spent in Arizona. Huh… I love cowboys and one of my best girlfriends is Indian…She's gonna laugh her ass off about that one. I can already hear her on the phone with Jake telling him that they're going to have to reprogram me.

Finally – class is over!

--

"BELLA! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Alice was screaming before I got the door all the way open.

"Coming she-devil! Gimme a second to put my shit down!"

"Alice, do you have to scream, jeezus! I'm trying to study." Edward. He was the complete opposite of Alice. He was tall, introspective, and calm. Alice on the other hand was tiny, extroverted, and very exuberant. Even her spiky black hair was energetic.

"Relax, Edward. Ali is just glad that I met someone and wants to hear about it. I'll be sure to shut the door when we dish." I couldn't hide my grin.

"Oh great, Bella met another boy. More shopping, primping, and dating. I hope he's better than the last dork you found." Edward rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"I hope so, too Edward. I really do. And thanks for the encouraging words and reminding me about Newton, jerk!" I grumbled, still grinning and now, trying not to think about Mike Newton. Edward was right; dork!

"So, dish!" Alice was actually bouncing when I walked in the room. Sammi looked as excited, but she was a lot like Edward, calm, so the excitement was in her eyes.

"Okay, so here it goes…" I told them all the details of the notebook, the skirt, and meeting Jasper Whitlock.

"He called you Miss Bella!" both said in unison.

"I know, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard! Oh, and his twang… I'm surprised my knees didn't give out! He's so tall. Oh, and he's a Texas Ranger.

"A baseball player!" again, in unison.

"No, not a baseball player, a cop." I said that part a little too enthusiastically. I hope they didn't notice.

"So here's the part you're going to like, Alice." I took a deep breath and told her that I invited him to go out on Thursday with all of us. "I told him I'd call on Wednesday to let him know what our plans are. The thing is, I don't want to wait until Wednesday to talk to him. Did I screw up?" I tried not to whine.

"You asked him out!" Sammi was starting to bounce, now. "Where is Bella Swan and what have you done with my best friend? You have never been that bold. This guy must be something to behold." She enthused.

"Oh, he is something to behold. And when he called me 'Miss Bella', something changed. I know he was just being a southern gentleman, but it did something to me. Made me want to be bold. So what do I do now? What do I wear? Do I really have to wait until Wednesday to call him, or can I call to invite him to lunch or coffee… anything??" I was starting to get nervous and gush. Alice and Sammi started talking to each other about how to handle my love life. I knew they would walk me through everything. I started to drift back into Jasper-land when Sammi snapped me back.

"Wait a minute! He's a Ranger?" her eyes narrowed, and a smile danced at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah…"

"He's a cowboy isn't he!" still trying to look serious.

"Yes, Sammi, he's a cowboy." She's putting it all together now. Here comes the call to Jake.

"You have the hots for a COWBOY! I am so calling Jacob, right now!" She ran to her room shouting to Edward to tell me goodbye because Jake was going to kill me.

Edward, Zach, and Emmett strolled in "What was that about, Bella?" Edward asked, but Zach, and Emmett had the same question in their expressions.

"Oh, Sammi is just mad about the cowboy I just met." I smirked.

"Oh, Bella. I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Edward sighed, trying not to laugh. Both Zach and Emmett started pretending to cry and wailing about what happened to the thoughtfull girl they knew; how devestated they were that I had fallen for a redneck. Great - I'll never hear the end of the Jeff Foxworhty jokes.

Sammi stormed back in, shoving the phone in my face. "Here, you explain it to Jacob!"

I could hear his deep laughter before I got the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Jake".

"So, Bells, playing 'Cowboys and Indians' on the playground warped you, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… laugh it up. Get it all out now. I'm going to hear about this for a long time. Between Emmett and Zach, I won't have to watch 'Blue Collar Comdey Tour' again, they'll just recite the whole thing to me."

"Aw c'mon, who else can I pick on? Seriously, do I need to come down there and make sure he behaves himself? How long have you known him? Spill."

"I just met him this afternoon, so there's nothing to spill. Really. And I don't think you need to worry about anything just yet. You know Jake, you can come down here anytime you want. You don't have to wait for the chance to beat someone up."

"Sure, sure. I'll see if I can get some time off from the garage and let you know. Be safe, Shorty. Now give the phone back to my sister."

"Thanks, Hightower. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I was closer to Jake than any of the other guys in our group. He was very sweet to me. He was also by far the tallest man I'd met, at 6'8", and one of the best mechanics in Washington. He completely rebuilt a car for himself when he was in high school. He still has it, even if he doesn't drive it much. The mechanic shop he works for keeps him very busy since everyone wants Jake to work on their cars. He wants to open his own high-end garage someday.

"Okay, Bella, we need to focus on 'Operation Cowboy' and get you ready for Thursday night." Leave it to Alice to come up with that silly name. And she'll use it, a lot.

"So you think I should wait 'til Thursday and not try to see him again?" She caught the disappointment in my voice.

"The line between desperate and aloof is so fine, Bella. Of course, if you call him early on Wednesday, you can invite him to coffee. Yep, that's what you should do. I have a really good feeling about this, Bella." She said the last part more seriously than usual. She must be getting a 'feeling'.

"Thanks, Ali. I mean it. So, 'Operation Cowboy', huh?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face.


	3. Running with SRV

SM still owns Twilight. I still have fun making her people do my stuff!

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added alerts. You have no idea how giddy I am every time I get those messages. And now to the story…

* * *

JPOV

The alarm went off and the first thought I had was of Bella. I could kick myself for not getting Bella's number. I was so surprised that she asked me out, that she said she'd call me; I wasn't thinking. That sweet thing dazzled me. Now, all I can do is wait and hope she doesn't forget or change her mind. I drug myself out of bed and got ready for my morning run.

Time for my morning stretch with Stevie Ray on the river. As I got to my spot, a girl was there stretching, nice little ass in the air. Yesterday morning I would have been intrigued. Today, I thought of Bella. As I got closer, she stood up – I am the luckiest bastard on the planet!

"Bella?" She jumped and looked at me wide-eyed. Then recognition and a smile.

"What no 'Miss Bella' this morning? I'm already old news?" The smile on her face was breathtaking.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Bella, I was just surprised to see you with Stevie. Have you known him long?" I quickly closed the space between us and resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her. Her smile widened when I said "Miss"; _thank you Mom & Dad for making me be a gentleman_!

"Stevie Ray and I are old friends, though I usually see him later in the morning for my daily run. Wanna run together? I wouldn't mind the company and I'd feel safer with someone else."

"I'd love to join you, Miss Bella." _I'll be the one running on the clouds._ I can't contain my smile; I hope I don't look goofy or deranged.

We stretched in comfortable silence. I stole quick glances at Bella, not wanting to stare, but not able to stop watching her. She's petite; I guess she's about a foot shorter than I am. For as small as she is, her legs are long and powerful; there's no doubt she runs every day. Her skin is clear and pale; healthy, not sickly. Her hair was braided and hung down almost to her waist.

_My hands will fit nicely right above her full hips._

_Stop – you can't hide a hard-on in these shorts_

_Right. Tetanus shots, dirty ashtrays, work… okay, relaxed._

"Try to keep up, Jasper!" With a laugh, she took off like a shot. And now, I thank my lucky stars decided to continue running after I left the Army. I was able to catch up to her, not with complete ease, but quickly. We ran in comfortable silence, testing each other's speed and finding a good pace. I could get used to this. We laughed when both of us turned to head back at the same time. I could really get used to this. _Oh Shit… she's a student. How old is she? Please be a grad student, please, please, please not a freshman._

I decided on the right way to find out and asked while we walked to cool down.

"Are you teaching on campus?" my voice may have cracked a little.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no. I'm working on my Masters." She noticed the sigh of relief and grinned at me.

"Jasper, why don't you just ask me how old I am instead of guessing?"

"My mom taught me better than to ask a lady her age!" I feigned insult. "I'm just glad you aren't jail-bait. I mean, it would be pretty irresponsible of me, being a police officer and all." At least that got a laugh and I could relax. _Ask her to breakfast, dumbass!_

"Breakfast!" I didn't mean to shout or to startle her, but she jumped. "Sorry, um, do you have time for breakfast, um, with me?" She blushed, and smiled. My heart is going to explode if she keeps smiling at me like that!

"I have time for breakfast and I know just the place – I'll drive." She grabbed my hand; I don't know how I stayed standing after feeling the bolt of lightning that ran through my body. She looked at our hands and back at me, the blush and the look in her eyes told me she felt it, too.

_She's the one. Oh God, she is The One._


	4. Commence Operation Cowboy

S.M. owns Twilight. Thank you all for reading.

* * *

"Operation Cowboy" Begins - BPOV

"Zach, is she in bed still?" I shouted on my way back to their room.

"Yep, but I don't advise waking her now, she was up late, Bells."

Ignoring Zach, I jumped on their bed, shaking her "Ali, wake up! I need you! We've got to get Operation Cowboy in high gear. Now!"

"Bells, go away, I'm sleeping." She groaned. I gave her a moment for my words to sink in. She sat straight up "Wait, what time is it, and why are you so excited?"

"I saw him this morning! We ran together! We had breakfast together! Alice, this just has to be perfect. I need your help or I'll fuck this up! Please." _He's the one. Oh God, he is The One. _I was gushing and trying not to end with a whine, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. And I was terrified of my revelation. But after touching his hand this morning, I knew.

"Alright, calm down. Well, don't calm all the way down, you giddy thing. Go get me a coffee while I take a shower and adjust my strategy. You need to tell me everything; every word, gesture, everything. Operation Cowboy will go off without a hitch, Bella, I promise."

"On my way, sir!" with a salute and Alice grumbled. "What would I do with out you?" I hugged her quickly and went to wake up Sammi. This time I knocked since I knew Edward didn't have class until later. That's the last thing I need to see.

Operation Headquarters was set up in my room and Alice and Sammi were intently listening to me tell about my morning.

"So, you know I've been running downtown before class. I got there a little earlier than usual and started stretching by the Stevie Ray Vaughn statue. I heard my name and when I turned around, he was walking up to me. I swear, I almost passed out! Any way, he called me "Bella" not "Miss Bella" so I tried to be fresh…

"What no 'Miss Bella' this morning? I'm already old news?" So he apologized, calling me "Miss" again, and said he was surprised to see me with "Stevie" and asked if I'd known him long. He's so cute! He has the most amazing smile. Alice. What am I going to do?"

"Stop worrying, Bells! He didn't have to say anything to you and he was playful. For first-thing in the morning, that's a good sign. Okay, keep going." Alice encouraged.

"Yeah, what she said, Bells." Sammi nodded, too.

"Okay, so I told him that "Stevie Ray" and I were old friends, but I usually see him later in the morning for my daily run. And then, ready… I asked him to run with me for the company and that I'd feel safer." I was bouncing on the bed when I got to the last part.

"Bella, I had no idea you had it in you! I knew I'd start influencing you eventually!" Sammi was grinning from ear-to-ear at my new-found confidence.

"Back to the story!" Alice was getting impatient.

"When we were done he asked me to breakfast, and I told him I knew the perfect place. So, I grabbed his hand to lead him to my car. I have never felt electricity like that. My whole body was on fire." The three of us were bouncing on my bed again and hugging.

"So you went to breakfast. Anything special?"

"We talked about what brought us to Austin and I told him about the whole gang coming down here with me. By the way, he's looking forward to meeting the people who would move cross-country to be with a friend; he was very impressed."

"And what did you find out about him?" Alice kept on-point.

"He grew up on a farm in Midland. His dad's best friend, Jack Morrison, was a Ranger and so he's always wanted to be one. His parents signed for him get into the Army at 17. After four years, he got out and joined the Midland police department. Mr. Morrison helped him with the process of getting to be a Ranger and he just transferred to Austin last month."

"Okay; dedicated, organized. Good. Anything else I should know about?" Alice, being thorough.

"Um – OH! He loves horses and rides every chance he gets. He used to ride in competitions; Western and English. And I have to tell you, I had a hard time not imagining him in those English riding pants and boots." That, of course, inspired a new wave of giggles.

"Okay, first step is shopping. I know you're in class all day today, but as soon as you get home, we've got to get you some new clothes! While you're at school, I'll figure out where to go for dinner and out afterwards. We may have to back out of dinner at the last minute." Alice winked after 'back out'. This time, I would not argue with Alice about shopping. I will do whatever she tells me to do, to make this work.

"Okay, my last class is over at 3:00, so we'll meet back here. Oh, and one other thing. We're going to run together in the morning." More squealing, jumping, and hugging.

* * *

APOV

Honestly, I have never, ever seen Bella this excited about a guy before. And brave. Bella, our sweet, shy, Bella, asked him out. WOW! He must be something special to get this kind of attention. I did notice something in her voice when Sammi and I thought she had found herself a baseball player. The way she said 'cop'… I know her dad is the chief in Forks, but I didn't think that would have any influence on her type of man. Of course, until now, she's only ever dated boys.

Now it's time for Phase I of Operation Cowboy. So, what do we know about Jasper?

- Above all else, Jasper likes Bella. That makes this much easier.

- He's a Ranger at a young age, and we know he asked his parents to let him join the army at 17, so he's dedicated and organized. That's something they both have in common.

- He is an accomplished horseman. _Horseman – don't snicker in front of Bella or Jasper_. _Scratch that – he's an accomplished equestrian._ We should get her riding lessons. I bet everyone would go in to get those for her.

- We're going to have to get Bella some new clothes. Boots and Wranglers, and a cute new dress. I draw the line at fringe and pearl-snap buttons, though.

- I'll have to find out about good restaurants for their first date and what bands are playing on Sixth Street on Thursday.

Sammi and I can work on Phase II after we meet Jasper.


	5. Operation Cowboy Wardrobe

SM owns Twilight. Ranger Jasper, the cowboy, owns me. Love to you all.

* * *

Operation Cowboy – Shopping

"I know that I said I wouldn't complain about shopping, but you two are taking advantage of that!" I stalked out of the dressing room wearing the scrap of blue lace Sammi claimed was a dress.

"I look like someone he'd bust, not like someone he'd date!" I tried to pull some of the material over my over-exposed chest.

"You look hot!"

"Sammi, my ass is hanging out! If I bend over anyone in the vicinity will be able to tell if I've waxed or not. I am NOT wearing this!" I slammed the dressing room door behind me and put my own clothes back on.

"Please take me to a store for women, please".

"Alright, stop whining. Let's go." Alice and Sammi marched me to the next store.

Sammi found the perfect dress. It was a blue and white halter top with a flowing skirt that came to just above my knees. Sexy, flirty, and fully covered - perfect. Next, they took me to the 'boot store' as Alice called it. She read somewhere that for casual attire, a good pair of boots could replace sneakers, so she made me get a pair of snakeskin boots like Jaspers for my 'dress' boots and a pair of dark brown ropers for 'everyday'. She also had me get three different pairs of Wrangler's – black, blue, and tan. She would not even let us pause to look at the shirts.

When we got back to the house, Alice showed me the tops she already bought for me. Her favorite and choice for Thursday was a dark blue silk shirt she wanted me to wear with the black jeans and 'dress' boots. Then she gave me the gift of riding lessons.

"Alice, you didn't have to do that!" I grabbed her in a hug, fighting tears.

"It's from all of us, Bella. In less than two days we've watched you change. This guy… Jasper… has helped bring out the confident, strong Bella we've been trying to get you to see. None of us has been able to in five years what he's done in two days. Even if you decide that you don't want anything to do with him, he's been so good for you. We just want you to be happy. This will give you something in common and it will be fun." I grabbed Alice again.

"I love you, Alice. I love all of you, so much. Thank you."

"Go, call Jasper and tell him what the plans are before you make me cry." Alice hugged back and dismissed me with a smack on the ass.

"You've reached Jasper Whitlock, please leave a message." _Shit._ I left a quick message telling him we were going to meet at Threadgill's North at 6:00 and then we'd head to Maggie Mae's afterward. I signed off by saying I'd see him for our morning run.

I went to the kitchen and found that everyone was gathered waiting to find out how the conversation went. I gave them all hugs and thanked them for the lessons. Emmett and I started making supper and talking about the girl he saw earlier that day. It sounds like our little Lost Souls Club may have to change its name.


	6. Day 3 and a Date

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

THREE DAYS

JPOV

I stayed at work late last night to make sure that I would have tomorrow evening off. I saved Bella's message after I listened to it several times. Her voice is soft and sweet and sets me on fire. It's Wednesday; I met her on Monday. My life has changed so drastically in two days. Today I didn't have to drag myself out of bed for my morning run. I woke up before my alarm went off, threw my clothes on and ran to my truck. So, here I sit on the river bank at the Stevie Ray Vaughn statue, a half-hour before we agreed to meet. I would generally consider this behavior pathetic, but that was before I met Bella.

_Any words of wisdom, guitar-god? Didn't think so, you didn't have much luck with your lady, did you._

I started stretching and warming up.

_That will give me time to eye up Bella while she stretches. _

_Down boy, remember the shorts…_

_C'mon, what else am I going to do? You maybe a gentleman, but I'm not._

_Shut up._

Bella arrived ten minutes early. Maybe she's as eager as I am. We said good morning and made small talk while we stretched. My eyes wandered over my future playground – well, that's what I'm hoping anyway. As she did yesterday morning, she took off and challenged me to keep up. We're going to play today. I streaked past her and kept going but not at top speed. As she caught up too me, I pushed a little harder, running just in front of her. She is fast, but how long can she keep it up? We kept running like that, pushing each other to run faster. By the time we reached the turn-around from yesterday we were both gasping and laughing. I leaned over to rest my hands on my knees and Bella rested her head on my shoulder, panting. The feel of her breath on my neck made the hair on my arms stand up. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her. And didn't. Best not to screw this up by moving too fast.

"So, why don't we just jog back and leave the marathon for another day. I think you kicked my ass." Bella said, standing up and laughing.

"All those years of P.T. finally pay off!" I strutted around her with my chest puffed out. I caught her staring at me and she blushed.

"Like what you see, Miss Bella?" I leaned down to look her in the eyes, grinning widely and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, you know you're hot. Let's run." She started without me, again.

"Miss Bella thinks I'm hot." I sang out just loud enough for her to hear. As I ran past her, I smacked her ass and shouted "You're pretty hot yourself" and ran as fast as I could. Bella yelped and started running after me. We were neck-and-neck by the time we got back to the statue. When we finally stopped panting and I walked Bella back to her car.

"I wish I had time to take you to breakfast, Miss Bella, but I have a busy day. May I call you this evening?" I took her hand in mine as I asked.

"I'd like that, Jasper. A lot. I'll have my phone with me, so call when you can." She smiled sweetly and held my gaze.

"Okay, but I need something from you first." Her eyes widened as I leaned down – I wanted her to think I was going to kiss her. I brushed my nose along her chin and whispered in her ear.

"I need your phone number, darlin'." When I pulled back her eyes were closed. _She wants me to kiss her, cool_. "Breathe." I whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. And then smacked my arm, hard.

"What was that for?" I rubbed my arm in mock hurt.

"That's for dazzling me, jerk. Here's my phone number. I expect you to call me and apologize for that little stunt." She smiled, ducked into her car and drove off.

Shit, I might just have a bruise after all. Too bad she drove away; I might have gotten a little kiss.

* * *

BPOV

I was exhausted by the time I got home. I took a hot shower to relax my muscles. It felt really good to run all-out like that and playing with Jasper made it so much better. The girls are going to die when I tell them about this morning. I thought he was going to kiss me. _Jerk_. He did that on purpose. I couldn't keep the huge smile from my face. And now I know he thinks I'm hot and that he wants to kiss me. My life has changed so much since Monday.

--

After class, I made my way back to the house ready to cook with Emmett and have our 'family' dinner. We try to all be home and sit together for dinner as much as possible. Somehow we managed to do that while we were undergrads, too. I know most people thought we were odd for choosing to stay in for dinner rather than go out 'clubbing'. I like to think that it's one of the reasons we have all stayed so committed to our friendships.

Emmett and I got into the kitchen at the same time and started on our tasks silently. After the chicken was in the oven and the salads were made we grabbed a couple of beers and I asked when he was going to see his new girl again.

"Rosalie, her name is Rosalie." He gave me a stern look.

"Sorry, Em. I have met two, maybe three girls since I've known you. I guess I didn't realize she was different. I am sorry. Will I get to meet Rosalie?" I held his hand while I apologized, to make sure he knew I meant it.

"I invited her to come out with us tomorrow night. I know we're all supposed to show up late for dinner, so I'm going to take Rose out somewhere, just the two of us." He was grinning again. Good, he wasn't miffed at me.

"Emmett? You really do like her, don't you?" I watched his face very carefully as he told me more about her. I knew they met at an auto parts store. As usual, he was being an ass and asked if she needed help finding something. He said he was never more turned on by a woman when she put him in his place. After that he followed her around the store trying to make up for being an ass. He's just good-looking enough to get away with that kind of behavior. He said he flashed his dimpled smile and got her phone number. He's seen her everyday since.

"Yeah, Bellaboo, I do like her. I can't wait for you to meet her tomorrow. Sounds like we'll be have a double interview tomorrow." The timer went off and we went back to our kitchen duties.

Dinner was great, as usual. Everyone telling about their days, who found jobs: Edward got a job playing at a local church on Sundays and for special events. Emmett and Zach found several clients for weight-training at a gym. We talked about what we thought of our professors and how things would go tomorrow night. Every one agreed with Alice and said they would be 'late' for dinner. Since Em and I cook, everyone else takes care of clean up. I gave Alice my phone and asked her to get me if Jasper called and I took the fastest shower ever.

He called at 10:30 sounding very tired. He told me a little about the operation he was working on and I told him about the classes I was taking. He did apologize for 'dazzling' me and laughed that the idea of being dazzling in the first place. He told me he was looking forward to tomorrow night and we agreed that he would pick me up for dinner. We said good night after the third time he tried to stifle a yawn.

* * *

IT'S A DATE!

* * *

I decided to skip classes so Alice and Sammi could help me get ready for tonight. I was too nervous and excited to pay attention anyway. Alice had a mini-spa set up in her bathroom and we spent the entire day in there. Zach even brought us lunch so we wouldn't have to leave.

Jasper showed up right on time and looking very handsome. His jeans looked painted on and the shirt he had clung to his chest _oh yum_. He had on the same snakeskin boots and _Gasp and swoon!_ a gray cowboy hat. By the way he looked at me, the outfit Alice chose was a hit. After my breathing calmed and my eyes refocused, I was able to find a few words to greet him. He opened the truck door for me; always a good sign. My mind wandered all over his body as he strutted to the driver's side. Suddenly I remembered a story I read with a character in only leather chaps and a cowboy hat; my mind put Jasper in those chaps... this would be a long evening.

To keep up appearances, Emmett, Alice, and Edward all called to say they were running late and not to wait for them. Jasper looked at me suspiciously and I couldn't take it. I caved.

"Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that. They just want to give us some time alone before they start the 'interview'." I was blushing so much, I started to worry that I was glowing.

"I'm starting to like you're friends more and more." He winked and grinned, focusing back on the road.

We didn't have to wait for a table at Threadgood's. Jasper's hand barely touched the small of my back as we followed the hostess to the table and he held my chair for me. He sat next to me, rather than across from me. I also noticed that he removed his hat as we walked in the door. He really is a gentleman, this is no act. My back still tingled from the feeling of Jasper's hand.

We talked about the things we'd done since we'd been in Austin and things we wanted to do. Neither of us had been to a taping of Austin City Limits and decided that it would be fun to do together. Both of us been to the Congress Bridge to watch the bats, and decided that would be something fun to do together. Actually, that was decided about everything. He told me about growing up on a ranch and missing his family. It turns out that his extended family all live in the same town, and there are a lot of them. In stark contrast, I told him about being an only child, my dad living single in Washington and my free-spirited mom living in Arizona with her husband, Phil. Jasper liked it that my dad was the chief in Forks; a kindred spirit. He is a fan of baseball and had heard of Phil. We talked long after we were done eating and eventually decided to head to Sixth Street.

The whole gang made it to the roof of Maggie Mae's and took over a corner to watch the people parade on the street. Again, Jasper walked with me with his hand just on my back. Being so close and barely touching made me very aware of him and I noticed every time his hand left my back or he stepped to far away.

Jasper met everyone and made easy conversation. He and Edward talked about music and we all found out that Jasper plays guitar. Emmett stood by me and watched the door intently; Rose wasn't able to meet him for dinner but promised to come to the bar. He grabbed my arm as a blonde goddess walked onto the roof.

"That's her, Bellaboo." He whispered "That's my Rosalie". He was grinning widely as he walked to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, his arms around her waist. He had it bad, and it looked like she did, too. I noticed that another girl was walking with them. Emmett introduced Rosalie to everyone and Rosalie introduced her sister, Kerry. I immediately thought about Jacob and wished he were with us. Watching Emmett and Rosalie further confirmed the end of the Lost Souls Club.

Rosalie kept Emmett in line like no one I've ever seen and he loved every second of it. Kerry stayed close to me and Jasper, and we started talking about other places in Austin to go out and local bands.

"I heard about a Swing band playing next week. We should all go dancing!" Kerry said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. What do you think, Miss Bella?" Jasper and Kerry looked expectantly.

"Umm, well, I don't really dance." I looked down. This is the first thing Jasper and I don't seem agree on.

"Oh it'll be fun. You've got to come!" Kerry isn't going to drop this.

"I don't know how to dance. I look like a fish out of water on the dance floor." My face was burning hotly now.

"You don't know how to dance? Not even the two-step?" Kerry gaped in shock.

"It's not like there's been much demand for me to learn. Until now, I guess." I mumbled.

"We don't have to go next week, but I'd be happy to teach you to dance." Jasper whispered, sending chills along my spine. I shuddered and nodded mutely. The idea of Jasper's body close to mine was more than I could pass up. He held my hand in his and led me over to where the band was set up.

"The two-step is easy and fun, just follow my lead and relax." Jasper put his arm around my waist, to hold me close and held my hand to his shoulder. He whispered the count in my ear and led me expertly around the floor. I may have stepped on his feet a couple of times, but by the second song, I was getting the hang of it. I got lost in being so close to him, feeling his muscled chest pressed against me, his arms around me. His warmth, his scent, his beauty, the way he smiled at me, took us off the crowded rooftop and into a world of our own. His blue eyes were flecked with green and gold with dark blue around the outside. I could get lost in those eyes. _I did get lost in those eyes._ He sang along with several of the songs and I saw my future flash – wedding, house, kids, grandkids. I. Want. This. Man.

When the artist started playing a bluesy song, we decided to buy the album. "I'll Sail My Ship from Here" is now my favorite album ever and I think Jasper wants to join the Eric DiSanto Trio. Jasper held my hand as we walked back to the crowd and Kerry complimented me on being a quick learner. The gang decided to join the people parade and Jasper held my hand for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: If you like the idea of Jasper in leather chaps and cowboy hat only, please check out The Tie That Binds, by Fiberkitty; the story and the author are in my favorites.

Also, I recently discovered "I'll Sail My Ship From Here" by Eric DiSanto. If you like singer/songwriter style music, I recommend it!

Thank you all for your encouraging messages and reviews. I am having fun writing the story and enjoy spending time with the characters.


	7. Lost Souls Club

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.

* * *

Lost Souls Club - BPOV

Since Jasper had to work in the morning, he was the only sober one in our group and drove everyone home. He said he didn't mind, since the task was easy, having only one house to go to. When Emmett saw the size of the cab, he decided to ride in the back; Edward and Zach joined him. Alice and Sammi sat in the back of the cab, and even though there was plenty of room, I ended sitting right next to Jasper with his arm around me. He looked so handsome with his hat pushed back off his forehead; blonde curls framing his face. I tried not to stare. That got easier when Sammi and Alice started to whisper. Well, they tried to whisper, but alcohol never helps. I spent most of the ride alternating between blushing with complete mortification and glowing with happiness. When they started whispering about 'Operation Cowboy', I glanced over to make sure Jasper didn't hear. I don't think that he did, but I glared at them to be quiet anyway.

When we got to the house, Jasper let Alice and Sammi out, but blocked my way, so I slid into the driver's seat and waited. _He's going to kiss me. Oh, please let him kiss me!_ Jasper said good night to the gang, he turned to face me, pulling me by my hips until his legs were between mine. _That's it, cowboy, take charge. I am SO turned on!_ My entire body was tingling in anticipation and as he came closer, leaning his head to the side, I closed my eyes. But, instead of feeling his lips on mine, he whispered in my ear:

"Miss Bella, darlin', what is 'Operation Cowboy'?" I was so lost in his smell, his silky voice, the heat of his body so close to mine, that it took me a moment to register what he said. _FUCK! He heard. How the hell am I going to get out of this? He doesn't seem pissed and he hasn't pulled me out of his truck. I am so fucked!_ I know I was blushing furiously and stammering.

"I, I, um. I don't know what you're talking about." _Lie!_"

"I must say, Miss Bella, don't you think it's a bad idea to start off with a lie. You aren't good at it and I am the best interrogator in my unit. Now, why don't we try this again?" He leaned in the same way only I didn't close my eyes. His lips brushed gently across my jaw on his way to my ear and whispered again:

"Darlin', I love being this close to you, and I will get the answers I want, but if you lie to me again before I have a chance to trust you, I will leave and I will not come back. For me, lying is a deal-breaker. Now, what is 'Operation Cowboy'?"

My brain was clouded over again. With a deep breath, I slid back to the passenger's side and motioned for him to sit next to me.

"First, I'm not trying to lie to you, I'm just really embarrassed that you heard that and I don't want to tell you. However, I think tonight went well. I think we get along well, and so I'll tell you. Please don't laugh at me, I, um, I don't think I'll get through this if you do."

"I will do my very best not to laugh. I have to admit I am intrigued." He smiled encouragingly.

"Alice and Sammi are the best girlfriends I have. When I got home Monday after class I told them about meeting you and that I invited you to go out with us tonight. I haven't dated very much and I was scared that I would screw up, so I asked them for help. Alice said that she'd help me 'get you' and started calling tonight 'Operation Cowboy'. I'm sorry, I know it is stupid and pathetic. I understand if you aren't interested, now. I should go." I started sliding to the passenger side, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to him. I have to give him credit, he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Thank you for telling me. I am sorry you caved so quickly, though, I was looking forward to the interrogation." His devilish smirk set me on fire again. _Damn! Maybe he'll interrogate me soon…_

"You aren't mad?" do I really want to know?

"No, I'm not mad. You have some of the best friends I've ever heard of and I can tell that they'd do anything for you. I think it's sweet. And for the record, you don't need to do anything, you've already got me." When he leaned in closer to me, I assumed he was going to whisper something to me, so I was not prepared for the kiss he gave me. _Oh. My. God. Take me now, right here in your truck!_

When I think about this tomorrow, I'm going to be very embarrassed. When my body finally understood what was happening, I threw my arms around him and pulled him into the truck on top of me.

"Damn, girl! You're stronger than you look." He pulled away just enough to look at me, smile and attack my lips again, sliding his hot tongue in my mouth. I moaned and returned the favor. When he moaned, it made the heat between my legs flare even more. His hands traveled from my hair, down my neck to my collar bone making me shiver. I could feel his erection pressing hard against me and I started grinding against him, desperate for friction. When he moaned again, I moved his large hand to my breast, silently begging for his attention. I don't know how long we were in his truck kissing, rubbing, grinding. I think we both realized that we needed to stop or go inside and neither of us was quite ready for that.

"Darlin', I want you so bad. I don't want to rush this, though. I don't want to make any mistakes with you. I better go before I have no willpower left. Will you let me pick you up for our run in the morning? Or if you want to sleep in, I can bring you breakfast." His voice was soft and husky and even though I knew he was right, I didn't want him to leave.

"Why don't you come over after your run? I always make breakfast for the house when we go out like this. I don't want you to leave at all and I think I'm borrowing your willpower now."

Jasper walked me to the door with his arm around my waist. He kissed me sweetly, holding my hands.

"Sweet dreams, Bella my dear. I will see you in the morning, 7:30?"

"I have coffee ready for you, Jasper. Thank you for the wonderful night."

He smiled, kissed the top of my head and left. Breakfast can't come soon enough.

When I got in, I realized that Emmett was waiting up for me. Time for the Lost Souls Club. The couples were not even trying to be quiet and Emmett looked like he was in pain.

"C'mon, Emmie, I'll get my pj's on and we'll dish." I grabbed his hand and he let me pull him off the couch to my room.

"Bella, I think this maybe the beginning of the end of the Lost Souls Club. We need to get a girl for Jacob and call this shit off." Emmett was grinning while he watched me change, but I could see a hint of sadness in there, too.

Since freshman year, Jake, Emmett, and I have been each other's support through awful dates, stalker girlfriends, and loser boyfriends. When you live in a house with couples who are very… active… it can get tense. The three of us were almost never in a relationship at the same time, or for very long, so we decided to stick together. If one of us didn't have a one-night-stand, none of us did. After the couples left, we'd go out for breakfast or pile on my bed to play X-Box. Sometimes, if the night was difficult we'd just snuggle in and sleep. Jasper and Rosalie were changing that. I could tell that Emmett was feeling as pent-up as I was and usually we would help each other out, but it was different now. We weren't officially couples, but neither of us was willing to risk intimate contact now.

"What are we going to do about Jake? We can't exactly call off the Club if he doesn't have someone. Maybe he can come down here and work with Rosalie?" I started to get an idea. "We can combine the study areas and give him the extra room! What do you think?" I enthused.

"I know Rose would be happy to have Jake work at her garage and he's always wanted to work on high-end cars. She did say she needed an expert mechanic… if he'll agree to it, it might work. I'm sure the gang won't mind having him move in." His voice trailed off.

"Okay, so do you think he'll hit it off with Kerry? I mean, she is very pretty and seems very sweet…" The wheels are really turning now.

"Why don't we work on getting him here for now?" Emmett grinned widely. Maybe we can finally end the Club. Emmett pulled me onto the bed for a bear hug and reached for his cell phone. Time to call Jake.

"Emmett! Is Bella there?" Emmett put Jake on speaker.

"Hey Hightower – did you have a good night? We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"Naw, Bells, just another night alone. I'm guessing the same for you since you called."

"When can you come down here, dude?" Emmett asked.

"First Bella, and now you. What's going on, you miss me that much?" we smiled hearing the laughter in Jake's voice.

"I think I have the perfect job for you, man. You've got to come down and check out this garage. It's exactly what you've wanted. I know the owner and she's looking for a mechanic like you. It would pay more than you're making now and you can stay with us." Emmett tried to sound nonchalant, but Jake heard the excitement.

"You know the owner and SHE is looking for a mechanic? Emmett are you trying to hook me up?"

"Not with her! I'm trying to hook you up with a job so get your ass down here, quick before she hires someone else!"

"C'mon Jakey, I miss you and I could really use my other snuggler. Please, Jakey, we miss you."

"Alright, alright. I'll try to get a flight down on Friday evening. I'll let you know my flight info so you can come pick me up. I miss you guys, too. I need to get some rest, so I'm calling it a night."

"Good night, Jake. Love you".

"Love you guys, too. Night"

Emmett and I said bye and hung up.

"Rosalie is something else, Emmett. I hope you can keep her around. She's feisty enough to keep you in your place and playful enough egg you on."

"She lights me up, Bella. Like no one else. And Jasper seems really cool. He's quiet, but really sharp and funny. You really have to pay attention to him. He kept me laughing all night. He likes you, Bells. A lot." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I really like him, too, Emmett. I feel very at ease with him. And protected; I am safe being myself with him. He told me he doesn't want to rush or make any mistakes. He's a make out master, too!" I blushed and giggled. I felt happy to be able to share my feelings with my Emmett, too. We were going through all these new feelings together.

"Usually I'd ask you for a Newton, Bells, but I don't think I can do that with you anymore. Now that I know Rosalie's out there, it just doesn't feel right."

"I know exactly how you feel. Let's just snuggle in and sleep tonight. I think we won't have many more nights like this. Set the alarm so I can get up to make breakfast. Jasper is coming over after his run. I want to make sure he has time to eat before he goes to work."

As we relaxed, I chuckled, thinking about our little joke. The three of us were the only ones who knew about "the Newton". When I was dating the last loser, Mike Newton, I would come home really frustrated. He was completely inept at any kind of intimate contact and untrainable. He thought he was good and would not take direction or pay attention. After one particularly frustrating evening for both me and for Emmett, we met in my room, as usual. Jake had gone home early to get ready for a busy day and Em and I were not sleepy. As Em watched me change into my pajamas, something in his eyes changed. He ran over, picked me up and threw me onto the bed before I could get dressed. His kiss was eager and passionate and enough to set fire to most women, but, both of us stopped and started giggling. Never has there ever been a kiss more wrong than that one. Even with the giggles and understanding that we would never be a couple, we both still felt wound up. Emmett's erection had not gone down and my clit was starting to ache. Emmett spread my legs and kneeled between them, pulling his massive erection from his shorts. While his stroked his cock, he started to rub my clit, making me moan and buck my hips. He pulled my hand, replacing his thumb with my fingers. We watched each other, touching ourselves, listening to the sounds the other made, and finally, reached our climax together. And started giggling all over again. After he cleaned me up, we decided that our mutual masturbation would be a "Newton".

Occasionally, Jake and I had done that, too, but not as often as Em and I had. Those days were over now. No more "Newton" and as soon as Jake got down here, no more Club.

I snuggled deeper into Emmett's body, knowing that I would miss this. And knowing that I really wanted the body snuggled with mine to be Jasper.


	8. Meeting the Gang

SM owns Twilight

Thursday –JPOV

I rushed home after work and got ready as quickly as I could. Somehow, I got Bella to let me pick her up for dinner. This let me know that, even though she asked me to join the group, on some level she does want this to be a date. As much as I want Bella alone, I am eager to meet her friends. I have never heard of such a close group of people not blood related. Hell, some of the blood relatives I have aren't as close as Bella's friends. When I walk Bella back to her house tonight, I'll ask her for a proper date. I have every confidence tonight will go well.

When Bella opened the door, my inner brute almost tackled her. The smile she gave me set me on fire. When I was able to break her gaze, my eyes moved to her small frame. She wore tight, black, Wranglers and gray snakeskin boots, like mine _Nice touch, Miss Bella!_ Her blue silk shirt hugged her curves just right and it was unbuttoned enough to catch a glimpse of cleavage without being obvious. _So sexy_. Instead of shoving her against the wall and ripping her clothes off, I led her to my truck and held the door for her. She looked good sliding in the seat and I again resisted the urge to ravage her. This was going to be a bit more difficult than I had imagined. Somehow I had managed to become completely addicted to this woman, in four days, I might add.

After I got my composure back, we chatted comfortable on the way to the restaurant. With in just a few minutes of each other, Alice, Emmett, and Edward all managed to call and say they would miss dinner and meet us at the bar. Bella told me this without making eye contact and blushed. She's a terrible liar. I hope she doesn't think I'm stupid enough to by this and that she doesn't plan to make lying a habit. Lying is at the top of my deal breakers list. I gave her what my co-workers have dubbed The Look. It's the look I give a suspect to let them know that I don't believe their story and they have one more chance. Thankfully, Bella caved quickly. She's not a liar by habit. Good. She admitted that her friends all told her they were going to back out so that she and I would have some alone time before the 'interview process'; her words. I chuckled; I'm going to like these people and told Bella so. She blushed beautifully when I winked at her. I haven't even tipped my hat, yet.

I took my hat off as we walked into Threadgood's. That gesture brought an appreciative look from Bella _I'll have to thank Mom again._I saw Bella flush again when I touched her back to lead her to the table. I will find away to touch Bella again. I crave the feeling of her warmth under my hand; it's still tingling from barely touching her back. I sat in the chair next to hers and put my hat in the chair across from her. That same appreciative look came to her eyes as she watched.

Bella made the mistake of asking my about my family. She didn't know what she was getting in to. My whole family, for generations, has lived in Midland. Of us all, I've probably managed to move the furthest away. We're a rowdy bunch and love getting together as often as possible. I'm getting a little homesick just talking about them. Maybe my next trip there will be with Bella. My folks will adore her. In turn, Bella told me about being an only child. Her parents divorced when she was little. She and her mom moved to Arizona while her dad stayed in Forks, Washington where he is chief of police. Common ground with the _pater familias_ is always good. I couldn't believe it when Bella told me who her step-dad is. I love baseball and follow the minor leagues so I'd heard of Phil.

After dinner, Bella called her friends to meet us downtown. We all gathered on the roof of Maggie Mae's. I have never seen a more attractive bunch of people gathered in one place. Bella's friends were all stunning. Alice and Sammi were introduced first; mostly because Alice tackled me with Sammi right behind her trying to hold her back. She's a spitfire, that tiny one. Her black spiky hair was almost as exuberant as she was. She was even smaller than Bella, but she's not one I would ever cross. She is the planner and in the middle of everything going on in that group. She is with Zach; good-looking, about my height with short brown hair. He is no doubt a body builder and needs all the energy he has to keep up with Alice as she vibrates around talking to everyone with him in-tow. Sammi is tall, lean with waist-long black hair and copper skin. Her black eyes shown with amusement as she introduced Edward and herself. I can tell that she holds all the secrets of the group. She is the watcher; quiet, intelligent and very quick. She kept me laughing all night. Edward is Alice's brother and is finely put together, almost as tall as I am, but leaner and not as muscled. He seems almost from a different era and a perfect compliment to Sammi. His hair was an odd color of auburn and artfully disarrayed. He is also a watcher, but also easily brought out to play with the group. Emmett seems to bring out that playful side. Emmett, obviously Zach's brother, is a monster of a man. There are few men I have to look up to meet eyes with. Emmett is one. He is playful, affectionate, and kind. He and Alice keep the group alive and entertained. He is a joker, but I imagine, with the right person, he is very attentive and wants the chance to be calm. He stayed very close to Bella and I noticed that he watched me very carefully, protective of Bella. He's the one I will have to win over.

I made sure that I could feel Bella next to me while I got to know her friends. Her presence is calming for me; tempering all the excitement and energy flowing around us. Each person in this group is vital to its dynamic. At the center of it all, at the very heart of this group is Bella. Her strength, her kindness, and love for these people binds them together.

As Edward and I talked about music; I noticed that Emmett leaned in to whisper to Bella when his body language changed completely. He grabbed her arm and motioned to the door, grinned and strode quickly away. We all watched him walk over to the swimsuit model of the decade. She was tall, blonde, and stacked. And she knew it. She knew that she owned everyone in that bar, men and women and had utter contempt for them because of it. The only person she wanted, by the look in her eyes, was Emmett. He returned the look and blazing kiss. I felt like an intruder on a very intimate moment and retuned to my conversation with Edward.

Rosalie was introduced to everyone as was her sister, Kerry, a fiery redhead who no doubt was very much like Rosalie, just as confident but with less edge.

Kerry, Bella, and I started talking about places to go out and local bands to see. Kerry told us about a swing band playing and invited us to go dancing. That's when Bella said the first thing to shock me.

"Umm, well, I don't really dance." Bella blushed and looked at her feet. I tried not to gape at her. Kerry insisted that she go and with that, God blessed me with a most beautiful gift.

"I don't know how to dance. I look like a fish out of water on the dance floor." Bella blushed even more. Kerry continued to press her about dancing, and I saw my opportunity to hold Bella as closely as I wanted. After Bella said there hadn't been a need for her to learn how to dance, I took my opportunity.

"We don't have to go next week, but I'd be happy to teach you to dance." I whispered in her ear and felt her body shudder against mine as she nodded. I held her hand and led her to the dance floor. The band was setting up, but had a radio on.

"The two-step is easy and fun, just follow my lead and relax." I brought her body in close, wrapping my arm around her waist and held her hand to my shoulder. I whispered the count in her ear as I lead her around the floor. I could tell she was nervous; she stepped on me a couple of times, but by the next song, we were gliding along the floor like we'd always danced together. I was the luckiest bastard alive, getting to hold this beautiful woman. I started to feel a little sappy as we gazed into each others eyes. Even saying 'gazed' is too sappy for words. And something changed. I knew at that moment that I never wanted to be away from Bella. She is my future. I will marry her. We will start a family together. We will grow old together. I want it all, with her.

The songs changed, and I led Bella off the dance floor, not letting her hand drop. We were both impressed by the band and bought their album. Kerry complimented Bella on being a quick study and convinced her to go dancing the next week. I held Bella's hand for the rest of the evening as we walked along Sixth Street.

Rosalie and Kerry went home before everyone else was ready, so we hit a few more bars. I knew that I would have to go into work at my regular time, so I stayed sober. I prefer being the designated driver because I know everyone will be safe. _I know, control freak!_

It was late when I decided to take everyone home. Luckily with this group, it meant only one stop. My truck has a fairly good sized cab, but with the guys in this group, even a double cab was a tight squeeze, so the guys sat in the back. I had a feeling Emmett would want to stand up the whole ride, so I enlisted Edward and Zach to keep his ass sitting; that and the threat of a night in jail.

Alice and Sammi sat in the back seat and Bella snuggled in next to me. She smelled amazing, even after a night of bar-hopping. I kept my arm around her, holding her tightly to me.

Alice and Sammi were trying to whisper, but 'beerplugs' never help with that. I did get quite a bit of information, one thing that stood out. Operation Cowboy. _What the fuck?_ I pretended I wasn't listening, and only because she'd had several drinks could Bella have possibly believed that I hadn't heard that. She hissed at them to be quiet and blushed harder than I've seen her yet. _This outta be good._

I blocked Bella's way out as I let Sammi and Alice out of the truck. After I'd said goodnight to everyone, I turned to face Bella, pulling her to me by her hips until my legs were between hers _so close to the promised land_. I almost let Operation Cowboy go, but my curiosity was too strong. I could feel her body reacting to me as I leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Miss Bella, darlin', what is 'Operation Cowboy'?" I tried not to laugh or crack the smile threatening to betray me; she was blushing furiously and stammering.

"I, I, um. I don't know what you're talking about." She is such a terrible liar. I gave her The Look.

"I must say, Miss Bella, don't you think it's a bad idea to start off with a lie. You aren't good at it and I am the best interrogator in my unit. Now, why don't we try this again?" I leaned in again brushing my lips across her jaw whispered again:

"Darlin', I love being this close to you, and I will get the answers I want, but if you lie to me again before I have a chance to trust you, I will leave and I will not come back. For me, lying is a deal-breaker. Now, what is 'Operation Cowboy'?"

She truly is not a seasoned liar and had no intention of being one. Good. I would hate for the future I saw so easily fall apart now. She explained to me that she wasn't trying to lie, that she was embarrassed and asked me not to laugh. Shit, if she only knew how hard I was trying now, she wouldn't ask me that. So she told me that she hadn't dated much _WHAT? Fools. _and was scared to mess things up with me._ HA! She underestimates herself, completely_. Then she took it a step farther by thinking I wouldn't be interested anymore and tried to get out of my truck. _That is so not happenin', darlin'!_ Before she could get too far, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, for the second time tonight. The laughter was threatening to take over. Silly girl thinking I wouldn't want her after finding out that she wants me, and that her best friends were willing to go to such effort to help her. I love her friends.

"Thank you for telling me. I am sorry you caved so quickly, though, I was looking forward to the interrogation." I gave her the best mischievous grin I had.

"You aren't mad?" Is she kidding me with this?

"No, I'm not mad. You have some of the best friends I've ever heard of and I can tell that they'd do anything for you. I think it's sweet. And for the record, you don't need to do anything, you've already got me." I leaned in close and pressed my lips to hers gently, not wanting to scare her. I surprised her, but when she got over that, DAMN, did she get over it! She is going to be the death of me. She pulled me into the truck on top of her. _Yes, MA'AM! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

"Damn, girl! You're stronger than you look." I was mightily impressed and leaned back just enough to see that sweet, lust-filled face and then kissed her again. She moaned when I slid my tongue into her mouth. That sound went straight to my cock, getting me to full attention and I moaned right back as her tongue met mine. I felt her shiver as I started to slide my finders through her hair, feeling the softness of the skin on her neck and over her collar bone. I couldn't stop myself from grinding into her, feeling how hot she was, grinding back into me. When she moved my hand to her breast, I almost lost it and took her there in my truck. Her tits were perfect, soft; her nipples were hard under my palm. Damn perfection! I don't know if we were in my truck for minutes or hours, but I needed to take her now, or go home.

"Darlin', I want you so bad. I don't want to rush this, though. I don't want to make any mistakes with you. I better go before I have no willpower left. Will you let me pick you up for our run in the morning? Or if you want to sleep in, I can bring you breakfast." I tried to keep the pleading and lust from my voice. All I wanted her to say is 'Fuck going slow, take me now.' And thankfully, for the gentleman still lurking in me somewhere, she didn't.

"Why don't you come over after your run? I always make breakfast for the house when we go out like this. I don't want you to leave at all and I think I'm borrowing your willpower now."

Borrowing my willpower? Is that why I suddenly forgot everything I'd been taught about being a gentleman. Damn. She's good. So, I walked her to her door holding her close to me. We agreed to 7:30 and kissed goodnight. _Is it morning yet?_

I drove home like a maniac, thinking about Bella and her body. She fit. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. The strain of my tight pants was killing me. I needed to release this if the brute and gentleman are to go back to their rightful places. I walked straight to the shower stripping my clothes as I went. I did not want to be calm any longer; I wanted to have Bella. I want to feel her skin against mine, feel her small frame writhing beneath me as I pound into her. I want to hear her voice screaming my name as I hold her hips; feeling how hot and tight she is. I will take her in this shower. I closed my eyes; imagining her sweet mouth around my very hard cock, sliding her tongue along the shaft, licking the tip, sucking until I'm almost ready. Then I stand her up, turning and pushing her against the tile, lifting her leg to gain access to that sweet pussy; feeling her ass pressed against my hips as I plunge into her. Thrusting against her, feeling her push against me, meeting each thrust to drive me deeper. I wrap my fingers in her hair and pull her mouth to mine, feeling her moan in my mouth. I leaned my forehead against the tile, and let go. The force of my orgasm left my legs trembling. I finished my shower and turned on the alarm. Tomorrow I will need my morning run. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of Bella. Sweet, beautiful, sexy, kind, Bella. My Bella.


	9. Horseback & Sunsets

SMeyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading this little story and taking the time to send me reviews. I'm such a nerd; you have no idea how excited I get when a review notificaiton pops up. I will be a way for the weekend, so I'm loading this chapter early and will work my first major lemon for the next chapter. Wish me luck! and Now, to the story.

* * *

LTT-Saturday

I got up for my morning run with Jasper. I know he can run much faster with out me. C'mon, his legs are a foot longer than mine. He insists that running with me, even at a slower pace, is better than at his pace, but alone. Slowly I will push myself to be faster. It's not like it won't be good for me anyway. After our run, we sat in his truck chatting, well… we started out chatting and ended up making out. I felt like such a teenager. My whole body lights on fire when he touches me and the flames positively take over when he kisses me. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself. We still haven't made it to a week since we _met_! However, it's been four years since my last…encounter, and we all know how that turned out and now even that isn't an option. Too soon it was time for me to go to my riding lesson. I didn't tell Jasper what my class was. I want to wait until I know what I'm doing a little and then invite him to go with me.

I got changed and rode my bike to the horse farm where I was supposed to ask for _ready for this? _ Daisy. Yep, Daisy is going to teach me how to ride a horse. She was very friendly and about 16. She let me use a saddle they had at the farm. How was I supposed to know I'd need my own saddle? Daisy explained all the parts of equipment needed to ride a horse; tack. I wonder if that's where the word tacky came from because some of the stuff she gave me to use was really tacky; covered with silver cabochons and turquoise. So, after we went over the equipment, we went over the horse. The one she brought for me was beautiful. It was shiny and black with a white nose – Daisy called it a blaze on her muzzle. I'm going to have to get a book and study before I come back. The horse did the funniest thing with its lips and I almost wasn't able to concentrate from laughing so hard. I don't think Daisy likes me very much. After I recovered, I learned how to position the blanket and saddle and strap it on. Who knew getting on to a horse would be so difficult. Charon (I thought the name was way cool) kept trying to walk when I put my foot in the stirrup. I fell, a lot, or just hopped along side the horse until Daisy managed to stop him. My 'whoa' doesn't seem to affect Charon. I finally got on the damn horse and was able to avoid sliding off the other side, though it was difficult. By the time my three hours were done, my legs were killing me and Daisy hated me. Charon seemed indifferent until I gave him sugar cubes and apple slices. Then he turned into a big dog and followed me back to the barn. I rinsed him off and brushed him before putting him back in his stall. That was the easiest part of the lesson. I went to a bookstore on the way home and bought a stack of books about horses.

I drove home cursing having a bike instead of a normal vehicle – the vibrations were killing my aching thighs.

Much to everyone's delight I regaled them with my first lesson. Alice suggested a massage would be in order after church in the morning. We were all going to the service Edward plays at and get some Divine Guidance along the way.

I showered and put on casual clothes, much to Alice's dismay.

"Jasper told me to be casual. I'm not putting on heels and a skirt if he says casual. I think cargo shorts and this tiny scrap of a shirt you gave me are fine." I tried to keep the edge out of my voice. Alice huffed out of my room to answer the door. I could hear her grilling Jasper about where we were going because somehow I was under the mistaken impression it was okay to dress like a hobo.

"I'm sure she looks beautiful as a hobo; they'd be lucky to have her, Alice." I could hear him laughing.

"Ugh! Don't encourage her! I try so hard to help her look nice and you undo it in one visit! You are so not on my happy list right now, Jasper." Alice plopped onto the couch with Zach and pouted while he gentle rubbed her arm.

The shower helped relax my muscles enough that I didn't hobble out to Jasper. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You are the most beautiful hobo I've ever laid eyes on, Miss Bella. Let me help you to your next train." His laugh was contagious and even Alice cracked a smile. We made our goodbyes and Jasper led me to his truck. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I saw a basket and blanket in the truck bed. _A picnic. He's romantic – yay_!

He parked at the bottom of a steep hill with a path cut into the side. As we made our way, I tried very hard not to wince or show any discomfort. Who knows if he bought it, but the important part is that he didn't bring it up. We went to the side of an outcropping that overlooked the city. We could see for miles. Jasper spread the blanket and pulled a couple of pillows out of his pack. We sat quietly as he brought everything out. People passed by us occasionally, but not often. Jasper leaned against a rock and pulled me to his chest and we watched the sun set. I tucked my head under his chin and listened to his heart beating. As it got dark, fewer people went by until we were alone with the city lit below, just for us. When we spoke, it was light conversation; musings about what other people were doing on the hill, what jobs the people in the huge houses had. Neither of us wanted to leave our secluded spot. We started talking about our past a little and he started asking all the questions.

"So, Thursday night you said something about not dating much. Is that because you weren't interested in anybody?"

"I guess that's it a little. I mean, in high school nobody was interested in me." I didn't want to sound bitter, though sometimes I felt it.

"What? Did you go to a school with idiots?" His voice was incredulous.

"No. What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are amazing and no one was interested? Boys are so weird. So what about college?"

"There were a couple of guys in college. Wait, let me correct on Alice's behalf. There were a couple of boys. She didn't like any of the guys I met. For that matter, neither did Emmett or Jake." I sighed. Emmett likes Jasper. He has no idea how huge that is to me.

"Emmett and Jake, huh?" Now his tone changed; I was about to be interrogated. I learned that much in our short days together.

"Yeesss?" I asked warily. "Ask away, I know you have questions.

"They keep you safe, don't they? Protect you. But there is something more. I haven't figured it out yet, but I can tell. Y'all haven't dated, have you?" It was more of a statement, but he expected an answer.

"They do keep me safe and protect me. And, no, we haven't dated. I'm just as protective of them, though. We've been through a lot together. I mean, they have had some psycho girlfriends."

"I can tell you're protective of Emmett, but it is not the same for you as it is for him. I watched how he was with you. He kept a close eye on me and almost mirrored my movements around you, but stayed closer to you. That indicates a level of intimacy, Bella. He feels more than protective of you. He's protective of your actual body, almost territorial." I snorted, I didn't mean to, but he caught me off guard. He's very perceptive and almost dead-on accurate.

"How was he after Rosalie showed up?" I don't want to get into the Lost Souls Club, but I may have to before Jake comes down.

"He was very wrapped up in Rosalie and relaxed around me to the point of being friendly and talkative."

"Well that's good to know. Now, instead of treating me like a suspect, why don't you ask me what you want to know, and I will give you a direct answer. We have already established that I am a terrible liar, that lying is a deal-breaker for you and that I have no interest in keeping anything from you. So, ask away." I moved so we were face-to-face. Nothing hidden.

"Have you and Emmett had sex?" _Well that's pretty damn direct._

"We have not had sexual intercourse, but we have been intimate. When we are not intimate, we sometimes fall asleep together." My blush was almost painful, but I did not drop eye contact. I thought Jasper was going to swallow his tongue. "What? You asked me! I told you I wouldn't lie. Don't look at me like that!" Shit! Why did I confront it? I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut!

"I… I…" he let out a big sigh, "I didn't really think you would tell me the truth."

"If you don't want to know, don't ask me. I agree with you that lying is no way to start out. I won't volunteer any information I think doesn't matter to our relationship, but I will always answer your questions honestly. If you want to continue down this path, I have a feeling you have more questions." The blush of embarrassment was gone and the flush of anger was in its place. How dare he get upset after asking me to be honest!

"Were you ever in love with him?"

"No, never. And I never will be, just as he has never, and will never be in love with me. Our relationship is based on the understanding that we will forever be the best of friends and that anything more than that is just so wrong in so many ways. Ask your next question."

"Have you had sex with Jacob?" He set his jaw after this question. He already knows the answers, why ask? Why does he need the confirmation?

"He was my first and that was the only time we have had intercourse. We have been intimate on several occasions after that, but not often. And we have also fallen asleep together. All three of us have fallen asleep together. And no, I am not, nor have I ever been in love with Jake, and he has never and will never be in love with me." He looked down, breathing deeply. What is going on in there? Is this it? Have I successfully fucked up any chance of having Jasper in my life? After an eternity, he looked back at me. His eyes were clear and bright again.

"My past, Bella, is very difficult. I will tell you anything you want to know, in time. I want you to know this, I do not trust easily. I apologize for asking such blunt questions. You have given me more than I deserve in answering so directly and honestly. For that I am grateful. You trust me and I know, with out a doubt, that I can trust you."

I was stunned. He wasn't mad, he was … grateful? "Do you want to know more about Jake, Em and, me?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I don't. The thing is… Bella, this is only our second date, and we met on Monday, _this_ Monday. It seems sudden, I know that. But I… I have no interest in dating anyone else. I have no right to ask anything of you, but I will be keeping myself apart from all but you." He looked down as he spoke the last part. When his words sank in, when I fully understood what he said, I threw my arms around him and kissed every part of his face in reach of my lips.

"Jasper, I made that commitment to you on Thursday, and Emmett made that commitment to Rosalie, too. We were… we slept in the same bed, but there's nothing there. There is no one else I want, Jasper, only you. I just didn't want to scare you off." I held his face in my hands, looking for some kind of reaction. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, deeply and I felt tears falling from his eyes. Someone hurt him badly, and I was suddenly overcome with desire for Jasper and pure hatred for the person who hurt this amazing man.

"Jasper, please take me home." He pulled away, surprised, trying to hide his hurt feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll get our things and take you back." He started to get up, but I didn't let him move.

"Silly, Jasper." I whispered "Take me to your place. I want you, all of you. I don't need to wait."


	10. I Just Had to Ask

SMeyer owns Twilight.

So, it seems that you were… frustrated with the cliffie. Because of two particularly amusing reviews, I have decided to update today and not leave you hanging all weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

SATURDAY - I HAD TO ASK...

"Emmett and Jake, huh?" My tone hardened. I hadn't planned to talk about them, but now seems like as good a time as any. Let's get this over with.

"Yeesss?" Ask away, I know you have questions." She was wary. She knows I can tell.

"They keep you safe, don't they? Protect you. But there is something more. I haven't figured it out yet, but I can tell. Y'all haven't dated, have you?" I knew the answer. If they had dated, Emmett would not have let me anywhere near her. She confirms, but thinks she's as protective of them. Not a chance. It's different for guys.

I explain what I saw at the bar. How Emmett kept her close, mirroring my movements around her. He was letting me know that she was, on some level, his until he chose to let her go. I didn't go in detail about Bella's movements. She mirrored mine. Moving to me if I stepped to far away, keeping me close. That's why I know that she doesn't feel for Emmett what she feels for me. Will her answers reflect what I already know, or will she hide from me. It's better to know now, before I… care more.

She asked something I hadn't examined fully.

"How was he after Rosalie showed up?" I replayed the intimate moment between Emmett and Rosalie and thought back to his behavior after she showed up. Completely different. He had let Bella go.

"He was very wrapped up in Rosalie and relaxed around me to the point of being friendly and talkative."

And then, she stripped everything down. She saw right through me. She moved so she was facing me, direct eye contact and laid everything bare.

"Well that's good to know. Now, instead of treating me like a suspect, why don't you ask me what you want to know, and I will give you a direct answer. We have already established that I am a terrible liar, that lying is a deal-breaker for you and that I have no interest in keeping anything from you. So, ask away."

"Have you and Emmett had sex?" _Fine, no games. Let's get to it._

"We have not had sexual intercourse, but we have been intimate. When we are not intimate, we sometimes fall asleep together." She blushed, but maintained eye contact. _She… they… WHAT? Oh, shit, I pissed her off._ I need to get all this out, and I need get my reactions under control or I'll fuck this up.

"What? You asked me! I told you I wouldn't lie. Don't look at me like that!" She hollered at me. She was pissed.

I stammered, I really didn't think she would tell me the truth. And she let me have it, again.

"If you don't want to know, don't ask me. I agree with you that lying is no way to start out. I won't volunteer any information I think doesn't matter to our relationship, but I will always answer your questions honestly. If you want to continue down this path, I have a feeling you have more questions." Yep. I pissed her off. And I can't stop my mouth from asking more.

"Were you ever in love with him?"

"No, never. And I never will be, just as he has never, and will never be in love with me. Our relationship is based on the understanding that we will forever be the best of friends and that anything more than that is just so wrong in so many ways. Ask your next question."

"Have you had sex with Jacob?" I already knew the answer to this one, but I need to know that she won't lie. I NEED to know.

"He was my first and that was the only time we have had intercourse. We have been intimate on several occasions after that, but not often. And we have also fallen asleep together. All three of us have fallen asleep together. And no, I am not, nor have I ever been in love with Jake, and he has never and will never be in love with me."

Her words are driving me mad. Not in love, intimate – what the fuck does that mean? I'm trying to control my breathing. Trying to figure out… and then it hit me. She's here with _me_. She's not with Emmett, or Jake, or anyone else. She's telling me about her past. Past. Emmett and Jake are her comfort, but she wants me. I can see it when I look at her. She isn't holding anything back from me, because she doesn't want to. There is no guile, no lie, nothing hidden. She risked everything, gave me every answer I asked with nothing from me. I risked nothing and she trusted me. I'm an ass! My turn.

"My past, Bella, is very difficult. I will tell you anything you want to know, in time. I want you to know this, I do not trust easily. I apologize for asking such blunt questions. You have given me more than I deserve in answering so directly and honestly. For that I am grateful. You trust me and I know, with out a doubt, that I can trust you."

"Do you want to know more about Jake, Em and, me?"

"No, I don't. The thing is… Bella, this is only our second date, and we met on Monday, _this_ Monday. It seems sudden, I know that. But I… I have no interest in dating anyone else. I have no right to ask anything of you, but I will be keeping myself apart from all but you." My voice was shaking as I looked at my hands.

"Jasper, I made that commitment to you on Thursday, and Emmett made that commitment to Rosalie, too. We were… we slept in the same bed, but there's nothing there. There is no one else I want, Jasper, only you. I just didn't want to scare you off." Her tiny hands held my face as she said this. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her, deeply. I couldn't help the tears falling. I felt so overwhelmed with love for Bella. I felt relief that I had remembered how to trust another person. I don't have to hold back from Bella, because I know she won't hurt me like…

"Jasper, please take me home." Shit. I freaked her out. Damn. Okay, get it together and take her home.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll get our things and take you back." I tried to get up, but Bella didn't move, still holding onto me.

"Silly, Jasper." she whispered "Take me to your place. I want you, all of you. I don't need to wait."

Both halves of my brain must have slammed together. _She said what? Rewind, replay. Okay, the brain is back in order._ Bella wants me to take her to MY place, because she wants ME. Damn. That is so not the reaction I was expecting.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I tried to keep the elation from my voice. Failing miserably, because Bella giggled and slid off my lap.

I wrapped everything in the blanket, not focusing on anything but Bella and getting her home. I held her hand as we scaled back down the path to my truck. Bella sat next to me in the truck, peppering me with kisses, running her hands over my chest, thighs, arms, making me moan as my cock strained against my jeans. I kissed her deeply at every red light we hit. I think we hit every fucking light red. Of course.

Bella and I ran into my apartment stripping as soon as the door shut behind me. I kept the lights off, trying to keep my mind off the discussion we would need to have later, and focused on the beauty before me, revealing all of the body I so desperately want.

I hadn't even gotten all my clothes off; I pushed her against the wall, impatient for contact. I don't want any space between us. I need her skin on mine. Her body molded to mine and she whimpered as I cupped her ass and lifted her up, keeping her pinned to the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to grind against me. She held onto me while I unzipped my jeans, taking them and my underwear down.

"Jasper, don't stop. Please, I need to feel you inside me." She panted in my ear.

"Anything for you, my Bella." She gasped and moaned as I thrust inside her, feeling the heat of her around my length. _That's right baby, Jasper's home._

"Jaasper, oh God… yesss" she moaned, breathless, raking her fingers through my hair, rocking her hips to meet mine.

I have to move or I won't be able to hold back. I start moving her up and down on my cock as I walk to the bedroom, kissing her neck, her sweet lips, feeling her hot tongue in my mouth. Oh, God, this is what I've craved. I've wanted this woman for my whole life and never knew it. I put her on the bed, still moving inside her. She spread her legs wide, as I ran mine hands along her thighs to her ankles feeling her shudder at my touch. I move her ankles to my neck, lifting her as I thrust inside, leaning against her, rubbing her clit and feeling her start to tighten even more, moaning louder. _Yes, ma'am! That's MY name she's screaming_. I'm so close, but I want her to cum first.

"Let it go, darlin', let me hear that sweet voice." I whispered in her ear.

"Harder, Jazz, God, harder!"_ Did she just growl at me_ – _Fuck YES! Your wish is my command!_ I pushed her deeper into the bed and snapped my hips as hard as I could, relishing the slapping of our bodies together. Her fingers digging into my chest as she writhed and screamed as her climax hit. She came so hard, drawing me with her. I had no control over the grunting escaping me as I came. I collapsed, trying to keep my weight off her, still twitching inside her.

As our breathing calmed, I laid down next to her, memorizing her face. She truly is an angel. I smoothed the hair away from her face, running my hands from her hair to her body, tracing the curves, loving feeling of her skin under my fingers. She smiled sweetly as she looked at me.

"I'm not done with you yet, cowboy." She purred as she started to move her body over mine.

"Cowboy? Do I need to get my hat?" I chuckled. I'll do anything this woman asks me to.

"Ooo, I like the sound of that, but I'm not sure I want you away from me that long right now. Maybe next time, Jazz?" I think I like my new nickname…

"Whatever you say, my Bella. Now, I believe you weren't done with me?" I held her hips tightly and started lifting my hips, grinding into her, eliciting another delicious moan from her sweet lips. That sound goes straight through my body like a lightning bolt, and I'm at full attention again. I lift her up enough to position my cock right at her entrance. So hot, so tight, made for me. She drove down onto me, burying me deep inside. I fought closing my eyes, not wanting to miss a second of her passion.

"Jazz, mmm, you feel so good inside me. I feel complete with you, like everything that's been missing is whole again." I pull her down, to me, hugging her, kissing her. We fucked before, now we were making love. Now it's all of us, not just our bodies, but our hearts.

"My sweet Bella. I've waited so long for you." Our bodies, moving together, deep, passionate, eternal. I rolled us over feeling her beneath me, staying close, keeping contact with her skin as if she may disappear from me if I let her up. I can feel her getting closer, her movements becoming more urgent, feeling her tighten around me, moaning, whispering my name over and over. I wrap her leg around my waist, moving deeper, steady, not moving out, just deeper in until she starts quivering, her legs shaking, her walls shuddering around me. The only thing my mind can find is Bella, Bella, Bella… over and again, Bella. There's nothing left to hold back, I thrust deeper still, both of us coming together.

I carry her to my shower, keeping the lights off, and we gently wash each other. I make sure to keep Bella in front of me, but I know that I'll have to show her soon. If she stays here tonight, I'll have to tell her before I fall asleep…

"Where'd you go, Jazz?" her voice was quiet and her eyes expectant.

"Sorry, darlin'. I got lost in the past." I took a deep breath and let it out. I guess I should do it now. "Bella, remember I told you I had a difficult past?" my voice is trembling and she hears it.

"Yes. But Jasper, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." She brushed her hands along my cheeks gently.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Bella? Will you stay here, in my bed tonight so I can tell you my story?"

"Of course, I will. I want to call and let Emmett know where I'll be. He does still worry about me, y'know." She smiled playfully, trying to get me to relax.

"I have to tell you my story before I fall asleep. I have… I have terrible nightmares and you have to know why." There, I said it, now she won't try to stop me from telling her. Tonight, I will tell Bella about Maria.

* * *

A/N: So, you have your hint. Now, I have the next chapter written, but it's short. It's just Jasper's story and his telling of it. Should I continue to work on the story and add Jasper's story with Their Sunday plans, or do you want his story before I leave for the weekend? If I get ten requests for Jasper's story, I'll post it tonight.

I do read and respond to each review, but that leaves out those of you who are keeping up through notifications. I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the journey.

Thanks - Bamababe


	11. It's the ones you Can't See

You asked for Jasper's story and so here it is.

* * *

**It's the ones you can't see that hurt the most**

I heard the call an hour before my shift ended; domestic dispute. They're the worst.

I pulled up to a shabby house and could hear the screaming as soon as I opened my door. No answer to my knock. I announced myself and walked in.

Maria.

On the floor. Bleeding. Oh my God, why is she here, what is happening.

I check to make sure she's breathing, forgetting everything else. She's breathing, the blood is coming from her head; probably superficial.

She's sobbing. It's okay, Maria, I'm here, shh, you're safe, I've got you, baby.

She's punching me and screaming. She doesn't recognize me, she thinks I'm the one who hurt her; she's in shock. I try to restrain her. I see the rage in her eyes. Rage at me?

She's ripping at my shirt. I don't notice that she's feeling around my vest, until she drives the knife into my shoulder, slicing through the strap. I'm in shock as she stabs into my other shoulder cutting that strap; ripping my vest down. She's yelling at someone behind me.

"NOW!" she screams.

I feel a hard kick; glass is everywhere and then the shot. Searing heat covering my back.

Everything goes black.

I'm sinking into the blackness. I hear sobbing, screaming. I see her face, bloody.

Panic.

I'm afraid and I can't focus. Questions start overwhelming me, why was she there, who hurt her, why so much rage? I can't breathe.

Cold.

I'm dying. I thought I would see my life flash. But Nothing. Death is cold, blank, dark, nothing. NO! This can't be. I'm not ready, Dammit! I'm NOT ready! I would rather feel the pain than nothing. Pain means I'm alive.

They tell me I was out for three days. Aside from the scars on my back and shoulders, I should make a full recovery. The shells used in the shotgun were for skeet shooting and not for game hunting. It's the reason I survived the blast and the pellets didn't go any deeper than muscle.

The damage to my shoulders was significant and required reconstructive surgery to the blood vessels and rehab to gain the full use of my arms.

Maria did this to me. My Maria. It wasn't an accident. She planned it. The call didn't come through the station, though all the cops heard it, and my reply. Dispatch sounded the alarm and sent back-up and that's why I didn't bleed out.

Maria.

We were going to get married. We were going to start a family. I loved her, my Senorita.

She told the officers I threatened to kill her if she left. She said she was scared of me. That's what she told the shooter, Davis, to get him to help her kill me.

Even now, lying in this hospital bed, I can't understand it. My heart would have been broken if she left me, but I would never hurt her or stand in her way. I wanted her happy; I thought she was happy. As it is, no one believed her story and they could find no evidence. Even Davis testified against her. He said the reason he didn't kill me that night is because of how I reacted when I saw her on the floor bleeding. If I had been the man she claimed I was, I would have been furious with her for leaving our house, instead he saw that my first reaction was to protect and comfort her.

After rehab and a psych evaluation, I returned to active duty.

Maria is in prison for attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder, among other things. She tries on occasion to contact me. To make amends. I have forgiven her because I need to so, for myself. She has too much power over me as it is; she is the lead villain of my nightmares. She doesn't get to have any more of me than that. And as soon as I can figure away to exorcise her from my nightmares, she'll never have any of me again. Some nights are so bad; I wake up, shirtless, screaming on the floor, begging her to tell my why.

Tonight, the nightmare shifts and I'm no longer begging for answers. I'm moved from cold terror to warm calm. I feel softness surrounding me, the smell of strawberries and sunlight, sweet music and the tender whisper of love and safety. Bella. My Bella.

I woke up with a start, confused momentarily until I saw my angel sleeping next to me. I calmed. That's right. I told Bella everything. She knows. She held me close while I told her everything. How Maria and I were high school sweethearts. We were going to get married when I got out of the Army, but she wanted to wait for a little while longer. I agreed to everything she asked of me, without hesitation.

Bella comforted me while I sobbed, breaking in her arms. I've never done that. Not even in therapy. No one sees me cry. My dad probably had a heart attack and doesn't know why; he'd die if he knew one of his boys had a breakdown. _Whitlock men don't cry, Son. Snap out of it. Shit happens! _And all those other very helpful phrases I've heard.

Bella never let go, she never said that she'd had enough, or that I was too damaged for her. Nothing but love and comfort, tenderness and care. After I told her everything, I took my shirt off, this time in the light. She gasped _who wouldn't, disfigured doesn't cover the mangled look of my shoulders_. She didn't look away. She moved closer, running her fingertips gently, tracing and kissing every scar. Telling me over and over with each mark, that it will never happen again; no one will ever hurt me again. When she was done with my back and shoulders, she started kissing my face, eyes, forehead, nose, chin, lips. Lavishing all her love onto me.

"Jasper, I know I can't do anything about the scars on your skin, but let me help you with the scars on your heart. I want to take those away so you won't feel that hurt." She nestled under my chin, gently stroking my chest and arms.

"Bella, sweet, wonderful Bella. You already have. Telling you my story and showing you my scars was the last step for me. I know now that the nightmares will start to fade. And that is because of you. You are the bulletproof vest for my heart." We both laughed at my corny metaphor and snuggled in to sleep.


	12. Scars & Renewal

I don't own Twilight. - Thank you, everyone, for keeping up with this story. Your kind reviews humble me!

* * *

**Scars & Renewal - BPOV**

* * *

I called Emmett to let him know that I was staying with Jasper for the night. He laughed saying that I'd have to call Alice because he was staying with Rosalie. We agreed that Jake couldn't get down here fast enough and said our goodnights. Jasper stayed wrapped around me resting his chin on my shoulder while I was on the phone. I held his arms around me, neither of us wanted to give up contact. I felt a sense of urgency coming from Jasper. This was it, who ever had hurt him, what ever had happened, he was going to tell me now. I felt nervous and scared for him. After I hung up, Jasper stayed behind me and walked me back to his bed, still not letting me go, he pulled me into his lap as he leaned against the headboard. As he told me his story, we ended up changing positions, I held him as broke down, rocking him gently, quietly. I didn't say anything. What could I say? Any words I could come up with were empty compared to the depth of what he was going through, what he had been through.

It took so much for me not to cry when Jasper took his shirt off. _I fucking hate her_! She waited until he was holding her, comforting her, to betray him. To stab him, to _destroy_ him. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't look away, my body took over, moving me closer to him. I kissed his shoulders, trying to erase the evil, the pain, wanting only my touch and my love there. I touched and kissed every white pock-mark on his back from where the shot pierced his flesh. It took his mind three days to pull back from the depths; to choose to live. After telling me everything, he was exhausted and I held him while he slept. I watched his face relax, his eyes swollen from crying; finally releasing some of the emotion he has hidden for so long. His blond curls just long enough to hang over his forehead, framing his beautiful face. I memorized each feature. I was holding him and drifting in and out of sleep when I felt him tense, curling tightly. I watched as his eyes tightened, seeing the crease between his eyes, hearing him start to whimper. His hands started gripping the sheets. _Fucking Maria_! I rubbed his back, whispering in his ear. "You are safe, Jasper. I have you and I will never let you go. No one will ever hurt you this way again. I love you. I love you. Jasper, I am yours and I love you." So, I finally admitted it out loud. I do love him, as reckless as it is to fall so quickly, I love Jasper Whitlock. From the moment I saw him, I was his.

Slowly his body started to relax and he turned to face me, lifting his chin toward me, smiling in his sleep, releasing the crease between his eyes.

We woke in time to get showered and Jasper dressed for church. He drove me home so I could get changed and pick up Alice and Zach. Sammi already left with Edward. The sermon was about redemption and new beginnings. Jasper squeeze my hand smiling, he brushed his lips against fingers and whispered something I missed. He wouldn't repeat it, but pulled me closer to his side. I notice that Emmett and Rosalie were sitting much the same way. Comfortable. Happy. We deserved it. All of us.

After the service, Edward played a dramatic piece, enjoying the access to such a large instrument. Several parishioners and the priest stayed to listen, clapping at the end of the performance and thanking him for adding to the services.

We all gathered at the house for lunch and ended up in the game room for the rest of the day and into the night. We were able to convince Rosalie and Kerry to stay over, getting Kerry set up in Jake's room. Emmett and I called Jake to make sure plans stayed the same. I asked Jasper to stay in the room with us, but he said he didn't want to intrude and instead he went to hang out with Edward, saying that he's always wanted to learn piano. Edward was only too happy to oblige and I ended up having to go and drag Jasper back to bed. _Well, maybe not drag_…

As we left Edward's room, Jasper pushed my hair off my neck and started to kiss me, winding his arms around my waist. The hallway wasn't long, but he managed to slide his hand into my shorts, rubbing my clit through the cotton of my panties as he pulled me tightly into his body, pressing his erection onto my back. I put my arms around his neck, leaning most of my weight against him; I fully expected my knees to give out, especially when he unhooked the front of my bra to knead my breasts. I tried, really, not to moan to loudly, but when Jasper leaned in and started telling me what he wanted to do to me... well, let's just say, everyone in the house knew I was about to get fucked – proper!

"Mmm, I couldn't wait for you to get off the phone and send Emmett back to his room. Seeing him on your bed… I didn't like it, Bella." I started to protest… "Shhh, darlin'. It's okay, I trust you and I trust him. I still don't like it. He's still too comfortable with walking in your room, with getting in your bed." He pushed the door closed, still walking behind me, until he pinned me against the wall and his body. His voice still low in my ear.

"After I'm done with you tonight, Emmett, and everyone else here will know who belongs in this room with you. I want him to ask your permission before he comes in here and before he gets on that bed again." His voice was dark and husky with lust and power_. And, Dear God, I love it!_

"Of course, if you still think Emmett has a place in your bed, I can leave now." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew full well that I was not letting him out of my room tonight.

"NO! Please, Jazzy, please don't leave. You belong in this room." I playfully begged.

"Y-y-you don't have beg, Darlin'." He sounded worried as he started to back away from me. I guess he didn't hear the playful part. We'll learn those subtleties soon enough.

"I know, but I like the way you took over, and I went with it. Don't you dare move off of me! I don't suffer in silence, if I don't like how something is going, I will let you know, in a way you can't ignore." I smiled at him over my shoulder and he leaned back in, pushing me against the wall again. He started kissing from my ear down to my neck, biting softly, stroking down the chill bumps he created. He pulled me away from the wall toward the bed and stopped to turn me to face him.

"Before I take you on every surface of this room, I want to see you. I want you to strip for me. Show me you want me. Show me how you want me to touch you. Can you do that for me, darlin'? His voice was almost a purr. _So fucking hot!_

I pushed him on the bed, crawling slowly up his long, lean body until I straddled his waist, leaning into his ear. "I'll do anything you want if you ask me like that." I smiled sweetly – as sweetly as I could for as shy as I was about stripping. I crawled off him slowly sliding back down his body, making sure to apply pressure on the sizable bulge in his pants.

As I started taking my clothes off, slowly, Jasper unfastened his pants, slowing lowering his zipper. _Yes, yes, yes!_ I hadn't actually seen his cock yet. By the feel, I knew I would not be disappointed. He lifted his hips enough to slide his pants and boxer-briefs down, releasing his very large, very hard cock. Even Emmett and Jake would be impressed; I sure was, it was perfect. I forgot to be self conscious when he started stroking his length, moaning quietly as he watched me. I moved my hips slowly turning my back to him as I pulled my panties down. He lunged from the bed and pulled me down with him.

"I thought I could handle the torture of not touching you, but you're just too irresistible for your own good." He was barely controlled as he kissed me, moving his tongue against mine, trailing his kisses to my neck and shoulder and back up to my mouth. I moaned and wiggled underneath him, trying to get his cock inside me.

"I need you, Jazz. Please, I want to feel you inside me." My voice barely a whisper. I felt his smile against my lips.

"At your service, Ma'am." He spread my legs wide apart, holding my knees as he thrust deep inside me. My body took over, a long moan escaping my throat uncontrolled.

"I think you might like that, my Bella." Jasper smiled, pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again, causing another moan, and my entire body to shudder.

"You can do better than that, Darlin', I've heard you really moan. I want everyone in this house to know who's making you feel like this. C'mon, let 'em hear it." He thrust harder, faster, rubbing my clit with one hand and holding my hands above my head with the other, using me for leverage. Being pinned down with his body, using my body to push deeper in me, brought me so close, I was panting, and writhing beneath him, moaning his name.

"I'm so close Jasper, please, please don't stop. Oh… Fuck! YES!" I knew I was screaming, but I just didn't care.

"That's it baby, let it go. I'm close, too, but I want to hear you screaming when I cum deep inside you." He was barely whispering in my ear and that sent me over the edge.

"JAAASPER! GOD YES!" That was all it took for Jasper to join me. His head tucked next to mine as he released, moaning and grunting in my ear. He was able to cum much quieter than I was. Next time I would make sure he wasn't so… composed. Our breathing calmed finally as Jasper helped with clean-up.

We put on enough clothes to go to the kitchen for water, and started giggling. Our antics had an effect on everyone else; we could hear moaning coming from all the other rooms. Rosalie was loudest, proclaiming Emmett as a 'fucking god'.

"Don't listen to her Jazz, she doesn't know you're the fucking god." I whispered. He chuckled and held me close, kissing the top of my head.

"You have quite the effect on everyone in this house, my darlin'. How about we let 'em rest for tonight and finish claiming your room tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded as he led me back to our room, both of us grinning like fools. Jasper snuggled around me, holding me close as we both fell asleep. He did not wake with nightmares.


	13. Gravity

Guess what? I still don't own Twilight! I know, y'all aren't surprised... Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to get this right. It's a long chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke next to my angel. My saving grace. My Bella. She was still asleep, wrapped in my arms. I watched her and thought about yesterday. What a perfect day; I could spend every Sunday for the rest of my life with this woman and her amazing friends. My friends. She actually got me into a church for the first time since… since I can't remember when. Mom will be thrilled! The sermon yesterday moved me more than I realized. When I kissed Bella's hand, I whispered that I love her. It slipped. I am so glad she didn't hear; the last thing I need to do is freak her out. I do, though. I love her. Reckless, foolish, and so totally in love.

We all went back to the house and spent the day playing pool and chatting. When everyone started pairing off for the evening, Bella set Kerry up in the room Jacob would be staying in. I think she's hoping Kerry will be staying there, too. Rosalie went in with Kerry while Emmett went to Bella's room so they could call Jacob. It took every bit of restraint I had not to haul Emmett off Bella's bed. I choked down the growl when he plopped down with her wrapped in his arms. She asked me to stay, but I couldn't maintain my calm and be in that room with them. Instead told her I wanted Edward to teach me piano. Next time Emmett goes in that room, he'll show some respect for the new boundaries. He and Jacob will always be special in Bella's life and I will never, ever, make her feel uncomfortable or think she has to choose. But, both of them will know that I am the Man in her life and they can stay "the Boys".

I approached Edward as he was on his way to his room with Sammi. She smiled and winked at me and closed the door before Edward even responded. He chuckled and put a knowing hand on my shoulder.

"They've been the "Lost Souls Club" for a long time, Jasper. Just know Bella is a different person since she met you and is ready to leave that shit behind, so don't let it bother you." He motioned for me to sit at the bench with him.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm not worried. I just don't want to intrude. Yet." _Wait, what? _"Lost Souls Club? They have a name for themselves?" Do these people name everything? Operation Cowboy seemed odd, but now I'm wondering.

"Nah. They didn't come up with it. Actually, I don't remember who came up with the name."

"Sounds like an Alice thing to me." I interjected.

"You're probably right." Edward laughed, idly tapping out notes.

"So, why?"

"There was a large group of us, all coupled or actively dating, and they were the only three who didn't date. They just never seemed to pick the right people. They really had a string of losers, all of them. They last guy Bella dated was the worst. And both Emmett and Jake had some real psycho girls follow them. So after a while, they just gave up and stuck together. To the point that if one of the three hadn't hooked up, none of them did. They'd just leave and hang out together. Like a support group, I guess." He started to focus on the tune and I knew that was the end of the conversation.

"So, show me something I can use to impress Miss Bella."

"Miss Bella – are you for real with that? Even Sammi thinks that shit is cute." He smirked.

"It's not my fault your lady likes a well-mannered man. I won't raise a stink if you try it out."

"Whatever. I think she'd laugh her ass off if I tried it. I don't have the twang to pull it off."

"Shit, you're just being jealous, now." I laughed. "So, show me something." Edward began gliding his fingers over the keyboard and showed me a few things before Bella _finally_ came to get me. I thanked Edward for the lesson and for the conversation and he agreed to more lessons if I promised to bring my guitar. An easier deal had never been struck.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as she sashayed in front of me with that fine ass. _Damn!_ I decided that now was a good time to started claiming Bella's space as mine. Well, if she'd let me.

I think it went well, since I was still in her bed, wrapped around her. I was snapped out of my reverie when Bella started moaning and grinding her ass into me. I had been trying to ignore my morning wood, but now that was impossible. I tried to inch away from her, but she kept closing the space between us. I didn't really want to fall off the bed, so I pushed my very hard cock against her. Maybe some sleepy sex instead of a morning run would be a good way to start the day.

"Mmmm, Jazzy, is that for me?" she smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Yes Ma'am it is. Got any ideas?" I nuzzled her neck, sliding my hand down her hip to her knee and pulling her leg over mine, moving her hot core over the tip, feeling the heat and moisture. I gasped and moaned as she pushed her hips down until I was completely sheathed inside her.

"Ohh, that's what I have in mind, Jazzy. I want a good hard fuck to start off my week." I was too shocked to say anything and when she moaned again, my hips took over, thrusting in and out of her. _God. She talks dirty and feels so fucking good!_ She moaned and writhed next to me as I pinned her leg between my arm and my leg and rubbed her clit with one hand and snaked my arm underneath her to rub her breast, pinching and rolling her very tight nipple with the other hand.

"You like this, baby? Is that what you want?" My words came out as a hiss as she snapped her hips to match my thrusts.

"Yes, Yes! I want more, Jazz, please, more." It felt amazing, but I wanted bury myself deeper. I rolled us over so she was on her stomach, still thrusting inside her, I moved us so she was on her hands and knees, holding her by her hips. She started whimpering. That sound went straight to my dick and I almost lost it. Almost.

"That has got to be the most beautiful fucking sound in the world, Darlin'" I pounded into her. "Tell me, Bella; tell me you like being fucked like this. I want to hear your voice."

"Jasper, I like it when you fuck me like this. When you fuck me hard, when you fuck me deep. Oh! OH! Jasper, you just got so much harder, oh, FUCK! YES!!" That did it. I thrust in deep and came, hard. I heard my voice yelling Bella's name, but it sounded far away because of the ringing in my ears. We collapsed and I tried very hard not to put all my weight on Bella. If I did, she didn't object. When our breathing calmed, I rolled over to help clean up.

"Are you okay, Darlin'? I kinda lost myself there."

"I'm wonderful, Jasper. Amazing. I think my wees are kneak."

"What did you just say?" I laughed

"I said I think my knees are weak." She looked puzzled and then blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"Darlin', I think I fucked your brains out, literally – wees kneak!" She smacked me.

"Damn, Girl! Don't hit me, you said it!" In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have started the tickle-fight. Naked tickling never ends well… or maybe… By the time she was out of breath, she was pinned under me writhing around, pressing her perfect breasts against me.

"JASPER GET OFF - I can't breathe! Dammit, JASPER!" she was squealing and I was enjoying it a bit too much. I kissed her, to quiet her down. She deepened the kiss and pulled her wrists out of my hands to wrap her arms around me, grinding her hips into mine and then wrapping her legs around my hips. I moaned into her mouth and pressed my hardened length against her, silently asking for entrance. All this happened in the amount of time it took Emmett to get from his room to Bella's and burst in.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JASPER! GET OFF HER!" Emmett roared.

"EMMETT, GET OUT!" Bella screamed. I was too shocked to move.

"Why were you screaming?! Did he hurt you?" Emmett looked like he was going to kill me, but I started laughing. I couldn't help it. His face was fucking hysterical. I choked down the laugh and cleared my throat.

"Dude, we were playing. That's all. I didn't hurt her and I never will. Now, get the _fuck_ out of this room and don't _ever_ come in here again without knocking." The tone of my voice and the fury in Bella's face was enough to send him out.

Once he left, I started laughing again and rolled off Bella. Fucking cock-blocking Emmett.

After the shock wore off Bella, she started laughing, too. And then her alarm went off. We both sighed and started getting ready to go back to the real world. After we were dressed, we ventured out into the kitchen. Everyone hushed as we walked in, looking expectantly.

"What?" we asked in unison.

Rosalie smacked Emmett's head and pushed him toward us.

"I'm really, really sorry, Bella, Jasper. I just… I." Rosalie smacked him again.

"Ow, Woman!" he huffed "I'm an idiot. I know Bella doesn't need my protection and I know you're a good guy, Jasper. It won't happen again." he droned, almost monotone.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That didn't sound at all rehearsed, Emmett." Bella glared at Emmett.

"C'mon, Bells. I'm sorry. Really. I'm just used to being one of the ones to take care of you." He almost whined, trying to pull Bella into a hug. She sighed, gave in and hugged him.

"I know, Emmie. I know. But if you ever, EVER interrupt again, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'll hold him down." I added. He shot me a quick glance and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, really. I guess I know you wouldn't hurt her. It is new for me, though."

"Forgiven, but I meant what I said about knocking." I shook his hand firmly held his gaze so there was no room for misunderstanding. I never want to be on the wrong side of that man, but I wanted him know the same of me.

After that, everyone relaxed and started passing around boxes of cereal, milk, and coffee and discussing schedules.

In continuing preparation for Jake, Alice was leading the girls on a decorating shopping trip that Rosalie and Kerry eagerly agreed to join. Tomorrow Bella and I were going to resume our morning run, reluctantly on my part_ what's wrong with sleepy sex?_ Everyone agreed that Friday would be the family night, since Jake would be there. I knew that I would be working late several nights, so Bella and I agreed to make our plans for each day after our run.

Bella walked me to my truck, holding hands. When I turned around to pin Bella between me and the truck, I noticed that _everyone_ was standing at the window peeking at us.

"Bella, I think your friends are spying on us." She looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"They aren't used to seeing me happy. And they aren't used to my guy being wonderful." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. I melted into her, pulling her close. I stood up when we needed air.

"You think I'm wonderful?" I grinned.

"You know I do, Jazz. I don't let just anyone fuck me senseless first thing in the morning." She giggled and blushed – she said _that_ and then she _blushed_! God, this woman owns me!

"That's very good to know. I'd hate to think I had competition out there somewhere." I chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. "I have to go or I'll be late for work. I'll call you and let you know what nights I'm working late. I was hoping that one night you could stay with me. I have a feeling I won't see much of you after Friday."

"I would love to stay with you. I was hoping you'd be staying with us for at least part of the time Jake is here. I really want you to get to know him. He's not as much of a bear as Emmett, I promise." She smiled brightly, reassuring me that she wanted me with her. I guess I needed that reassurance more than I realized.

"Okay, Bella, my love. I will call you this evening." One more kiss and I left for work. She waved from the porch and I wished for nothing more than to go back and stay with her.

* * *

BPOV

I stayed on the porch until I couldn't see Jasper's truck and sulked back into the house. All the girls were standing by the door waiting to drag me into my room, bombarding me with questions.

"Okay, slow down! I can't even hear you when you talk like that!" I covered my ears with my hands to make my point. Alice already made my bed and pulled me down to sit next to her. Sammi, Kerry, and Rosalie crowed around.

"That was quiet the ruckus you made last night, Bella." Alice giggled, and set everyone else off, too. I went into full-on squealing girl mode.

"I know – he's FUCKING AMAZING!" I did squeal. And I hopped up and down on the bed. And they all tackled me in a mountain of giggly girlie hugs. After we all calmed down I pointed out that everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves, too.

"Well, not _everyone_." Kerry sighed, to a round of 'awws' and more hugs. After more girl-talk and planning for the shopping trip, we parted ways.

Over the week, Jasper and I ran every morning. Since he wanted to take Friday off, he had to work late every night. We decided that I would stay the night on Thursday, that way we could both sleep in and go straight to the house for Friday.

The shopping trip was fun. Sammi, Alice and I talked about introducing Jake to Kerry. Sammi thought she was perfect, but didn't want to put any pressure on either of them by mentioning it. She said Kerry seemed to be a great blend of Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't have agreed more. Just what Jake needs. With that in mind, we made sure that Kerry had a lot of input on the décor, without making it too obvious.

Jasper gave me my own key to his apartment so I could let myself in on Thursday. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home and barely woke when he carried me to bed. Jasper had the worst nightmare I'd seen. I woke up to him cowering on the floor crying. It took about half an hour, but he finally calmed enough to fall back asleep. I felt awful for not waking up sooner to help calm him before it got that bad. We slept late and made love before getting ready for the weekend. He was different this time we were together. He was tender and quiet. I knew he needed to be cared for. I lavished him with kisses and held him close to me, whispering my need for him. He buried his face in my neck and held so tightly when he came, making no sound. I held back my tears, my heart-break for this wonderful man who still had so much hurt. He was quiet for the ride to the house, holding me close while he drove, kissing the top of my head occasionally. I could tell he was getting excited to see everyone as we got closer to the house and by the time we got out of the truck, happy Jasper was back and ready to play.

* * *

**Jake ****POV**

"JAKEY!!!" Bella screamed and flew into my arms. I picked her up and she wrapped around me, peppering me with kisses. Emmett pulled us into a Bella-sandwich. I buried my nose in Bella's hair, breathing in that ridiculous strawberry shampoo. God I missed them.

"Man, it took you long enough to get here. Bella's gone and found herself a fucking cowboy! Can you believe that shit!" Emmett beamed.

He called me the night after he met Jasper to tell me about him. He didn't want to, and tried not to, but finally admitted that the guy seemed alright. That he made our Bells happy. I can't remember the last time she was happy with someone other than the two of us. The last time we talked, he told me not to underestimate Jasper. He cared deeply for Bella and was subtle, but a bad ass. Good to know. I didn't really want to come down here to kick his ass, but I would have. He told me about busting in on them… _playing_. That is way more info than I ever need to know about our Bella. Well, not our Bella any more. Jasper's Bella. He also told me about his Rosalie. She sounds like the exact kind of ball-buster he needs to keep his goofy ass in line. And she's a mechanic; one of the best in the area. I already knew I'd like her.

"Jakey, I missed you so much. I can't wait to get you home and show you your room and introduce you to our new friends, and we're going…"

"Bella, breathe, baby. You're going to pass out." She punched my arm.

"Damn, what's with the hitting?" I feigned injury and shifted her to my back as we made our way to pick up my luggage.

We chatted and laughed while waiting for the carousel. Emmett's booming laughter startled the woman next to us, sending us in to a new wave of laughter. We are not the most inconspicuous group. Two huge guys and a tiny girl whooping it up got lots of stares and glares. Did I mention that I missed them? It felt so right to be together. I wonder how things will change when I meet Rosalie and Jasper. I'll be odd man out and that hasn't happened, well, ever with them.

We got to the house where I was shown my room. Already decorated.

"Where is the Decorating Pixie from Hell?"

"I heard my name!" Alice came bouncing in and jumped into my arms; one of the perks of being 6'8". All women want to be picked up and hauled around and all the women in my life are small enough for me to pick up.

"Ali-baby! I missed you!" more kisses – maybe I should let them miss me more often.

Zach, Edward, and I assumed Jasper, came in to greet me.

"Mind taking your hands of my girlfriend's ass, Hightower?" Zach came in for a hug, pulling Alice back with him.

"Hey, what can I say, it's a cute ass." Zach growled at me and moved out of the way.

"Hey little brother, you got a hug for me, too?" I grabbed Edward into a bone crusher.

"I'm older than you, Jake. I… can't… breathe." He managed to wriggle out before I could ruffle his hair anymore than it already was.

"You must be Jasper. I've heard good things about you from Bella and Emmett." I extended my hand, which he took firmly. _Nice._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jacob. Miss Bella and Emmett have good things to say about you, too." Is this guy for real? That is one thick fucking twang. And by the enraptured look on Bella's face, she was eating that shit up.

"Okay… someone's missing. Hmm… who haven't I seen, yet? Oh. Yeah. Where's my sister!?" everyone laughed.

"She has a late class today, but she should be here soon. And so should Rosalie and Kerry." Emmett explained.

"Yep, and then the whole gang will be together." Bella enthused.

They all let me have time to unpack and rest before dinner. I knew Sammi would come in as soon as she got home.

Jasper seemed like an alright guy. He kept a very close eye on Bella, who was standing between Emmett and me. He didn't look suspicious or uncomfortable, just attentive. That's a new one for Bells. She usually gets the creep who won't keep his hands off her, or is too blind to notice how great she is.

Sammi ran in and tackled me, snapping me out of my thoughts. She looked great. I haven't seen her looking so relaxed in a long time. Leaving La Push had done her a world of good. We caught up on happenings on the res and what she'd been doing in the Wild West.

We were talking about dad when Bella came in to let us know Rosalie and her sister Kerry had arrived and it was time for supper. Sammi and Bella walked out first. I guess that's a good thing, because they would have been stuck in my room for a while otherwise.

I don't know exactly when the earth's rotation changed, or when gravity shifted, but suddenly everything was linked to Her. I just stared. She was…perfect. When she turned to smile at me, the lights in the room went out, everyone else was gone. She walked over to me, told me her name was Kerry, put her tiny hand in mine, and led me to the table. I couldn't stop looking at her. I think I spoke, I must have eaten, acted normal on the outside, but I don't remember. All I remember is that Kerry is my earth and I am the moon, destined to be with her forever.


	14. Time Goes

Still not owning Twilight. Still loving your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Moving Along - BPOV**

Emmett and I stood in the kitchen watching Kerry and Jake talk. We both felt a little left out, wanting to spend time visiting. Neither of us could be too upset because neither of us had ever seen him so… captured. Rosalie and Jasper came in to find us.

"So now you're the one peeking, Miss Bella?" Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Caught! We're just surprised and curious." I leaned into him, loving the contact and feeling much better about Jake's connection with Kerry.

"I've never seen Kerry act like this. She's had boyfriends and crushes, but this is just so different. She wasn't shy with him at all." Rose just shook her head slowly and led Emmett out of the room.

"He'll come back in after a while and want to visit with you and he'll want to talk about Kerry. Give him time, Darlin'." We went to the "Romper Room" _Alice…_ with everyone else. They were all talking about Jake and Kerry, comparing notes. After several games of pool everyone made their goodnights.

Saturday after breakfast, Rosalie took Jake to her garage to show him around, get a feel for what kind of work he enjoyed and to find out if they could work together. While they complimented each other in the garage, there was an underlying tension. They would get along, but they were not going to be friends. Jake chalked it up to being so quickly smitten by her little sister. Jake also spent time with Jasper; even so much as to ask Jasper to go for a walk with him. Neither would tell me about the conversation, but since they seemed unscathed, I assumed it went well.

At Sunday dinner, Jake announced that he would be taking the job with Rosalie and he would move into the house for a while, until he found a place of his own.

Jacob's dad, Billy called my cell phone after supper to find out if I really had managed to "steal both his babies." He wasn't too upset, but wanted to make sure I would take care of him. We caught up on what he and Charlie had bee doing – fishing, of course. Billy said he had several lady-friends who were coming around more now that he was 'all alone' and mentioned that several ladies were interested in Charlie. I really didn't need to know those details. Billy asked me not to tell Jake that he called me, didn't want Jake to think he was being checked on.

----------

As the weeks went by, we all developed comfortable routines. On family nights, we all stayed at the house. Jasper had to work late several nights a week; one of his cases was getting intense. On the nights he would be out really late, I stayed at the house. Those nights were always bad for his nightmares and he said he didn't want me to suffer because of it. I argued as best I could, but he held firm. When that boy makes up his mind, he is impossible to argue with.

Jake and Kerry found a small apartment close by. We left their room at the house set up so they'd have a place to stay when they wanted to. Jake had impressed Rosalie so much at work that their family time together was more comfortable. Because Jake could handle the running of the business as well as the actual mechanic work, Rosalie was able to spend time working on the cars she wanted to, taking personal care of her favorite clients. For that, she was grateful to Jake and it showed when they were at the house together.

**----------- Making Plans-----------**

It was the beginning of October, so we started planning where we would be spending our time for the holidays. The Cullen's always had a large Christmas party and asked that Rosalie, Kerry, and Jasper all come, too. Jasper agreed as long as we all went to his parents for Thanksgiving. His entire family gathered at their ranch and since he considered 'the gang' as his newest family members, everyone agreed.

Jasper wanted to invite my mom and Phil for Thanksgiving, but I assured him that making a special trip just to meet them would work better for me, and for him, in the long run. I don't think she'll be very happy with Jasper being a 'lawman' as she would say in her own snide way.

-------

I left school excited to get home for family night so we could make plans for Halloween. Jasper was actually going to be able to stay all night tonight. It seemed like forever since I'd spent time with him. The case he was working on stalled and had him very frustrated. I walked in expecting to get in the kitchen with Emmett, but found Jasper, Rosalie, and Jake speaking quietly in the living room. Jasper's back was to me, but I could tell by the intent looks of Rose and Jake's faces that this was not a social conversation. When they noticed me, Jake and Rose left the room and Jasper came to greet me.

"What's going on, Jazz?" I couldn't hide the apprehension in my voice.

"It's touchy, Darlin'. I need you to sit with me so I can tell you as much as I can, and I need you to let me get all the way through the story, and I need you to trust me. I know that I can trust you to never speak to anyone about this. More than anything, jobs and lives are at stake. Can you do that for me Bella?"

"You're freaking me out, Jasper, but I trust you." _Please, please please, let everyone be okay!_

"I've been talking with Rose for several weeks about a case I'm working on with the Austin police."

"Several weeks and I'm just hearing about it!" I shouted.

"So much for letting me get through the story…" Jasper smirked. _Damn him for distracting me!_

"Sorry… shutting up… please continue."

"Remember last month Rosalie and Jacob were talking about a man who came in offering cheap prices for parts; that he'd been in several times?" I nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"The Austin PD has been trying to stop a large-scale operation in the area and the stolen auto parts scheme is a small piece of this larger problem. I've been working with a couple of undercover cops to help find the shops involved in purchasing the parts with the hope of finding the source. Rose's shop is not on the list of shops we've been investigating, so we're thinking that she's being approached by the group we're after. Since Jake started working there, we suspect they're seeing him as a way into Rose's shop because he's new. This also gives us and in, so we've been working on the details to get a sting set up. Rose has agreed to meet with my contact in the Austin PD to get the particulars. We were discussing the details. I'm meeting him this afternoon for drinks before dinner tonight and Rose has agreed to come in during our meeting to offer her garage." He held my hands and waited for me to get everything processed. My mind was spinning; so many different questions…

"So, weeks… you've been doing this for WEEKS and just now thought to tell me? Would you have told me at all if I hadn't seen you huddled up in the corner? What's going to happen to Jake? To Rose? They could get hurt…" my anger was starting to rise. How could he put our family in danger like this!

"Bella! I'm not going to let them get hurt. We're going to get undercover people in place, so Rose and Jake won't be involved, it will just be at their garage. That's all. We just need something to go on. We're at a loss right now. Please, Bella, I'm good at this. Really. I'm really good and that's why the police department has asked for my help." His eyes never left mine, almost willing me to calm and trust him.

"You know I trust you, Jasper. I do have a hard time trusting criminals, though." I tried to joke.

"Sweet Bella, I love you." He looked shocked, and blushed.

"You love me?" My blush and grin could not be stopped.

"Of course I do, silly Bella. You know I do." He rolled his eyes.

"It's just that you've never said it."

"Just because you haven't heard me, doesn't mean I haven't said it." He pulled me in for a wonderful kiss.

"I love you, too, Jasper." I whispered, kissing him back. "Wait, when have you said it?" I pulled back to see his face.

"The first time? In church, that very first Sunday. Since then, every day." He smiled, looking at our clasped hands.

"HA! I said it first!" I crowed triumphantly.

"I didn't know it was a competition, Darlin'." His eyes danced with humor. "So, when did you say it first?"

"The night you told me about Maria. The first night I was with you when you had a nightmare. I was able to calm you down and I told you then. And I say it every day, too." If there had been any doubt about the sincerity of his feelings, the look he gave me then would have erased it all. As it was, I was consumed with the love in his eyes. I was home, with Jasper, I would always be home.

"I wish I could stay, my sweet Bella, but I need to have this meeting. I will be home for supper. After supper, I will make love to you for the rest of the night, and I will tell you I love you until you ask me to stop." He stood, pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I'll count the seconds until you come back. And you are going to loose your voice before I ever ask you stop telling me that! I love you, Jasper. With all I am. Hurry back." He kissed me again and left for his meeting.

I went to find Emmett so we could start on supper. I didn't know how much Rosalie had told him, until I saw his face when he came into the kitchen. I pulled him into a hug and we just stood in the kitchen holding each other, silently sharing all our worries for the ones we love. Jake came in after a while, and held us both, whispering that everything would be alright, that he wouldn't let anything happen to Rose or Jasper. When Emmett smacked the back of Jake's head, he added with a chuckle that he would stay safe, too. Slowly we started to make supper in silence. We knew that we would have to cheer up before everyone else noticed, the fewer people involved, the better.

**JPOV – Meeting **

Bella took the whole situation better than I thought, really. I hadn't wanted to tell her at all, and probably wouldn't have but there was no way to keep it from her when she saw Rose and Jake's faces this afternoon. I didn't tell her, or Rose or Jake for that matter, why I am actually involved in this to begin with. There's no reason for the Austin PD to need the help of the Rangers in a theft-ring investigation, even one of the size of this one. Eventually, the Feds are going to get involved with that. I'm in because of a corruption investigation. Austin PD suspects the reason they are having such trouble getting info on this group is because someone in the PD is involved. They want me to help find out who, and how deep this goes. The contact that I have has been fairly straight forward, but I don't want Rose to walk in with me, just in case. She'll stand back and if she feels comfortable, she'll come over.

And then, of course, my mouth got in front of my brain and I blurted out "love". Not that I mind having said it, but that didn't seem like the best time to throw that out. Bella, my sweet, lovely Bella told me she loved me! I knew she did, with out hearing the words, I knew. She shows me in every movement, touch, look, but it feels wonderful to hear those words. It took the entire ride to the restaurant to focus on the task at hand and not Bella.

When I stepped out of the truck, I put everything else out of my mind. Focus.

I picked a table near the back so that my contact would have to face the door, so Rose could see him without getting to close.

He came in and we started discussing the case straight away, talking about what shops we knew were involved, dividing the list into those under pressure to buy and those willingly involved. We approach those under pressure to set up stings and the ones willingly involved we set up for surveillance. I started asking about the high-end shops not on the list. This was particularly important because Rose's shop had not been approached at all, and that seemed odd to me. Until I got a text from Rose. This was not part of the plan.

"J – that's the one who has been pressuring. What do you want me to do?"

_Well. Fuck. Me!_ No wonder Rose's shop isn't on the list. I just found the fucking mole. All the alarms in my head started going off. _FUCK! I'm slipping_. How could I not have seen this? He's one slick sonofabitch to fool me. I'm glad I hadn't mentioned anything directly. And, this is way, way, too easy. I'm being set up. Now I'm worried about how much this guy knows about Rose and her connection to me.

"R - Go for a drive through the city. Don't go directly anywhere you would go normally and stay where it's busy. I'll call as soon as I can get away."

I was able to get the guy to talk about the shops not on the list and which ones he was planning to approach. Still no mention of Rose's. I'll have to call my chief tonight. I need to see him personally because now I don't know who to trust.


	15. Dream Therapy

**Sorry for the delay y'all! I hope it was worth the wait and I'm working on the next chapter. I want to have it up this weekend. Your reviews make me happy, happy! **

**And now, to the story!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I called Aro on my way to HQ. My head was spinning with questions, doubts – about myself, about how to proceed. _FUCK!_ This shit is falling apart so fast. Throughout all of this, I kept thinking about Bella. I needed to be in her arms tonight. I know it'll be rough and I try to keep her away when I can feel the blackness creeping in. I know she'll understand, she'll hold me, make the black go away. I refocused on the primary issue – keep Rosalie, Jake, and everyone else, safe. I need to find out how much Royce knows about me now, and what he knows about Rosalie.

I made sure I wasn't being followed and since I know I can trust my guys, I called Felix to meet Rosalie, to make sure she's not followed and to watch her house for the night. I called Emmett to let him know my concerns and that I wanted him to go with Felix. Needless to say, he was not happy with me. Understanding, but not happy. I asked him to let Bella know I'd be over as soon as I could.

I made it to the station at the same time as Aro. We discussed the plans going forward; he called IA to put Royce King on their radar. I don't know how I missed him! He obviously has no remorse or guilt about his participation; I would have picked up on that immediately. I hate corrupt cops – cowardly, slimy, bastards! Too afraid to just be an outright criminal and too easily influenced by power and money; no honor. Aro started working on Royce's connections to find out when his betrayal started; how his connections came to be. He ordered me to go home and rest. Right – fat chance of any rest tonight.

I may have broken a few traffic laws getting to Bella. I needed her like I needed air right now. As I ran through the door, Edward pointed to her room. I nodded gratefully and barged in. I hadn't meant to startle her, but she flinched when the door flew open. My expression must have let her know what I needed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly, stroking my face and running her fingers through my hair. I started to calm immediately and moved us down onto her bed. I buried my face in her hair, breathing deeply, taking in her smell like an addict. I felt my body relax and pulled back to give my sweet girl a kiss. Bella didn't let her grip on me relax as she kissed me back, still feeling worried about me.

"You're scaring me Jasper." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. I don't like being caught off-guard and I was tonight. When I feel like this…" I sighed, not wanting to talk about my how bad my night would be.

"I… I should have gone home to sleep, but I need you Bella. I know it's selfish. I'll leave if you want me too…"

"I don't want to hear another word about you leaving – not another word! In fact, I've been trying to find out more about helping you with your nightmares. Tonight seems like a perfect time to try, if you want to." Bella looked at me with a mixture of concern and hope. Of course she's been trying to find a way to help me. She's amazing like that. It won't work; years of therapy have done jack-shit for my problem. _Fuck it!_

"What do I have to loose? A horrible fucking nightmare?" I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to make a pot of coffee for myself and a cup of tea for you. I want to you take as hot a shower as you can stand. I want you as relaxed and comfortable as you can be, so pajamas or none, as you choose. I'll be back in a few minutes." She kissed me quickly and smiled her big, sweet smile - the one that melts me from the inside out.

Her excitement about trying this was contagious. The day's events were slipping into the background as I considered the possibilities of working through my problems. My only concern was that Bella would not be getting rest. I knew better than to argue with her; she's very stubborn when she has her mind made up.

When I got out of the shower, I decided that boxers would be safe, undressed enough to be comfortable and dressed enough to remind me not to get frisky with my Bella while she's trying to help me. The only light in the room was coming from a small lamp in the corner and my angel was waiting for me on the bed. She handed me the tea and started caressing my shoulders and back, relaxing me even more. After I was done with the tea, she leaned against the headboard, pulling my back against her and wrapping her legs around my waist. I turned my head so I could watch her as she told me what to expect.

"We're going to start by talking about that night. I want you to stay as calm as you can, so we'll take this piece by piece starting with the end and working our way to the beginning. What I want you to focus on is the reversal of each part. You will have to visualize everything like a movie on rewide. Do you understand? Can you do that with me?"

"I understand. I think I can do this, but I'm already getting tense." I whispered. She wants me to relive the worst night of my life, in reverse?

"I'm not going anywhere, Jasper. I will be here, helping you stay calm, helping you focus. We're going to make this something that happened outside of you. When you start feeling too emotional, too caught in the pain, I want you to stop and focus on something that makes you calm. A memory that will help bring you out of that moment. Fix on that memory now and remember it in as great a detail as you can. Remember smells, sounds, everything. That is what you will focus on." Her voice was calm and soothing, lulling me back into relaxation. I focused on riding. I always felt free and happy riding. I focused on the smell of the hay in the barn, the leather of the saddle, the rough wool blanket, the molasses in the feed. I focused the feeling of my feet in the stirrups, on the feeling of the wind on my face as we galloped through the woods, the smell of the woods around us and the feeling of the sun warming us as we rode. The smell of Souxsie as I washed and brushed her, taking care of her after an entire afternoon of freedom.

"Okay, my Bella, I'm ready." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into her shoulder and took a deep breath as she stroked my face and shoulders.

We spent three hours going through that awful night, retreating to Souxsie a lot. Bella never lost patience, never let go, never gave up, never decided I was too fucked up for her. She directed my memories, focusing me on leaving the hospital, the shot leaving my back, coming back through the window, Maria pulling my vest up, pulling the knife out of my shoulders, Maria not screaming at me, Maria lying back down,. I let her head lay back on the floor. And here is the part my Bella wanted me to have – I walked back out of the trailer. _I. Walked. The. Fuck. Out._

Ignoring my inner dad, I started shaking and crying at the release. How fucking long have I been carrying this shit around and not one person thought of this shit. Some fucking therapist I had-he's fired! I felt… stunned. And light. I don't expect this to be the cure all, but it was a step in the right direction, for sure.

As I calmed down from the emotional upheaval, Bella and I got under the covers and she curled her body around mine.

"I expect that you're still going to have nightmares, but now that we've done this exercise, I think you can take this adjusted memory into the dream with you. Almost like a lucid dream. Your mind is trying to deal with what happened, and even when you're unconscious, you control your mind. When you start to feel the trigger that draws you into the nightmare, I want you to start talking to yourself in the dream – and go back through the reversal. I'm going to stay with you, watch you as you sleep. When I see you starting to struggle, I will talk to you, try to help you refocus. I love you, Jasper, we'll get through this together."

"I love you, too, Bella. You'll never know how much this means to me. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you." I smiled and kissed her before relaxing back into her to sleep.

**BPOV**

I tried not to feel too giddy when Jasper said he'd spend the rest of his life... but I failed miserably. The thought of Jasper being with me forever made my heart soar. Almost as much as the look on his face when he finally realized where I was taking him. When he walked out of the trailer, his entire body changed. Amazing. I really hope this works for him to the point that he won't have these nightmares anymore.

Alice and Sammi took turns coming in to check on me, making sure I had enough coffee, and sitting with Jasper when I needed to go to the bathroom. Other than the trips to the bathroom, I held Jasper all night.

Alice was in the room when his nightmare started. It started to get bad, so she sat on the other side of him, helping me sooth and stroke him as I whispered in his ear, telling him to walk out, telling him to come back to me; that I was waiting for him. He calmed before the screaming started, thankfully. Alice watched me with wide eyes and gave me a deep hug before she left. I hadn't told her just how bad he had it and she still didn't know everything. It wasn't my story to tell.

After a few hours, Jasper's body started to tremble again, but this time he relaxed as soon as he heard my voice. He rolled over and pulled me into his chest. I didn't mean too, but I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but I woke to kisses and caresses. I smiled, returning the kisses before I even opened my eyes.

"How do you feel, Jazz?" my voice was lazy with sleep.

"Amazing. Relaxed. Light. Loved. You must be exhausted." He punctuated his words with kisses.

"Mmm. I am tired, but I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours. I think Sammi is making breakfast this morning. Let's get you fed before you go. I'm guessing you'll be working all day." I mumbled.

"I wish I could stay, but I have a shitload of work now. Let me take you out tonight, since I missed dinner last night."

"Okay, Jazzy. I'll be at your place when you get home."

We got ready to face the day and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Sammi is quite a good cook and Jasper made all the appropriate, appreciative mumbles as we ate. I walked Jasper to his truck, as was our routine.

"I love you, Bella. With everything I have." Jasper rested his forehead to mine as we held onto each other tightly.

"I love you, too, Jasper. Please take care of yourself. I'm not used to being unable to help. I never got used to that living with Charlie, either. Not that Forks is such a crime-ridden town." I joked, trying to lighten both our moods, watching the beautiful smile spread across his face, touching his eyes.

"I'll be careful and I'll make sure to keep our family safe. I want you to have a good day and don't worry about me. Call me if you want to. If I can, I'll answer. If I can't I'll still like hearing your voice when I check my messages." We kissed for not nearly long enough, and I watched him drive away. I hate it when he leaves.


	16. Operation Cowboy: Riding

SM owns Twilight.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope it was worth the wait. I love my readers!

JPOV

When I got to work, Aro was already waiting for me, obviously having had no sleep. Felix, Demetri, and I joined him in his office to discuss exactly how we were going to handle the corruption side of the job. Royce King was not bright, was very confident, and that made him very sloppy. Aro was easily able to connect him to the Hunter family. James, Victoria and to a lesser extent, Laurent were well known and already under the watchful eye of the Feds. IA was able to get bugs/taps for Royce. Over the next two days, we found that two other officers were working the stolen auto-parts scheme with Royce and got surveillance for them also. More disturbingly for me, we found that Royce's interest in Hale Auto Repair had nothing to do with the auto parts scheme and everything to do with Rose herself. Listening to the tapes made my skin crawl and I made sure that her business was no longer going to be used for anything to do with the case and that the undercover cops were replaced with security. She was under 24-hour protection and God help Royce if he gets anywhere near her. We had enough tape of him spouting evil to prove any intent to harm Rose and justify any force used against him. During the days we observed Royce, he didn't reveal any knowledge about me in connection with Rosalie, or the rest of the family, for which I was thankful. I was also thankful that he still thought I was fooled by him, though he was less than complementary about me. Something I had a hard time hearing; I'll file that information away for the arrest. Like I said, stupid and overconfident – bad for criminals, great for cops.

I expect that the case against Royce and his friends will be wrapped up around the beginning of November and Aro hinted at a promotion for me. I won't mention it to anyone because I don't want anyone else to be disappointed if it doesn't happen. I'd be a _Lieutenant_ for the friggin' _Rangers_. Yeah, like anyone could be more disappointed that I, if this doesn't happen.

On top of all that is going on, I miss Bella so much. I had to cancel dinner and I won't get to see her until Saturday, and then only if nothing goes wrong. She wants to take me somewhere that morning, but won't say where. I'll follow that woman anywhere, so long as I get to spend time with her.

BPOV

After Jasper drove away, I walked back into the house, sad to watch him leave, pissed to be left out of the loop, yet understanding of why, exhausted from watching Jasper, and relieved that 'therapy' seemed to work a little. Edward pulled me into a hug when he saw my expression. He silently led me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap, continuing the comforting hug. I needed to be with my friends now more than ever. Emmett and Zach came in after a few minutes. We told everyone what was going on after breakfast.

Emmett rubbed my back on one side and Zach patted my knees on the other. I have the most wonderful friends, but the blackness was creeping in too fast.

"I don't know what to do, guys. I am at such a loss." I started to spiral; overwhelmed by the emotions and impotence I was feeling. Edward stroked my hair while Emmett continued to rub my back.

"Look, Jasper's good at his job, we all know that. We have to trust him. Let's focus on school and the things we can control. C'mon." Zach pulled me up and into the room with Edward's piano. Edward started playing as Zach brought my books to me. Emmett brought in a raft of treats for all of us and we spent the morning studying and listening as Edward worked on his newest composition. He confessed that he wanted to have it played at their wedding as Sammi walked down the aisle. He's so sweet and loves her so much. By the time I had to leave, Zach and I were laying under Edward's piano side-by-side reading my latest paper. He always proofs my work for me. He doesn't know it yet, but I plan to keep him around when I start writing novels, too. Emmett was reading one of the old books I brought from home; he's a lot deeper than most people gave him credit for, even Zach. I love to watch his face while he reads. There's no doubt about what Em thinks of what he's reading. The grin on his face as I left the room was priceless.

Since Jasper and I no longer have much time during the week, I moved my riding lessons to Thursday afternoons so we could spend Saturdays together. I got ready for my next lesson, putting on my wranglers and ropers – yes, I bought yet another pair of boots and they really are incredibly comfortable. I'm finally good enough to not be sore after riding, so I started riding my bike again. Until I was ready to buy all the tack, Daisy let me use her spare equipment. I hope that Jasper will go with me on that shopping trip; Alice admitted that was a bit out of her league. If all goes well today, I'll invite Jasper to go to the farm with me this weekend, providing he has time.

Daisy and I have formed an easy relationship now and even Charon seems happy to see me. I'm sure the sugar cubes and apple slices have _nothing_ to do with that. I saddled up and Daisy helped ease me into galloping and I even managed to stay on for that. I've learned that the old saying about getting back in the saddle really is good advice. Even after getting the wind knocked out of me on more than one occasion and being kicked in the leg, I can get back up and take charge of a beast that outweighs me by a ton. Luckily horses are like really big, really stupid dogs. _Gotta love 'em_.

I hosed and brushed Charon after the ride, feeling much better about my outlook. I can see why Jasper loves riding so much. I can't wait to go out with him, to feel that freedom with him.

Jasper called saying that he wouldn't be able to take me to dinner that night or Friday, but he assured me that we would have time on Saturday, and I mentioned wanting to take him out Saturday morning. As long as nothing major happens, we should have that time. Alice and Sammi slept with me both nights to keep me company. Rosalie moved her stuff to the house to be with Emmett and we had a patrol car in the driveway the entire time she was with us. Lets' just say that Emmett wasn't pleased with Jasper at first; after Jasper told him that we would never known of Royce's obsession with Rosalie without him, Emmett calmed. A little.

BPOV – Operation Cowboy – Final Mission

Jasper is coming to pick me up for our morning and, even though I no longer need it, this is the last part of Operation Cowboy and I am nervous. I asked him to wear scruffy jeans and boots. Secretly, I can't wait to see him scruffy. I know Alice will have something to say, so I'm hoping I can get us out the door before she notices. _Fat chance_. Alice barged into the room to help me with wardrobe and makeup.

"Alice, I'm going horse-back riding. No make-up is necessary. It's TEXAS in October – I'm going to sweat it off before we get to the barn!" I huffed as Alice pulled and teased my hair.

"There is no excuse for not looking your best, Bella. This is not a dress rehearsal, this is your life!"

"Such drama. I mean, really, Alice." I chuckled until she yanked my hair back.

"OW! Fuck, Pixie-Bitch that hurt!" I rubbed the now throbbing spot on my head.

"Don't laugh at me, then." She glared evilly.

"Alright, light make-up and stop teasing my hair. Just braid it so it doesn't stick to my neck. Besides, if my neck is exposed, maybe Jazzy will kiss it." I winked.

"Oooh, I like that. Okay! Oh, and sorry for yanking so hard."

"It's all good, Ali. Just take it easy, this is supposed to be a relaxing, fun day with my man. You can play 'dress-up Bella' another time, okay?"

"Well… I think you should wear a great shirt if you're going to wear ratty jeans and ropers." I could see her wheels spinning.

"Alice, the 'girls' are going to be bouncing like mad, any shirt I wear will be fine, I promise he won't notice the fabric. At. All. The 'jump test' has nothing on horse-back riding." Alice squealed and ran to my closet. _This won't be good._

"You have to wear this tank top – it's got a built-in bra and will let the 'girls' do their thing!"

"No. I have to wear a bra. That kind of bouncing is excruciating. I will wear your cleavage-revealing shirts, but I stand firm on the bra." Alice grumbled and came out with a good compromise shirt just in time for me to hear the guys greet Jasper.

"Go show that man of yours a good time, Bella!" Alice swatted my ass on my way out.

I was wholly unprepared for the site of Jasper. His ragged jeans hung low and tight on his hips, around his ass, and across his thighs, showing his beautiful runners legs. The thin t-shirt he wore hugged every line on his perfect chest and the sleeves pulled across his perfect biceps. His hat was set on the seat of the chair next to him. Not the hat I'd seen before. This one was a beat-up darkened straw hat. Oh. My. He is absolutely delicious. By the appraisal Jasper gave me, he enjoyed my look, too. Leave it to Emmett to bring the mood to the ridiculous.

"Holy Shit, Bella, you've gone full redneck!" Rosalie smacked him.

"What? I mean, she looks hot. C'mon, you can't tell me that shit isn't redneck." Emmett picked up my braid and started using it like reigns and smacking my ass. "GIDDYUP!" That set everyone laughing. Jasper gingerly took the braid from Emmett, giving him a steely glare.

"Sure, dude, like you won't be doing that later." Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett, I'll do anything Miss Bella wants me to. You, on the other hand, will watch your step with my lady." Emmett paled before Jasper finally laughed and led me out of the house. We left to the entire house roaring with laughter at Emmett's expense.

"You look amazing, Darlin'." Jasper gave me a searing kiss as he pushed me against the truck. Something about that move made me weak. I'll give it to Em, it was a little redneck, but damn hot. He pulled me off the truck to open my door and asked where we were going for the day.

"I'm not ready to tell you, but I'll give you directions. You'll figure it out by the time we get there, I'm sure."

"You're not going to give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that this is the last phase of Alice's Operation Cowboy." I giggled and Jazz rolled his eyes.

I snuggled into his side and stroked the hand he put on my leg. I wanted to find out how he's been sleeping.

"Tell me about your nights. I feel like it's been a long time since I've seen you. You don't look as tired as you have." I asked quietly. Jasper held my hand tightly and his smile turned to a hard line.

"I've been struggling. Thursday night was awful, but when I woke up, I went through my calming exercise and then went through the reversal exercise and was able to sleep for the rest of the night. Last night, I did the reversal and the calming before I went to sleep. I still had bad dreams, but I didn't wake up screaming. I wasn't able to calm myself within the dream, but it was much less intense. I was able to sleep longer last night." He leaned in to kiss me.

"By the way, I'm firing my therapist." He laughed at that and changed the subject, trying to get more information about our destination.

By the time we got to the farm, Jasper was practically hopping with excitement.

"I've been taking riding lessons and wanted to get some experience before I told you about it." I kept my eyes on the ground between us, worried that he would be upset that I kept this from him.

"You did this for me?" His voice sounded surprised, not angry, so I looked up. He was beaming with joy.

"When you said how much you enjoyed it, Alice got me riding lessons so we could do it together." He picked me up and swung me around.

"I love you, Bella. More than you will ever know. This is exactly what I needed today. Riding is the 'happy place' I use for your dream therapy. You are amazing." He peppered my face with kisses. When he finally released me, we made our way to find Daisy. I made introductions and she brought out Charon for me and another, beautiful horse for Jasper. She let us have the place to ourselves because I had already let her know that Jazz was an experienced rider. We spent the morning riding all the trials we could find and made our way back to take care of the horses at lunchtime. After the horses were washed, brushed, and fed, we headed back to the house.

"Bella, I had a wonderful time with you today. The fact that you did this to give us more common ground… it just means the world to me."

"I love doing it, and being with you makes it even more wonderful." I smiled at him, loving the glow he had.

"Do you think you could help me buy a saddle and stuff? I'm going to keep riding, but I've been too wary of buying all the tack with my limited experience."

"Uuh! – you speak horse, too! Woman, you are too perfect for words! I would love to help you." He kissed me and changed directions, taking us to his favorite store.

"You know, you have to get a cowboy hat, too, Darlin'."


	17. Lurking

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters. I like messin' around with Jasper.

**WATCHING**

When Her eyes met His, she blushed. She wanted Him. He knew it. Over the days, each time He caught Her eye, She blushed. He followed Her; learned Her schedule, classes, route home. He learned about Her roommates. None were a threat to Him. He watched Her over the weeks, longing growing within Him from the simple beauty of Her easy smile. The smell of Her on the breeze as She walked past Him. He would have Her and She would love Him in return.

He saw His moment when Her notebook slipped and He started toward Her. He watched as the tall blonde man quickly strode to Her and picked up the notebook. The blush on Her face grew as the man smiled at Her and She in return. He watched as the first glimmer of attraction built while the man walked with Her to the next class. Anger bubbled slowly.

He watched as they ran together on the river; smiling and chatting with ease. She matched Her routine to the man's. He watched as she shopped with her friends, in anticipation of seeing the man again. He watched as the man sprinted to Her door, again brining the beautiful blush to Her cheeks. He watched as they dined together and as they danced. Their touches lingering longer, bodies staying closer. He watched as Her friends accepted the man. The anger threatened to take over.

He watched their passion grow, as the man's body covered Hers; the rhythm of their body's working together in the man's truck. He watched with hope as they argued on the rocks. His hope left as He followed them to the man's apartment. He watched as they drove to Her house after spending the night together. He watched them sitting so intimately at church; open to only each other. Rage charred His soul.

He knew She had wanted Him. He had seen it when She met His eyes and blushed. Then this man showed up and now Her eyes never looked away from the man's. She stopped looking and He knew it was the blonde man's fault. All the fires of Hell could not contain the rage He felt watching Her take the man horseback riding; sharing Her peace with that man. She was His and that man had taken Her. He watched, and planned. She will belong to Him, soon.

**PLANNING**

"What do you mean you didn't check?" He raged.

"I haven't had time yet. What's the urgency, this has nothing to do with the shipment." the small man whined.

"I decide what is important and when I give you a task you will complete it. The job I give you is the only job you have. Do you understand?" He bellowed, trying not to break the small phone in his grip.

"Y-yes, sir. I understand. I'll check now, sir." Muttering under his breath, the small man gained access to the records and provided his boss the information. "A-are you sure… What I mean, sir, is could the man you're interested in have been driving someone else's vehicle?"

"No. I am very careful with my information, Royce. Give me the information I want." He growled

"Sir, I know him – he's working the auto-parts case with me. His name is Jasper Whitlock, he's a Texas Ranger."

"Print out everything about him. Call the others and be here in one hour." He slammed the phone, cursing. He knew the name. He would have to give up one to get the other. He knew Bella would love Him. She would be worth the sacrifices He would have to make.


	18. Lingering Doubt and Making Plans

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters. I like messin' around with Jasper.

NOW – Another Plug. Tonight while updating this little story, I got a "NEW CHAPTER ALERT" - don't you just LOVE those? I have several stories I will drop everything for and tonight's alert was for 'The Vampire in the Basement'. I drop _everything_ to read those updates. Go give Michellephants some love, she does an awesome job. –end shameless plug

And to the story.

* * *

**Catching Royce and Lingering Doubts**

I really had expected more from the IA case. After a few weeks of following Royce and his partners, it became clear that he was even sloppier than we originally thought and the evidence against him was very easily gathered. It wouldn't even take all the evidence to get a conviction. We had one close call when Royce decided to visit Hale Auto after-hours. Rosalie was doing paperwork while waiting for Emmett who was on his way to pick her up for a date. Apparently, Royce had been watching the shop enough to know about the security team. He managed to get into her office while security was on rotation and before Emmett arrived. Royce was trying to 'sweet talk' Rose when Emmett burst into her office. The security team had gotten to know Emmett pretty well over the weeks and Royce left a little worse for wear and oddly, no charges were pressed. Rosalie took a lot of time tending to Emmett's battered knuckles and babying him, much to our collective amusement. I am amazed at the amount of self-control Emmett has. He really didn't do as much damage as he could have gotten away with. _I wonder if he's interested in law enforcement..._

After the arrests were finalized, I got the promotion. Aro was more than pleased to recommend me and I am now Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock. With all the things going right in my life, I can't shake the feeling that the case against Royce was too easy. Things that could have been, really should have been, difficult were not. I typed my reports, coordinated with Demetri and Felix to get everything in order. During that time, I talked with them about the ease of the case and my lingering concerns. We've worked together long enough for them to trust my 'gut' and they promised to look further, to see if anything comes up. I also decided to call an old friend; someone who is not involved with anyone but me.

Family night was scheduled so we could all celebrate my promotion. On my way to the house, my phone rang. The call I had been waiting for.

"Gentleman Jack! I'm so happy to hear from you!" Mr. Morrison - returning my call.

"J.R., my boy! I can never resist the opportunity to call you. Congrats on that promotion; you've worked very hard to earn it. Now, you said you needed my help. Spill, Son."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Jack, I do need your help. That last case that got me that promotion was too easy; I can't shake the feeling that something bigger is going on. Somehow that was given up to cover up a bigger issue and I need your help. I need to get beyond the team I have here. They are doing all they can, but somehow we're too close to see." There was a long silence as I let him process all I had given him.

"J.R., you know I will always help you. I've got a couple of old guys who hate being retired. They've worked with you and are loyal to me. You send everything you have and any hunches your 'gut' is giving you and we'll work 'em. I'll make sure one guy doesn't have any of your hunches so he can look at this objectively, but I've never been one to second guess your gut." He chuckled and brought up Maria. _Damn._

"Now, I know you couldn't be here for her parole hearing, but I wanted to let you know that all of us went; every cop you worked with who wasn't on duty showed up at that hearing along with your folks and Peter. That woman ain't gettin' out any time soon." His voice was solemn.

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Jack, for everything. It means so much to me." Relief washed over me.

"We love you, Boy. Now, you make sure to come home and visit at Thanksgiving. I'll call with any new info I get. Talk to you soon."

"Love you too, Mr. Jack. Bye."

So many things to talk about tonight; promotions, denied parole, Thanksgiving plans. It will be a busy family night!

**Family Night & Making Plans**

It felt like so long since we had family night with Jasper and we all missed him. I missed him terribly. The last real alone time we had was riding together. Thinking about that night still makes me blush. Emmett and I made supper as usual. We listened as Edward played his piano while Alice, Rosalie and Sammi asked us questions from the latest issue of Cosmo. Apparently Emmett is a 'Spring'. Jasper came in just in time to find that he is a 'Winter'. This is very important according to Cosmo and Alice because it will help determine how well we get along with our mates. _Riiight - this is the same magazine that thinks men wanting blowjobs is a Secret._

We all toasted Jasper on his promotion and made the proper exclamations over his new badge as we passed it around the table. Emmett asked if Jasper got a new hat, too "Like a big ten-gallon thingy". Rosalie smacked the back of his head and mouthed 'respect' before making Emmett apologize. We all laughed about Emmett and listened while Jasper explained where the phrase 'gallon' likely came from. We had no idea that it had to do with hat bands and not hat size. And no one rolled their eyes or was bored. Jasper has a natural way that draws people close to him, to listen to what he has to say. I wonder if he'll consider teaching after he retires from police work.

After we moved from celebration, Jasper told us that Maria's most recent parole request was denied. That all the available police officers he had worked with showed up in support of his parents and brother. We were all silently thankful for that show of support. Emmett dropped his beer after trying to make a lame attempt at a joke and broke the tension. I caught his eye and he winked at me. He really is a great guy. After the mood lightened, Alice went into planning mode and asked how we were going to handle Thanksgiving.

Jasper gave us an idea of what to expect from the 'Whitlock Whirlwind', as he calls it. He told us a little about his parents, Truman and Evelyn - Evie, his brother Peter and his sister Tanya. Peter is 11 months to the day younger than Jasper and apparently they look enough alike to be mistaken for twins. He's been married to Charlotte for almost two years and they are expecting their first child. Tanya is six years younger and in her second year studying social work. He told us not to expect anything from Tanya, that she doesn't like or trust anyone. She was apparently very taken with Maria and has felt her betrayal as much as Jasper had. That's Jazz's immediate family. His aunts, uncles, and cousins he says we'll just have to get as we go along.

His mom invites both her sisters and their daughters over the day before to prepare for the feast. When Rosalie demanded to know why only the 'wimmin' were doing the cooking, Jazz rolled his eyes and explained that the 'women' who _wanted_ to, were invited to help prep and cook, while the men were all in charge of clean up after prep and after the feast. It just so happens that all the women do want to help. She was a little placated. I wanted to offer my kitchen services and take that time to meet some of the family in small numbers before hand, so Jasper and I decided to leave the Tuesday before and be back home the following Saturday. Everyone else would come the morning of and leave after cleanup. Alice, Sammi, and Rosalie planned a trip to Houston for shopping before dawn on Friday. Alice was not happy that I was skipping out, but Rosalie promised to fill-in properly. When I mentioned that I'll only get one opportunity to meet my future in-laws for the first time, _That's right, I went there!_ Jasper smiled and squeezed my hand. Alice and Emmett wiped fake tears and clung to each other lamenting that their baby was growing up. That earned a smack from Rosalie and a gouge in the ribs from Zach, who just shrugged and smiled at me.

Jasper decided to call his parents while we were all together to let them know of our plans and find out what we could bring to the table. We heard a soft, sweet voice say hello and Jasper held the phone up for us all.

"HELLO Ms. Evie!" we shouted together.

"Hello, dearies. I understand I'll be meeting y'all for Thanksgiving. I look forward to it." her drawl was enchanting and made everyone smile.

"Us, too!" we sang together.

Jasper took the phone off speaker and told her of our plans. Ms. Evie assured him repeatedly that we were to show up for the feast and not to worry about bringing anything.

No one would take 'no' for an answer, so Jasper suggested his parents favorite wine and scotch as offerings.

Over the next few weeks everyone bought plane tickets for Christmas. The only people not familiar with the Cullen Extravaganza were our newbies, Rosalie, Kerry, and Jasper. Since we each had a different family to visit, the only overlap on our Christmas plans would be the Cullen's and New Year's Eve. Alice said she would handle all of the planning for that event and let us know where and when to show up.

I got more and more nervous about meeting Jasper's family, so we decided to take a trip to Phoenix before Thanksgiving so he could meet Mom and Phil. That did not go as well as I had hoped. And I hadn't hoped for much. I warned Jasper that my mom was a 'free-spirit' and didn't especially care for authority-figures. As Jasper does, he took everything in and watched quietly, assessing the situation before making a move or comment. I gushed about how well Jasper did with his latest case and his promotion. Renee in turn asked how Emmett was doing and asked why we never dated, after all wasn't he more my type. Phil jumped in and diffused that situation quickly. Renee refused to speak to Jasper after finding out that he was a Ranger (and not the baseball playing kind). Since Renee was less than polite to him, Jasper made easy conversation with Phil, who was more than eager to talk baseball.

I refused to make Jasper sleep on the awful, painful sleeper-sofa even though my bed was a bit small for two. Again, Renee was unhappy. I could hardly see how anything I could do would make her happy, so I wasn't especially worried about her feelings. After we got ready for bed, I left Jasper in my old room to speak with Renee, telling her how completely inappropriate she had behaved, that Jasper was my choice and not going anywhere. I told her we would be leaving in the morning because I refused to stay where he was not welcome. We left before breakfast, with me apologizing until Jasper pulled the truck over.

"Stop it, Bella. You are NOT your mother. You can't control her behavior or her opinions. I'm not so insecure that I can't handle your mother." He was holding my hands in his, pleading with me to relax. I exhaled and relaxed.

"I am sorry, Jasper. She had no right to treat you so badly. She's the one who taught me manners, for crissake! How can she be so thoughtless to you? To me? Is her opinion of me so low that she won't even give you the benefit of getting to know you?" I started to shake again with anger. _How Dare She!_

"Bella, let it go, Darlin. It's over. She'll come around, or she won't. Besides, Phil liked me." He added with his beautiful dimpled grin.

"You're right. When you're right, you're right. Phil will work his charms on her, too." I sighed and motioned for him to get back on the road.

Next week… Thanksgiving. My nerves are back.

* * *

Okay - now that you've read my update - "The Vampire in the Basement" is worth your time - really! Run, don't Walk - it's in my favorites. BamaBabe


	19. Thanksgiving, Part 1

A/N – I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated for you. I've been sick and trying to recover. When I re-read my chapter, I realized that the drugs must have done more to my brain than I thought – some of that was STRANGE. On top of that – my hard drive crashed, so most of the these chapters were lost, luckily I handwrite a lot of my ideas.

I did do a one-shot for the KittenMischief Hot Bitch Carlisle competition. I love FiberKitty and MischiefMaker, so writing for their contest was a must. KittenMischief is in my favorite authors, so go give them some love. Voting is going on – check out the smut-tastic stories and vote – Carlisle _is_ One. Hot. Bitch! "The Window" has been favorited many more times than it has gotten votes - so show me that extra bit of love and give my story a vote. After voting is over, I thought I'd put up a more Carlisle centered point of view.

And now, Thanksgiving, Part 1

* * *

After Jasper explained that the trip to Midland would be about six hours and that the trip to Houston would be about eight, the gang decided to come in Wednesday night after dinner. After packing, Jasper and I went straight to bed. He didn't sleep well; too excited to visit his family. With the exception of the Army, this is the longest he's ever been without seeing them. I didn't sleep much better because of nerves. What if they don't like me? Jasper whispered for me to relax, obviously forgetting who he was talking to.

So, after tossing and turning until 5am, we decided to just get up and get on the road. Jasper assured me that he would be fine driving, even with my travel-induced narcolepsy. I dozed until Jasper decided it was time for breakfast. After food and two cups of coffee, I was ready for our adventure. We talked about anything and everything before falling into a comfortable silence. It dawned on me that Jasper and I haven't spent a night away from each other since his case-load calmed down.

"Jasper, I'm wondering aloud, so don't freak or anything. But, what do you think about moving in to the house with me? I mean, we spend almost every night together and everyone just loves you." I didn't want to look too... too anything, so I tried to keep my tone and face neutral. Jasper stayed quiet, obviously thinking. I tried not to panic.

"Well, I would love nothing more than to live with you, Darlin." I feel a 'but' coming.

"I don't know about living in the house with everyone." He didn't actually _say_ 'but'.

"What do you mean?" I kept the accusation out of my voice, focusing on the curiosity.

"I like to sit on the couch in my drawers, drink a beer and watch TV. At the house, every room is community property."

"Well, not the bedrooms. Besides, you can always sit in my room in your 'drawers', drinking beer and watching TV." I giggled at using 'drawers'. He's so cute.

"Bella, even the bedrooms are public. Y'know, when they're not being fucked in. I just don't think I'm cut out for dorm living."

"What do you mean, dorm living?" It was Our house. Our home. I put out that he didn't feel that way.

"I've lived on my own for so long. None of y'all have lived on your own. Y'all went from living with your folks, to the dorms, to living together. And there ain't a thing in the world wrong with that. Not at all. I think it's wonderful. I just don't think I can do it. It's why Jake and Kerry got their own place and why Rosalie doesn't live in the house. Does that make sense to you?" It was my turn to think about what Jasper had said. He was right, none of the people in the house had ever lived on their own. I had never really considered that.

"I think I do understand." I didn't want to sound disappointed, but there is no fooling my Jazzy.

"Bella, look at me, Darlin. I love going there. I feel so happy when I'm in that house with everyone. I love knowing that I have a home to walk into where everyone is happy and comfortable with each other. Even when there are disagreements, it's good there. There is so much respect and love in that house, it calms me almost as much as being with my folks. I've missed that since I moved to Austin. I just don't want to give up my apartment. Our little sanctuary to be away from everyone else. To be away from eyes and ears, even if for a little while. That apartment is as much mine as it is yours. At least, that's how I see it." He smiled sweetly, his eyes begging for my understanding.

"Thank you, Jazzy. You really do know exactly what to say. I'm not ready to move out of the nest. And I like that you're place is our sanctuary. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. And I'm so glad you understand." He kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

"Wake up, Darlin. We're in Midland." I peeled my eyes open to see the steering wheel inches from my nose. I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep. Poor Jasper, he'd driven all that way almost by himself. Damn travel-narcolepsy.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! What time is it? When are we going to get there?"

"It's almost 11:30 and we'll be there in about 15 minutes." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Should we bring lunch or something? Will anyone be home? I mean, I forgot it's a work day for most people."

"Mom would string me up if I did that. First, that would mean that I was in town before seeing her. And 'B', I would never imply that I would rather have food someone else cooked." He grinned widely. I just shrugged and started checking to see if I had any funky sleep lines or smears.

Getting out of the truck was interesting. I've never seen so many dogs, all barking and wagging. It seems that more than his folks had missed Jasper. I couldn't even understand half of the things Jasper was saying. I think I caught 'shoo dawg' and 'git' a couple of times. I couldn't help the giggle, noticing that his drawl was suddenly much stronger. He walked to my side of the truck and pulled me out, practically dragging me to the house. I didn't have time to be nervous about the swarm of large canines around me. He flung the door open hollering, still dragging me.

"Mom, Pops! Where are you. Git out here - we're home!" He finally let go of my hand and left me to run through the house. He made it back to me, empty handed and looking disappointed.

"Didn't find them? Maybe they're outside?" He grabbed my hand again and we made our way outside, Jasper calling for his parents. Finally, his calls were answered, by the sweet voice I had heard on the phone.

"J.R., is that you?" and then I saw her, running for her boy, arms open, with the same sweet smile as Jasper.

"Oh my Sweet Boy! I have missed you so much!" Jasper picked up his mother and swung her around, grinning and peppering her face with kisses.

"I missed you too, Mom. I don't ever want to wait this long again!" He put her down, asking about his father.

"He's in the barn beatin' the tractor to death, y'know, fixin' it." She turned to smile at me. "Introduce us, Boy!" She smacked his arm.

"Ow! Sorry. Mom, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Evie." I took a deep breath to keep from stuttering.

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Evie. Thank you for having me in your home." I just barely got that out, before she had me in a hug.

"Oh nonsense, Bella, you are always welcome in my home. J.R. has told me so much about you; I just couldn't wait to meet you! Come in and I'll fix us some lunch. J.R., go get that old man and tell him to clean up for lunch. And be quick about it!" She swatted him again and linked her arm in mine, walking us back to the house. When we got into the back yard, we were again swarmed by dogs. I guess being in the company of Ms. Evie kept me from being mauled. It was still something I worried about.

"So, dear, J.R. tells me you are going are going to school to get your Masters in English and that you want to be a writer? Is that correct?" So begins the interview.

"Yes ma'am. I haven't quiet decided what kind of writing I want to do; if I want to be a novelist, or a columnist, or something else." She started pulling food from the refrigerator and I wondered how many people were going to be coming for lunch. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, dearie, you just sit right there and answer all my questions." She smiled sweetly, and seriously.

"Any questions you have. Promise." I tried to smile in return, but I knew my nerves were showing through.

"Well, I can tell J.R. is just smitten with you. You're the first girl he's told me about, much less brought home to meet the family. You must be special indeed." She glanced up from the mountain of food in front of her, making and holding eye contact. When the blush started to rise, I dropped my eyes to my hands. I had to get this out, and say it the right way.

"Ms. Evie, I hope that you think I am special enough for Jasper. I feel very happy when I'm with him and I think he's a wonderful man." I blushed even harder, but didn't want her to think I took Jasper for granted. She moved away from the counter, considering what I said. I sat in silence, willing Jasper and his father to show up and soon.

She turned to me slightly, "Bella, dear, will you please clean and cut that lettuce for me. I think it's time we start figuring out how to work in the kitchen together." And with that, all questioning of me stopped. She started telling me about what they did on the farm, stories about "J.R." and Peter as kids and the trouble they got into. I was listening so intently to Ms. Evie, I hadn't even realized that Jasper and his father had come in and were chatting at the counter.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I guess things are going pretty well in here, since Mom's got you in the kitchen with her. That's a pretty big deal. She only lets her sisters come in the kitchen with her." I smiled and finally relaxed a little. He guided me to the counter where his dad was sitting.

"Bella, this is my dad, Truman. Pops, this is my lovely Bella." Again, I took a deep breath.

"Mr. Truman, it is so nice to meet you." I reached my hand out tentatively, and was met with a cold stare. I started to freak a little. Maybe I had gotten too confident. Slowly he stood, almost as tall as Jasper, and walked around the counter. My eyes felt like they were bugging and I swallowed hard. I felt Jasper stand straight, moving his hands from my waist to my shoulders, squeezing gently. What the hell did I do wrong? Suddenly, I was being crushed into a bear hug and surrounded by laughter. What. The. Hell?

"Bella, I am so glad to meet you, Sugar. Our J.R. here has been talkin' about you since the day he met you. It took y'all long enough to get over to visit." He released me from the hug and smiled at my still shocked expression. He turned to Ms. Evie "Let's eat! I'm starving."

"Don't pick on the poor girl, Tru, she doesn't know you yet!" Ms. Evie swatted his arm and handed him a plate.

Jasper was still laughing at me when he pulled me in for a hug. "Breathe, Darlin, you're a hit." He whispered, trying to help me.

Lunch went better than I expected, though Mr. Truman did not stop picking on me; I adjusted quickly and started playing back. Ms. Evie let us know that Peter and Charlotte would be coming over for supper that evening and Tanya would be home after her classes. When I offered to help make supper, Ms. Evie smiled and assured me that there would be plenty of time for that, but tonight she knew Peter would want to get to know me. Idly I wondered if he would give me as much trouble as Mr. Truman.

Jasper wasn't kidding when he said clean-up was men's work; both Jasper and his dad took care of putting way all the food and doing the dishes. After the kitchen was clean, Jasper took me on a tour of the house and showed me his room. Apparently Ms. Evie kept everything the same as it was when he lived there. All his trophies, ribbons, posters, everything was still out. Jasper told me stories of riding competitions and track meets as I looked around. One picture in particular stood out. Two beautiful young boys holding up strings of fish, grinning. Jasper was a very handsome man, but as a boy, he was simply beautiful. His round, dimpled cheeks and innocent eyes were breathtaking. Peter was slightly shorter and not as lean, though equally beautiful. He looked more like his dad, while Jasper looked more like his mom and they could really pass as twins.

"That's Peter and me out at the lake when we were 12. He is my best friend. We always were inseparable. Tanya used to try to keep up with us, wanting to tag along." His face looked so bittersweet as he gazed out the window, lost in memories. I climbed onto the bed with him, curling around him. He hugged me closely and laid us down. He traced lazy circles on my arm as he told memory after memory of growing up. Most of his memories were very happy and he kept both of us laughing at the trouble he and Peter got into. They were very protective of Tanya, and that got them into trouble, too. After a while, Jasper decided to take me on a tour of the farm. I just couldn't take my eyes off him, enthralled at the man with me. Seeing him completely at home and relaxed was wonderful. Something came over me when he showed me the barn. I tackled him, knocking him into a loose pile of hay, kissing him passionately until the reality of hay set in. It's not a soft as it looks. He laughed when I started complaining about the sharp pokes and scrapes I was getting.

"That's why there's always a blanket down, in the movies, Darlin." He chuckled, pulling me to my feet.

"I wanted a roll in the hay." I huffed and pouted. He lifted my chin with one finger, looking me in the eye.

"A roll in the hay, huh? Darlin, you will have your roll in the hay. I promise." His lips were so soft and warm against mine, making me moan. He pressed his body closer to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed my hips into his, desperate for his body, trying to create delicious friction between our bodies.

"We really aren't prepared to do this in the barn and you're drivin me crazy." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Well, what should we do until it's time to meet the rest of your family?"

"Wanna see the town?" he asked hopefully, pulling away slightly.

"Sure. Show me the town." I smiled even though I hated the loss of contact.

We drove all around Midland while Jasper continued his trip down memory lane. He decided to take us to his old police station to check in with his friends there. By the time we were done meeting and catching up with what seemed like the entire Midland police force, it was time to go back. Until now, I had forgotten to be nervous. Jasper picked up on the change in my mood and comforted me on the way back.

When we pulled up to the house, we were greeted by a streak of blonde and Jasper's door being flung open.

"J.R.! It's about damn time you came home!" Peter had Jasper in a bear hug almost before he was out of the truck. I really have never seen such an openly affectionate family. When Peter dropped Jasper, he ran to me, giving me the same bear hug.

"And you must be Bella. Mom and Pops said y'all were coming. You need to make sure he doesn't stay away so long next time. C'mon, you've got to meet Charlotte." He pulled me along behind him much the way Jasper had earlier. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper shaking his head and laughing.

"Just go with it, Darlin, I'm right behind you." His eyes were full of love and joy and at that moment, all nervousness was gone. I relaxed, laughed and ran with Peter to meet his wife.

Charlotte was lovely and just as welcoming as the rest of the family had been. Everyone was at ease and relaxing in the living room. And then Tanya came home. She came in smiling, happy to see her family. All that changed when she saw me; she scowled, turned on her heels and stormed to her room. Jasper squeezed my hand in reassurance and I smiled to let him know I was okay.

"I like my odds when she's ready." I said, hoping to reassure everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Dearie. I'll go speak to her." Ms. Evie started to get up.

"Oh, please don't. Please just let her work through it. I'll feel much better if she comes around on her own, really. I'm fine. Jasper and I have already talked about all this."

"If you're sure. I taught her better, but you just can't control how other people act." Her smile was sweet, but didn't reach her eyes. "Well, I'll start dinner while y'all visit. Why don't you boys start pulling out the chairs and tables and get the den set up for Thanksgiving."

Charlotte and I chatted in the den and watched the Whitlock men prepare the large room for the horde of people who would converge in two days.

Dinner was pleasant, though Tanya did not join us. Ms. Evie pulled me aside and apologized again. After reassuring her that I was fine, she hugged me, and said Jasper had found a gem. I blushed and she patted my cheek, sending me out of the kitchen.

After clean-up, Jasper and I said our good nights to his family and made our way back to his room. I was grateful that his parents didn't expect us to sleep separately. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him.

We went about our evening routine, chatting quietly discussing what we would do tomorrow and who he expected to arrive.

I managed to get out "Jazzy…" before Peter came into the room.

"Jazzy? What the hell, J.R.?" Peter did very little to repress his laughter. Changing his voice to a falsetto "Aw, Jazzy, you're the best." He sidled up to Jasper, messing up his hair.

"Get off me, jackass. I like it." Jasper scowled, trying to hid the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, I noticed everyone here calls you 'J.R.'. What's the 'R' for ?" I kept forgetting to ask him about that. Jasper blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"He hates that name, so when you hear his whole name, you know he is in deep trouble." Peter sat on the bed next to me.

"So, spill. What's his middle name?"

"Peter. Do. Not." If looks could kill, Peter would have been in flames. He only smiled, leaning in to whisper the dreaded name.

"Peter, I'll tell her. Just not right now." He hissed.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily." Peter grinned and turned to me. "He's named after …the … character … Mom's favorite … book…." Jasper tackled Peter, putting him in a head lock. I moved quickly as the brothers started wrestling. Between grunts I was able to hear the name of the book: Gone with the Wind. I was laughing too hard to really focus until it hit me.

"Rhett? You're middle name is RHETT?" I was howling with laughter. I guess it could have been worse, he could have been named after the other guy and suffered with 'Ashley' as a name. Jasper whirled around with a deadly gleam in his eyes and stalked me like a predator. I have to admit it, that look got me hot.

"Never say that name again." He moved lithely toward me never taking his eyes off me. I forgot Peter was even in the room. All I could focus on was Jasper. Rhett – and then I started laughing again. He tackled me, pinning to the bed, growling at me.

"Girl… you best stop laughin' at me." He tried to sound threatening, but I couldn't help it. In my best, admittedly terrible southern accent, I quoted my favorite Rhett Butler line: 'No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.' Jasper groaned.

"Great, you even know lines. I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he rolled to lay next to me on the bed and Peter hopped next to him.

"Nope. I love that movie. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Peter, who are you named for?"

"My middle name is William; named after my grandfather. But Tanya is named after some vampire in a book Mom was reading." He laughed still nudging and generally irritating Jasper.

"Are there any other deep dark secrets I need to know about?"

"Did Jasper tell you about the time we dressed in drag?" Peter was giddy.

"Oh come on! We didn't 'dress in drag'. Tanya wanted us to all dress alike and she was six. It's not the same." Suddenly Jasper didn't seem pleased with Peter hanging out with us. Peter jumped up and ran out of the room, returning moments later and handing me a photograph. There were Jasper, Peter, and Tanya all dressed in matching dresses with pigtails and make-up, the boys on either side of their little sister, looking proudly at her smiling face.

"Aw, look how pretty. Have you considered an alternate lifestyle?" with that, Jasper growled and pushed Peter out of the room and slammed the door. When he turned, the gleam of a predator was back in his eyes.

"Are you going to prove your manhood to me, Jasper Rhett?" my skin tingling with anticipation, even while I teased him.

"You have no idea." He growled, pouncing onto me, straddling my waist and pinning me to the bed.

Oh, tonight is going to be fun...

* * *

Part two will be up sooon... BamaBabe

* * *


	20. A Roll in the Hay

I don't own Twilight.

I got a lot of messages saying that y'all felt tricked because there was no roll in the hay. I haven't replied to my reviews yet, either. I'm bribing everyone with this little lemon. I will work on the second half of Thanksgiving and get that up before the weekend.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I felt a gentle nudge and his voice whispering again. "C'mon, Darlin, I promise it'll be worth waking up."

I groaned and peeled one eye open, searching for a clock. "One-thirty? Have you lost your damn mind?" I hissed.

"Aw, don't be like that, hon. It'll be fun. Trust me." He smiled playfully.

"This had better be a-fucking-mazing to get me out of bed after only two hours of sleep." I griped, stumbling out of bed into Jasper's arms.

I shivered when we stepped into the night air. The day had been unusually warm, and while the temperature was still higher than normal, the air was chilled and crisp. Jasper held me close as he led me toward the barn. Half way there, he stopped and pointed to the sky. I was stunned at how clear the night sky was and just how many stars we could see. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I yawned.

"Is that what you woke me for?"

"Nope, but I thought you might like it. C'mon, I have a promise to keep." I could barely see the sly smile playing on his perfect lips. He was up to something. He led me into the barn, to the ladder of the loft. He spoke only one word "Climb". The authority in his deep voice sent a new chill through my body. The loft was lit with dozens of electric candles and an electric lantern surrounding a bed of hay covered with a thick quilt. I couldn't suppress the smile as I turned to him, raising one eyebrow.

"I promised you a roll in the hay, my beautiful Bella. And we wouldn't want the barn to catch fire, only our bodies." He winked and crushed his body to mine. The jolt of electricity hit me when his lips touched mine. He moved us down to the quilt with a gentleness that let me know he wanted to be close and tender, for now.

"The hay is a lot more comfortable with the thick quilt. Thank you for all this, Jazz, it's lovely." I molded my body to his eager to feel all of his body against mine.

"You are lovely, Bella. I've always wanted to do this and I think this may be the only time this trip that we'll have." He caressed my face, tracing lines from my cheek to my jaw, down to my collarbone. My skin flushed, not from embarrassment, but from pure desire. Our eager hands worked to remove our clothing. I loved watching his body in motion. I watched as he moved over me, between my legs, his strong arms flexing while holding himself over me. I watched his stomach tighten and relax as he slid inside me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, guiding him deeper. When ecstasy took over and I could no longer focus, I closed my eyes. I kissed his from his jaw, down his neck to his shoulders. The moans he could no longer control were all the encouragement I needed. I whimpered when he pulled away, missing the contact of his chest on mine. Pulling me onto his lap, he knelt, continuing the movement of his hips into mine. My hands clasped behind his neck and his arms around my waist held me in place as my back arched, my head almost reaching the quilt. My body matched the rhythm he set. I felt his hot tongue tracing around my nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, eliciting more moans from me.

"Hold tight, Darlin." He moved one hand from my waist tracing his perfect fingers to my clit. My body started moving without control, thankful that his other hand continued to guide my hips.

"I've got you, Darlin. Let me hear you. I want to hear that beautiful voice." Not that I needed much encouragement, but he loved hearing me. I let go. Moaning, whimpering, growling, purring. If the noise was primal and animalistic, it came from me.

"Jasper, please, please, please." I couldn't form a thought, much less a sentence, even to let him know how he made me feel. I picked my head up and opened my eyes when I heard him chuckle. His lazy, dimpled smile pushed me even higher.

"You feel so good, baby, I'm so close." I held onto his shoulders to get leverage to ride him faster. He moved his hips higher to thrust deeper into me. That last move did it. My legs locked, my insides trembled, clenching and relaxing uncontrollably. Jasper didn't slow his movements, keeping my climax at its peak while his worked toward his own. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over me and he finally released. Jasper's grip on my hips was almost painful as he held onto me for support. We collapsed back, wrapped around each other and gasping for air.

I rolled to my stomach and propped on my elbows so I could look at Jasper. His face was the image of perfection and contentment.

"I love you, Bella. That was amazing."

"I love you, too, Jasper. I guess that was okay." With a look of confusion, Jaspers eyes flew open. "Kidding, babe! It was earth-shattering. Really, wonderful, amazing. Angels wept from jealousy!"

"Now you're just patronizing me. See if I try to go out of my way like this again." The smile playing at the corners of his mouth belied his pouting. I kissed him, coaxing out his smile.

"Alright. I'm better. Let's get you back to sleep. You get to meet all the cousins tomorrow and you'll need your stamina for that."

"Jasper"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"That was a-fucking-mazing."


	21. Thanksgiving, Part 2

I don't own Twilight or any of its parts. I wanted to get this out last week. I spent time in the yard instead. Soon it will be too hot to be outside and I'll want to be in the A/C writing just for you! Also, I didn't really proof this carefully. I wanted to get it posted. If I missed something (as I do, every single time!) I'll fix it.

On to the story.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING PART 2**

I woke to the wonderful smell of coffee. I rolled to snuggle Jasper and got a... pillow? I read the note I found there.

"My sweet Bella,

I got up early to help Pops with chores around the farm. Sleep as long as you like. When you're ready, there are biscuits in the oven.

I'll be back before lunch. I have my phone, if you want to come out and find us.

I love you."

My cheeks were starting to ache from smiling so much. I tucked the note into my purse and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you slept well." Ms. Evie smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was sweet of Jazz to let me sleep in. I'm not even sure what time it is."

"10:30, Sugar. I made biscuits and coffee. Care for some?"

"Yes, please! Jasper has been bragging about your biscuits. I just can't make them at all. Either they fall apart or you could play hockey with 'em."

"Maybe next time you come, we can make some together. This visit will be just too busy with Thanksgiving, though."

"Next time sounds good. And these are wonderful. I can see why Jazz brags!" I ate two biscuits while Ms. Evie packed a bag with drinks and the remaining biscuits.

J.R. is probably close now, if you'd like we can ride out to where they are."

"That sounds great. I'll get ready and we can go."

We saddled up two of the horses and rode out to the 'back forty'. We watched as Mr. Tru drove a truck-load of hay with Jasper in the back throwing off bales, jumping down to cut the strings and then jumping back onto the bed. Even with the cool November morning, Jasper was sweating. His hat was pushed to the back of his head and his jeans were just the right amount of tight and torn. Nothing looks quite as sexy as a well muscled man working.

When Ms. Evie whistled for their attention, Mr. Tru stopped the truck and we rode over to them. Jasper jumped down and strolled over to me, grabbing the reigns to steady the horse.

"Well aren't you somethin' up there on that horse, Ms. Bella." His smile showed his beautiful dimples and melted me.

"Good morning, handsome. You've been busy." I smiled back at him and leaned down to stroke his cheek.

"You know the saying 'We do more before 9 am, than most do all day'." He helped me down off the horse, sliding my body down the length of his body and kissed me.

"Not now! Your folks." I hissed and swatted his arm. He swatted my ass.

"Mom, thanks for the drinks. I didn't realize how thirsty I was." He turned to his mother, leaving me to blush alone.

"Of course, my boy. Now, y'all finish up. Bella and I are going back. There's chopping, boiling, and baking to do!"

"Kiss me quick, Darlin, 'cause lord knows when I'll see you again." Jasper wrapped his arms around me and dipped me for a sweet and silly kiss.

"I love you, Jazzy. I'm sure I'll get a break in two -to- three. Time off for good behavior." He winked and waved and we rode back to the house.

We rode in silence for a while and I looked at the beautiful land around me. I heard a deep sigh from Ms. Evie.

"Bella, You make my boy shine. I haven't seen him this relaxed and happy in such a long time. He told me about the 'dream therapy' you tried with him." her voice broke and I saw that her cheeks were glistening with tears.

"I didn't really do anything. I just... I just want to make it go away and I can't. That's when the idea occurred to me. But I can't do anything. Jasper has to do it all. He has the hard part."

"Don't discount what you did. All of us have wanted to make his pain go away. You actually thought of a way to help him. Thank you for that."

"Well, I could say 'you're welcome', but that would be ignoring my purely selfish desire of just wanting a good night's sleep." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cute, Girlie. Cute. I'll let it go for now. You know how I feel and I love you for what you've done." She smiled sweetly and urged her horse on ahead, leaving me to follow. She loved me. I felt almost as giddy as when Jasper told me he loved me. Almost.

We spent the rest of the afternoon preparing food for assembling when the rest of the women showed up that evening. After Jasper's shower, he led me to his room for a well earned nap.

"You told your mom about your 'therapy'."

"I tell my mom and dad almost everything, Bella." He said with and edge.

"I'm not upset, Jazz. It's good that you have that kind of relationship. Actually, she thanked me."

"Of course she did. I told her how much it has helped. And that I fired the incompetent shrink I had." He chuckled and held me tighter.

"She told me she loved me for it." I tried to hold the tears back.

"She sees how wonderful you are, just like I do." He kissed the top of my head and moved to look in my eyes. "You are wonderful, Darlin."

"But to be accepted so quickly... is just... it's just new for me."

"Well don't get too comfortable. We still have Tanya to keep you humble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." We snuggled close and slept until Ms. Evie woke us. Family time.

"Jeez, Jasper, is that noise your family?" It was night club loud downstairs.

"Big smile, Darlin. You won't remember anyone's names and I'll help you when I can." He stepped out into the living room first.

"J.R.!" reverberated from the walls. I'm sure there were not a thousand people in that room, but it felt like it. I shook hands and got hugged and passed around then whole room before finding myself in the kitchen with Ms. Evie and her two sisters.

"Ladies, this is our sweet Bella. Bella these old hags are my sisters. Don't let them fool you; we have a cauldron in the back of the kitchen." She laughed and pushed me forward toward more hugs and questions.

Yes we met in Austin.

I'm from Phoenix by way of Forks.

Yes, I'm in school. I'm going for my Masters.

You'll get to meet the rest of the 'family' tomorrow.

I explained my 'family'.

We're going to Forks for Christmas to meet my dad.

I liked Midland just fine.

Who knows what else I answered or how long the questioning went on. I found myself not doing any actual cooking, just responding to the barrage.

"Ladies, I'll be taking my Bella for a little while, if you can spare her." Jasper came in and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Just for a little while, J.R." and "She's such a sweet girl" and "We're not done with her yet, son." were the replies.

Jasper led me to the front porch swing and pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't think I've ever talked that much!" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I could tell you were getting a little overwhelmed. You're eyes glazed over." He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Everyone seems really nice, Jazz. And they love you. I haven't gotten any threats, yet."

"They're great. We have our disagreements and our moments, but under it all is love and respect. Anything can be worked through as long as that is intact. As for the threats, you might get some, but if Mom approves, no one else had better say a thing. Y'know."

"I can see that. So you've got to run through everyone who is here again. I want to get this straight before we're all sharing a table."

Jasper spent the next 20 minutes telling me about his family. Again. And he was just as patient as he was the first time. Later that evening, the rest of the gang showed up.

"Dinner was amazing." Jasper laughed. "I knew everyone would get along, but I had no idea it would be so easy." Jasper and I had a few quiet minutes on the porch to talk.

"I'm pretty amazed myself. Even Edward. Edward is always so reserved and he was just so relaxed and... fun." I shook my head in amazement.

"Tanya seemed smitten. She really made an ass of herself with him." his voice was sad now.

"Do you think she'll be okay? Sammi handled it better than I would have, but Edward was fairly direct with her."

"Shit. She'll be fine. I just don't want her bitchy attitude to ruin everyone else's time. I don't know what to do with her or for her. I can barely fix me. I can't fix her. Sometimes it's like she resents me. There's no place to start from with her until she fixes her own self. She's just not ready to do that. I guess." Jasper leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. I just stroked his arm in silent support. Everyone started coming outside to find us.

"Hey, why don't we have a bonfire tonight? We'll get a nice fire going, drink a few beers, and chill." Jasper suggested

"Cool. Do you have any fireworks?" Leave it to Emmett.

"Dude, the last time we had a bonfire and fireworks you threw an entire gross of bottle rockets into the fire. You're not allowed anywhere near black powder and flame!" Jake said making everyone laugh.

"That was one time." Emmett pouted. "And it was AWESOME! You should have seen your faces!" he started reenacting the scatter, much to everyone's amusement.

"C'mon fella's. We've got a pile already started. All we need is to gather chairs. Darlin', why don't you tell Mom and ask if she has a s'mores kit." Jasper kissed the top of my head before sending me on my way.

Ms. Evie produced the kit and said that Everyone would be out when they could see the fire burning. The 'kit' was three grocery bags full of 'fixins' and a canvas tote full of skewers. Everyone, including Tanya, came out in time to make s'mores and tell stories. As the evening progressed, the bonfire turned into a sing-a-long with each person picking a song and those who could play did. Thankfully, no one asked for Kumbayah. Jasper started singing a song from the album he bought on our first date. While he played, we were focused on only each other. He was singing to me. Our moment was ruined by a disgusted snort.

"Give me a break. This is just pathetic." Tanya almost shouted.

"Hush up, girl!" from Mr. Tru and "Tanya!" from Ms. Evie.

"Oh, what? She's his true love and he's never felt complete before. Does anyone else remember the last time? Or has everyone forgotten but me?"

"That's enough, Tanya." Jasper stood and glared. She turned to me.

"You think you can come in here and do some stupid reverse psychology bullshit and he's going to change for you. You don't know anything. He won't change for you. He wouldn't change for Maria. She loved him and look what happened to her." If Tanya had slapped Jasper's face, he would have looked less shocked.

"You have no right to speak to Bella that way! This is the woman I'm going to marry, to spend the rest of my life with, and you have the nerve..." "You haven't even been in the same room with her! You compare her to Maria? Imply that Maria was a victim? I can't... I can't do this anymore." Jasper stormed away leaving us all in stunned silence.

"That's right. Run away, J.R. She couldn't love you anymore, but she still loves me!" she hollered after Jasper and then she turned to her parents. "He never even went to visit her. She wrote him so many times and tried to apologize, but he never even wrote her back." She was shaking and screaming

After a moment, I turned to face her, trying to keep my voice steady. "Tanya, I don't care what you do, where you go, or how you behave except as it relates to Jasper. I will not tolerate anything that hurts him. When he's ready, he will contact you. Until then, leave him alone." "You're too old for this, Tanya. Really."

Ms. Evie stroked my cheek with affection, and then tugged her daughter toward the house, Mr. Tru following close behind.

After a deep breath to steady myself, I started to follow Jasper, and knew there was no way I could find him alone.

"Peter? Where do I even begin to look for him?" He led me away from the now uneasy crowd. I noticed that our friends had formed a tight circle with two empty chairs in place.

"When we still lived here, the loft in the barn was his place. Behind the wall of hay." Peter grabbed my wrist as I started to walk that way.

"Look, Bella, he may not be, um, welcoming. That's his place and he's never allowed anyone up there with him. Not even when we were kids." He shrugged. "I just don't want your feelings hurt if he asks you to give him some space while he's up there." Last night began to take on a new meaning.

"Thank you, Peter. That means more to me than you realize." I hugged him and ran toward the barn.

When I opened the barn door, I could hear Jasper cursing and stomping around in the loft and I climbed up as quickly as I could.

"Jasper. I'm so sorry." He turned to face me, fire in his eyes.

"What the hell are you sorry about?" I backed up instinctively when he started stalking toward me.

"I...I..." before I could collect my thoughts and reply, Jasper had me pinned to the wall, his arms on either side of my shoulders. His eyes were still blazing, but no longer filled with anger.

"You are the light of my life. You have done _nothing_ to apologize for. In fact, I don't want to hear you apologize again. Especially for someone else's rotten behavior. She had no right to speak to you that way." His eyes never left mine.

"She had no right to speak to you that way, either. And I wasn't trying to apologize. I was trying to let you know that I hate that you're in pain." He pressed his lips to mine and then dropped to his knees, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head pressed to my stomach.

"My Bella. My sweet, kind, Bella. I hate this. I can see now that she really does resent me. She's not my little sister anymore and I just don't know who she is. All this time I thought she was upset by Maria's betrayal of me and of all of us. She's upset because she thinks I betrayed Maria. How fucked up is that? I mean... what the fuck! My brain can't even get a grip on this." His whole body was trembling with anger and disbelief. Again, I found myself completely unable to do or to say anything. I stroked his head and neck in an attempt to soothe him.

"I need to process all this shit, Bella. You don't have to stay up here with me." He turned his face to mine. I searched his eyes hoping to find the answer he wanted. Did he want me to leave, or did he want me to stay with him as he worked through his pain?

"What do you want, Jasper? I will stay with you or let you have your time alone. I want to be where you need me. Right now it just isn't about me, sweetheart, it's about you." I stroked his cheek and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Hold me? Again. Still. Always." I nodded and smiled while I stroked the crease between his eyebrows, trying to release the pain. I found that the quilt was still in the loft and spread it out for us. Jasper and I lay facing each other and I listened while Jasper talked through all that was said. All that happened with Tanya over the last few years. I don't know how long we stayed there talking. We fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped around each other. I felt Jaspers' arms tighten around me and he started muttering in his sleep. I waited to see if he would be able to calm himself. I was almost ready to start soothing him again, when he started relaxing. He did it on his own! After an internal celebration, I fell back asleep. He had no nightmares that night.

We woke to the cacophony of chickens and dogs.

"I don't wanna get up. Can't you make them shut up, Jazz?" I groaned and nuzzled into his chest.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted. The animals didn't. We, however, started laughing so hard that there was no way to even fake trying to sleep. We trudged back to the house and were greeted by the wonderful smell of coffee and pancakes.

"Good morning, Mom. I can't believe you're cooking breakfast for everyone." Jasper and I hugged is mother.

"It smells wonderful." I said, pouring coffee for both of us.

"We have quite a houseful because of you two and with Emmett and Jacob, I don't think a box of cereal will go very far." She chuckled.

"I'm afraid you're right. The two of them can eat a dozen eggs by themselves. Can I do anything to help?

"No dearie. You and Jasper go get cleaned up. By the time you're done, everything will be ready. Oh, and I figured y'all would be out all night, so I put Alice and Zach in your room. Emmett and Rosalie are in Peter's room, Jacob and Kerry are in the guest room and Edward and Sammi are in the den on the pull-out. Wake them up before you come back down."

After a wonderful breakfast, we all sat on the front porch. Conversation came back to last night and Tanya. Since neither Jasper nor I really told them about Maria, they were really in the dark about the argument and so Peter had filled in the details.

"I'll kick her ass for you. Maybe it'll knock some sense into her." Alice offered.

"Naw. She's got to come around on her own. Either she will, or she won't, but it's got nothing to do with me. Right, Darlin?" He looked at me and smiled.

"She has her own demons, babe. And so do you. I'm just glad I get to help you with yours." That was met with a round of 'aww' and 'how sweet'.

Our visit was over when the "Whitlock Whirlwind" began. Everyone went in to offer assistance with setting tables, cleaning up, and even with watching TV. One set had on the Macy's parade for the young kids and the Cowboys pregame on another set for the big kids.

Ms. Evie pulled me to the side. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I let my temper get the best of me, Ms. Evie and I should never have disrespected you that way."

"Stop, you were fine. You were very polite given how awful Tanya was and how upset you were. Enough of that." I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Tru and I talked to her last night and told her what we expected from her today. We're going to put you and all your friends at one table, so she won't be sitting with you. We've asked her to stay clear of both of you. Based on what I know of you, you will offer her the same distance, and I appreciate that. I don't like drama, especially at holidays. It is what it is." She hugged me and sent me out to find Jasper.

Remarkably, dinner was without incident. Well, without negative incident. Emmett and Jake did manage to get into a competition with several of the little boys to see who could suck jello through a straw faster. We moved Em and Jake to that table and invited a couple of the little girls to ours.

After all the men cleaned up, the gang left for Houston. Ms. Evie made each one of them promise to come back for a visit, with our without Jasper and me.

"I'm guessing you have one of the biggest families I've ever seen, Jasper." We snuggled on the porch swing.

"I am the most blessed man alive, Darlin. I have a wonderful girl. I have the best friends and the best family. Oh, and Mom is never letting you go. Did you see her face when I mentioned last Sunday's sermon? I thought she was going to cry." He chuckled.

"Have you told her you go for the music?" I teased.

"She wouldn't care if I told her I went for the wine, as long as I'm there."

"Jazzy, I need a nap. Do you want to fall asleep in front of the game or in bed with me?"

"Gee. I'll have to think about that one. Girl of my dreams…. Men fighting over a ball… sexy Bella… football… I'll be in the den." I punched his arm.

"OW, woman! Okay. Don't beat me. I'll take a nap with you." He threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I was laughing too hard to be convincing, so he just smacked my ass with each step. He dumped me onto the bed and straddled my waist.

"I've got you now." He wiggled his eyebrows. "What shall I do, first?"

"Let me sleep and then take me horseback riding?" I smiled, batting my eyelashes. He sighed.

"Alright, let's nap first. I'm not used to getting this much sleep, though." He collapsed next to me, winding his body around mine.

"Let me tell you a bedtime story about what I've always wanted to do while riding on a horse, facing my lover." I grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you will so be the death of me, Darlin." Jasper groaned.


	22. Thanksgiving, Part 3

Don't own Twilight, but I'm thinking you knew that. Again, my characters have decided to set their own time table without consulting me first. If you don't like what Jasper and Bella have decided, yell at them, I'm just the vehicle they've chosen to tell their story.

On to the story:

* * *

**Post Tryptophan Discussions and Meeting Mr. Morrison**

I woke wrapped around my Bella. I pulled the sheet down to admire her beautiful form and send a prayer of thanks for bringing her to my life. She is a blessing for me, helping to keep me anchored through the strangeness I find myself in.

I had no idea what to make of my sister. I knew that Tanya was messed up by Maria and that she still had difficulties with trust. I just had no idea she had those issues with me. Bella suggests I go back to therapy, and to find a therapist who is actually interested in helping me get better, not just collect the insurance money. She also suggests I trust my parents to help Tanya.

In addition to the craziness that is my sister, I still had the matter of the King case. Mom and Pops invited Mr. Jack to visit this afternoon and to stay for supper, so I'll have plenty of time to visit with him as well as discuss anything he and his buddies have come across. Up 'til now, he hasn't come across anything definitive, but I know he won't let it go until I'm satisfied that my gut is wrong.

All the things weighing on my mind and still I cannot help but think of my future. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a Texas Ranger. Mr. Jack and I talked about it when I was 11 years old. I told him what I wanted and he told me how to get it. He even helped me convince my parents to sign me up for the Army at 17. Now I'm a Ranger. After Maria, I abandoned thoughts of a personal life, of a family of my own. Now that I have Bella, all those wants are back and stronger than ever.

"What has you staring into space, Jazzy?"

"So much, Darlin. So much." I smiled and kissed her sweet lips.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Well. What were your plans for after school. Y'know, before you met me?"

"I thought I'd move back to Washington and find a teaching job while I work on a novel. Or I'd find a job with a newspaper. Getting a job with a paper would put me where ever the job was. What brought that up?" I could tell by the way she was chewing her lip that she was nervous.

"Now that you've met me, how much have those plans changed?" I could feel my stomach tighten, anticipating the worst. Worried I would end up a grad-school fling instead of her future.

"Now, I don't know. I can write anywhere. I'm guessing that Texas is advanced enough to have a few newspapers, right?" she nudged me, trying to break the tension.

"I believe there are one or two newspapers in the state." I smiled, but didn't relax. "Bella, seriously, where are you going to be when you graduate? Are you going to stay in Texas? Because I can't see myself anywhere else. I've planned my whole life for the path I'm on. I can't very well ask you to give up your dreams to stay with me, but I've got to know if I'm making the plans for my future with you." I let out a huge sigh. I got it out, and now I have but to wait. It may have been an hour or it may have been a minute, but my heart races when her lips parted and she drew a breath to speak.

"Jasper, I think my place is with you. My plans have never been thought through, in fact, coming to Texas was the only thing I've ever been sure of. I don't have a plan for my future. I don't even know what kind of writer I want to be. On the other hand, you have always known what you want, planned for it and have it. I think that says something, don't you? Doesn't it seem like everything has been leading us to this point? To be together?" Her eyes were focused on mine, never wavering. Her confidence shone through with every word.

"You want to stay in Texas? With me?"

"Yes, Jasper. With all my heart."

"And what about your friends? Family? What happens when the move on? You'll be down here with only me."

"You know that Jake and Emmett aren't going anywhere. Rosalie and Kerry have them anchored here. As for Alice and Edward, they'll follow their dreams. We will always be close and I can visit them. Charlie and I are close, no matter where I live. Whatever I have to give up to be with you is worth the sacrifice. I will get so much more in return. It's not like I'll be in witness protection or anything!" Bella giggled. Our discussion was over and our intentions were clear.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jasper. I love you, too."

As soon as we made it downstairs, Bella started helping Mom and Charlotte in the kitchen while Peter, Pops, and I talked in the living room. Conversations blended in and out between the kitchen and the living room, as though we had all always been together.

When I heard the knock, I ran to the door and flung it open. The look of surprise on Mr. Jack's face was priceless. After a hearty hug, I pulled him into the house and over to Bella for introductions.

"So you're the young lady who has our J.R. so happy." Ever the southern gentleman, he kissed her hand and Bella blushed her brightest.

"I certainly hope so, or Jasper has some explaining to do." Surprised, Mr. Jack laughed out loud. We all laughed, after recovered from our moment of surprise.

"Oh, J.R., she's a firecracker. You hang on to her!" he clapped my back and walked out to join my dad.

"Do you have something to tell me, Jazz?" Bella's eyes narrowed but the corners of her mouth gave away her amusement.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I replied with mock shame.

"Shut up and go away! Jerk." Bella smacked my arm, hard and moved back to the kitchen.

"OW! Mom, she hit me!" I cried, rubbing my arm.

"Serves you right for toying with my girl's emotions. Tart! Now shoo. We have cooking to do." Oh yeah, Mom loves her... 'my girl'. I foresee a shift in loyalties from me to Bella.

"My boy, we have things to discuss. Let's take a walk." After letting the 'wimmin' know our plans, we made our way toward the back forty. Mr. Jack broke the silence first.

"It doesn't look good, J.R. The more we look into the case, the stranger it seems. We can't link any of the evidence you have to anyone else. It's as if King and his two partners were the only ones involved. It bothers me that the bugs were never accounted for. Where are they? How can all of the lines between this major supplier and King just disappear? For sure, everyone agrees that you are onto something. None of us know what." We stopped walking, each of us concentrating on a different piece of dirt on the ground.

"How is it that none of the bugs were recovered. Were they destroyed or are they still transmitting?" The wheels were trying to turn, but there just isn't enough information to work with.

"My guys haven't found any information about them. That's something you're going to have to do when you get back. We can't really do much from here without drawing more attention than necessary to our little covert investigation."

"I'll get Demitri and Felix to check that out. Have to talked to Aro about any of this?"

"There's been no need to involve him, yet. From here, I can get to any of the records he has access to and I don't want him to have to lie about anything, should this blow up on us."

"Were you able to find anything else about King's obsession with Rosalie? Was that exploited to get him involved or did it develop after?"

"Rosalie seems to be a blind victim in this. Just by luck, bad as it is, King chose her. He is one sick SOB, though. I'm glad he's behind bars instead of on the streets with authority over the good citizens of Austin."

"For sure. So aside from tracking down those bugs, we're at a standstill?"

"For now. My guys have a lot of feelers out. Something is bound to come out. Now, let's head back, and tell me all about Miss Bella."

After a relaxed dinner, the men, including Mr. Jack, cleaned up. After all the years of being with the family, he refused to be considered a guest. While she was still alive, his wife always helped with the cooking and he said it was an honor to uphold his part and that Ms. Shirley would have expected no less. Mom, Dad, and Mr. Jack settled for a game of cards shooing the 'youngsters' outside. I could hear Bella's excited from on the porch and walked quietly to do the door to peek out.

Charlotte was sitting on the swing between Peter and Bella. Both Bella and Peter had their hands on Charlotte's stomach, faces close, and Charlotte was stroking their hair. The sight was beautiful. All three were smiling, eyes wide with wonder. Before they moved, I was able to go in the house, grab the camera and snap a picture.

"Here, put your hands right... here." Charlotte moved Bella's hand.

"That was it! That was the Baby!" Bella squealed, looking from Charlotte to Peter. "That's your Baby... you did that!" her voice was full of wonder and love.

"Yeah, our baby." Peter nodded, eyes unfocused and full of joy. "It's getting pretty tight in there, isn't it, Little Bean." He spoke to the belly, caressing it and kissing it.

The flash from the camera startled them.

"Oh, Jasper, you've got to come feel this. The Baby is so active! It's the most amazing thing!" Bella rushed over, pulling me toward Charlotte.

"Y'mind?" I gestured toward her belly. I handed the camera to Bella so both hands were free.

"Of course not, J.R., don't be silly." I knelt down next to Charlotte and she moved my hands, much the way she did with Bella. I was beginning to think the little Critter had settled down when her whole stomach moved.

"Holy Crap! Doesn't that hurt?" I cried. I didn't really pay attention to Mom when she was carrying Tanya. Or any other pregnant woman, for that matter.

"No, J.R., it doesn't hurt. Well, right now it doesn't hurt. It's not real pleasant when the kid gets wedged under my ribs. Or stomps on my bladder. The sideways thing feels odd, but not painful."

When I saw the flash, I realized that I was in much the same position as Bella had been, with the same look of awe and wonder. Peter and I just looked at each other over the very round belly of his wife.

"I'm at a loss, Bro. Really. This is..." I shook my head and stood. "Thanks for sharing your belly with me, Charlotte." She smiled at me and patted my hand. Peter helped Charlotte stand saying that they needed to head home. They didn't have the day off the way we did.

Bella and I sat on the swing in silence, watching the night and holding hands. I couldn't help but imagine putting my hands on Bella's round belly, waiting for our child to move. Now that we know where our future lies, I feel free to imagine and to plan for that Someday.

"Tomorrow I thought maybe you'd like to help out with the farm stuff. We'll have to go to sleep pretty soon, and get up before the butt-crack of dawn, but you might like it."

"I'd like that. Do you think I'll actually be a help, or will I just get in the way?"

"You're a quick learner, I have faith in you." I chuckled and pulled Bella in closer to me.

We fell into silence again.

"You want it, too, don't you?" Bella whispered, face down, eyes on mine.

"Yeah. I do. When we're both ready." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It feels odd to say this, but I'm more ready than I thought I would be. Than I ever thought I would be." Her hand tightened around mine.

"What are you saying, Darlin?"

"This trip has been so great and your family is perfect. I've never had this and always wanted it. With you I can see a future full of love and hope and I want it. I want to finish my Masters and everything, but I'm not as scared of this future as I was even two days ago."

"My family is not without its problems, Bella. Tanya is a prime example of that."

"But even with Tanya, there's enough love here to work on her, to help her."

"We are a blessed group, to be sure. Are you going to stay at the house until you finish school?"

"I don't know. I'm battling two sides. I love living there and being with the family I've made with my friends. The other side is just how much I hate not going to sleep with you every night. Not waking with you every morning. I know that we do most of the time, but it's different. I want our lives together."

"Weeell… I, uh, after we talked this afternoon, I got in touch with an agent to start looking at houses." Bella's eyes got wide. "Calm down, Darlin. There's no pressure, it's just that I know you want to be with me, so eventually, we'll need a house. You don't have to move out of the house until you are ready. I just don't want to waste any more money on rent. It's all practical. Really. You okay?" Bella was quiet. I couldn't tell if she was in shock, or if I was about to get my ass kicked. I was starting to get worried for my safety.

"Do I get a say in what you buy?" I exhaled hard. Thank God she's not going to kill me.

"Well, yeah."

"Say it, Jazzy. I need to hear it."

"Bella, will you help me pick out our house and move in with me?" Her hands were shaking so hard, and for an instant I thought she was going to back out.

"Yes, Jasper. I will." Her face shone with love and excitement. I pulled her close and kissed her, pouring all my love, excitement and joy into that embrace.

Now all we have to do is tell everyone else.

* * *

So... that's where they lead me. I had no intention of going this way, but Jasper and Bella just have their own way of doing things. So, now that you've read my update, and I'm sure you are all caught up with 'The Vampire in the Basement' by Michellephants, you must now go check out 'Deconstructing Dracula' by Hmonster4. And for that matter, check out 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' by Hmoster4, too. Check my favorite authors. To those of you who have alerts, but haven't reviewed - thank you for keeping up with the story, I love to get those notices and I'm glad that the story is keeping your interest! Those who review, and you know who you are, it means the world! "Hug Your Neck" Thanks - 'babe


	23. Home Again, Home Again

Don't own Twilight.

Those of you who reviewed last chapter will get the 'extra' from this chapter as a thank you!

**Home again, home again, jiggety-jig.**

We're moving in together. Oh. My. God! We're moving in together! We're going to start looking at houses! I'm excited and scared all at the same time. What am I going to tell everyone? They moved down from Washington with me, and now I'm moving in with Jasper. Intelligently, I know they will all be happy for me. Emotionally, I'm worried they'll be pissed for having moved all the way to Texas to have me move out. With all my tossing and turning, Jasper reminded me that I wanted to help with farm work and that started before dawn. Butt-crack o' dawn, I think was the phrase. With his body wrapped around mine, whispering love and adoration, I fell asleep.

*****

"I am worn out and it's only nine o'clock!" I whined, hopping onto the tailgate.

"You did just fine, even if you whined more than anyone I've ever heard." Jasper grinned wickedly.

"Shut up. Ass." I pushed him, but I was too tired to put much force into it.

"Fine ass, ma'am. And you love me." He tipped his hat and winked at me. Ass. I hate that he makes me melt. And that I love when he does that. And I hate that he knows it.

"Don't remind me. Do you think your mom has biscuits and coffee?"

"I won't tell her you had to ask such a ridiculous question. She'd be wounded to the core." he scowled with his hand over his heart.

"I don't want to leave." my mouth acted before my brain engaged. I blushed when Jasper's head snapped up.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "We can stay another day, if you want. I'm in no real hurry."

"I am serious. I've never seen you so relaxed. Even with the Tanya issue. I mean, with my incredibly vast knowledge of your moods." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jasper, I really wish we could stay another day. I really do have to get some things done before class on Monday." I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"I know, Darlin, I know." he kissed the top of my head before sliding off the tailgate to help Mr. Tru. I walked up to the house to see if Ms. Evie needed help with anything.

"Hi, Ms. Evie, can I help?" I called.

"No, sugar, you've been working. Now you get to act like one of the guys and clean up." She smiled sweetly and pulled me in for a hug. "Whew, you smell like one of the guys!"

"Thanks. I feel so much better, now." I giggled as she fanned her hand in front of her and pushed me toward the bathroom.

"Wash up, Stinky. I'll call you when the table is set." she chuckled and shook her head. I love that woman.

**

"I made extra biscuits and I've packed them for you. If you freeze them, they should last for a little while." Ms. Evie was stacking more and more things in Jasper's truck.

"Momma, we'll be back. I promise." Jasper smiled at his mother, who was not slowing down at all.

"I didn't get to teach Bella how to make 'em. I just want y'all to have something to take with you." She was fighting back tears and doing a better job of it than I was.

"Bella, my sweet little girl. I am so glad you came to stay with us." I was fine with the hug until I heard her choke back a sob. I can imagine what we must have looked like, standing there hugging and sobbing like we were moving across country in a covered wagon. I was surprised at how quickly I had come to love Jasper's family.

"C'mon, ladies, you're gettin all soggy." Mr. Tru wrapped his arms around us, succeeding only in making us cry harder, not quieting us as he had intended.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I have had the best time. I loved getting to know you... and... I ..." I choked.

"Come back soon, Sugar. I know you'll take care of my sweet boy." Mr. Tru pulled me in for hug so Jasper could hug his mother.

"I expect we'll see you soon, Sugar. Take care." Mr. Tru was a little more gruff than he had been, and I saw his eyes glistening when he put me in the truck.

As they hugged, Mr. Tru whispered to Jasper, "She's a keeper, Son, you be good to her and you'll be as happy as your mom and I." I wasn't supposed to hear that, and cried even more.

It only took about twenty miles for me to stop crying. Jasper, being the patient man he is, held me close and stroked my hair to comfort me.

"You didn't try to make me stop crying."

"Why would I? I'm sad, too. I just let you do the crying for both of us. Besides, if I thought you were wallowing, I'd have stopped you."

"I don't wallow. I contemplate and mull." I nudged his side.

"Is that what you were doing last night when you couldn't sleep?" he chuckled.

"Exactly."

"So what were you contemplating?"

"What I'm going to tell my friends about moving out."

"What _we_ are going to tell _our_ friends?"

"Sorry. Yes, that's what I mean." I voiced my concerns about being resented for ditching them.

"I thought you would have given them more credit than that. They love you, Bella. Above all else, every one of them wants you to be happy. I wish you could see yourself and see them through my eyes."

"You've lost me. I thought we were talking about my feelings of guilt and now I don't know what we're talking about."

"We are talking about how your feelings of guilt are misplaced. We're not going to tell them about moving in together until you're ready. In the meantime, I want you to do me a favor, okay?"

"Uh. Okay?" I know it came out as a question because I was truly bewildered.

"When everyone is at the house, I want you to find an empty public room and wait. Don't say anything or do anything special, just read or something."

"And what will that prove?"

"Within ten minutes, everyone will be in that room with you, even if they aren't actively talking to you. They want to be near you."

"Whatever."

"Okay, we'll take it a step further, after you notice that the room is full, move to a different room without announcing anything, just quietly change spaces."

"So how will that make me feel less guilty? If anything, that makes me feel worse. You make it sound like everyone needs me around!" Jasper sighed, releasing a very deep breath.

"Bella, you're twisting my point. What I'm telling you is that they moved with you because they wanted to be near you. They won't mind if you're a few houses away, if that means that you will be happy." He shook his head in frustration.

"I love you, Jasper. More than anything. Thank you for trying to help me feel better. Really." I tilted my head to the side and smiled, hoping to change the mood.

"Oh, alright. Who can resist your 'I'm so cute and sweet' smile." He chuckled and turned on the radio.

When I heard the lyrics "...when you're going down on me in between the sheets..." I thought of a very naughty way to distract myself. Jasper nearly ran off the road. Thank God for smooth Texas roads and wide shoulders!

***

"You're back! We have so much to show you!" Alice was attacking me before we even got in the door.

"Back! Back, you Shopping Pixie from Hell!" Much to everybody's amusement, I mimicked throwing Holy water and held my fingers in a cross. For some reason, Alice didn't laugh.

"Hmph! Fine, I won't show you the wonderful things we got for you and Jasper." She turned her back to me in a mock pout.

"Let them unpack, Ali. I'm sure Bella can work up some excitement after she's been home for a few minutes." Zach nudged her toward the kitchen after giving me a hug hello.

Everyone came in to greet us and help unload the truck. I think they were mostly interested in the treats Ms. Evie sent home with us. Emmett was stealing the cinnamon rolls before they made it to the house.

"Boy, you best save some of those for me. I will fight you for those!" Jasper hollered out after him. Emmett just grinned and popped the last pilfered bite in his mouth and moaned with delight. Edward and Zach joined Jasper in the effort to retrieve the coveted cinnamon rolls. The wrestling match that ensued reminded me a lot of the one between Jasper and Peter, with lots of laughing and cursing.

"Boys. You've destroyed the contents of the bag." I snatched the now mangled bag of rolls from the melee.

"Not so fast with the bag there missy!" I squealed when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me down.

"You'll never get them!" I shoved the bag in my shirt and struggled to free myself, eventually curling my body tightly, protecting the spoils.

"The girl's got the grub, Lads! Victory will be ours!" That one had to be Edward.

"I'll never surrender! Death before Dishonor! ALIIIIICE! SAAAAMMIIIII! HELP!" I was squealing and laughing as the boys tried to unroll my body. This was truly not a fair fight.

"Damn, Bella, have you been working out? Nice ass." Emmett asked.

"That's my ass, idiot!" Edward shouted. Two men out, two to go. Unfortunately, Jasper new my tickle spots and Zach was more than willing to help.

"Stop... can't...breathe..." I gasped.

"Say 'uncle', Darlin, and I may share some of the crumbs." Jasper purred into my ear.

"NEVER! SURRENDER!" I squealed, trying to ignore the tingles brought by Jaspers voice. Finally, Alice and Sammi came to my rescue. Alice tackled Zach, distracting him with promises of carnal pleasures. Sammi investigated possible tickle spots on Jasper, allowing me time to run in the house with the now completely pulverized rolls. When I made it back to the porch, Jasper was straddling Sammi, tickling her ribs while Edward got her feet.

"Boys, she doesn't have the rolls. Why don't you let the innocent girl go. I am willing to negotiate a truce." Maybe I spoke to soon. Jasper leaped up, and started stalking me.

"We do not negotiate." He knows what that tone does to me. Too many witnesses. I ran into the house and hid in the bathroom. Alice and Sammi came squealing in after me, locking the door.

"Oh, goody! I can show you some of the things we got!" Who knew Alice would store her loot in the bathroom. After a half hour of looking through shopping bags, we decided the boys had time to cool down and we waved a white washcloth in front of us.

"Hello?" No one answered.

"Guys?" Quiet.

"Are you here?" Nothing. I didn't want to panic, but it was a little odd that they didn't knock on the door or anything.

"FINALLY!" They shouted, jumping from behind us, causing all three of us to scream out. And they laughed until tears ran down their faces.

"I can think of three guys who are sleeping alone tonight. Right, girls?" Alice asked, tapping her tiny foot. Three men stopped laughing instantly. Emmett, however, laughed even harder.

"You guys are so whipped. I swear." he gasped for air.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. I just wanted to let you know what you're dear, sweet man has been up to..." Emmett stopped laughing and snatched the phone from me. I grinned at the girls as we made our way to Alice's room to look at the rest of her loot.

When we finally made our way out, the boys had unloaded the truck and made dinner. They even put flowers on the table.

"We wanted to apologize for startling you this evening." Zach said with his eyes focused on the floor.

"We didn't realize that you would get so upset. Honestly." Edward looked at Sammi, pleading with his eyes.

Jasper looked at me, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was supposed to apologize for scaring y'all, but I can't. That was the funniest shit I've ever seen." His whole body shook with laughter. He had to lean against the table to keep from falling over he was laughing so hard. Edward and Zach looked shocked and scared. Emmett fell on the floor laughing. When I started laughing, I thought Alice was going to come unglued.

"You have to admit it, Alice. That was pretty funny." I said between gasps for air. With that, everyone joined in the laughter.

"We were waving a white flag! You aren't supposed to attack when there's a white flag!" Alice managed to squeak out.

"It was in front of you, we didn't see it 'cause we were behind you, dear." Zach explained.

"Not that it would have mattered!" Emmett grinned, earning a scowl from Alice.

Jasper caught my eye and smiled. He knew I would miss having this kind of evening. Maybe I let myself get more carried away than usual as a way to get the most out of my time with them. As a way to bring really good memories with me. I smiled back, if with just a hint of sadness.

* * *

Next stop, Forks to visit the Cullens and Chief Charlie Swan. What do you think he'll make of Jasper and Bella moving in together? If you need a laugh, I mean a good, deep laugh, check out HaloJones' first story "10 Steps To Seducing Your Hot Virgin Vampire BF". It's a spoof of FF versions of Twilight, not of Twilight itself. It had me howling with laughter. Enjoy!


	24. Forket About it!

I went to Bella's a little early and was pleased to catch Emmett and Jake before she got home. Since Thanksgiving, Jake and Emmett had gotten very comfortable with me. I guess 'wrasslin' in the front yard after meeting my family helped. I thought Emmett would be the difficult one to win over. He had nothing on Jake for being overprotective. Bella asked several times what Jake and I talked about on our walk. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he told me everything about their relationship, leaving out only the finer details. He was trying to test my temper and to find out how much Bella had told me. Since she'd been so forthcoming, there were no surprises. And I wasn't surprised to hear Jake profess his love for her. Even in coming down, he had hoped to win her heart. That was before he met Kerry. He assured me that, while he loved Bella more than he'd ever loved anyone, it was no longer romantic. Oh, and he threatened to kill me and bury the bones on the res if I hurt her. Nice guy. I agreed to let him, if I hurt her.

"Hey guys. I need some advice on how to approach Chief Swan." I leaned against a stool near the pool table and watched as Jake sank two balls. If I didn't know them, I would have been intimidated by the glares they gave me.

"What do you mean 'approach'? You're not proposing are you?" Jake asked, thankfully putting down the pool cue.

"Dude, you're rushing this, don't you think?" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. Shit!

"No! Well, not yet. I mean, eventually I'd like to." I took a deep breath and started over.

"So, Bella isn't ready to tell everyone just yet, but since you are her closest and I need your advice, I'll tell you. Do you understand - Not. A. Word!" Both nodded.

"Bella has agreed to move in with me and we're looking for a house in the neighborhood." Both guys were very quiet, all three of us looking around.

"DUDE! That's fantastic!" Emmett leaned over, giving me a 'manly' hug. Jake, was a little less enthusiastic.

"That really is sudden, don't you think?" His arms still crossed.

"You're one to talk Jakey, you moved in with Kerry, like two weeks after you met." Emmett countered. I decided to let this conversation play out without me.

"That's different." he huffed.

"Yeah, only 'cause you're a guy. Did you ever think about how Rose saw your move? She had a fit when Kerry told her." Emmett's raised eyebrow was the only punctuation needed on that sentence. Jake uncrossed his arms and sat down.

"What do you want to know? My dad and Charlie have been best friends for longer than Bella and I have been alive, so I've got a little insight on the man."

"Thank you, Jake. Emmett. Really. I love Bella and even though this isn't exactly the traditional way of moving forward, I want to do this the right way. I would like to talk to him before we visit. I want to let him know that my intentions are honorable, and permanent, but I don't know how he'll take a phone call from me. What do you think?"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea. It would help ease tensions during your visit. Don't tell Bella, though, she'll freak if she knows. She is too much of a worry-wart to handle it." Jake said.

"So what do I say first? I don't want to just blurt it out, 'by the way, I'm shacking up with your daughter' seems like a bad idea."

"Jake and I can call to loosen him up first. It's been a while since we've called him. We usually talk every couple of weeks and it's been almost four. I know Bella has talked about you, so we can mention that you're around and suggest he talk to you. Just don't mention the house hunting, yet."

"Don't worry. I don't want him flying down here to shoot me!" I laughed, trying to ease my nerves.

**-***--***-**

"So, I think that went well." Jake grinned at me.

"Are you sure about that?" I sighed, hoping that Bella wouldn't shoot me before her father got to me.

"Sure, he's always gruff like that." Emmett said trying to reassure me.

"At least I'm still invited for Christmas." I hope I make a better impression in person.

"Dude, I've never seen you so nervous. Chill!" Emmett clapped me on the back. "Let's grab a beer and shoot some pool. You really need to relax before Bells gets home. She'll pick up on that and won't let up 'til you spill your guts."

"Too true. Lead the way." Only two weeks until I meet the man who holds my future in his hands.

**-***--***-**

"The truck is loaded and the van is here! C'mon, I don't want to miss our flight and the airports are crowded!"

"Are you sure you have all our luggage, Jasper?" Alice asked, again.

"Yes, dear. I'm sure. Zach put all eight-hundred of your bags in the back of the truck. It only took an hour or so." She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm.

"Zach, the pixie is beating me up! Control her, or I'll throw her bags out the back on the drive!" I stuck my tongue out in a very mature display.

"Time's up!" Edward shouted as he set the alarm and locked the door. Bella and I drove the luggage to the airport while everyone else rode in the hired car. It was cheaper than taking several cars and keeping them at the airport for the week we were gone.

**-***--***-**

"I swear I never thought getting through security would be so easy." Edward laughed as we settled in to the waiting area.

"No one had any contraband or metal accessories. A first, to be sure." Agreed Emmett.

"Yeah, and Alice is usually frisked by the horny old security guard." laughed Zach.

"Well, we never had Rosalie with us before." added Jake. Alice pouted and Emmett smacked him. "What? It's true. Did you see the way that guy was looking at her?"

"Shut it, Jacob." growled Rose. He raised his hands in surrender and exchanged a look with Bella, who started giggling.

**-***--***-**

Finally, boarding was called. Edward and Alice had insisted on upgrading everyone to first class. A gesture I was not so quietly thankful for. Long legs and coach don't mix, but my budget didn't allow for much else.

"Edward, Alice, thank you again for the upgrade." Edward clapped me on the back and looked up the two inch difference.

"I understand completely. Think of it as an early Christmas present from me. I don't do gifts for dudes." He smiled sincerely.

Bella snuggled in next to me already getting comfortable for the trip. "I have the worst time staying awake on planes. Even worse than on the road."

"I won't mind if you decide to distract yourself, Darlin." I wiggled my eyebrows, eliciting a wonderfully mischievous giggle from my love.

"Too many witnesses, Jazzy." She whispered, sucking my earlobe. Damn, that sent chills along my spine.

"Okay. Don't start or this will be the longest trip. Ever." I pushed her to her seat to make my point, getting another giggle.

"Alright, you two. Behave. Bella giggling like that is enough to make everyone edgy!" Jake hissed.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Chimed Edward.

"Chill. We'll behave, won't we Darlin?"

"Yeah, I'll be passed out by the time we get off the runway. Wake me when we get there." Bella yawned and closed her eyes. Edward, Emmett, and I talked for most of the flight.

BPOV

Jasper's laugh shook me awake in time to hear him respond to something Emmett said.

"Dude, you know that it's just a TV show, right? I mean, I like Chuck Norris as much as the next guy, but, really. It's a TV show."

"Emmett, sometimes you amaze me. For such a smart guy, you are such a dumbass!" Tears were streaming down Edwards face as we taxied toward the airport.

"Bite me, Eddie. I just wondered how much of it was accurate. Just 'cause it's a TV show doesn't mean everything is bogus, right?" Emmett looked questioningly at Jasper.

"You're right, Em, not everything is bogus. Just don't think you're going come away with an accurate picture of the Texas legal system or the daily life of a Ranger." He stroked my hair as he tried to control his laughter.

"You're awake, my dearest." he smiled down at me while I stretched and yawned.

"Yup. Are you nervous yet?" I asked, holding his hand.

"Just another duck on the pond, Darlin."

"Is that a yes or a no? 'Cause I have no idea what that means."

"That means on the outside I'm cool, calm, and collected. On the inside, I'm trying like hell to stay afloat. Yes. I am nervous. I want to make a good impression so your dad won't hate me for keeping you in Texas." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"He's going to love you. And he'll just have to accept that you're my choice and so it Texas." I kissed his hand and we waited for our turn to disembark.

Since everyone would be going their own way, each couple rented a vehicle so we made our goodbyes at baggage claim agreeing to meet up in a few days for the girls spa/shopping day. Dr. Cullen would have something planned for the guys and Edward said he'd call with details.

**-***--***-**

The ride home was quiet, with Jasper fidgeting with the radio and watching the trees outside the window. I almost pulled over to let him drive. Almost.

"Jazzy, it will be fine. I promise."

"Thanks, Darlin. I wanted to tell you something, but Jake and Em thought I should wait."

"Should I ignore the sick feeling, or are you about to give me bad news?"

"No bad news. I've actually talked to your dad."

"WHAT?" My turn to almost run off the road, only not from ecstasy.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce myself before we decided to tell him we were moving in together. I didn't want his first impression of me to be bad."  
"Okay. And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"'Cause I listened to Jake and Em? They thought you'd get too nervous."

"And what have you decided about that?"

"Maybe not my best idea?"

"I'll say. I can't be too upset, though, you had good intentions. I won't be as forgiving next time." After a heavy sigh, he leaned in to kiss my temple.

"You're better than I deserve."

"How did the conversation go?"

"Jake says it went well. He didn't really have a lot to say to me."

"He doesn't have a lot to say to anyone. Of course, you would have known that if you had talked to me first." I gave him 'the eye' to make my point.

"Yes, dear."

"What else do I need to know so I don't make a fool of myself. Ass." Jasper chuckled.

"He asked my intentions, as any good father would."

"And?"

"And I told him that I would be around for as long as you'd have me." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Nice save, loverboy."

"Thanks. I try."

"So, did you happen to mention your job?" I was a little nervous about this part, but guessed that it hadn't come up. I was sure to have heard from Dad or Jasper if it had.

"No. Why? Do you think it'll be a problem?"

"It's nothing. It won't be a problem. Like you said before, it'll probably be a nice in for you." Little does he know just how sweet an in it will be, though I will have some explaining to do by the time this trip is over.

**-***--***-**

Dad was out the door before I stopped the car.

"It's about time you came to visit your old man!" He pulled me in for a quick hug, never one to linger or show too much emotion.

"Charlie Swan. You must be Jasper." he gave a curt nod in Jasper's direction.

"Yes, Sir. It's nice to meet you." I noticed Dad starting a grip contest, which Jasper quickly released.

"Dad." I scolded. He just shrugged and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

"I haven't been shopping. Sue was going to do it for me, but I didn't know what you'd want while you were here."

"Sue? She goes shopping for you now?" I knew she had a thing for Dad.

"C'mon Bella. Don't start with me. Sue and I were always friends and after Harry... y'know. Anyway, she and I have gotten close. Misery loves company or something like that." He ducked his head, but couldn't hide the Swan blush.

"Sure, Dad. You keep telling yourself that, 'cause I'm not buying it." I rubbed his shoulder, letting him know I wasn't upset. "Daddy, y'all are good for each other."

Charlie's head snapped up. "Y'all! Y'all? Really, Bella? Maybe you've been down there a bit too long?"

"Oh Daddy, stop it. I'm not "fixin to" or "do declaring" anything, so chill. Y'all is a great word. Embrace it." Charlie and Jasper both laughed out loud. At the sound of Jasper's laugh, Charlie quieted and shot him a pointed stare.

"Y'know that's your fault, son."

"Why thank you, Mr. Swan." Jasper replied, just a bit smugly. Charlie grumbled.

"Alright enough of that. I decided to go to Texas way before I knew there was a Jasper in my future. Of course, I may have gone sooner, had I known." I winked at Jasper, who winked back.

I had Jasper put our bags upstairs in my old room, not willing to have Jasper sleep on the sofa. If Dad insisted, I'd relent, but I was hoping to avoid the whole conversation. In retrospect, having him up there alone may not have been my wisest decision.

"So did your boyfriend tell you that we talked?"

"Yeah, Dad. On the way here. Em and Jake told him not to tell me. Jerks." Charlie laughed.

"I'll bet. Did he tell you what we talked about?"

"Just that you were the typical father, wanting to know his intentions."

"He's really serious about you, Bella."

"I'm really serious about him, Dad."

"How serious?"  
"We're moving in together, Daddy. I know my future is with him." I shrugged, trying to soften the blow of my first statement. It didn't work.

"Moving in... Bella! Don't you think that's a little fast? Jeezus, what do you even know about this guy? What does he do? Can he take care of you?"

"Daddy! Calmness! I know it seems fast, but I know..." Charlie stood up "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the station to run a background check, that's where!"

"Charlie! - Dad! Sit down. You don't have to run a check - he's a Ranger." I almost whispered the last part, but he heard enough to stop.

"Didn't catch that last part, Isabella." He whirled to face me.

"He's a Texas Ranger, Daddy." Charlie started laughing. That wasn't exactly the reaction I expected.

"Dad?" He started gasping for air.

"A Ranger, baby? Does he know?" Still laughing, too hard.

"No, Daddy. I haven't really gotten that far."

"Oh, Bells. You are such a sucker. You better go tell him, since he's in your room." Still laughing at me. And then it dawned on me. Oh. Shit!

**-***--***-**

JPOV 

I carried our bags to Bella's room. She hoped that Charlie wouldn't mention sleeping arrangements so we could stay together. I hoped so, too. I'm so used to sleeping with Bella in my arms, I'm not sure I can sleep without her.

I looked around the tiny room, not much on the walls. The most prominent part of the room was a well stocked bookshelf. I expected nothing less. I looked at the photographs she had out. A bunch of kids at a beach, Jake and Em were easy to pick out. They were less bulky, but still towered over the rest of the kids. Several pictures with Alice and Edward. Slowly the pictures showed Alice and Edward joining the crew from the beach. Bella stood out in each picture with her easy smile lighting up everyone around her. She was in the center of each picture. How she could miss the affection Jake had for her was beyond me, it radiated from each one of those photos.

Though I couldn't make out the words, I knew Charlie was quizzing Bella on our relationship. Not wanting to make that conversation any more awkward, I decided to wait for her to come get me. I moved to the bookshelves to see what kind of books she'd read but decided to leave behind. I recognized the typical teen girl books, some still on Tanya's bookshelf. Paula Danziger, Paul Zindel, Madeline L'Engle, C.S. Lewis, and then... Frank Dobie? That's an odd choice for a teen girl, or anyone outside of Texas, for that matter. Then book after book about the history of the Texas Rangers. The one that made my blood boil was the history of Jack Hays. No doubt he's one of the most famous Rangers... could she possibly have known the connection? What the fuck is going on? My head reeled with thoughts of betrayal and half-truths. Was she interested in me, or would any old Ranger have been enough? My mind couldn't reconcile the Bella I had come to know with this new information. I could hear the laughter of her father while I was trying to catch my breath. The sick feeling in my stomach was only intensified by the mirth ringing in his laugher. I heard her footfalls coming up the stairs. The battle, fight or flight, waged in my mind with the echo of each step.


	25. It Brought Me To You

Like the rest of the author's here, I don't own Twilight. However, I am so glad you enjoy reading my story. I have to share a bit of giddy news - this little story was mentioned on 'The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster' in an article about Jasper by AngstGoddess003. So, I have to a little fan-girl squee because being mentioned by an author who's work you enjoy reading is just one of the coolest things! I've read almost all of the stories mentioned in that article and recommend checking them out if you have not. I am so pleased to know that my 'Texsper' is working for you! Thanks to "Bendingmirrors" for telling me about the mention that lead her to the story.

Last note before you get to the story: MizTrezBoo, BeMyLullaby, and NostalgicMiss, AKA TheFournikationFoundation, are having a Pirate-Talking Contest. So far, FiberKitty, MischiefMaker1 and I are the only contributors. The point of a contest is for there to be competition - so write something! Three stories per author, so write something and send me a challenge. Steps off soapbox. And now to the story.

REV (6-11) So, I'm still doing the fan-girl squee, but I want to thank Touchstone67, who made the recommendation to AG. It means so much to have such enthusiastic readers - and you all know who you are. Love ya, Ladies!

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked up the stairs like a woman walking to the gallows. Of course he'd been in the room long enough to see my bookshelf. What would he think? Would he think the books were Charlie's? I mean, some of them were Charlie's after all. Has he found my notes, or the paper I wrote? I was reluctant to open the door, but pushed through. Jasper was facing the bookcase holding one of my notebooks in his trembling hands. Shit.

"Jasper, please let me explain."

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I am only still here because I think you owe me an explanation. What the hell is this, Bella? Did you even want me, or would any ol' Ranger do the trick for you?" The last statement was almost pleading, in contrast to the murderous glare he gave me when I walked in. I tried to pull him to the bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jasper, don't do this." Having been so betrayed by Maria, I should have known that this would be a problem for Jasper.

"Explain it to me, Bella. Please, dear God, make it good because I'm barely holdin' on to my calm."

"Alright, Jasper. It first started with Charlie's interest in those old westerns. I decided to read one, I curious about what interested him. I liked how strong the character was, so confident and sure of himself. And then I had to write a paper for my American History class. Every one else was picking either major US events or local events." I faltered. Why would he possibly believe me? Why had I waited to tell him about this?

"Jasper, please sit down with me. I know how this looks. I know you think I've trapped you somehow, but it just isn't like that. I promise. Please."

"Bella... just finish your story. I need to hear this. Now." his head was down. He looked defeated. I did this to my Jasper and I had to fix it.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me. For not ditching me. After that first book, I started reading that Frank Dobie book and I loved it. So when the paper came up, I knew I wanted to write about Texas. The more I studied about Texas and, of course, about the Rangers, the more interested I got. Writing my report on the Rangers just seemed natural. I'll admit I got a little carried away with the research. All that influenced me choosing Texas..."

"What about your very, shall we say, colorful description of your ideal Ranger in this notebook here?" He held up the binder that had all my notes and musings.

"Uh... I uh, forgot about that kind of." I winced, remembering the description and just how close it was to the man standing before me.

"Bella..." His voice chastised me.

"It really isn't what you think. It just so happens that I've always liked tall, muscular men. With blond hair and blues eyes." I cleared my throat and started squirming. "It really is just my dumb luck that we ran into each other. I'll admit that I was very pleased to see that star over your heart. It was a thrill to be so close to a fantasy. Like any other, normal, girl running into her favorite movie star." He scoffed.

"I don't know, Bella. I see books like this one..." he held up the book about Jack Hays "...and I wonder just how much of a coincidence this can be."

"It is a coincidence, Jasper. I swear." I pleaded with my voice and my eyes. Then the rest of his words caught up. "Wait, why the Jack Hays book of all of them?" Now I'm curious.

"Bella, are you kidding me? It is just too much of a coincidence that you have a book that mentions my great-grandfather heavily and you happen to be down by the river where I run. Every. Day. How did you know that? How did you find me? Was I part of your research?" His voice was incredulous and I was stunned.

"Jack Hays is your..."

"No, they rode together. Wait, you didn't know that?" He looked doubtful.

"I had no idea. I had no idea about the river, either. And, honestly, I really am about to freak out like a girl with her favorite movie star." My heart was racing and I almost felt guilty about it.

"Do not fuck with me, Bella."

"Uh, Hello - terrible liar over here. Did you forget that part?" I walked over to him, putting my arms around his waist. He didn't move, but he didn't move away. "You're so upset with me for not telling you about this that you forgot to interrogate me?" I offered a faint smile, leaning my head trying to make eye contact. He took a deep breath and with a deliberate measure, let it out. He tilted his head just enough to look in my eyes.

"Lemme see if I've got all this straight. You decided to move to Texas because your Dad read some books about Texas and the Rangers, including one that has my great-granddad in it. You made a fairly detailed description of your 'ideal' Ranger, a description that just happens to also describe me, we just happen to meet on campus - and I'll buy that one, by the way - and we just happen to meet again by the river. Have I summed it up?"

"I think that covers the highlights."

"Do your friends know about all this?"

"No. OUR friends don't know about this. They don't even know about the report I did. The only person who has an inkling is Charlie and even he doesn't have the full picture." I gave another tentative smile.

"You are a terrible liar, aren't you?" It was more of a statement and his eyes were still narrowed, so I gave only a small nod. He moved to grasp my shoulders and leaned close to my face. "I need you to tell me, Bella, need you to tell me if you would have given me a second glance if I hadn't been wearing my badge. I need it so bad, I almost want you to lie to me, Bella." His eyes were so full of pain that my heart broke.

"Oh, Jasper! Of course. Everything about you calls to me in a way that I can not deny. I saw your eyes before I saw your badge, Jasper, and your eyes claimed me first." He leaned into my hand when I cupped his cheek. "I am yours, badge or not, sweet Texas twang or not." He gave a small smile. "I am yours, heart, body, mind, and soul, Jasper. I love you."

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? I think Fate has had her hands full with you." He finally put his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You'll just have to love me. And forgive me for not telling you. At first, I thought you'd think I was strange and then it just seemed to matter less and less. Of course, until you come into my room and see the abundance of reading materials and notes. I had planned to tell you this trip. I had hoped to tell you, y'know, _before_ you saw my room."

"I probably would have been okay with all of it, except for the Hays book. That just put a weird stalker twist to it." I felt his body relax around mine. Thank God. I knew we were going to be okay.

"So, wanna tell me about your great granddad?" He snorted before replying.

"Maybe another time. Right now, let's work on getting you back into my good graces, shall we?" And I was blessed with a genuine, dimpled Jasper smile. At last.

"Oh, Jasper, I love you. Thank you for hearing me out. And for not thinking I'm a complete freak."

"I love you, too, Bella. And I never said you weren't a complete freak." And then he kissed me. I have never been more happy to feel his lips on mine.

* * *

**JPOV**

After Bella finished telling me her story, I calmed. Being a terrible liar certainly worked in Bella's favor. There was no hint of dishonesty during her story. Well, until I mentioned her 'ideal Ranger'. She remembered it, though I do believe that even that was a coincidence. To have all these things fall into place for her, I am now certain that she lives the most charmed life of anyone I've ever met. I did manage to laugh about our first meeting. Had she tried to pull off a series of events like that, she would have needed a Hollywood crew to get it that perfect. We stayed in her room for a while, relaxing and talking about the time she spent here. She told me the stories surrounding the pictures she had everywhere. She doesn't have any siblings to come in with embarrassing stories, like Peter had done for me. I would look to Charlie for that. Which reminded me…

"So, Darlin, we should head downstairs and spend time with your dad. I don't want him to have any reason not to like me." I am so emotionally exhausted, I really just want to go to sleep. What a strange and convoluted journey I've been on in the last few hours.

"Don't worry, Jazz, now that Dad knows you're a Ranger, you are so in his good graces. I wouldn't be surprised if he's got the wedding planned." Her smile was so bright. My heart stuttered at the mention of a wedding. I wouldn't object, but I wonder about Bella.

"Yeah, right. No dad is ever that eager. When do you want to tell him about the house hunting?"

"Uh, I kinda already told him we were moving in together." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah? I'm guessing that it wasn't too bad since I'm still in the house."

"Yeah, he was ready to run a background check on you until I told him you were a Ranger." She looked at her feet.

"And?"

"And nothing. He asked if you knew about my, uh... fascination... and sent me up here to clarify things with you." I sighed. We'd already said everything that needed be said on that subject and it was time for me to let it go.

"Alright, well then let's go face your dad and see how the news is sitting with him now." I snuck in a quick kiss and followed Bella downstairs.

**-***--***-**

Bella insisted on cooking dinner while Charlie and I sat in the living room in front of what ever sporting event Charlie wanted to watch.

"So, Jasper, a Texas Ranger, huh?" I saw the same determination in Charlie's eyes that I had seen so many times in Bella's. The same deep brown that lead to a pure soul and clarity that laid everything bare. He's the reason Bella can't lie. God bless him.

"Yes sir. " I said, giving a slow nod. He turned his eyes back to the television.

"I worry about Bella being with a cop. Probably more than I worried about her living with me. I don't want her to live with that kind of uncertainty."

"What cop doesn't worry about that, sir? Bella, of all people, knows the risks, and she knew about my job from the moment we met, and still wanted to see me. Sir." He gave me a sideways glare. After a deep breath, he smiled. Relief washed over me, but only briefly.

"Alright, son. But let me tell you this. If you ever, I mean it, ever hurt my little girl, I will fly down to Texas with a whole tribe of pissed of Indians and kick your cowboy ass. No one is as loved here as that little girl. Are we in agreement?" I stood with my hand out.

"Sir, if I ever, I mean it, ever hurt Bella, I'll fly myself up here so you and Jake's friends can kick my ass. He's already promised to bury my body on the Res." Charlie also stood and shook my hand. He smiled and clapped me hard on the back.

"Let's eat, Son."

I helped Bella set the table while she and Charlie talked about the goings-on in the town.

"Oh, Ben and Angela are expecting their first in the spring." Charlie beamed when Bella squealed.

"That's great. I'll have to call her while we're here. What have you heard about Jessica?"

"She's been working in Seattle. Started dating some guy from there and they are supposed to get married sometime after the New Year. Lemme think, I know his name, but it's escaped me."

"Eat up while you think about, Dad." She patted his hand. Having little interest in people I don't know, I wasn't really focused on the conversation. That gave me extra time to focus on Bella. In the months we've been together, I still marvel at her easy beauty and love the extra glow she has while talking with her father. Someday I'll have a little girl who looks at me that way. A little girl with soulful eyes and a sweet smile, who calls me Daddy and wraps her tiny arms around my neck. I was snapped out of my fantasy by Charlie's exclamation.

"Mike Newton!" He crowed. Bella paled.

"Wh… what about Mike Newton?" she asked with a tentative voice.

"That's the boy's name. Damn, I hate when that happens." His smile was triumphant. "You have a few more years before that kinda thing happens to you." He winked at her.

"Uh… so Jessica is going to marry Mike Newton?" Bella's color still hadn't returned.

"Yep. She brought him home to meet her folks for Christmas. Seems like that's going around these days." He smiled at her.

"Uh huh." She seemed distracted still.

"You okay, Darlin?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh… uh… yeah. I just… I knew Mike in college." She stammered and blushed. Ah, I guess I'll be hearing about that later this evening.

As is my job, I insisted on cleaning up after supper. Charlie and Bella moved to the living room, talking more about town happenings. When I sat next to Bella, she gave me a small smile before turning back to Charlie.

"So, Dad. You never said anything about me moving in with Jasper.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? I can't forbid you and it's not like I can check up on you. Anyway, you have a good head on your shoulders. You will always be my baby, Bella, but you are a woman and some things are just beyond my control. Besides, Jasper knows where I stand, right Son?" He glared at me.

"Yes, Sir." I nodded.

"Well, then. I guess we've said all there is to say about that." With that, the conversation was over and I realized that my day had been too long.

"Mr. Swan, Bella, I think the day has caught up with me, so I'm going to take a shower and turn in for the evening." I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Alright y'all - Remember to show the FornikationFoundation some love and write a fun little Pirate story. You know you want to do it. Just think of it as preparation for 'International Talk Like A Pirate Day'.

'babe


	26. So, what IS the deal with Mike Newton?

I don't own Twilight or the much abused and maligned Mike Newton. The only kind version of Mike I can think of is in "The Submissive/The Dominant" stories by TaraSueMe. Both sides of the story are worth checking out, by the way. Also worth checking out is "If Love Could Light A Candle" by Pastiche Pen. KittenMischief, aka FiberKitty and MischiefMaker1 have finished Dark Salvation. If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for? This little ole story ain't goin' anywhere – git over there and read it!

Also – shameless plug for me: It's voting time for the Pirate Talking Contest and my submission, Wandering Fancy, could use some lovin'. There are several great stories so check 'em out. And VOTE!

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

BPOV

Jasper asked the question… the dreaded question. "What's the deal with Mike Newton, anyway?" So I told him the whole embarrassing story. His reaction was less than stoic.

"Do it... one... do it... again!" Jasper gasped between laughs. He was doubled up on my bed holding his stomach and I was giggling a little too hard.

"Jazz, I can't breathe... okay... wait... 'Oh, babybabybaby, cum babybabybaby, yeah babybabybaby uhn, yeah, uhn, cum babybabybaby' like he took the baseball analogy too seriously and was trying to get me to swing the bat." I started laughing all over again describing sex with Mike.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this anyway. It's just so embarrassing."

"For him, maybe. How did you not laugh at him?" Jasper finally started to calm, before bursting out again.

"Well, shit, the first time I was so shocked, I stopped moving. He took that as a sign that I was done and blew his load. After, like, five minutes."

"I know I shouldn't laugh at a dude with stamina problems, but how in the hell did he get a second date with you?"

"Jazzy..." I chided "he's a very sweet boy and it's not like I had a lot of prospects."

"Bullshit! Somehow he's the only who got the nerve to ask you out. I've seen how guys look at you."

"Whatever. Nobody looks at me. Anyway, he really didn't know that I didn't enjoy myself. I thought if I gave him directions to the O, he could find it. And that was ultimately the problem. He could not take a hint, or a road map. I tried guiding him, hell; I even tried _showing_ him how I like it. He just thought I was being kinky by touching myself. The only time I really did enjoy it, I got on top. That was almost more kink than he could handle."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... I can't even wrap my mind around that. He didn't enjoy watching you? Where the hell did he learn how to fuck anyway? I thought every guy on the planet loved that. Hell, maybe you'll have to give me a demonstration so I can make sure I like it." Jasper winked at me, I smacked his arm.

"You get plenty of demonstrations and anyway, you know exactly what to do and how to do it."

"I dunno… it's been so long I may have forgotten?" He caressed my arm, sending chills through my entire body.

"As if you could lose your way and after only two days. Although…" I looked at the ceiling, pretending to think "...Nah, we have plans with Angela and Ben."

"You are such a _tease_!" Jasper threw me down on the bed, pinning me to the mattress with his body. I started questioning the decision to make plans during a time when we had the house to ourselves. Even more so when he started kissing my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access.

"Bella, Darlin, call and cancel." His words came out as whispers, warm against my neck.

"Babe, this was the only time they both had. I promise, we'll get some alone time." As much as I wanted to keep his body on mine, we both needed to get ready and make our way to the diner. He blew out a heavy sigh and helped me off the bed.

"You're right. And I want to meet the two friends you somehow managed to leave behind." He teased.

--*--

Jasper spent the ride to the diner taking in Forks and always maintaining contact with me. He was always stroking my hand, touching my leg, running his fingers through my hair, or caressing my cheek. I found it comforting and flattering that he wanted me as much as I want him. That he was as comforted by me as I was by him.

"Okay, Jazz, this is The Forks Diner. Impressed, huh?"

"To be sure, Darlin. I can't remember seeing a more impressive structure. Uh, since I've been here." He winked at me. Smart ass.

"Angela and Ben are sitting at the window, right there." I pointed out my friends who smiled and waved.

"Lead the way, my sweet angel." He put his hands on my hips following close behind. It occurred to me that 'sweet angel' is new. And I like it.

"After I've introduced, I'm going to the restroom. Do you think you handle my absence?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

On my way from the restroom I heard her voice. Crap.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" I put on my best smile and turned.

"Jessica. How are you?" Crap and crap! Wrapped around Jessica like a neglected puppy, was Mike Newton. Could I possibly keep this together after the morning's conversation with Jasper?

"Mike, it's been forever." He looked like a deer in headlights and Jessica glared.

"I...uh... yeah. Forever. Uh, hi." he managed to squeak out.

"So, Bella, are you here alone? Visiting your dad?" I tried to ignore the smug look on her face. By the death grip she had on Mike, she knew of our history. I ignored the barb about being alone.

"How long are y'all staying in town? Dad mentioned that you were living in Seattle, right?" I kept my face blank as Jessica started to chuckle.

"Y'all? How quaint our little Bella has gotten. 'We all' are going back to Seattle after Christmas. She sneered. Just before I could correct her or say anything else, I felt the strong arms of my champion wrap around my waist. And I watched Jessica's mouth hang open as she looked up.

"Darlin, we're waitin' for you. You comin'? Oh, hey there." He nodded to Jessica and Mike before nuzzling my ear. He's so good at being so bad. I turned slightly to look up and put a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Jazzy, I was just catching up with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton." I turned to our stunned audience. "Jessica, Mike, this is my boyfriend, Jasper." Jasper loosened one hand from my waist to shake hands.

"Jessica... Mike... it's a pleasure." He made eye contact with each during the brief handshake, and nuzzled back into me "I hope y'all will excuse us." He moved us to the booth without a second glance. I however, looked back to see Jessica's face red with anger and Mike's registering only shock.

"So that's The Mike Newton?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, dear." I patted the hands wrapped around my waist.

"Poor sap. And I almost feel bad for that Jessica chick. Almost,"

We had a great visit with Angela and Ben and even got a little kick from their baby. I ooh'd and aah'd over all the details of the nursery, of the ultrasound pictures, and of the names they'd picked out. After making promises to keep in touch, we made our way to the parking lot.

"I don't care about that, _Michael_." we heard Jessica screech.

"Jessie, sweetie, I told you all about her. I never kept any secrets from you." Mike whined.

"Don't you 'Jessie' me! You forgot to mention that you still had a thing for her!"

"I was just surprised. I didn't expect her to look so... so..." he stuttered.

"What? Spit it out!" Her hands went from her hips to smack him square in the chest. His eyes narrowed as he recovered from stumbling.

"Hey, I wasn't ogling her like you were that hick! Is that what you want? Some good ol' boy?" he lashed back.

"Don't you turn this around on me!

I was starting to feel very embarrassed. How could they have anything to talk about? I saw him maybe six times.

"C'mon, Darlin. Let's go back to your place and see what trouble we can get into." Jasper pulled me close to him and took the keys.

"That sounds perfect, Jazzy. And later tonight I want to call Alice to find out what the plans are for Christmas and New Years."

--*--

Jasper and I got into plenty of mischief before Charlie got home and, honestly, I think we needed the time to rest. I spoke with Alice while Jasper spoke with Edward. We were given times and locations to meet for our day of bonding before the New Years Eve party and decided that we would all meet the Cullen's for Christmas Eve to exchange gifts.

--*--

We got ready to go, letting Charlie know that we would likely be home in the morning, knowing how we were when we all got together. Again, Jasper amazed me. He made no attempt to hide his delight with the lights and decorations leading from the road, along the driveway and into the house. It really was beautiful, and to have Jasper enjoy it so openly helped draw out my enthusiasm. We hugged and greeted all around catching up on the events since we'd been home. Jasper was more than ready to tell everyone about running into Jessica and Mike.

"You should have seen her rippin' that boy a new one." He laughed.

"I still don't know why she was so upset. It's not like we even had a real relationship." I shook my head.

"Bella, when are you going to see yourself clearly? That boy was smitten from the moment you agree to go out with him." Edward said.

"He was desperate and I said yes. End of story." I grumbled.

"Nuh-uh, Bellaboo. You should have seen the frat boys turn green with envy. I'm surprised there wasn't a support group for the dudes who wanted to ask you out but were afraid to." Emmett added. I blushed.

"Nobody gave me a second glance, you guys are cracked."

"Leave her alone, boys. It doesn't matter what you say, she's blind to herself." Sammi said with Alice nodding so hard I worried about a concussion. Jasper pulled me in for a hug.

"I saw you for the perfection you are, and that's all the matters." He whispered, sending a new wave of chills through my body.

After a blessed change in subject, we were all caught up and headed for the dining room. Esme and Carlisle joined us for supper and then went out with friends in time for us to exchange gifts. In order to keep from having to travel with gifts for everyone, we drew names. Jake gave me fifty dollars for Kerry's name, so I had Edward. Everything went smoothly with the gift exchange until it was time for Emmett to give Jasper his gift.

"Dude, I wasn't really sure what you'd like, but when I saw this, I had to get it. And then I figured, what the hell, I'll get one for each of us." Grinning from ear to ear, he handed Jasper a box.

Jasper pulled a t-shirt up and looked at it for several seconds, put it down, cocked his head and looked at it again. Then he turned to show it to me. I gasped.

"You FUCKING IDIOT! How could you be such an insensitive asshole?" I screamed and charged at him. Emmett's face turned from excited to shock. Everyone else looked at me like I turned into a harpy.

"What? His family called him 'J.R.'. I thought he would think it was funny."

"So you got him a shirt that says 'I _shot_ J.R.'? Are you fucking stoned? What about that is funny?" I continued to scream, stalking toward Emmett. Rose sighed and dropped her head into hear hands. Everyone else remained quiet.

"It was from a show in the 80's. I...I...it was supposed to be a joke 'cause his family calls him J.R." I reached up to smack Emmett when I heard the laughter. I turned to see Jasper on his side, clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Emmett, I swear to God, you are the ONLY person who could ever get away with this." He waved the shirt while struggling to right himself.

"What?" was all I could manage to get out.

"C'mon, Darlin. He didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure he wasn't even thinking about the fact that I've been shot." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, shit! Dude! I am so sorry! Dammit! I am an asshole." Emmett's face went pale and he walked over to Jasper with his hand out.

"Really, Emmett. You really are the only one who could get away with this because I know you. Everybody put their shirts on, I want a picture to send to my folks. They're gonna love this." He was beaming and shook Emmett's hand. And I loved him even more for it.

After everyone recovered from laughing and from calling Emmett out for being an idiot, Alice set up the camera and we all posed. Alice promised to get each of us a copy. Emmett pulled Jasper to the side to apologize once more. I overheard Jasper telling him again that he thought it was funny and that Emmett really was the only one who could have gotten him that gift without receiving bodily injury.

We all agreed that it was time to get to sleep and headed to our respective rooms for the night.

"Jasper, you really are amazing."

"What makes you say that, Darlin?"

"The way you handled Emmett. I really wouldn't have been that easy on him."

"You weren't that easy on him. The thing is, Darlin, it's Emmett. The man doesn't have a malicious bone in his body. There is no way he could have been thinking about what happened with Maria when he bought that shirt. If he had, he'd a never gotten it. I know that. That's just what I told him. And really, I'm just glad that I've come so far that I _can_ laugh about it. I have you to thank for that. For bringing all these people into my life. For helping me learn to relax and to have fun." He pulled me to the bed, snuggling my body into his. "It's gonna take me a lifetime to show you how grateful I am for all of this. And that includes Emmett."

"I'll say it again, Jasper Whitlock, you are an amazing man. Thank you for coming so willingly into the madness that is my family." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Miss Bella."

--*--

Christmas day was wonderful and relaxing. Sue, Leah and Seth were wonderful and welcoming. Seth seemed to develop a little hero worship with Jasper and followed him around. A lot. I may have started a trend with moving to Texas. Seth started peppering Jasper with questions about being a Ranger. The rest of the week went smoothly. I showed Jasper a few of my favorite places in the woods and on the beach. When we weren't out taking in the wonder that is Forks, we were in my room talking and getting into as much trouble as we could while Charlie was at work. Since the party was semi-formal, Jasper was fitted for a tuxedo. Carlisle insisted that any man worth his salt should have at least one custom tux and insisted on giving all the boys new or first, for Jacob and Jasper, tuxedos for Christmas. Jasper tried to argue but I explained that the Cullen's do what they want and his job was to say 'thank you' with a smile. And so he did.

New Year's Eve came with a burst of Alice. We spent the day getting ready for the party while the men played court sports at the club. Alice decided on the attire for the evening, so all any of us had to do was show up, get pampered, and get dressed. This year, Cullen's rented a hall and had it decorated beautifully.

After an hour of dancing and mingling, I made my way to the bar for some much needed water. I watched as the people who meant the most to me danced and talked. I felt happier and more content than at any other time that I could remember. I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling both hands to rest over my heart.

"Edward. You know, you are the only one who ever stands with me like this." I leaned into his chest and turned just enough to see his face. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"You look as happy as I feel, Bella."

"I am, Edward. So, what do you have to tell me? The only time you do this is when something is up."

"Please don't say anything. Don't make a commotion. You're the only one I'm telling because I'll burst if I don't tell someone and you're the only one who will keep it quiet." I tried to turn, but his arms held me tighter.

"Of course, I promise."

"I finished it." He whispered. "I finished Sammi's Concerto and I'm going to ask her to marry me, tonight." I could feel the excitement ripple through his entire body as he said the words. I did twist around and gave Edward the biggest hug I could.

"Edward! Oh my God! I am so happy for you!" I whispered and tried very hard not to squeal. He laughed at me.

"Ah, Bella, you brought us together. There would be no 'us' without you. Thank you for all you have done for me. For us. And now, I better let you go before Jasper wonders why I'm 'huggin' up on his woman'. I love you, Bells. You are a sweetheart."

"Jasper knows he has nothing to worry about. I'm smitten. I love you, too, Edward. Now go get her!"

I danced with Emmett and with Jacob before midnight. As soon as the countdown was announced, I found Jasper.

"You and Edward looked pretty cozy. Should I worry?" Jasper teased.

"Yup, you should worry. He finally finished the music he's been working on for a year and he's going to ask Sammi to marry him. So, you should be worried." I squealed when he dipped me, almost to the floor.

"He's a crafty one, using a proposal to someone else to steal my woman."

"Whatever. Shut up and countdown. I want to start the New Year with your lips on mine."

"My greatest pleasure, Miss Bella." And then he kissed me for the rest of the year.

* * *


	27. Charlie's Gift & Welcome Home

Still don't own Twilight.

And now for my exciting news – Long, Tall, Texan is up for "Most Original Story Line-WIP" in the Idie TwiFic Awards. That thing about being honored just be nominated, yeah, well, it's true. Someone out there liked this story enough to consider nominating it. Wow. And for those who tell me that you are addicted to the story, can't wait for updates, love the characters, etc., thank you so much for continuing to encourage me. Encourage me even further by going over to http://theindietwificawards(dot)com, find some new reading (vote), revisit your favorites (vote) and while you're there, maybe click the little box next to Long, Tall, Texan (vote).

Also, Wandering Fancy got Honorable Mention in the Pirate Talking Contest. With little surprise and much congratulation, Fiberkitty was the winner.

And now what you really clicked that link to read:

* * *

JPOV

Bella and I were exhausted from visiting all her hotspots and partying with the Cullen's. She took me to visit the Res. She introduced me to some of the most welcoming, if not fiercely protective, people I'd ever met. She showed me First Beach and we listened to Tribal legends told by the Elders. She told me about days spent watching Jacob work on cars and cliff-diving.

Each new place and person was another connection to Bella and she shared it all with me. I know Bella well. I can tell what she's thinking by the way her brow crinkles in the middle, or how she'll react to a situation or person. Still, being here with her, in the place where she grew from little Izzy Swan, a name she assures me she detests, into My Bella, is something I will treasure forever.

Watching Bella command the group of Quileute boys twice her size was one of the funniest things I've seen. I don't know why she was worried about the pack of dogs at my folk's house. Those boys followed her around worse than the dogs did. She didn't cut them a second of slack, either, bossin' 'em around, hip-bumping them outta the way. If only Mom could have seen that, she'd a died from pride.

Not for the first time, I noticed that Bella was at the center of everything going on. The Elders were the only people not completely centered around her and even they seemed happy enough to watch her. She assured me it was because she'd been away for so long. She doesn't see it, but I do.

Mr. Carlisle and Ms. Esme were amazing to watch together. I can see where Alice and Edward get their grace and kindness. If Bella and I can have an ounce of that kind of happiness, we'll live and love forever. With Ms. Esme being the heart of the Cullen home, I guessed she would be the center of gravity there. I guessed wrong. While Bella was in that house, both Ms. Esme and Mr. Carlisle circled her, drawing her to them whenever she was within arm's reach. They were almost, _almost_, more affectionate with Bella than with Edward and Alice. I didn't bother to mention it to Bella. She would have found a way to reason it to nothingness anyhow.

Emmett is still apologizing for the t-shirt business. I've worn and washed the shirt several times while we've been here. Mom called right after I sent the picture of all of us wearing our shirts. She swore she was gonna snatch him bald next time she saw him. And then she laughed. Peter wanted to know where his shirt was. Since Jake's shirt was entirely too small for him, he offered it to Peter.

While the trip had been exhilarating and exhausting, it seemed too short when it was time to pack our stuff. Charlie ordered pizza and called us when it arrived.

"So, since I've got you two here for a little while, I thought I'd talk to you about your house." He seemed a little nervous, which set Bella on edge right away.

"Daddy, you said you wouldn't lecture us about moving in together." She said with a sigh.

"You done?" he snapped. She nodded

"Alright then." He said with a glare. "What I was _going_ to say was, when Bella was a baby, I set up an account for her so that when she was ready, she could buy her first house. I always imagined it would be somewhere around here, so I had an idea of how much I would need to put away. I don't know if it's enough since I've heard that prices are pretty high in Austin. I was going to close out the account, but I don't want you to have to pay any more taxes than you have to by depositing the money into your bank. So anyway, here's the account information and the current balance. I want you to have your name on the house, Bella. Jasper, I know you're a good man and you love my little girl, but I don't want her in, or out of, that house at your whim. She's got to know that she has a right to be there and that you have to work together when things get tough. It may be my own past speaking up now, but it was just too easy for Renee to leave me when she didn't have anything tying her to this place." The look in his eyes told more than the words he had spoken. Bella and I sat stunned by all Charlie told us. I recovered first.

"Mr. Charlie, I assure you, this house will be as much Bella's as it is mine, with or without a financial commitment on her part. I had planned to have her name on the deed the moment she agreed to move in with me."

"I appreciate that, Jasper. I really do. Like I said, it may be my own past influencing the need to give this over now." There was a solemn air around him as he spoke. Finally, Bella recovered.

"Daddy, you don't have to give me this money. I'm fine." She looked at me "We're fine."

"C'mon, Bells. It's not like I reached into my retirement fund or anything. I have a smart money guy who helps me. When things went really well, I was able to add to that account. When things were slow, he helped me find ways to protect it. I opened it with the intention of giving it to you anyway. Please, make an old man happy and just say 'thank you'." Bella launched herself into her father's lap.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you so much for everything! I love you." She hugged him until he started to blush and cleared his throat.

"I love you, too, Kiddo." He gave her an awkward hug and patted her back until she was ready to return to her seat.

'Thank you, Sir. I know how important this is to you and I don't take that lightly." He shook my hand and put on the TV, signaling that the conversation portion of our meal was through. Bella and I cleaned up after supper was over and retired for the night.

"I can't believe Dad did that. I had no idea." Still shaking her head in disbelief, Bella sat next to me on the bed. "I don't know what to do. Will this change where we look? Will we be able to get a better loan? We haven't even told anyone yet."

"Slow down, Darlin. We don't have to do this right now. Why don't we finish packing and when we get back home, we'll call Ms. Betty to see what our options are." I pulled Bella into my lap and held her close until she finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now that Edward and Sammi are getting married, I really don't think you need to worry about telling everyone we're moving in together. Besides, Jake and Emmett already know." I added the last part quietly. Not quietly enough to pass Bella's attention.

"They what?" she growled out.

"Uh. Well, I kind of just remembered that I had to tell them to get them to help me with the call to Charlie. But they swore not to tell anyone. As shocking as it may seem, I think Emmett has kept his word."

"Jeezus, Jasper. It's a good thing he has. Who knows how much longer he can keep his trap shut. We'll have to tell everyone as soon as we get home."

"Sorry, Darlin. It really did slip my mind until just now."

"Shit happens, babe. So. Should we look at the balance?" She eyed the envelope on her desk.

"Only if you want to." She slowly walked over and inched the envelope open like it was a ticking bomb. "Holy Fuck, Jasper!" That's new.

"You usually save that kind of language for naked time. You okay?" she giggled. Good, tension broken.

"Uh, babe, with this, we can probably buy a nice house outright, or put down half on an extravagant house in that neighborhood." Her eyes were wide with joy and disbelief.

"So, no mortgage? Or put down a big chunk of that and invest the rest? Remember that I have a nice savings set aside for this, too." I didn't really want to see the number, nor make any decisions regarding how Bella would use it, that was all her money.

"I guess we should meet with a financial planner and find out the best thing to do." She sat down heavily onto the bed.

"You okay, Darlin? You seem, stunned, but I can't tell if you're going to freak out, or if it's all good."

"It's better than good, Jasper. And I am stunned." She smiled and pulled me down to snuggle. I turned the lamp off and we drifted to sleep.

~~~*~~~

All too soon, we were on our way back to Austin. We met up with the gang for another uneventful wait at the airport. Even Rosalie managed to get through unmolested this time. Again, Bella slept through most of the flight, waking in time for the plane to land. Everyone loaded the truck with their luggage and we all met back at the house agreeing that after we rested, unpacked and decompressed, we would gather for a family dinner.

"Hey, Jasper. Can you come here a sec." Edward called.

"Sure man, what's up?"

"Uh. Does something seem off here? Look at the door." he pointed to a gouge in the facing by the lock. My gut started feeling odd.

"Did you set the alarm? Was it still set when you opened the door?" I tried to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Yeah, I set it before we left and I had to turn it ff when we came home. It wasn't set off because we didn't get a call and the control panel is normal."

"Before we say anything to anyone else, let's check the other doors and all the windows, and the attic. The damage is only to the facing, not to the door. That is really strange. I'm going make a couple of calls." The door not being scuffed was setting off alarms and like the King case, I felt like I was missing something important and obvious. This is really starting to piss me off. Edward called again.

"Come look at this window." When I got to him, he was looking at the ground round the window. Smart guy, looking for footprints.

"This window was not cracked before we left. And look, right were the connection is, there is a piece missing. I think we should get everyone out of the house until we find out what's going on." Any other time, I might have thought this an overreaction. Not with Bella in the picture.

"You make the arrangements for a place to stay, I think my place is too small for everyone. Oh, and get everyone to stop touching stuff, just in case. We need to get everyone out now. I'll call the police." He nodded and went into the house. Welcome home.

* * *

RL has been crazy, so sorry for the sporadic chapters. Oh and GO VOTE ;)


	28. Revealing the Stalker

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

The response to the last chapter was amazing – 46 reviews! Thank you so very much. I haven't had time to reply to each one of you. Just know that I have read and do cherish each review. The comment I've gotten most often is that y'all are pleased as punch that everyone gets along, but y'all are ready for something to happen. So here it is – the beginning of stuff happening.

* * *

**And Introducing…**

**HPOV**

"I told you to make sure everything was cleaned up. No evidence. How could you leave a broken window?" James Hunter bellowed into the phone. He ignored the pathetic excuses being whined at him.

"The whole reason to get someone from the alarm company was to avoid mistakes like this. Now that stupid fucking cop is going to be looking for answers. Go get that stupid fucker from the alarm company and his stupid fucking friends and bring them to the warehouse. I want this shit ended – no witnesses."

Cursing, Hunter threw the phone onto the seat next to him. Things were falling apart before the plan even got started.

Bella and her friends moved to a hotel, a very secure hotel, while fucking Whitlock had every inch of the house looked over. He was too good at his job not to find the camera hidden in Bella's room. Now he would know that what was going on was about Her. It wouldn't be too long before Whitlock started making connections. Hunter knew it would take a lot of effort and planning to distract him.

Hunter watched from the one-way mirror while the Muscle administered the Lesson to Dipshit 1 while Dipshit 2 & 3 cowered, blindfolded, in the corner.

"Mr. Hunter is very disappointed with your mistakes, Clyde." Muscle slammed his fist into Dipshit 1's already pulped face. His accent made it sound like 'Meester Hoonter'.

"I don't know any Mr. Hunter" Clyde pleaded. Of course he didn't know the man responsible for hiring him. Muscle barley knew Hunter and would not be able to pick him out of a crowd.

"You took the job, you made the mistakes, you pay the price." Another punch to Clyde's gut. Dipshit 1 and 2 cried and begged for mercy.

"You two, shut the fuck up. You are very lucky Mr. Hunter has changed his mind and wants to keep you alive." Muscle growled at the cowering idiots.

Hunter knocked on the wall signaling the end of the beat down and the end of Clyde's life.

"Do you know why .22 caliber pistols are the choice for close-range executions?" It was a rhetorical question. Clyde regained his voice to beg for mercy and apologize for whatever his mistakes were. Stupid fuck still didn't know what he did wrong. It was very difficult to lament the loss of someone so incompetent. Muscle ignored Clyde's begging and continued.

"The bullet travels fast enough to pierce the bone on the way in but lacks the force to come out. This results in the bullet ricocheting through the brain and making an awful mess inside and leaving the outside relatively unharmed. It makes clean up easy." Muscle pulled the blindfold off Clyde to look in his terrified, swollen eyes. "It's too late for you. Make your peace." He walked to the other two and smacked them both hard, making them alert.

"You two, remember what you hear now." Muscle drew a .22 and shot Clyde between the eyes. With his new plans decided, Hunter walked from the room without a second look.

**-**

BPOV

The chaos of coming home from vacation has taken its toll on all of us. We've been living in the hotel Edward found for us a week ago. He has been amazing in all of this. When the cops found the camera in my room, Jasper went ballistic. He didn't even want me to stay at his apartment because he was worried about security. Edward arranged for all of us to have a floor to ourselves in the hotel.

"I have to go back to work soon. But I don't feel right about leaving Bella alone." Jasper had been talking with Emmett, Zach, Jake, and Edward for several hours.

"Why don't we all take turns staying with her? We can even go to her classes with her." Edward suggested.

"Uh. Hello? I'm right fucking here! You will not rearrange your entire lives, more than you already have, because some nut job wants to watch me sleep!"

"Bella" they admonished in unison.

"Don't fucking 'Bella' me. I hate this!" I stomped my foot to prove my point. I felt very mature. Jasper rolled his eyes at me. Right. Mature.

"And how do you think we would feel if something happened to you? We can do this with just a little extra effort. Your safety is worth it." Edward said, with the Greek chorus behind him to reinforce his statement.

"So, I'll hire a bodyguard. Maybe Sammi and Alice should, too." They quietly exchanged looks and started muttering amongst themselves. Very irritating.

"Again, I'm right here. Talk to me, not about me."

"Sorry, Darlin." Jasper held my hand in his firm grasp.

"It sounds like a very good idea, but I don't want to get anyone from around here. If they could get into the house, they must have money to hire loyalty. I want someone outside of the influence of this town. I'll call Mr. Jack to get someone he trusts. As for Alice and Sammi, Angel, you're room was the only one with anything in it. I don't think we have to worry about them as much."

"We don't know that. What if this freak decides to branch out and hurt one of them to get my attention? Or because he's made that we found out about his camera?" Edward bristled with this new thought.

"Uh, Jasper, I'm not taking any risks with Sammi. I'm guessing Zach will feel the same way." Zach nodded his agreement.

"If you can't get enough people, I know that the Res boys would love to take a paid vacation." Jake offered. Jasper's expression changed to hopeful for the first time in a week.

"What a great idea, Jake. Make the call. I'd like to have six guys down here so they can take shifts. The last thing we need is for them to be tired."

"Promise them whatever you have to, Jake." Edward tried to keep the desperate tone from his voice, but it cracked at the end.

"She's my sister, Bro. Anyway, I'm not letting anything happen to any of our girls." Jake clapped Edward's shoulder in a very manly display of comfort. It was a gentle reminder to me that this affected all of us, not just Jasper and me.

Jasper and I went to our room for the night. We were both exhausted and cranky from all the tension. After a long hot shower together, we fell asleep. Jasper slept soundly, despite all the things weighing on his mind.

**JPOV**

"Please let Jake go with you to your classes today, Bella. Rose understands and he wants to do it. Just until Sam and Paul can get down here." Bella wasn't as worried as I thought she should be. I was downright scared.

"Jasper, I'll be fine." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"You don't know that. Besides, Mr. Charlie will have my hide on a wall if I don't do everything I can to keep his baby safe." It was a low blow, but I wasn't holding back anything when it came to her safety.

"Low, Jasper. Really low. But it worked, I'll call Jake." She shook her head and picked up her phone.

"Whatever it takes to keep you safe, Darlin." I smiled. She glared.

I changed the subject when she got off the phone.

"On to other topics. We're supposed to be buying a house. I'm not sure if we should postpone that or continue on. What do you want to do?" With all that had happened, we hadn't discussed it at all since

"Well, Jazz. I guess it would be fine for us to look, right? I'm guess you would feel better if I didn't go back to the house. That would also help with the bodyguard situation, since you'd be guarding my body at night." The coy smile she gave me shot electricity through my body.

"You know it, Darlin. I plan to spend every available second making sure your body is well taken care of." I pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

"So, do you want me to call, or will you?" She asked around my lips before returning my kisses.

"You shower. I'll call." I smacked her sweet ass as she sauntered away.

**~**

"Well that was strange." I said after I hung up the phone.

"What's that, babe?"

"She said she couldn't help me look for a house any more that something had come up and she gave my data to an acquaintance at a different company."

"That is odd. Did she give a reason, or just 'something came up'"

"No reason. She gave me the woman's name and number. I guess we should arrange to meet with her. Is this evening alright with you?"

"This evening sounds great. That'll give me time to look around on the internet at houses. Y'know, after class. I'm sure Jake will be ready for a break by then." She gave me a sweet, yet pointed smile.

"I know, Darlin. And I thank you for humoring me." I kissed the top of her head on my way to get dressed for work. I hated having to leave her on a calm day when nothing was going on. Now it was torture.

**~**

I'd been at the station talking with Aro for about an hour when I got a call from Bella.

"Jasper! Oh my God, Jasper. It's not about me – it's you!" She was stuttering and crying so much it was difficult to make out.

"You have to calm down, Bella. I don't know what you're talking about. Are you okay? Are you alone?" Aro cocked his head to the side, questioning, so I put her on speaker.

"I'm fine. Jake went downstairs to get us something to eat and I was just going to talk to Alice. When I opened the door there was a package. Oh, God, Jasper." She started sobbing again.

I wrote down Edward's phone number and pushed it toward Aro and signaled for him to call. I knew he would be able to calm her until I got back to her.

"Take a deep breath and talk to me Darlin. What do you mean 'it's me'?"

"It's a bulletproof vest. God, Jasper! The shoulders are slashed and it's covered in red. Like blood." She sobbed. I shot out of my seat only to fall back down, unable to process the new information.

I sat frozen in my seat listening to Bella sob and to Aro explain everything to Edward. Through the ringing in my ears I heard Aro confirming that Edward would stay with Bella. Aro would call Austin PD to report this new development.

"Edward just came in, Jasper. Please be careful. Please, baby. I love you so much and I don't know what to do." I couldn't answer with more than a grunt at first. The ringing in my ears receded after a few moments.

"I love you, too. There's nothing you can do right now. Nothing either of us can do. We have to stay calm. Can you do that for me? Stay calm, Bella. I need that from you. We can't both be freaking out at the same time, and honestly, I'm having a difficult time holding on to my cool here." I heard her take a deep breath. Always so strong.

"I'm better. I know and you're right. It scared me, but we'll get through this together." In the background, I could hear Edward and Jake talking to the cops.

"Right over here." "No I haven't touched it. Bella opened it." "We've all already been fingerprinted from the break-in at our house." "We can go across the hall to my room if you want."

Edward's voice was calm and sure. The effect of his calm was evident in Bella's voice.

"Jasper, they're ready to talk to me now. Just come home when you can. I'll be fine until you get here. I love you.

"Alright, Miss Bella. I will find out what is going on. We will be safe. I love you, too." As I hung up the phone I realized that I had no idea how I would keep that promise, but I knew that I would.

* * *

Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and support!


	29. And what about Tanya?

Make sure to show some love to the Indie Twific Awards - there are some great stories out there and voting ends soon!

Don't own, don't make money. You know the drill.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't bring myself to tell Bella everything going on with the investigation. I spent a lot of time on the phone with Mr. Jack, relaying all the information I had that he couldn't get from the police. I knew at some point I was going to have to get Aro involved in our little side project. The vest was tested for anything and everything. It turns out that the blood was human. With the amount that soaked into the vest, the person was likely dead. Two days later, a man from the alarm company, the same one Bella uses, was reported missing. A week later he was found, bound and murdered execution style. I don't want to scare her anymore than she is, so I haven't told her. And I think that I am not the main target even though Bella is convinced. I think it helps her to not be the center of a deranged persons' focus.

Mr. Charlie has been very supportive, if not a bit overbearing. Being the very smart man I am, I have said nothing to antagonize or dissuade him. Bella is after all, his baby girl. She is also my future, so anytime he offers any kind of help, I take it. He gets to feel as though he's doing something and I get a little more assistance. Along with Jake's friends from the Res, whom he refers to as 'The Pack', Mr. Charlie sent down a couple of his retired friends to help with Mr. Jack's side of things.

In the midst of all this, the situation with Tanya was coming to the forefront of family issues. I guess my parents concern for me was distracting them from their concern for her. I came home to find Bella on the phone with my mom, discussing Tanya's latest bomb.

"I can't believe she did that! How long has it been going on?" Bella listened, eyes wide, mouth in a perfect 'o'.

"Are you kidding me? Has she said why? Why would she do that?" Bella started pacing, her free hand raking through her hair and twisting the ends.

"Oh...wow. Ms. Evie, I am so sorry. I can't believe this. Is she going to counseling?" She listened then with confusion "Mr. Jack?" Now I was standing close enough to hear my mom's voice.

"We finally called him to come over and talk some sense into her. She has always trusted him. It was awful for all of us. She was so young when Jasper was hurt. Jack brought his copy of the police report, pictures of Jasper and of the evidence. He even brought over tapes of the trial. He made her sit through it all. Tru and I were just sitting together on the couch crying for our boy and trying not to scream at her for being so selfish. We had no idea just what she had been through."

"How did she handle that?" Bella's eyes locked with mine and she held my arm around her waist. Mom took a deep breath and blew it out. She really did not need any more stress.

"Bella, she broke completely. She just kept saying over and over, 'she lied, I can't believe she lied'. She ran up to her room and brought down a box of letters from Maria." Mom started sobbing.

"What? How?"

"Maria had a friend she sent the letters to and they put them in a new envelope so that we wouldn't suspect anything. The letters started out simple with apologies and her version of things. She asked Tanya to keep it a secret because we were all against her. She really manipulated our little girl. Played such head games with us all. Since we never talked about the details with Tanya, all she really knew was what Maria told her. She's been sending letters almost monthly since she was put in jail."

"I am so sorry. I can't imagine what this has been like for you and Mr. Tru. How is Tanya now? Where is she?"

"She's been staying with Jack. I think right now she's just really embarrassed and he's got the room. She's been opening up to him and really coming to terms with what Maria has done to her. You asked about therapy - she started going twice a week. Tanya has serious trust issues right now, but she's taking a step in the right direction." They talked more about the things Maria told Tanya. Gut-wrenching, awful things about her own family. No wonder Tan hated me and was an awful bitch. I wonder if she'll ever fully recover.

"Mom, do you want me to bring Jasper home this weekend?" My heart jumped when Bella's voice said 'Mom'. Even with this disturbing revelation, I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I kissed Bella's temple and pulled her into my lap.

"Oh, Bella. You have enough on your plate with school and that creep." I could hear the love in Mom's voice, even through her pain.

"I think it might be nice to get away from all the stress. We even stopped looking for a house, y'know. Jasper was suspicious after his original agent stepped out and sent us to a different company altogether." I could hear the sadness in her voice. We were both disappointed but agreed that it would be best for a while.

"Oh Sugar, I'm so sorry about that. You know, you could always move here with us and finish school in town." Mom put on her sweetest voice. Bella laughed.

"That is such a sweet offer, but you know I'll never back down."

"And neither will J.R., of that I am sure. The two of you united are a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes we are. So how are Peter and Charlotte? The baby is due pretty soon, huh?"

"They are just fine. Charlotte is just as big as a pregnant woman should be. The baby dropped down, so we're actually expecting her to go into labor within the next few weeks, if not days."

"Ooo. Maybe the little critter will come while we're visiting!" Bella gushed and then motioned, asking me if I wanted to talk to my own mother. Did she really need to ask? I rolled my eyes and took the phone from her.

"Hey, Mom."

"My boy! J.R., how are you? Are you getting enough rest? Have you been eating right? I know our Bella has been cooking for you."  
"Yes ma'm. Plenty of rest, good food and good company. Did I hear right? We're coming for a visit?"  
"You know I always want you to, J.R., but I don't want to add to any stress you already have."

"S'alright, Mom. Like Bella says, we could use a break from the tension. It'll give me some face time with Mr. Jack, and give the Pack an extra shift since they won't have to watch Bella."

"Okay, then I won't feel selfish for telling you to come on home. I miss you both."

"It's settled then. Make sure them sheets are clean, Momma!" We both giggled and said our goodbyes. Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck and held on.

"What's troubling you, babe?" I nuzzled her hair, taking in the calming scent that was my Bella.

"I'm ready for all of this to be over with. I am just so tired of wondering who's around. Who's watching. Which one of the people in the crowd is a threat. And then to find out about Maria using Tanya. Promising to love her forever, that you were trying to keep them apart. I just don't understand the motivation behind it."

"I don't either. But it does explain why Tanya has never had a serious boyfriend. Why she always threw herself at the unattainable - like Edward at Thanksgiving." Bella started giggling.

"Or maybe she figured Edward was pretty enough to bridge the gap between boys and girls." I was a bit shocked, and then joined in her laughter. He really is pretty.

"Y'know what else?" She turned that beautiful face to look me full-on.

"What's that, babe?" I stroked her hair, tracing down her cheek.

"I miss you. I miss us together. This guy hasn't just taken our place to stay, he's taken Us away." Her face clouded and her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"I miss you, too, Darlin. I do. It's been so long since we've just spent time together with nothing looming on the horizon. Do you want to put off our trip home? Maybe stay in the room for the weekend and remember each other?" I waggled my eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"As desirable as that sounds, I want to get away and I know your mom wants us to be there, too. Besides, Charlotte might have the baby!" She was so cute being all excited about having a niece or nephew.

"Alright, no change in plans this weekend. I was thinking, now that the house is clear, maybe we can get everyone moved back in this week." Bella looked pensive.

"I know you said you didn't want to move into the house, and now that we aren't looking for our own house, I... I just don't want to be away from everyone. But I don't want to be away from you, either." I was about to get doe-eyed look. You know the one, big, wide eyes aimed at me, but chin tilted down just so. Yep, that one. The one I never say no to.

"Would you reconsider moving in with me? Please, Jasper?" There it is... The Look. I let out a sigh. What do you think my answer is?

"Miss Bella, when have I denied you anything? You know I will. Especially now that I can't have you away from me and I don't want you to be alone." She lunged, wrapping her tiny body around mine. Now that Bella had brought it up, my body decided to remind me that it had been entirely too long since we'd had any lovin'.

I pulled her tight to me, pushing my hips up to meet hers. The moan she gave me was delicious torture. I leaned up, capturing her sweet lips with mine. One of her hands moved to my neck and the other traced down my side and around my waist while she twisted to lay down on the couch, pulling me on top of her.

"Oh, Jasper, I have missed you so much. I need to feel you, to be connected to you." She kissed down my neck to my chest, lightly sucking at my nipples, scraping them with her teeth and clothes being peeled off while we move together.

"Damn, that feels good. You know exactly how to get what you want, don't you, babe." I whispered in her ear. I felt her body shiver under mine. She tells me all the time that she loves my deep voice whispering in her ear like that.

"Mmhmm, I know what you like and I know what you need." The rest of our clothes came off.

"I need you. That's all I'll ever need, my Bella. Just you. My heart wants to take my time and make sweet love to you, Darlin. But my body wants to twist you into a pretzel and fuck you hard." She fucking moaned at that and pushed her wet heat against me. I moaned like an animal.

"We have plenty of time for sweet lovin', my Jasper. Just not right now. I've been without you for too long." With that, she wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her ankles behind her neck. Her grin was downright wicked.

"Fuck me hard, Jasper. I want you so bad, I might come undone as soon as you slide in." I held onto her thighs and thrust all the way in, feeling Bella spasm around me. It wouldn't take long for her to reach her peak and I was sure I'd get there right after her.

"Good god, Jasper, you feel fucking amazing inside me. Oh, right there... " Her voice trailed off into a stream of guttural moans and wails. She may have squeaked. I leaned over her, hands on either side of her head, pounding into her as she moved her hips to meet my thrusts. Moving together, sweating, grunting, just down and dirty fucking and I still felt like the luckiest man on the planet to have such a beautiful, sweet woman like Bella in my life. Then coherent thought left me. She moved her legs to wrap around my waist, grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her, pushing her hips close to me, grinding her hard little clit against me until she came, hard. Feeling her get even hotter, tighter and infinitely wetter, brought me over. Our orgasms prolonged each other's pleasure until we were a heaving, quivering mass of limbs and kisses.

"I don't ever want to go that long without sex again. Okay?" Bella's mock indignation was cute. I raised one eyebrow in her direction, mostly because I hadn't regained the ability to speak.

"I love you, Jasper. Let's go get cleaned up." I nodded, following dumbly to the shower.

**BPOV**

With all the tension from being displaced, having a creep stalking... whomever he was after, and being out of our routines, tempers were running high. Emmett started coming over and making everyone get up and exercise in the hotel gym. Jasper and I had really missed our morning runs and ended up spending most of our time on the treadmills trying to out pace each other.

Zach and Jake competed with the weights while Emmett worked out with Edward. Remarkably, Edward and Em were always good in the gym together. Neither felt the urge to compete. Em certainly had the larger frame, but Edward was much stronger than his slim frame let on. They were able to really focus on correct form and spotting each other.

After a few mornings of trying, Jake was able to convince The Pack to join us. Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Seth all started joining us, effectively taking over the entire gym.

Sammi and Alice tried to get the cycles to go fast enough for an impromptu spinning class. They gave up and decided that instead of the Tour de France, they'd be Sunday cyclists. The whole thing really was the best Em could have done for us to help break the tension and bring us all back to center.

We all gathered for dinner to discuss moving back to the house and make sure that everyone was scheduled so that no one was ever alone in the house.

"I want to get all the bushes near the windows removed and make sure that any hiding places are opened up. I'd like to get that done before Bella and I leave for the weekend." All the guys agreed to help with the work.

"While you fella's are doing manly yard work, we can go around and make sure that all the windows are secured with the new locks and make sure our men have enough to eat and drink." Alice added with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. You?" I asked Sammi, who nodded and leaned into Edward.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am ready to be in my own bed and get my routine back." Zach said with a sigh.

"I miss my piano." Added Edward. Sammi patted his leg and kissed his chin.

"I hate this for all of us. One creep has managed to disrupt all our lives." I complained.

"Jasper will get everything sorted out, right buddy." Emmett grasped his shoulder in a show of support and confidence.

"More than just me, man. I've got every person I know working to figure this out." We all knew Jasper was doing everything in his power, including things that were a little outside the rules. I worried that all our trust in him would begin to feel like the weight of expectation and wear him down rather than uplift him.

~~**~~

We were supposed to be checking all the windows in the house. We ended up standing at the bank of windows in the living room watching our guys working in the yard. The weather had been beautiful and in the mid fifties. Add strenuous work and bright sunlight and we were blessed with five beautiful, sweaty men with their shirts off. It was almost sinful how hot we were watching them work.

"It really is housewife porn, isn't it?" Alice giggled.

"I am this close to running out there and dragging Edward into the bedroom. The sweat running along the sex-V is really killing me." Sammi's forehead was pressed against the glass.

"I love Jasper's worn-out wranglers." I sighed. He stretched his back and pushed his cowboy hat to the back of his head. I wasn't the only one groaning at that move.

"Oh, shit. They noticed us – scatter!" Kerry squealed.

When we made it back to the window, they were waiting for us and started posing and flexing. Jake hip-bumped Emmett out of his way to get in front, Emmett flexed his arms to show off his 'guns'. Edward started doing chin-ups from a tree branch, Zach turned around and flexed his back in a perfect Atlas pose right before Jasper walked around him, removed his hat with a flourish and bowed low. We cheered, wolf-whistled and clapped for more. They rewarded us with a few more poses before we decided that they needed refreshments. Watching them guzzle down their drinks really did nothing to calm our overactive desires. We decided that staying in the hotel for one more night might not be such a bad idea.

"Emmett and I are going to stay at my house tonight. I haven't seen anything odd around my place, so I feel pretty safe. We talked about moving in together. Maybe after all this mess settles down and Bella and Jasper are moved into their own place." Rose said.

"We stopped looking for a house." I said quietly.

A chorus of questions came in response.

"Jasper's agent, the one who was doing such a good job and seemed excited to help us, called to tell us that she wouldn't be able to help us anymore. And that alone wouldn't have been anything, but she gave us the name of an agent for a different company. That was odd by itself, but coupled with the break-in and the vest, it was just too much. Until we get this stopped, we're going to hold off on house hunting. He's going to move in here with me. I know that he'd do anything for me, but I feel manipulative for asking him to. He really doesn't want to move from his own place to a room. He's going to have to put his stuff in storage. It's just an inconvenience for him."

"And I do it without hesitation, Darlin." Jasper walked to me and turned me to face him. "What is most important to me is you, happy and safe. The stuff I put in storage is meaningless without you to share it." He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"I'm not looking for ideal all the time. I'm looking for real and true. I'm looking for us."

When I looked up, everyone else had moved to their own rooms to get reacquainted. I ran a finger over Jasper's chest, savoring his taught muscles.

"Let's get you cleaned up and head back to the hotel." I pulled him to the bathroom by a belt loop.

* * *

Jasper was a dirty boy in this chapter - needing lots of cleaning up. Reviews are like getting a sex-v show and a shower with Jasper!

Fiberkitty wrapped up "Song of My Heart" and is going to be starting "Blood Song". If you haven't read her "Song" stories - hurry! Also, MrsTheKing has a couple of really good entries to the Tattward and Inkella contest. Currently in my inbox are "Tropic of Virgo" by In..bathrobe, an ExB story and "Son of A Preacher Man" by LaViePastiche, it's an ExB story with a heavy dose of hottie man-whore Jasper.


	30. A Cigar is a Just a Cigar, but a Pen?

Thank you all for your kind reviews - I think I did much better with my replies this time.

Don't own 'em. Love writing 'em.

***

BPOV

Sammi and I sat in the Union on campus eating and catching up while Seth went through the line for his own lunch. I needed a sounding board for how to handle things with Tanya this weekend. I knew that we would have to see her and, with her new perspective, I just wasn't sure how to handle her.

"I'm worried that even with her new-found knowledge, she still won't treat Jasper well."

"Geez, Bella. Worry much? Of course things are going to be weird. She's had, what, six years of thinking that Jasper abused Maria and that he threatened to abuse Tanya if Maria left him. The thing I don't get is, why didn't Tanya see that it was bullshit when Jasper never hurt her?" Sammi shuddered at the idea.

"Jasper was already out of the house so Maria told Tanya that's why she waited so long to do anything, so Tanya would be safe from Jasper."

"That is seriously fucked up, Bella. I think you're just going to have to be as quietly supportive as you can. You've got to keep all judgement and pity to yourself. Really." I nodded, knowing that Sammi was right. And it really is a fucked up situation.

"I look at Jasper and I just can't imagine anyone being able to believe something like that about him. He is so... so... gentle, kind, thoughtful, sweet. And I'm not even dating the guy. How could she have grown up with him and not seen how much he loved her? Who else hurt her? Did Maria hurt her before she left and that's why she thought Jasper was capable of hurting her, too?"

"Oh, shit, Sammi. I never even thought about that. I'll have to remember to mention that to Mr. Jack. I'm hesitant to mention it to Jazz or Ms. Evie, they've been through so much."

"It's good that she has someone outside Maria's influence, or perceived influence, that she trusts. I think it will help rebuild those bonds faster because his trust in them will help bridge the gap for her. I hope." Sammi added the last part quietly. Honestly, I hope so, too.

"I feel really guilty for blowing up at her at the bonfire." I rested my head on my hands, recalling her outburst and seeing it in a new light.

"Do not feel guilty. There is no way you could have known. And don't apologize to her just yet. You need to let her come to you first. She needs to trust you before you can bring that up. She will want to hear it eventually, but only after you two have an established bond. And not one of animosity. I want to give you the number of a friend of mine in the psych lab. I think she can help more than I can." I dug for the pen I just put back in my purse.

"Huh. I can't find my pen. I thought I put it in my bag. Did it roll over by you?"

"Nope. Not here." Sammi looked under the table and around her plate.

"Well, shit." I huffed. The man sitting at the table next to us leaned over and held out a pen.

"You can use this one. Actually, I've got several, you can have this one." He smiled and lifted the pen in offering again.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how that happens." I chuckled and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Don't mention it, Ma'am." He smiled in return.

Sammi gave me the number and I decided it was time to change the subject when Seth sat down with his lunch.

"So, have you and Edward decided on dates and location?" Sammi beamed.

"We were talking about waiting the customary year, but neither of us really wants to wait. We thought we'd wait until August and let me tell you that Alice is freaking out that she has so little time. I don't know what she's worried about, there aren't a lot of choices in La Push." She shook her head.

"Your going to have in La Push? I thought you do it in Port Angeles or Forks."

"There's a spot on the Res that is really beautiful. It has sentimental importance to Edward and me. We're going to have an altar and arch built out there so we'll always be able to go back to our spot." She blushed and drifted into a memory, so I let her have her moment. When she came back, she blushed even more.

"That is really sweet and romantic. But that's how you and Edward are together." I smiled at her dreamy look. Seth cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to break up the breast-fest, but I'm ready for a switch in guard. Let's go meet up with Jake." He got smacked on both sides.

***~*~***

Things had been quiet since we moved back into the house, even with the addition of several people. I was thankful to be getting into a comfortable routine.

As I looked through the refrigerator for something to munch, I knew that I would have to go shopping to restock the house with, well, everything. Usually that job would be mine alone, but since I'm never allowed to be alone, I strong-armed Jasper into going with me. We needed the face time anyway.

"Will you go check the Romper Room and let me know how the bar looks?" I sent each person to different places to let me know what we needed.

"We could use some scotch, Darlin." Jasper plopped on the couch next to me.

"I think this trip is going to take forever." I said, rapidly clicking my pen without realizing how irritating the sound was.

"Enough!" Jasper grasped my hand and pulled the pen from me.

"Sorry." I giggled, feeling just a little embarrassed. Then I started to feel a little off. Jasper's face was hard and the hand holding the pen was shaking.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He looked at me, taking a deep breath.

"Where did you get this pen?"

"Huh?"

"The pen. Where. Did. You. Get. It." Jasper's usual honeyed voice was tight.

"Uh. I dunno. I'm kind of a pen klepto. I probably stole it from some unsuspecting business. What does it have on the side and why are you so upset?" I could tell that Jasper was summoning every ounce of patience, so I sat in silence waiting.

"You didn't pick this pen up, Bella. Someone gave it to you. I need you to think about it, please."

"Okay, while I'm thinking, you explain why it's such a big deal." He nodded and rolled the pen between his fingers so I could read the imprint.

"J.R.W. Enterprises and an 800 number. I've never heard of them. So?"

"So, I am J.R.W. Enterprises, Bella. It's a tracking device we used in the Royce King case." And just like that, all the calm of the last few days was gone. We both sat in silence. I tried to figure out exactly what the hell this meant and where the hell I got the damn thing. A stupid. Fucking. Pen.

"Could it possibly be a coincidence?" I asked, feeling stupid for hoping.

"Yeah… "he drawled out "I don't think so, babe."

"Me, either. But a girl can hope." Jasper reached for his cell phone and started dialing the number on the pen. He switched to speaker-phone. The message picked up with a generic female voice.

"Thank you for calling J.R.W. Enterprises. You're call is important to us, please leave your detailed message after the tone." When the tone sounded, Jasper left an odd message and hung up.

"Now what?" I asked, feeling very cloak and dagger.

"We wait for the return call." He said with no inflection. "You, think about where the hell you got this thing."

I was really trying to remember, but who knows how long I've had the stupid thing. It's a pen for goodness sakes! The ringing of Jasper's phone startled me.

"Whitlock."

"Identify" came the voice. Jasper rattled of some things I didn't understand, but the voice on the phone did.

"Which device has been recovered?" the voice asked.

"It's a pen tracker and it looks like it's still transmitting. I need to know where the signal is going and why we lost it in the first place. I'm bringing it to the station in about an hour. Get Felix involved on this one, he already has knowledge of the case."

"Yes, sir." the call disconnected and Jasper pulled me in for a big hug.

"I'm sorry, babe. You know how I hate being caught off-guard. This ranks right up there with finding out that Royce was the leak." He whispered into my hair. I rubbed his back, trying to help center and calm him. He needed his rest too much to have nightmares right now. I straddled his lap and peppered his face and neck with kisses, ran my fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp. Even though I could feel his body relax and he rested his head on my shoulder, I could tell that his mind had not stopped racing. He was in full-on strategy mode.

"Aw, c'mon, not in the living room. That's what you have a bedroom for." Sammi whined.

"Sammi!" I shouted, causing her and Jasper to jump.

"Yeah? What?" I pulled back to look at Jasper.

"I was with Sammi when I got the pen." I turned to her "Remember I couldn't find my pen and the guy next to us handed me one - this one" I held the pen for her to see.

"Okay. I vaguely remember." She shrugged and sat down with us. Jasper told her everything about the pen and between the two of us, we remembered how I got the pen.

"Oh, Jasper, do you think he's the guy who's after you?" he rolled his eyes, still not convinced that he's the target.

"Darlin, why now? Why me?" He asked.

"You're a cop." The 'duh' was implied "You put bad people in jail. I'm sure at a few of them have issues with you. OH! Didn't Maria's parole get denied again? Do you think she's hired someone to get back at you?"

"I suppose it's something to consider. I want to get the three of you in with a sketch artist to see if we can get a picture." I noticed the toll this was having on Jasper. He looked worn and tired.

"Whatever it takes, Jasper. I just want this to be over." He nodded and moved me so he could stand.

"I think our plans for the day have changed. I'm going to ask Paul to take you to the store, unless you want Jake or Emmett, and I'm going to the station to talk to Aro. I'll call Mr. Jack on the way to get his take." He helped me stand and pulled me into another, very tight, hug.

"I'll call Emmett, he's going to be doing some of the cooking, too. Take your time and come back to home for dinner. You need to get some rest and I need my man snuggled in close tonight." He gave me a small smile and a quick peck on the lips before taking off.

As I prayed, not for the first time, for this to pass us by, I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion and considered skipping the shopping trip for some girl time. I decided that it would be a good idea to call Rose and Kerry to let them know the latest and make sure that they were staying safe. If the guy with the pen is the stalker that meant he was getting brave and comfortable. While I didn't like that, we didn't know what he was capable of and we didn't know what would push him to desperation. And that scared the hell out of me.

**JPOV**

I ran from the house to my truck. My mind hadn't stopped working since I saw that pen. That stupid. Fucking. Pen.

I called Mr. Jack to let him know the new bit of information and then to Aro. Aro had threatened to make me back off the case for conflict of interest. As long as I worked the case as an extension of the King case, I was able to allay his concerns. The appearance of that pen would go a long way to help keep me on the case.

The missing surveillance equipment kept rattling in my brain. I knew there was a connection and having a piece of it come back only confirmed that. But what? What is that connection? The common thread is there. It's bright fucking red and I'm color-blind. I decided that I'd call Mr. Charlie, too. Going even further outside the situation to add perspective can't hurt.

I had a few minutes of quiet before I got to the station. If Bella weren't involved in this, I would be having the time of my life. And I felt guilty for that. The thrill of the puzzle, of unraveling the evidence and setting strategies, it was the best part of my job and what I've always wanted to do. This was the best of it all. And my Bella was in danger. The stone that lay in the pit of my stomach weighed heavily when I thought of someone hurting my sweet Bella .

She thought Maria might have something to do with this and that she was not actually the target. I have to agree that someone knew a lot about me, but so far, nothing that wasn't public record. With only the vest and pen in consideration, Bella could be right about someone targeting me and bringing up my past. But adding in the break-in and the murdered alarm-company worker, I just didn't think that it could be about me. Those two things didn't fit and, though I don't know Maria anymore and she seems to be working my little sister, it just didn't seem like something she would do. Given her past attack on me, she seems to prefer the direct approach. She wants to see the destruction she's causing. While she can't see Tanya, the contact through letters and the knowledge that she has completely mind-fucked her, was as direct as she could get from prison.

Then my mind tried, again, to process all the things she told Tan in her letters. Promises to protect her from me, to love her and be her lover, and to keep her safe. From me. My heart ached with that thought. Images of each time Tan looked at me with loathing, it was with fear and I had missed it. Being so damaged and wounded myself, I had not been in a position to notice.

I pulled to the side of the road to focus and breathe. Flashes of Tanya kept coming to mind. Strawberry blond curls in braids and in pigtails. Huge crinoline skirts and cowboy boots. Freckles and skinned knees. Soft little girl hugs and giggles. Backyard swings and bedtime stories. The images of happiness and love came faster and faster. My sweet little sister and I had exposed her to a monster.

With a start, I remembered that we were going home in three days and I needed to get my shit together so I could start rebuilding our damaged relationship. Instead of mourning the past, I chose to look toward the future. I'll admit, even with all the other crap going on, I started to feel optimistic. No matter what else, I would make sure my family was safe and I would make sure that Tanya would trust me again. We would be stronger because of it. How I handled this was my choice. I had to decide how to go forward. I chose to be strong. For Bella. For Tanya. For myself.

* * *

You know what Bella and Jasper think. What do you think?

I'm reading:

Edward Wallbanger, Feathers_mmmm – Just friggin' funny. And a great version of Jake and Jessica.

A Life Extraordinary, LolaShoes (the first story is excellent also, what we _wanted_ for the honeymoon and lemontastic!)

The Trip Home, MsKathy – if you've read MsKathy, you know what to expect. If you haven't expect a LOT of lemons and unconventional, deeply loving, non-vanilla relationships.


	31. It's Scary in There

Don't own the characters.

Let's take a trip into James' world. But make it quick - it's scary in there.

* * *

I heard her heels clicking across the cement floor of the warehouse. Damn I hate when she comes here. It is never good when she decides she has to get her hands dirty.

"You stupid asshole." Her voice sliced through the quiet of my office. I wish I had heard her sooner and could have escaped through a different door. I didn't turn.

"Victoria. Nice to hear your voice. What brings you to the bowels of the family holdings?"

"I've been told that you are using _my_ resources to track some stupid bimbo." She jabbed her pointy nail into my shoulder and turned me to face her. I hate her face. Her perfectly flawless, hateful face. I sighed. She knew all about my collection and how single-minded I get when I need to add to it. She didn't know this so-called bimbo was the ultimate. I was just beginning to realize it myself.

"I won't fuck anything up, Vic. I never do."

"You already have! Explain to me how one of our insiders got pinched, you fucking cocksucker!"

"Just yours, babe. How many bitches did you have sucking that thing in prison anyway?" I bit back, ignoring her question. I hated that she thought I had to answer to her. I hated that she thought she needed to babysit me.

"You really are a dumb fuck aren't you." She wasn't really asking.

"More insults? Is that really what brought you all the way down here? I have other things to do, if that's all you have. How about I give you a topic? How's your girlfriend? Did she every make parole?"

"Fuck you, James."

"Never again, babe. Once with you is more than I'll ever need." There was a reason she was into chicks. She was just no good with dick. Too angry and no dick needs to be around that much anger and sharp teeth. We sat in silence. The first one to speak now, looses. I knew she would break if I stayed silent long enough.

Ten minutes is longer than you realize when the silence stretches on. I knew she would help me get Bella if I just waited long enough. She drew a breath. Yes!

"Alright, who is she? Let's get her added and get you focused on the job at hand." She sighed. I wonder if Bella would take her place and work with me? She was smart. We could work the business together. I could finally rid myself of Victoria. Dividing the money two ways instead of three would be a nice change.

I let my mind wander, conjuring up the images I had of Bella's perfectly flawless, kind face. I felt her soft hand brush against mine as she took the pen from my hand. My skin was alive where she touched. She smiled at me. She saw me after all these months of not looking, she finally saw me again. We shared so much in that moment.

Bella wouldn't like my collection. I knew that I would have to give all the others up to keep Bella. I would have to give up so much to have Bella. I started to realize that my collection of girls was really just a replacement for Bella. Just placeholders until I found her. I started to feel excited. Yes, I could give them up, I could give them their freedom once I had Bella in my arms. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. All I needed was that reassurance from her the day I gave her the pen. That one smile told me everything she needed me to know.

"Are you even listening to me?" Victoria's shrill voice ripped Bella from my mind.

"I'll tell you everything I know, starting with this." I pulled the picture of them together to the top of the pile of pictures and tapped his face with my finger.

"Is that... really?" She was as shocked as I thought she'd be. Good. I nodded and smiled as the full weight of what we would do together registered with Victoria. She smiled the smile I only wanted to see on her when she thought of someone else.

"This really is too rich, James. I can't wait to tell her. You get the girl. I get Maria, and Maria gets her revenge."

* * *

I know this is a VERY short chapter. I have the visit with Jasper's family mostly written, but the dialog is working me over. I thought you might like a trip to visit James while I finish working the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Good, bad, ugly - I want to hear from you!


	32. Rebuilding Tanya

Reading reco: When It All Falls Down and Beautiful Contradiction by Becausehelovesme

Beautiful Contradiction is just starting and hooked me with the first chapter - who can deny Jealous, Possessive Jasper and New Boy Edward.

When It All Falls Down gives us a different look at Felix and an interesting new character to love.

Go read those stories and kick her a$$ for taking so long to update. Lord knows I'm ready!

And a special thanks goes to mrsalreyami (A Light in the Darkness and Basking in the Light of our Love - nicely done C/B stories) for shaming me into updating this story. So, if you are happy that you have this update, you have her to thank for it. She read over this chapter and made sure it was good enough for all y'all to read. Show her some love.

Oh – and I'm no competition for SM - she owns all her own stuff.

**JPOV**

I was tackled by Bella as soon as I walked in the door.

"Well hello to you, too, sweetheart. You miss me?" I asked, thrilled that she was so happy to see me. I hoisted her legs around my waist and walked us to her... uh... our room.

"Nah, not really. I just needed a little affection." She winked, sending another thrill through me.

"We've got a long ride ahead, do you want to eat here, or get road food?" I murmured around her insistent lips, trying to get her to sit on the bed.

"We're all packed and ready, so let's just get road food." She still hadn't let me set her down, much to my amusement.

"Are you going to let me put you down so I can carry the bags?" I chuckled.

"Nope. Emmett saw you pull up and told me he'd load the bags. I thought of everything, so all you have to do is carry me." I tried to ignore the way her breath against my ear sent electricity running through me.

"You just took care of it all for me, did you?" She nodded and waved to Em as I carried her out the door. She finally unwrapped her body from mine so I could fasten her buckle.

"I talked to your mom this afternoon. She says that the baby is still sitting high and the doctor says Charlotte has at least another week. So, no baby this visit." I could tell she was disappointed. It was nice to see her so excited. I suppressed the twinge I felt in my belly every time I got a flash of Bella pregnant.

"We'll just have to go back when that lil critter decides to pop out, alright?" She smiled. A smile I will be happy to see for the rest of my life.

Bella was overcome by her travel-induced narcolepsy and slept for most of the ride home. I teased her about it, but really didn't mind. It gave me time to think about what I hoped would come from this weekend and what I wanted to say to Tanya. What I hoped she would say to me. I hoped we could come clean about everything, process what was truth and what was lies and be stronger at the end of the discussion.

We made it home at around midnight. I was pleased to see that Mom put the dogs up so I was able to carry my Bella into the house without waking her or anyone else. I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke to the sun peeking through the curtains and an empty bed. If Bella was already up, then in had to be noon and therefore much later than I meant to sleep. As I approached the kitchen, I could hear Mom and Bella's voices and quiet laughter. To say that this 'warmed my heart' or some other such cliche would only scratch the surface of how happy I felt that my girl and my mom get along so well. While I wanted to spend my day watching them talk, my focus was on Tanya and getting over to Mr. Jack's house.

"My favorite ladies, sittin together. What are you two plottin?" I gave them each a hug and kiss before getting my dose of black elixir. "Hold up! Is it really only 8:30?" I loved teasing Bella about sleeping late.

"Whatever, smart ass. And we aren't plotting anything. Well, not really. Your mom has promised to help me make biscuits so I can finally figure out what I'm doing wrong."

"I may have gone into your room to wake her up. I was just too excited to see y'all." Mom bubbled, stroking Bella's hair and smiling at me.

"So, you wake my girl but not me? I guess I know where I rank on the totem pole."

"Yes, you do. Right after my favorite puppy, Scooter."

"Feelin the love, Mom, feelin the love." The three of us laughed a bit, enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere while it lasted.

"As wonderful as this is, and as reluctant as I am to leave, I should go meet Tanya. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day. I'm thinking y'all would want to hang out here, rather than come with me. Is that alright with you?" My heart was heavy at the thought of leaving behind Bella, who truly was my rock. By the look Mom gave the countertop, I could tell she felt much the same.

"Jazz, you need to deal with Tanya on your own terms, and not with the added baggage of her opinion of me. Take your time, deal with all you need to deal with, and then come home to me. Your mom and I will be fine. I think we can come up with _something_ to keep ourselves busy. Right, Mom?" Bella smiled at me and grabbed Mom's hand, while Mom held my hand and nodded, not ready to release her emotions by speaking.

When I got to Mr. Jack's house, Tanya came to the door looking so much like the little girl I used to know. She wasn't wearing makeup or skimpy clothes and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. If she'd done pigtails, I would have cried for that lost little girl. She walked to meet me, her head down, her steps small. She finally raised her eyes to mine when we met.

"I am so sorry J.R." she choked back tears and searched my face. "There is no way I can say that to you enough, but I'll say it until you believe me." She slipped her hand into mine and walked with me to the house. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, that I would make her better. I wanted to slap her as hard as I could and scream at her for betraying me and hurting our parents so deeply. I wanted to fall to my knees and beg her to just explain everything to me, to make me understand. Instead, I sat next to her on the sofa after greeting Mr. Jack and I waited.

"Before y'all get to talkin, I need to tell you, J.R., there's some shit Tan is going to tell you that ain't pretty. We, all of us, have missed out on a big chunk of what's been goin on and we've all suffered for it. Especially you and Tan. Please let her get out what she needs to say, 'cause it ain't gonna be easy for her. I want to let you both know that I love you. J.R., there's nothing you could have done to make this turn out any other way and you need to remember that. Got it?"

Tanya got up to hug Mr. Jack and thank him. I nodded, feeling off balance and at a distinct disadvantage.

I listened as Tanya started her story, reminding me of the time that she spent with Maria and me, before I left for the Army. We really were very happy. Tanya loved it when people thought she was our daughter, even though there was no way Maria could pass for old enough.

"Remember how y'all would take me to the movies on Saturday and then for ice cream?" her eyes danced with a light I hadn't seen in years. My heart ached for a loss I couldn't yet name. For the story she had yet to tell me.

"When you left for the Army, all that stopped. Maria didn't come around for almost two months. She didn't answer our phone calls or anything. And you know her mom was no help. Even when she was sober, she didn't care where Maria was, so there was no way to know if she even got any of our messages.

Then, when she did come back…" Tanya's posture and voice changed. I held her hand in both of mine, understanding that this was the beginning of the destruction of my sister. I worked hard to keep my own dread hidden.

"When she came back, J.R., she just wasn't the same. I asked her where she'd been, and she started shaking, but wouldn't tell me anything. She said it was nothing, and that she was back. She said she would always be with me and take care of me. I remember feeling kinda scared about the way she said it, but I was too young to put those feelings into words. And it was Maria, y'know, she loved me, so I didn't have anything to worry about."

"She got an apartment - you remember that place. It was kind of small, but it was nice. And she always had Cheetos." Tanya giggled before swallowing hard. "She was nice at first. Y'know, not the same, but nice. She helped me with my homework and she'd talk to Momma when it was time for me to go home. Even Momma asked if Maria was alright a couple of times. Like I said, though, I didn't know what to say about how I felt, so I just told her everything was fine."

During Tan's story, I kept trying to guess where it was going, but for the life of me, all I felt was more lost and more worried about what she would reveal.

"So, one day I got to Maria's all excited because David, you remember him?" I nodded. Tanya had crushed on David since Kindergarten. "Well, David held my hand at lunch that day and told me that he liked me. He kissed me before I left school. So I was all giddy and couldn't wait to tell Maria. I just knew she would be happy for me because she knew how long I'd been mooning over him. So I get there and she sees how excited I am, but doesn't ask me." Tan started tearing and I could see the confusion she felt then coming back to her now. She was still trying to process all that happened when she was too young to understand.

"She didn't even ask me. So, I started telling her all about him and she flipped out, J.R., she just wigged, all screaming at me and slamming her hands down on the counter. I couldn't understand half of what she said because I hadn't been taking Spanish for very long and she was talking too fast. She finally stopped screaming, and really, that's when I got scared. I never saw her look like that. Her face was so twisted and angry but her eyes were just dead, J.R., like she couldn't even see me. She said 'Never trust boys, Tanya, they only leave you and end up hurting you'. So I asked about you, 'cause you loved her more than anything and never hurt her. She says 'Look around you, Tanya, where do you see J.R.? Huh? He's not around, is he? He _left_ me to go off and play his little war games and be all manly. But where did that leave me? Alone, Tanya. But I will never leave you alone. Ever. I love you more than anyone else ever will because I will never leave you. Boys say that they love you to get what they want from you, but they never mean it. Once they get what they want, you are trash to them. Don't you waste your time on that little boy, he will never grow up and he'll leave you, too'. After that I didn't talk about David. I tried to talk to him about it, but I didn't know what to tell him and we eventually stopped hanging out together."

Tan was quiet for a few minutes while I tried to process all that she had told me. I couldn't come up with anything to say. I hadn't left Maria, not the way she said. She and I talked about it from the moment I started considering my future. How could she have gotten things so turned around? I couldn't reconcile the Maria I loved with the Maria Tanya was telling me about, though the leap from that Maria to the one who tried to kill me was easier to make. When I realized that I was thirsty, I saw that Mr. Jack had brought us ice tea at some point during the conversation. After both of us emptied our glasses, Tanya decided to continue her story.

"I was scared after that visit, but still didn't know how to talk to Momma about it. And I guess underneath it all, it was Maria, so I just pushed everything else to the side.

When it was Momma and Daddy's anniversary, Maria invited me to spend the weekend with her so they could go out without having to worry about me. She would pick me up from school on Friday and bring me home Sunday evening. I was so excited because she had the whole thing planned out, from going to the movies like we used to do, to lunch and even a make-over for me. Friday night we had pizza and watched a movie. The movie made me kind of uncomfortable because the two women kept kissing, but not like friends. Like boyfriend-girlfriend kind of kissing and the guy was watching them. I pulled the blanket up around my neck kind of like a shield I guess, 'cause I didn't understand. After the movie, Maria said that's what real love is like. That boys weren't capable of really loving a woman because they didn't care about anything but using women's bodies. But women, women really knew how to love because they could love with everything, with their minds, with their hearts, and with their bodies. It sounded nice to me, to be loved like that. I wanted to be loved like that."

Her eyes were pleading with me to understand her. How could I? I had never been put into a situation like hers. How could I possibly understand the depth of betrayal she suffered from someone trusted by her entire family? Could she have explained any of this to us? Would we have understood her? Believed her? Maria's betrayal of my trust started long before I realized. For her to take advantage of the innocence of a child brought out feelings I had long since buried. I wanted to let my rage flow through my body and pull her apart with my bare hands. I was an adult when she hurt me. I may have been an innocent in her plot, but Tanya was an innocent in life. A precious soul to be nurtured and cherished. I bowed my head and willed myself to stay calm. Tanya's story was not yet finished.

"We had a great time at the movies the next day, but Maria wanted to stay in for dinner and ordered take out. After dinner, when I wanted to take a bath, she suggested that it would be fun to do a facial and manicure, y'know, girlie stuff. For the first time, I felt awkward getting undressed in front of her. The way she looked at me, it was almost like I was something to eat. She told me she wanted to wash my hair, that she had some special shampoo. She washed _everywhere_." Tanya whispered the last word, tears streamed down her face.

I wanted to hug her, to pull her to me and cradle her like I did when she was little. But she believed for so long that I would hurt her, did she trust me yet? Could she? I wavered between full on brother bear and a gentle touch on the shoulder before just going with the urge to hug her. If she didn't like it, I'd step back. All the hesitation was for nothing, though - when I pulled Tanya to me, she lunged into my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I missed you so much, J.R. I missed this. I missed having my big brother to tell me that everything would be alright. I don't think I could have told you about her, but I could have told you something. Enough for you to be able to help me. Maybe… I don't know anymore, J.R. I just don't know anymore. Everything that I knew in my heart was true, really was true. How could I let her twist everything? How could she hurt me like that?" Tanya sobbed while I rocked her. I had no answers to give. And still, Tanya's story was not through.

"That was the first time we were together. She was so desperate, so urgent, that I wanted to give her whatever she seemed to need. I thought that if I did that, she would love me the way she said women loved each other, with everything. She kept telling me she would never leave me, that she would never hurt me the way boys would. She was so gentle and sweet after. She was like the Maria I remembered, y'know? How she was before."

"By the time you came back from the Army, I just knew I was in love with her. She said she still loved you, but not the same way she did before you left. She said she was in love with me, but no one would understand, so I had to keep it from everyone. It was our secret. She told me that once I got out of school, she would take care of me and that we could be together."

"One weekend, you were working a double shift or something at the station and I went to stay at your place with Maria. She had bruises on her arms and thighs. When I asked her about them, she said you had found out about us and hurt her. That you told her that you would kill her if she ever left you and then you would replace her with me! Oh, J.R., I was so stupid! I don't know how I could have believed her!" Tanya began sobbing again.

While I rocked her, I tried to remember that weekend. Did I remember the bruises? No, I didn't. But I did remember that there were days at a time when Maria would not let me see her naked. Was that why? Was she being hurt by someone else? How long had she been seeing someone else? Why would she continue to see someone who would hurt her? The man she hired to kill me didn't have a relationship with her, so he wasn't the one. It seemed that every bit of new information brought a new question about Maria. Tanya stopped sobbing and went to the bathroom for a break. I needed a break, too. My brain and my heart ached. One thing I knew for certain, our pain and betrayal was the same and there was nothing to forgive. I would no longer hold any resentment toward my sister and I could finally let go of the block I put between us. Tanya walked back to the couch, looking as worn as I felt.

"How ya doin, Tan? You wanna stop for now, or is there more you need to tell me?" I pulled her back to my lap, feeling the need to make up for the years I lost.

"No, J.R., I think you have the full picture. You know what I was never able to tell you before. You know why I was scared, why I was angry with you. Why I betrayed you." She whispered the last part. It was time for me to put the guilt and pain to rest for good and all.

"No more, Tanya. Never again, okay? We were both manipulated, lied to, betrayed, hurt… got anything else to add to the list?" Tanya smiled a little tiny bit and I was happy to see it.

"Devastated?" She added.

"Right, devastated. She did that. Not you. How in the world were you supposed to protect yourself from someone we all, all of us, trusted? When in your life did you have the experience to put that situation into perspective? I don't want to hear any more apologies from you. You and I went through the same shit from the same person. We, the two of us, are survivors of one mean, spiteful woman. Okay? No more, right?"

"Right, Jasper. I love you. I am glad I have you back." Tanya and I sat in silence as we both processed all that was said between us.

"I'm glad I have you back, too, my little baby sister. I missed you so much. I love you."

* * *

So, what do you think? Are you surprised at Tanya's revelation? Did you expect it, or did you think it was something else? I'm guessing most of you have followed Jasper's lead, and forgiven her. Bella and Jasper have to head home. What's waiting for them there?


	33. Close Encounters

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight - I'm just sayin'...

Shameless promotion time: Kitty Cullen-03 and I entered our story "Boardroom Policies" in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest - read it!

Send mrsalreyami congrats on the birth of her baby girl... And read her stories.

And on to the story.

* * *

BPOV

Over the two months since Jasper and Tanya talked, I could see their relationship started to rebuild. When Charlotte went into labor, we drove to out to offer moral support for Peter and to welcome the baby into the world. Truman Thomas Whitlock, named after both grandfathers, came screaming into the world at 2am and had us all enchanted upon sight, despite how tired we were.

During the days we stayed to help out, I made sure to spend time with Tanya. By the time we left, she trusted me enough to agree to a weekend in Austin with us. For that weekend, Rosalie planned a day out that even Alice wished she had planned. Tanya relaxed enough with us to smile and she seemed to enjoy herself. She promised to come back to visit and I hoped that she would.

All in all, things seemed to have calmed down with the stalker and with that, the Pack decided it was time to go back to La Push. All of us were at once happy and sad to part ways. We had fun together, and at the same time, everyone wanted their own beds and routines. Of course, Jasper was suspicious of the calm, so much so, that I bought him a hat with rearview mirrors attached to the sides. While everyone had a good laugh about it, Jasper tried to explain that he was worried about the lull in events because it was likely an effort to regroup and start a new strategy.

I tried to push those thoughts away. It was just too tiring to worry every day about something that _might_ happen. I focused on my classes and convinced Jasper to start at least looking at houses again. While I hadn't been ready to move out before, the idea had grown on me more. Now that we were all living in the same house, I realized that the space was just too small for all the large personalities and I was ready to be with just Jasper. He was pleased with my revelation if not with the timing of it. In the end, he agreed and we contacted the agent who sold Esme the house we were in.

Finals were approaching and so the house was quiet while everyone studied. Jasper and Emmett took turns cooking and insisting that we all continue family dinners. It was during one of those dinners that we talked about what everyone planned to do after school, and our adventure, was over. Sammi and Edward were moving back to Washington but hadn't decided if they'd move to Seattle or return to Forks. Emmett decided to stay with Rose, and Jake with Kerry. Alice and Zach were torn. Each wanted to stay close to their sibling. She joked that Edward could save everyone heartache and stay put, but we all knew that he and Sammi both belonged back home. Eventually, Zach convinced Alice that the shopping was better and that the heat agreed with her complexion telling her that she glowed. She decided that if he was willing to try that lame line on her just so he could stay, she'd live in Austin. I was thrilled that she was staying and started getting her opinion on areas to live. She assured me that after the house sold, she would move to the neighborhood where Jasper and I decided to live, so my search area got much larger.

Jasper started to get busy with work. Several women who had been missing had been found. Four were alive, but with very little memory of the time they were missing. Two women were found dead. The police were stumped and had tried getting the women together to see if they recognized each other, since it seemed like too much of a coincidence for all the women to show up days apart. The more they tried to link the women, the less it made sense. Even when he was at home, Jasper spent time looking at lists of the women's information trying to find a connection. I could tell Jasper wanted to call in Mr. Jack, but he was already busy with Tanya and with the other information Jasper gave him.

Sammi and I continued our routine of eating lunch together in the Union, though neither of us saw the 'pen guy' again. After a while, people in our respective classes started to eat lunch with us and we formed study groups for the times between classes. She with her shrinks and me with my bookworms. One shrink, Larry, always seemed to end up in the bookworm discussions, offering opinions on books and authors. The groups started arranging themselves with Larry as a sort of hinge, swiveling between discussions. He kept both groups laughing and thinking, though we all had to listen very closely to him because of his thick accent.

The morning of my last final, I wanted to get to campus early to work on my thesis. Jasper and I got up before dawn for our morning run and back to the house to shower and dress for the day. Since we had so little alone time, we decided to shower together. Luckily it would be hours before anyone else would want hot water. Before sending me off to school, Jasper pressed me against my car to kiss me goodbye. I promised to call after my test and he promised to be home for supper.

I drove to school in haze of after-glow and love and so I didn't notice anyone around me. Dumb. I can hear my dad yelling at me for being so dumb. Looking up and around is self-preservation/defense 101. I collided into the guy rounding the corner.

"I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going. Are you alright?" I asked while I bent to pick up my books.

"That's alright, Bella, I saw you." The hair on my body stood and my skin prickled with fear. I had heard that voice, albeit briefly. How did he know my name? My breath caught as I straightened slowly to meet the leering gaze of 'pen guy'. I stumbled back in an attempt to get away from him, but he caught my arm.

"Now, now, Bella, there's no need to act like that." His grin was a little too wide, a little too... much. His grip tightened on my elbow as I tried to pull away. My brain screamed for me to move, faster, jerk my arm harder, scream with my voice instead of my brain. Anything, girl, MOVE. I drew a breath to scream...

"Bella! Hey there, I didn't know you were coming early!" I blew the breath out and was never more thankful to see Larry than I was in that instant.

"This isn't over, Bella." pen guy growled and released my arm before running away and around the corner.

"Jeezus, you look awful! Are you going to be sick?" Larry asked when he was close enough to see how upset I was. I tried to get control over my shaking. Why didn't I follow that guy? Find out what he was driving? Anything other than break down like a damsel in distress. I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes, drawing anger and relief.

"No, Larry, I'm not alright. I need to sit down and I need to call Jasper. Stay with me?" I managed to get my phone out and press '2' to call Jasper. The shaking started anew when I realized that I had no information to give Jasper. Pen guy knew my name. Holy hell. I needed my boyfriend and I needed him to put the cop on pause. I hoped he could.

"Bella, you took that test fast, Darlin." His voice sounded so happy to hear from me. I sighed and dropped my head, hating the words that would follow.

"I need you, Jasper. Pen guy just tried to grab me. He got away. I didn't get anything. I didn't follow him..." I started sobbing again and was cut off by Jasper.

"Where are you? I'm on my way, Bella. Are you in the library? Is somebody there?" His voice was firm and anyone else would have heard assertive authority, but I knew Jasper. He was holding his rage in, but only while he had me on the phone.

"I'm with Larry and we're going into the library right now. And before you ask, he's in the study group with Sammi. I see him almost daily." I could hear his truck starting and another voice with him. I guessed either Felix or Demetri would be with him. He brought another cop so he could be boyfriend. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. He knows me as well as I know him.

"Do not leave that library. I want you to stay where people can see you. Hell, find a security camera and park your ass in front of it. Do you understand, Bella?" I smiled at his fatherly tone even as I appreciated it.

"Yes, dear. I understand." I hoped that would ease his tension. Not likely.

"No. You don't get to do that, Bella. I knew it was too good to be true, dammit!" He released a deep sigh. "Sorry. I shouldn't have cursed at you like that. It scares me that he got that close."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't take this more seriously. Just get here, please."

"Demetri and I are on our way." I closed my phone and sat with Larry while we waited for the cavalry. Larry remained silent, letting me have time to process what happened.

After giving his statement, phone number, and a promise to call if he thought of anything else, Larry left. Just as I needed, Jasper was boyfriend and Demetri was cop. Each performed their role to perfection.

"I told Aro I needed the rest of the afternoon off." Jasper held me close, stroking my hair to soothe me.

"You don't need to do that."

"The hell I don't! I'm going to your class with you and then I'm taking you home." His voice left no room for argument. I nodded, resigned to being escorted once again.

"Darlin, don't do that. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I should be able to protect you, to keep you safe and it pisses me off that I haven't done a very good job at it." I smiled at Jasper, knowing there was nothing I could say to him, so I kissed him.

"As wonderful as that is, you aren't going to change my mind." At last, I got a smile.

"I'm not trying to change your mind. I love you, Jasper. I don't want to be without you. I wish I had reacted differently. Followed him, seen his car, license plate, something." I felt the frustration coming back at the memory of my behavior.

"While that information would have been nice to get, that would have put you in more danger. So, I'm glad you didn't follow him." He pulled me to my feet and led me out of the library.

"Demetri is going to be getting the security tapes for the library, and likely the rest of the campus, so we have time to get you to your test."

The rest of the day and following week passed in a blur. The security tapes provided little information, but what little they had, they were researching to their fullest. They called on Larry to look at the sketches drawn from the first time Sammi and I saw pen guy. He hadn't seen the guy, nor did he recognize him from around campus.

Jasper helped me pick out a pistol I felt comfortable carrying and took me to the police target range. He even got me in to do the obstacle course. No doubt I was accurate, but my ability to pick the innocent from the criminal left something to be desired. The woman with the shopping bag got it right between the eyes.

Looking back on the semester, I could have seen the signs. If I had listened to Jasper. If I had carried the pistol the way he asked me to.

If... if... if.

* * *

I'm standing behind Jasper, just so you won't throw things at me. Let me know what you think of the chapter. What do you think is going to happen next?

Thank you all for reading. Be sure to check out the . For some fun reading, check out the "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" contest put on by the Fournkiation Foundation.


	34. TakenMissing

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV**

At last, we were done with classes for the semester. Sammi had a few things she wanted to finish up with her psych professor and she made plans to meet him on campus. Since I didn't want to be stuck in the house all day, I went with her. While we waited outside his office, we chatted about our plans for the summer.

"Making plans for the break, Ladies?" we both smiled as Larry came to sit with us.

"We're going to Washington to visit family for a couple of weeks." I told him. Sammi's prof waved her in, so Larry sat next to me in her seat.

"How are you, Bella? Are you worried about the man who tried to grab you?" Larry's voice was full of concern, but there was a hint of something else. Almost a warning, but it confused me, so I pushed it aside.

"No. Well, yeah, a little. I just want a little time away from all the stress of school and stalkers. Going home to visit my dad will be a welcome break."

"So, when? How long?" His smile was bright and eager, again with the hint of something else. I pushed it away again.

"We're leaving next week and we'll be gone for about a month. I thought I wanted to take summer classes, but I just need the time away from everything."

"Sounds like you'll have a good time visiting family and friends. I need to go, but it was lovely to see you both. " Larry nearly ran to the door and I noticed he was fumbling with his phone. While I waited, I thought about his odd behavior. I reached no conclusions in the ten minutes before Sammi was done.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Sammi replied walking from the office and grabbing my hand to hoist me from my chair.

We were almost to the car when Sammi realized that her keys weren't in her bag.

"Well, shit! I could have sworn I put them away. I must have left them on the desk instead. Why don't you head to the car and I'll catch up."

"No problem, Sammi." She turned muttering and complaining to herself. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling in my head. As I walked toward the car, I realized why. Pen guy stepped into my path.

"Bella, my dear. I've been waiting for you." His voice was strained even though he wanted it to be calm and reassuring. I started backing away to stay out of his reach.

"I really don't have anything to say to you... " my voice trailed off in a way that I hoped would lead him to tell me his name. I continued backing away until I ran into something. Relief washed over me when I turned to see Larry.

"Oh, thank God, Larry!" I grabbed his arm, trying to move him with me. He gripped my upper arms, painfully.

"Larry, what are you doing? Please, let's go." My voice turned from pleading to panicked.

"I hate that name. My name is Laurent and Mr. Hunter and I have been friends for a very long time." His accent was thicker than I had heard before, the name he used coming out as "Meester Hoonter".

"No. No. NO!" my mind and mouth were in agreement that this was the phrase to repeat. My body struggled harder until I felt 'Mr. Hunter' yank my hair and growl.

"You will be quiet. Now, my dear. I would hate to start our lives together by hurting you, but I will. Get her to the car Laurent." Mr. Hunter ordered and I heard him leave. I searched Larry... Laurent's face for any sign that he might regret what he was doing, what he had already done. I found none. I knew that I had no chance of survival if I let them take me and as I continued to struggle and search for anyone to call to on the deserted campus. It was then that I noticed the car, engine running and door open.

Resigned to the fact that I would be taken, I decided to leave evidence. I dragged my feet until I could get a shoe off. I scratched Laurent's arm, digging deep enough to crack and break off my nails. I felt the nails fall at the same time Laurent's hand cracked across my cheek. As the light flared behind my eyes, a pungent odor hit my nostrils. I struggled against Laurent's body as he crushed me to his chest, pinning my arms to my sides. I slipped into blackness.

***-***

I awoke to a wave of nausea and vomited before my brain was fully aware. Once I recovered from that, my memory caught up all at once. I vomited again, my stomach showing solidarity with my now aching heart. The door opened before I could take in my prison.

"I'll have someone come and clean up, my dearest." Mr. Hunter said as he walked toward me. Now aware that my physical state was comfortable, I noticed that I was on a bed. When I tried to stand, I realized that I was shackled to it with only enough lead to move around the bed itself. I still had only one shoe on and prayed that Laurent had been too busy to notice.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I am so glad we finally have time alone. I know you felt the connection that first day." I flinched away from his fingers on my cheek. It was becoming clear that the man was more than evil, he was deranged. What connection? Was he talking about the time he gave me the pen? What could I possibly have done for this guy to think I saw more than a polite stranger? While he talked, I took in my surroundings, looking for anything I could use to help me get out alive. The room was made to look like a bedroom. A very girlie, lace-filled bedroom. The things lacking were all the things I could have hoped to use a weapon. Maybe I would be able to take one of the legs off the bed... and then what? I had no idea where to go from there, but I would not give up. I cataloged the items in the room.

"You aren't listening to me, are you, Bella? That's alright, we have lots of time together and one day you will want to hear how we first met, how I came to love you above all others." I shivered at the depth of his delusion. He sounded as though he really believed that he loved me.

"Your Jasper has wonderful taste in women." My eyes locked with his. "Ah, I knew that would get your attention." He smiled, bringing another wave of nausea. "Maria was so sweet, but she was no challenge. I took her right away. The only reason I kept her as long as I did is because she was just so sweet. I think you'll be even sweeter." He moved closer and I started to shake from the adrenaline flowing through my veins. Fear and revulsion, rage and hatred all roiled within me. "I won't take you now, not yet. You have more fire than Maria did. I will break you of that fire. I want you to beg for me to take you. I want you to belong to me in your pretty little head before I own your body."

"You are going to have a very long wait. My heart, mind, and body all belong with Jasper forever." I raised my chin in defiance and watched the anger flash in his eyes.

"Forever is a long time, Bella, and now that I have you, I am a very patient man." His voice was full of venom and determination. He walked to the door of the room, turned off the lights and left me, shackled to the bed. In the dark, quiet, I realized that even though people would miss me and look for me, I could only rely on myself. My knight in shining armor was not on the other side of that door. It was all up to me.

**JPOV**

I paced the floor of the station. Sammi was with Demetri going over the morning, trying to remember every detail, nuance, turn, person, everything that had happened from the time they left the house until the time she found Bella's shoe on the sidewalk and Bella missing.

Felix threatened to put me in a cell if I didn't stop trying to work the case. He almost decked me when I suggested that if he did his job, I wouldn't have to.

Alice made phone calls to Bella's parents and to my parents.

Rose brought me water and asked me to stop pacing. Emmett made me sit down.

Now that I was sitting, Jake was pacing. Kerry held my hand.

Edward sat next to me without a word.

All I wanted was Bella. The more time we spent not out looking for her, the more time she had to disappear completely. I paced again.

"I feel completely useless sitting here. I need to be out there looking for her! Someone had to have seen that struggle. She didn't just vanish into thin air. FUCK!" I raked my hands through my hair, trying to hold on to anything that would keep me grounded.

"Jasper, do Demetri and Felix have the same training you do?" Kerry's voice was soft, her hand on my arm, warm. I closed my eyes, praying for the calm I needed.

"Yes, of course they do. I know, Kerry, you're right." With a gentle touch, she led me back to the chair and again held my hand.

"You're used to being the one doing, finding, saving. Now you find yourself needing someone like you. Trust them to do that for you. They care for you and will do their best." Her words were meant to soothe. The cadence of her voice was almost hypnotic, as if she was trying to lull me into being calm. I decided to let her.

After another hour of waiting, Sammi had given her statement with the promise to call Demetri if anything else came to mind, no matter how insignificant she might think it. Felix came in to get me.

"I need you to look at something I found where Bella's shoes were. You cannot touch, I mean it man." I nodded, resigned to being on the opposite of the desk from him, instead of working with him.

"I found these in the grass." He held up an evidence bag with three broken, bloody fingernails. Images of Bella painting her nails flooded my mind. I was reading and not paying close attention. She often held my hand while I read, so I thought nothing of it when she moved my hand to rest on her thigh. When I looked over, she had painted my thumb the same color. Last night I feigned anger and she teased me, now I would let her do anything she wanted, wear full make up and fake nails, if it meant I could have her in my arms again. I choked back the emotions threatening to take over. Breaking down would not help find Bella.

"Hers." Was all I could choke out.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I thrust my thumb at him, holding it to the bag.

"Yes, I am fucking sure. She painted her nails last night. Same. Fucking. Color."

"I'll have them tested. Maybe we can get a DNA match."

"You'll let me know, right?" She fought. She tried to get away. Please, God, please let her be okay. Please let blood be NOT hers. Please let that blood lead us to her.

"Of course, Jasper. If I could keep a mic on me so you'd have constant contact, I'd do it." Felix pounded me on the back and left the room. The feeling of desolation set in.

***-***

I know that I was taken back to the house, though I do not remember going to the car or the ride. I don't remember walking into the house. I could hear the others moving about, though it sounded as though they were miles away.

I was in a fog as I made my way to our room. Bella's nightgown draped over the back of the chair. Her brush on the dresser. Our bed. I stood in the doorway, frozen, taking in all these things. These were not things I took for granted, but they were a given. The base from which my life thrived, stable, permenant. Eternal. Empty.

For the first time in my life, I did not know what to do. Even through the Maria fiasco, I knew what to do. I kept the 'what if's' away. I refused to think of anything other than Bella coming home. I sat on the floor next to our bed. I held her nightgown, feeling the softness of the cotton. I buried my face in the fabric, inhaling the concentrated scent of Bella. I was not aware of time. My body was numb. I could have been there for minutes, or hours. The only relevance time had for me, was to mark the distance between when I saw her last and when I would see her next. I could not even count down, the latter being an unknown.

I heard footsteps and felt warm arms encircle me. The only scent more powerful to me than Bella's, surrounded me. The dam broke and I wept in my mother's arms.


	35. What's in DNA? Or a Name?

I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Let's check in with Jasper and Bella. Something tells me they have been having a rough time since we saw them last.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella has been missing for five days. Five of the worst days of my life. On top of just plain ol' missing her, I was in a constant battle to control the 'what-ifs'. I spent time working, despite Aro's insistence that I needed to take time off. Being idle was nearly killing me. Unless I wanted to push the law to its limit, all I could do was wait for Demitri and Felix to let me in on their findings.

The stress was taking its toll on everyone in the house. I heard Sammi raise her voice and that never happened. Add to the fray, Chief Swan and my parents and tensions were almost more than I could take.

I walked out of our room to find Jake and Emmett arguing with Zach and Edward about who was most upset that she was missing and who was going to do something about it.

"ENOUGH! You are not helping her by bickering and trying to figure out who misses her most. We all do. We all want her back and want to be doing something more than sitting around here waiting." Chief Swan stood, hands on his hips, glaring at the boys. The dark circles under his eyes and the deep crease on his brow were most prominent signs of wear showing on him. Being a cop meant that he wanted to be out questioning people and roughing up witnesses as much as I did.

"I know that it could lead to nothing, but we should get the DNA results back today. I'm expecting a call from Demitri any time now." I added, resting my hand on Chief Swan's shoulder. I had an idea that could help the boys feel more productive, though it was highly unethical and bordering on illegal. All eyes were on me. Edward stepped forward.

"We can't stand it anymore. We want to do something, anything." Edward spoke and the other three nodded. I pinned the star over my heart and looked each man in the eye.

"My idea requires a wardrobe change." I lifted my hat to make my point and was greeted with four large smiles. We were in this together.

"I have a feeling I'll need to stay away from that, so I'll stay here and wait for you to call." Chief Swan said, pacing into to the kitchen as Alice came running in.

"Did I hear someone say wardrobe change? Are we going to have five cowboys looking for Bella?" Alice seemed relieved to have something to do, even if it was just gathering clothes.

"The closer to lookin like Rangers, the better. We aren't going impersonate, or anything. We just want to give the impression. Right?" Everyone agreed. If I didn't _say_ they were Rangers and didn't wear badges, well, then we weren't _actually_ doing anything too bad. At least, that's what I was telling myself. The boys were more than willing to go along. While Alice took the girls shopping for us, we discussed my plans for how to get as much information as possible while looking official.

After Alice came back from the store, white cowboy hats, white western-style shirts, boots and Wrangler's for each of them, we were a sight to behold. Under happier circumstances, I think our girls would have been swooning.

We crammed into my truck and headed for campus. Since it was between semesters, the campus was empty, but this was the place to start. Demitri and Felix had all the security tapes and were reviewing them. I wanted to talk to a live person. Someone who's memory could be tapped to reveal something they considered insignificant, but may help with finding Bella.

"Stop fidgeting, Jake. Zach, you need to keep your head up. The more confident you look, the fewer suspicions people will have. If we even see anyone." We were standing where Bella's shoe and fingernails had been found. I was looking for anything else. The scuff marks Bella left from dragging her feet showed that they took her from the sidewalk down toward the parking lot, so I looked for shoe prints or anything else that may help. In any other situation, I'd look for cigarette butts. A college campus is not the best place for that. The ground was littered with butts, and none looked 'fresh'. Edward walked to me with a solemn look.

"They missed one." He put small painted crescent in my hand. Something as tiny as a sliver of fingernail revealed so much. I hoped the bastard who took her was scarred for life.

"She won't stop fighting. We'll find her, Jasper, I promise. We'll never give up." Edward stood in silence looking at the scene around us.

"Hey, do you know if they've talked to the janitors or the grounds crew yet?" Edward asked.

"Even if they have, we should find them. Why don't you go with Jake and Zach to find the grounds crew and I'll take Emmett to find the janitors." We had something to do, and all felt better for it.

When Emmett and I found the janitor at the building where Bella was last seen, several things happened at once. I took a call from Demitri while Emmett talked to the janitor.

Demitri said the DNA came back with a CODIS hit for Laurence James. Then he started listing the aliases, I felt my stomach drop.

"Please repeat that name, Demitri." I said while sweat starting to bead on my forehead. How could I have missed this?

"Uh, Larry Chase?"

"Larry. I need a picture, now. E-mail it, and keep reading the names to me."

"Felix is sending the picture now. The name that stands out to me is Laurent Hunter. He's an associate of James and Victoria Hunter and uses their last name sometimes. Could this all be linked to the same guy? Could it really be that simple and complicated at the same time?" Demitri sounded as frustrated as I felt.

"If it is the same guy, then we have at least have a place to start, Dee. IF he's the one who took her, then she's likely to be at one of the Hunter's properties. This is only slightly better than searching every house in Austin. Let me call you back, I just got the message." I opened the picture and felt sick all over again. He had lost a significant amount of weight and changed his hair since the photo was taken, but there was no doubt that Larry Chase was Laurent Hunter. Before I had time to process this new information, Emmett came trotting back to me.

"It's not much, but the janitor saw a dark green sedan speeding off campus around the time that Sammi realized Bella was gone. I showed him the sketch of 'Pen Guy', he said it looked like a guy he'd seen around and thought his name was Jamie."

"Jamie?" I shook my head. What are the chances that "Jamie" was James Hunter? What are the chances that the one man who had slipped through our fingers time and again was the same man who was after Bella? There were no clear pictures of James Hunter, so there was really nothing to compare the sketch to. This would take some very creative detective work and not all of it was going to be legal.

"We have to get back to the house, Em. I need to talk to Chief Swan and to Mr. Jack. I think it's time to get y'all out of the line of fire." I was already headed to the truck and had Edward's number dialing. Emmett was matching me step for step, looking as determined as I'd ever seen him.

"You know we don't mind. We'll do anything. _Anything_." His face was solemn and left no question about the fact that Emmett meant what he said. I told Edward we needed to leave and promised to tell them on the way back to the house. Chief Swan was not going to be pleased.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I had been in the room alone but felt thankful that no one was with me. I could only assume that I was being watched. After all, they tried to keep tabs on me with a pen, so I was sure they had other tools at their disposal. Everything looked suspicious to me.

Since I was unsure of surveillance, I decided to assume my every movement was on display and being analyzed. I was never more pleased to be flexible than I was right now. I started stretching, moving my arms over my head and leaning over my legs, while I was bent over, I put more pressure on the chain and scraped it into the wood of the bedpost. I wondered if they had really thought this part through. Was it a test to see if I would try to get away, or did they think it wouldn't occur to me to try?

Mr. Hunter claimed that he would not 'take' me, which I prayed he would stick with. I had no intention of getting Stockholm syndrome, though I would play as dangerous a game as I could to get out unharmed.

I heard the handle turn and was relieved to see a woman come in.

"I really need to use the toilet." the pain in my bladder was nearly all I could think about now that the possibility of relief was in sight. The woman looked irritated, but nodded and released my ankle from the shackle. I was relieved that she didn't take it from the post to see the damage I had started. After relieving myself, I washed as best I could in the sink and looked around to see if I could use anything only to find that the cabinet was empty and the mirror was glued to the wall. If I tried to break the mirror, it would make a lot of noise, so that would have to be a last resort. I walked out feeling more than a little disappointed.

"You can call me Vic. Don't get your hopes up that I'll help you. I'll see you once a day to check on you and bring you to the facilities. If James wants you clean he'll bring you to the shower. Don't speak to me again." While she spoke the red-head secured the shackle to my ankle and walked out.

A man came in shortly afterward and I moved to the very corner of the bed. He did not even spare me a glance and set down a sandwich on a napkin. No plate or utensils to use. Dammit. My only hope seemed to be working through the bed post.

Three more days went by before I saw Mr. Hunter, James, again.

"My treasure, I'm glad to see you are away for me today. I've missed you, Beloved." There really was something wrong with him. I thought of how those words would sound coming from Jasper, genuine, with his deep voice softened by his love for me. This man sounded strained and words were forced even though he truly believed them. He expected to be disappointed. My game would be very dangerous but I had to keep him interested in me but still at a distance.

"It's not like you didn't know where to find me." I kept all inflection and tone out of my voice, though I wanted to lace it with bitterness.

"Now, now, let's not have any of that." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. I resisted the urge to attack him, damage him as best I could. That would certainly not work to my advantage.

"The bruising on your cheek is going down. I do so wish you hadn't struggled. Poor Laurent has had a difficult recovery from the beating I gave him for damaging you. He sends his apologies, though his jaw is wired shut so it was hard to understand him. Don't worry, Beloved, you can avoid his touch again. I know he doesn't want to have to hurt you again." He reached to touch my face and I recoiled, pushing myself into the wall and as far away from his hand as I could get.

"Don't. Don't touch me. Not yet, Mr. Hunter. You said you wanted to wait, so now you'll have to be patient with me." I hope he would think that meant I wanted to get over my revulsion and that I wanted him. I shuddered even at the thought. He, however, smiled.

"Certainly, my treasure. I understand you have had a lot to take in. I will visit you once a day after Vic. On the days you would like to shower, I will take you. You will come to love our time together and look forward to it. Once you do, you will have the freedom to roam the compound." Again, the forced smile, as though he were out of practice.

"I would like a shower tomorrow. Why will Vic not be seeing to that?" His grin turned more menacing and another shudder racked my body.

"Because no one will be anywhere near you while you are without clothes. And I want to see the prize I have claimed. It gives us both something to look forward to." With that he stood to leave.

"Until tomorrow. After your shower, I will tell you more about how I came to love you. For now, rest. Oh, and keep stretching, you look lovely and I do like my girls… limber." I tried not to think about the implications of his parting comment, but rather focus on the fact that he said I would be able to roam the compound. How the fuck was I supposed to get out of here, when I didn't even know where here was. And, my fears of being watched were confirmed. I stretched and worked the chain with more determination.

* * *

Please forgive me for not answering all your reviews. I will respond to each of you. I really wanted to get this chapter out quickly and have been writing. Please know that each review is golden, even if you do not like the story (even you, crazy horse lady, if you're still reading). Thank you for continuing to read, for continuing to send me encouragement.

More thanks to Kitty Cullen-03 for keeping me company and to mrsalreyami for being a sounding board. We talked about how the beginning of the chapter should go, but I couldn't get it to work just the way she suggested. I hope it worked out as it is. Hugs to you, both!


	36. When A Plan Comes Together

By now you've figured out that this is a Twilight story, and that means, I don't own any of the Twilight stuff. Just in case there was any doubt.

And on to the story.

* * *

**James Hunter's POV**

Four days I stayed away from her. I wanted to give her space to adjust to her new surroundings. The room I had decorated for her was beautiful, it was all delicate lace and flowers to match her delicate beauty. Now that she had come to me, albeit with a struggle, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she felt that spark again.

Our first visit was tense and I could see the fear still in her eyes. I barely controlled my anger when she flinched from me, but reminded myself that the payoff is worth the extra effort needed to gain her trust.

I watched her stretch out on the bed, doing her yoga or whatever. She was so concerned with keeping fit and healthy and I knew that deep down, she was doing it for me. I even let her know that I was watching to see how she would react. I actually felt happy when I saw her going through the same stretches again. I hope that she will earn freedom within her room quickly. I knew by allowing her small freedoms, she would want to earn more. Eventually, she would have the house to run as she sees fit.

I came the next day for her shower. She was shy and didn't want me to see her. She wasn't ready, but I could sense that she was close. Even under the fear, I could see that the spark was there. I could see the desire building in her eyes when she did look at me. At her request, I allowed her to shower with the curtain closed and did not dry her, though I wanted to.

I felt the blood surge to my groin as I thought of the first time I touched her skin and the way her eyes held mine. That sweet blush that covered her collar bones up to her cheeks tempted me so. I willed those thoughts away. All the girls before her had been to fill my needs only. Even Maria had been too willing to let me take her body.

Bella was different. I had to break her spirit because it had been corrupted by that… bastard. Before he came into her life, she was mine. I had to work to keep myself composed. When I thought of all the times I watched him take her body, turn her heart, I wanted to find him and kill him. And then I wanted to take her, mark her as mine for the world to see.

That line of thought would never make her mine, though. She would be marked and damaged and shut off from me. I had to handle her in a different manner than I had the others and that is why I wanted her so much more. That is why she was worth sacrificing everything.

"Now that you have finished your lunch, my Treasure, would you like to hear our story?" I sat in the folding chair I brought in from the hall and waited for her to settle back on the bed.

"I'm sure it is an interesting story, if you have the time today." She kept her body turned from me and her smile was small, but the look in her eyes was encouraging.

"My schedule has been adjusted to make time for our visits, my Treasure." I smiled, willing her to relax.

"You know, if we are going to make a fresh start of things, I was wondering if you could call me a different name. Not that I am unappreciative, but I have had too many pet names in the past."

"And what did you have in mind?" I gritted me teeth, refusing to lash out. She wasn't rejecting me, she wanted a fresh start.

"Um, well. No one has ever called me Izzy and I always kind of liked that. It just never stuck. Do you think you could call me that?" She smiled sweetly and the blush that graced her cheeks again reminded me of the first day. She wanted this and I would give it to her.

"Certainly, Izzy. Good?" I smiled again, showing her that I was fair.

"Better, thank you. Now, please tell me our story so I can know it, too." She folded her hands in her lap and waited for me to begin. Already so well behaved.

"I saw you twice before I approached you the first time."

"On campus?" she interrupted. I scowled before recovering. Remember, she wants to hear this, it's not interrupting. I cleared my throat and began again.

"No, you were moving in with that group of friends of yours." I gave her a stern look, letting her know that I would tell the story at my pace. She nodded.

"I thought you were tied to the big one with dark hair. He was the most physical with you. I thought I would have to woo you away from him." I chuckled, remembering how false that turned out to be.

"I was so interested in you, that I watched you for the rest of the day. You don't know how excited I was to see you on campus the next day. It was then that I knew you were for me. I mean, what are the chances of seeing you twice in two days!" I got excited just thinking of that day and now here she was, with me.

"A couple of days later is when we shared our first moment. You came around a corner and ran right into me, dropping a book. I could tell by the way you looked at me and blushed that you felt the energy between us when I touched your hand. I was going to speak to you, but our future was delayed by..." I let me words trail off. That was not the story I wanted to tell yet.

"Delayed by what?" She tilted her head to catch my eye. It was a start.

"That is all I will tell you of our story today. The delays are stories for a different day."

"And do you know about me before I came to Austin?" My heart raced when she smiled so sweetly at me.

"Oh, Izzy, your life began the day I first saw you." I smiled and stood to leave.

***`***

**BPOV**

I tried to control the utter revulsion I felt at his parting words. At his creepy body language and his awful awkward smiles. Everything about him made me want to scream in rage and fear. After I calmed myself, replayed the conversation and cataloged what I knew.

First, he had agreed to call me by the name I most hated. Izzy was the name used by the one person in school I truly despised. I didn't want any other name to come from James' mouth.

Second, as creepy as it was, by saying that my life 'began' when he saw me, he was admitting that he really knew nothing about me. That meant he didn't know about my dad, who will not rest until I'm found. He obviously knew about Jasper and I had to assume he knew everything about his life since James knew Maria. The twinge in my stomach when I thought about Maria's missing months and the knowledge that this bastard had her took more attention than I could afford until after I found my way out.

Third, he is terrible at reading physical cues. After people-watching with Jasper, I had started to learn the little signs Jasper saw in others that helped him out. I could use this to my advantage, but it would be very dangerous. One false reading, and I could find myself consummating his twisted relationship.

It was with this information and the knowledge that no one would know where to look for me, that I began to develop my plan for escape.

In the list I added what I knew of the house. I was in room with no windows, but the walls I could reach seemed solid, so I was likely in a basement. The toilet Vic took me to was not in the same place as the shower James took me to. The toilet was also without windows and was down the hall from my room. The hall was short and had two additional doors on the inside wall. The shower was up one flight of stairs and seemed to be over my room and it had a window. It also had a cabinet with a mirror, not just a mirror glued to a wall. Since James had not left me, I was not able to approach the window, but looking out that window was a short-term plan I could work, since my period was coming soon.

On what I assumed was my eight day, Vic brought me the 'supplies' I asked for - extra absorbent tampons and overnight pads. When she took me to the toilet, I flushed two of the pads down the commode and waited. Just as planned, the toilet started to back up. Since no one knew me, I was able to get away with the most obnoxious squealing hissy-fit ever seen. I was surprised Vic didn't try to kick my ass, and can only assume that James had given strict orders for no one to touch me.

Vic took me up the stairs to the bathroom James had let me use and I was able to see that it was on the ground floor and therefore an easy drop. The windows were wired for an alarm, but it was a magnetic switch, which meant that _if_ I could find a piece of metal, I would likely be able to keep it from sounding. From there, I could see that the house was right against a wooded area. My only hope was that the woods were thick enough for me to lose any trackers. I hadn't heard dogs. I really hope James doesn't have any.

As soon as I was back in my room, James was waiting for me. And he was pissed!

"What did you do to the toilet!" He bellowed. In keeping with my plan, I cowered and started crying.

"I don't know! I flushed the commode and it just wouldn't stop running, and then there was water everywhere and I don't have any shoes and it was gonna get on my feet..." I started shaking my shoulders and sobbing. I let out all my frustration and fear come to the surface.

"That's because you flushed down pads! Are you fucking stupid or something?" He came closer. His face red and twisted with anger. Now I really was scared and had to step up my game.

"Don't yell at me. I haven't had my medicine and there was just so much blood. They only come when there's blood and I couldn't get rid of it and there's no trash can in there." I really hope he buys into the delusional bimbo persona I was working. I saw him take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Alright, just stop fucking crying. Jeezus are you fucking nuts, too? Who comes when there's blood? You know what, I don't wanna fucking know! What medicine are you supposed to be taking?" He paced the small room, muttering to himself while I worked to calm my emotions again. He really seemed to buy it.

"I just can't take being yelled at. It scares me and you said you wanted me to trust you, but I can't if you're going to yell at me. And what if they get in?" I put as much whine into my voice as I could.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled. What medicine do you need." and then under his breath "dammit. What the fuck? Is she always like this?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, either." I mumbled and pouted while I flounced on the bed.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell." He fastened the shackle, still mumbling. I could tell he was exasperated with the whole ordeal and ready to leave. Mark one for Bella, for now.

"I take Lithane." And as long as he only knows about 'Hollywood' bipolar, I can act as strange as I need to.

"Fine. I'll bring some tomorrow."

"Can I have a shower then, too?" I smiled my most sweet and innocent smile and brushed the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered and left the room.

It took a few minutes to calm back down, but once I was, I began rubbing away at the post. It would take days of work, but I figured within a matter of weeks, I could get myself free of the whole place.

I focused on remembering everything about how I first met Jasper and every day since then. I tried to remember every detail about him and that is how I fell asleep each night.

**~**

**JPOV**

After about an hour of the Chief chewin me up one side and down the other for not checking her 'friends' better, he was calm enough to ask me what exactly my plans were to get his daughter home. Over the next hour, I told him everything I knew and what I thought we should do. He left to take a walk and to call Sue with an update.

Mr. Jack and I were busy with mapping all the properties owned by James Hunter and plotting search grids from the campus. Since Hunter had been seen on campus enough for people to recognize the sketch, then we figured his place must be close. Now, that didn't mean that he was keeping Bella in that same place, but it was likely that he wouldn't risk driving too far with her. Or that was our hope.

With the help of the fella's, we were able to rule out any of the warehouses owned by the family and corporation. As long as they were keeping her in at a property they owned, that left four houses. Two owned by James, one owned by Victoria and one owned by 'The Family'. I was starting to think that maybe he was just cocky enough to keep her at one of his houses. Mr. Jack had his guys watching Victoria's house. The Chief along with Jake and Zach, watched the 'Family' house. Emmett, Edward and I took turns watching the house closest to campus. It was a two story house on a dead-end street surrounded by woods. It seemed the most likely of the four houses and so I wanted to be on that one. Through all this, Demetri and Felix had gotten several guys from the station to swap out shifts to watch the other house. I was never more grateful to have these people in my life.

Rosalie was pissed that I didn't want her out on the 'stakeouts' and frequently called me a sexist bastard. I just nodded and took the abuse because I knew there was no way for me to explain brute force over finesse without diggin the hole deeper.

While we were all working our various stakeouts, Mom kept us all full of coffee and food. With much complaint, Rosalie helped with those duties, though I begged her not to just for our own sanity.

During the time we asked the neighbors questions, Edward was able to flirt enough with the elderly woman who lived across the street to allow us to park in her driveway. She kept us in muffins and coffee, as well as offering us the use of her facilities.

James' routine was predictable. He seemed agitated when he came home midday. He stayed for about two hours and left almost serene. Reports back showed him always returning to the same warehouse. A warehouse that seemed to have a large store of auto parts in it. I hoped we were able to make a connection when all was said and done, though I pushed those thoughts away, not wanting any distraction from Bella.

Our break came several days into the stakeout. James came out of the house before the end of his usual two hour stay. He was screaming at another man to find out how to fix the plumbing and find out what Lithane was for because "she was bat shit crazy". That caught my attention because the only woman we had seen coming or going was Victoria. He had no reason to need information on her meds. Now, I know Bella didn't take anything but birth control, but she's a crafty girl. If she was acting crazy, she would want a cover. When I found what the drug was used for, I knew that it had to be for Bella. Maybe I just needed it to be and decided to go with it.

I called Demetri and Felix and told them of my suspicions and, of course, they could do nothing legally, because the law doesn't work with hunches. While I know that is a good thing, I was glad I had enough people willing to bend, and break, the laws to get Bella free.

Between my information and Edward's we knew enough names of the people milling around the house to get someone in the house dressed as a plumber. Everyone decided that it should be Jake or Emmett because they were the largest and most easy-going. They were worried I would lose it and kill someone. Or, and this may be worse for me, loose my Star.

After an evening of preparations, Emmett won the 'rock-paper-scissors' debate with best two-out-of-three. Jake was pissed, but helped him get ready. We gave Emmett several micro-bugs to place around the house and in the bathrooms. We all prayed that this would give us the information we needed.

**

***It's almost 3,000 words now and this would make a great cliffhanger, but I've decided to continue with the story anyway ;) ***

**

I wanted to leave everyone else on the other houses, just in case the bugs didn't reveal anything. Emmett was prepared with a costume and we rented a van from a plumber friend of Rosalie's so he would look official and if someone decided to call, his identity would be confirmed.

The Chief and Jake waited in the van while Edward and I watched from across the street. To say that I was nervous may be a slight understatement. I was scared shitless. At the best, Emmett would get the bugs planted and out with no trouble. At the worst… well, I couldn't even think about the worst.

After what seemed like hours, Emmett came out grinning, jumped in the truck and headed for the house. As he passed, he gave us the thumbs-up.

We tuned in and waited.

Victoria arrived first, as usual.

We could hear echoes of her voice berating everyone whose path crossed hers as she walked through the house. It seemed that Emmett had access to more than we had hoped.

After a moment, Victoria's voice was closer now and had a slight echo to it. And then I heard what I had been praying for.

"Just get in there and do your business. I wish he'd just get this over with. The sooner he loses interest in you, the sooner my life can go back to normal."

"I'm sorry, Vic, I know this isn't easy for you. For what it's worth, I appreciate it." I opened the door and threw up. My body was shaking with rage and relief and hope.

"I told you not to fucking talk to me."

"Sorry." Her voice was small and quiet. Dull. Lifeless. I prayed, over and over, I prayed that she would be able to come back from this. Please, God, please.

"Jasper, she will. We'll get her. She's alive." I hadn't realized my supplication was vocalized, but nodded to Edward.

"Well, we have to, because I've put away too many people to go to jail for murder. Y'know." Edward smiled, acknowledging my effort to ease the tension. I called everyone to let them know we found Bella and it was time to get her out.

With great effort, Edward was able to keep me in the car when James pulled up. He continued to tell me the plans we had to get her out later tonight. He reminded me that we knew each schedule well enough to get it done. We listened as the next bug picked up a new conversation.

"Alright Izzy, I have been very patient with you and your meds are working. It's time for you to trust me enough to leave the curtain open and I will be drying you today." James voice came over harsh and his words set the rage aflame again. Izzy? What the fuck was that. Edward threatened to cuff me to the car if I couldn't calm.

"She hates that name, Jasper. Hates it." I relaxed, slightly. I hate it too.

"Thank you for being so patient, James, really. I just, uh. I'm still on my period that's just too gross. And what if they come?" Her voice sounded so different, almost a little unstable.

"That's pretty fucking clever." Edward whispered to me. Confidence in Bella shone through.

"I don't care if you're on your period, Izzy. And how many times do I have to tell you? No one is coming!" Whatever Bella had been doing to keep James away was wearing on his nerves.

"Don't say that." She whispered. "They can hear you and might come just to make you mad. They would be able to smell my blood on your hands if you touch me. I can't risk it. All this effort to get comfortable with you would be wasted!" Her voice go louder and louder by the end, sounding almost hysterical. Edward was actually chuckling.

"Alright, Izzy. Calm down, calm down. You really are fucking nuts, you know that? We'll wait until after your period. But not a day longer." I could hear him sitting down. The shower turned on and the curtain closed. After nearly an hour, the water turned off and the curtain pulled open.

"You'll thank me when they let you live, James. You'll thank me." Bella sounded smug and still nuts.

"Um, I need to use the toilet. Can I have a few minutes?" She was using her charming voice and James was falling for it. I was thankful he seemed so oblivious to being played.

"Make it quick. And don't flush any more pads, please." With that, both Edward and I burst into laughter. Until we heard loud brushing sounds across the bug and then Bella's voice.

"I know you can hear me, I heard Emmett. Good job sending him, he is so loud. I'm in the basement in a room below this first-floor bathroom. I can see the woods at what I think is the back. I'm marking the window with a big soap 'X'. I'm fine, for now. I love you, Jasper. Hurry." The toilet flushed and she was gone.

Edward and I had both phones going while we drove back to the house. Everyone was on board and knew what to do. And, even though she was pissed about it, Rosalie agreed to be the distraction. No man in his right mind would refuse to help a beautiful stranded woman, and especially not Rosalie.

At nine, we pulled up and parked at the end of the road. Everyone poured out the back of the van and watched as Rosalie disabled her car and sashayed to the front door.

Somehow during her sweet-talking, she managed to stay in the house while two men went to work on her car. Emmett and I went into the house, taking the direct route in. We were going to lay low until after Rosalie left. Jake and Zack ran around the house to find the marked window. My gut was telling me this was too easy.

**~**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it when I heard Emmett's voice. I mean, I really didn't believe it was him. He must have said his name five times before it registered. Knowing that I was being watched, I didn't dare make a sound, but I listed. I listed to every move he made. He went to the toilet near my room and then to the bathroom overhead. I heard him stomping very close to where I thought the sink was.

After a very nervous shower, I convinced James to leave the bathroom so I could use the toilet. I touched and looked over every inch of that sink until I finally found it. The little device stuck to the backside of the bowl. After I gave them as much information as I could and marked the window, I went back to my room.

I worked in earnest to get that wooden piece thin enough that I could break it with a kick. Even though they knew where I was, I just couldn't wait for them to come and get me. What legal proof did they have that I was in this house, wherever it was. I couldn't imagine Charlie or Jasper waiting for the law to catch up, but I just wasn't willing to take that chance.

I started to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing. Then I wondered if it was a trap. What if James put that there to test me?

Everything changed when the light came streaming into my room. A hand clamped over my mouth and held me tight. After a deep breath, I stopped struggling and leaned into the body.

"I've got ya, Darlin. We're gettin you outta here tonight. I need you to be quiet." Jasper's voice, his smell, his everything wrapped around me.

"I love you, Bella. Hold on."

* * *

And there it is. Is Jasper right? Is it too easy? Or is James just that cocky? I didn't give you the cliff hanger that I could have... let me know what you think!


	37. Safe?

Don't own Twilight. The rest comes from my twisted mind. Thanks for coming along on the ride.

* * *

**JPOV**

I wanted to do so many things when Bella was finally in my arms again. I wanted to run from the house, from everything and damn the consequences. I wanted Edward to take her home and wait for Victoria and James and kill them both for daring to harm the woman I love. I wanted to do the right thing and wait for Rose to leave before going forward with the plan.

I chose to do the right thing.

I focused on Bella. We were far from free, but she was alive and I would get us out. Well, all of us working together would get us out and away from James. Bella could go to the police and finally James Hunter would be off the streets. I knew the Feds would rather have kidnapping than grand theft any day.

"Jasper, I'm chained to the bed. If you kick the post, it'll break. I've been using the chain to rub through the wood." Bella's voice was soft, but the fire was there. She wasn't broken.

"When did you get to be such the actress, Darlin? Move back so I can break it." She chuckled and moved as far away as she could. I was overjoyed to hear that little sound. She really would be fine.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish to save your own skin." She smiled at me before wrapping her arms around me. "I knew you wouldn't give up, but I just couldn't wait. I didn't know... I didn't know." She started sobbing and holding me tighter.

"I'm here now. I've got you. We'll get out of this, I swear. Everyone is here and we're all going to keep you safe." We rocked gently, both taking comfort and strength from the other.

"Bella, love, we're going to wait until Rose leaves and then we'll get you out through the bathroom window." Edward sat on the bed next to Bella and stroked her hair. The strain that had been in his voice was softened, but not yet gone.

"What about the cameras?" Bella's voice came out in a whisper, her eyes widened.

"Cameras?" Edward and I replied, looking worried and feeling sick. This would not be the smooth getaway I had hoped for. As it was, we were all prepared for things to go wrong.

"I don't know about the rest of the place, but this room must have several." She shivered with that statement and I decided that was something I didn't want to think about too much. Edward started to radio out to Jake when we heard the crackle of radios within the house.

"Who is the room with the girl?" A male voice screamed through the static.

"James." Bella whispered. I watched her yanking hairs from her head and putting them all over the bed. Still thinking about evidence. She shrugged "I can't do blood."

"No one, sir." Came the simple reply. We started to make our way out of the room and up to the first floor bathroom as planned.

"Then tell me why I can see two men leading her out of the fucking room right now!" time was short and dangerous. We could hear footfalls coming toward us. We made it to the restroom and had the door closed before the men made it to us. The sounds of screaming coming from the radio mixed with the curses of the men finding Bella missing from her prison.

"I'm on my fucking way and someone is going to fucking pay for this!" the voice bellowed.

"Get her out of here, Edward. I'll do what I can from here, but you have to make sure she's safe. Make sure Rosalie is safe."

"NO! I'm not leaving you, Jasper. Not now. You have to come with me." Bella clutched to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. The look of panic in her eyes almost broke my resolve.

"Darlin, I have to make sure you'll be safe. He's never going to let this go." I struggled to pull her arms away while Edward urged her away from me, arms around her waist.

"He's not going to give up, but he'll kill you, Jasper. He hates you. He's the one who took Maria. He'll never let you leave." To say I was unprepared for that statement may be a bit of an understatement. I don't know how long I stood dumbfounded, eyes blinking too rapidly and mouth agape. Edward shook me, urging me to come with him and to take Bella to the police.

"No matter what happens, first priority is getting her out of here, understand?" I made sure that Edward acknowledged before he moved outside.

"Bella, I love you so much." I kissed my Bella. I helped her out into Edward's arms and closed the window. I pressed my hand against the glass as Bella's face contorted with her scream. Edward shook his head at me, eyes sad, picked her up and ran from the yard.

*****

BPOV

Somehow, over my screams, I could hear Edward yelling for Emmett and Jake to go in after Jasper. I knew Jasper wouldn't come with me, dammit! Edward was not letting me go back. I struggled and screamed for him to take us back so I could fight alongside Jasper.

"Here, love, sit down. I've called Charlie and he's going to meet us at the station so you can give your statement and we can get James arrested. And now we know he'll be here. I'm sure Jasper is just going to make sure he doesn't leave. Emmett and Jake will stay with him and Zach will make sure Rosalie is safe." He rubbed my back stroked my hair the way he has since we were kids. Edward could calm me better than anyone. Anyone before I met Jasper. Sobs racked my body.

"Oh, Edward!" I launched myself into his arms. "I feel like such a fool for not taking Jasper seriously!"

"You have plenty of time to beat yourself up, and Lord knows you will, but now isn't the time, love. I need you to hang on to that tough girl for just a little longer, okay?" Edward whispered to me, rocking me. I felt exhausted. I felt overwhelmed with the events of the last day. Shit, how long had I been gone? Jasper. Maria. James. All swirled in circles through my brain. I was grateful to Edward for breaking the newest cycle.

"Brilliant flushing the pads, by the way." I could hear the mirth and pride in his voice.

"It worked and he's like most guys, too afraid to handle anything remotely period related. I was scared shitless about what would happen after that was over."

"I'm glad we got you out. Now, let's get you in front of the cops." Edward crawled over me to the driver's side so he wouldn't have to leave the vehicle or my side.

"Edward, thank you. Thank for everything." He reached out to hold my hand while he drove.

"You know we would do anything for you Bella. You're worth all this and more. Though I have to say, I am looking forward to the quiet calm of Forks after this adventure." He chuckled, smiling his sweet, crooked grin to reassure me that he was teasing.

"You have waited your whole life for something to happen. I just made you step out and find it." For the rest of the ride, we both giggled, quieted, and giggled more, letting out the awful tension of a terrible situation. Inside, I prayed for Jasper. I prayed more than I had in years. I prayed for everything I could think of. For him to live, to not be wounded, for him to keep his job, for him to not kill anyone. For him to change his mind about what ever fool's errand he was going on and come back to me before anything could go wrong.

**~**

Giving my statement to the police was an interesting experience. I'd heard Charlie talk about it. After about ten minutes, I realized that this was not going the way I remembered in his stories. This reminded me more of the stories he told of having to interrogate someone.

From my seat, I could see Charlie pacing.

"Can we take a break so I can see my daddy?" I asked in the smallest, sweetest, Daddy's Girl voice I could muster.

"Fine." The cop sighed out and waved me toward my still pacing father. When he saw me walking toward him, he sprinted to meet me.

"What's going on? Are they done taking your statement already? Can I take you home?"

"Not yet, Dad. First, have you heard anything from Jasper? Has Edward?" He shook his head.

"Okay, then on to the second problem. This guy is treating this like I'm a suspect, not a victim. I've been thinking about it, and it started to shift after I told him that James was who kidnapped me. Daddy, I think we need to call Aro and get him to come pick me up. This precinct must have cops on the Hunter payroll, too."

"Dammit! Alright, I'll get Edward back in here to stay close and I'll make the call. I hope this shit works, because I would really hate to have to shoot our way out of here." More jokes to diffuse the tension. All I wanted was Jasper's arms around me and James in prison. After I have Jasper safe and sound, I'll consider laughing more.

**~**

After more overwrought dramatics, I was able to convince the cops to let Edward sit with me during the so-called questioning that was most certainly a full-on interrogation. He sat next to me with a calming arm around my shoulders as I worked to keep my emotions in check and the details to a minimum. When Aro arrived, he used his friendship with the chief to get me released into protective custody, more specifically, his protective custody. My interrogator was not pleased.

Aro lead me out of the building promising to take me directly to Felix and Demetri. That really was the last place I wanted to go. I was starting to break under the pressure of not knowing where Jasper was and if he was safe. My body started shaking in a physical response to my emotional turmoil.

"Edward, please, you have to get him. You have to bring him back to me. I can't take another second of this." Edward tried to ease my fingers from his collar in an attempt to pull his shirt away from his neck. When I realized that I was hurting him, I let go.

"Charlie is here and he's going with you. I will do everything I can to bring him back, Bella, I promise." He turned me around, moving our hands to my heart and led me to the waiting car.

"Please be careful, those cops have probably called to warn James."

"I know. I will. Please tell Sammi that I love her and I'll be home soon." I watched as one of my best friends ran to the van and toward danger. For me.

**********

JPOV

I sat in the bathroom listening to all that was going on around me. My brain swirled around, strategy, Bella, Maria, Bella, James, strategy, career, and on again until I was dizzy. My attention snapped to when I heard the voice from earlier, the one Bella identified as James Hunter's, inside the house.

"What do you mean she just left the police station?" he screamed into the phone.

"What the fuck am I paying you for? Who the fuck took her? The Rangers? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Don't give me any fucking excuses. You better be on your way here and not any other cops, am I clear?" I heard the phone click closed. He was close.

The new information I has was that Bella was with Aro. I released a breath, relieved that she was as safe as I could have made her.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Jasper. I know you're still here. You would have been seen at the station if you'd a left." James called. I could hear him moving around. I wanted to feel the resistance of muscle and tendon right before the sickening snap and give as his head rotated just too far in my hands. And somehow that was too quick. I wanted him to make him suffer.

This monster had stolen my Bella and wanted to harm her. He had stolen Maria and _had_ harmed her. Harmed her so much physically and mentally that inside she was no longer recognizable as the woman I had loved. What would our lives have been like if there had been no James Hunter? Would I have been somebody's Daddy by now? Would we be living in Midland near my parents watching our tan, black-haired babies run around the yard? What about Bella? Would she have made it out alive? Would I have ever seen her again? Or the other young women he's victimized. No one starts off with kidnapping in their forties. He's had decades of causing harm. My mind was made up. James Hunter would die. Tonight. No trial, no plea-bargains, no way out.

"My Izzy will come back to me, I've seen it in her eyes. She loves me, Jasper." I stood to confront him, to shoot him in the face. To pull his heart, still beating, from his chest. To… I stopped, my image in the mirror holding me fast.

Gone was any sign of Jasper, honorable man bound by duty to protect and serve. All that was reflected in the mirror was a feral beast. My conscious asked me what kind of man I would be after I commited this murder. Because this would be murder. This was no killing in the line of duty. While not premeditated, not really, it was certainly murder. What would this act do to my soul? Would anything remain of the man Bella loves? Or would the monster from James transfer to me upon his death at my hands? No, Bella could not love that creature. My Bella deserved the man I worked so hard to become. I deserved to live my life as that man. And I deserved to live my life with Bella. With more restraint than I thought possible, I resigned myself to let James live.

In the time I wrestled with the beast within, Emmett and Jake had come around to the window.

"Rosalie and Zach are gone and I can hear sirens coming. Dude, we gotta get you gone before they get here or nothing will keep you from losing your job and us from getting arrested. Edward is parked in the van waiting for us." Emmett was interrupted by James, whose voice was closer than it had been before.

"You know, Jasper, I have to tell you, Bella and I talked about your wonderful taste in women. I'll have to keep an eye on you to see what sweet thing you find next. Maria was as sweet as a fresh peach on a hot day." Well shit, I just forgot everything I decided.

"NO! Jasper, stop." I could hear clamoring behind me as I reached the door, ready to take on James.

"We come face-to-face at last, Jasper Whitlock." James sneered at me. His face twisted in a grimace on his time-worn face. Without thinking, my fist connected with his nose. I smiled at the satisfying crunch of cartilage separating from bone. From somewhere outside of my body, I watched the blood gush from his flared nostrils, spittle and blood flying from his mouth as my fist pulled back and pumped forward, stroke after stroke. I could see my knuckles bloom with red from both James' wounds and my own skin, broken from the various places my fist connected with his face. The skin around his eyes reddened and was beginning to purple as my hand continued its rhythm. His lips split and swelled in several places and still my hand moved. For Maria, for each child I had wanted to have with her. For each year we would have had together. For the innocence he had taken from her.

For Bella, for each mark on her delicate skin. For each fingernail broken in her struggle. For each day I lived without her. For the time he had stolen from me. For the futures forever changed.

I could see both Emmett and Jake lifting my struggling body away from James and my foot shoot out to kick him as I was being pulled away.

I could hear no noise, though the mouths of all those around me were open, were moving. All I could hear was within my own head. Bella's voice calling me back from the brink. Calling me to her. Promising me the justice I had based my entire life on. Calling me back to my humanity.

The crack of a pistol brought me back to my body, the noise deafening. The only pain I felt was in my now very swollen hand. I looked to either side. Emmett and Jake were still running.

Another crack from a pistol. A shout. An earth-shaking thud. Emmett was no longer running beside me.

****I was going to stop here…*****

Jake and I spun back toward Emmett, who was writhing on the ground clutching his leg. A streak of bronze and pale ran past us to help move Emmett back to the van.

"Emmett, buddy, we've got you. We'll get you out of here and to a hospital. You're going to be okay." I said to him.

"I fucking know I'm not dying from a leg wound, but this motherfucking hurts! Fuck, it burns." Emmett hissed through clenched teeth. Jake and I each wrapped an arm over our shoulders and ran Emmett back to the van and Edward drove.

"If you had come out of the fucking house when you were supposed to, none of this would have fucking happened." Emmett managed to get out between gasps for air and groans.

"I know, Emmett. What can I say, I was not rational in there."

"You better call Bella, now. She's going to kill you when she sees you, by the way." Edward called from the front. I wasn't sure what I was going to be able to say. 'I'm fine, honey, but I got your best friend shot.' I was pretty sure that would go over like a turd in a punchbowl.

"Actually, right now I need to call Aro, because explaining why Emmett here was shot is going to take a lot of finesse."

"Well you're in luck, fraidy-cat, Bella is with Aro." Edward told me. And then more under his breath, "Amazing, the man can take on a kidnapping, crazed lunatic but is afraid to call his 120-pound girlfriend."

"Shut it, Cullen."

"Will both of you shut it, I'm in fucking pain here and can't listen to you two girls bicker. It's pissing me off. You, fucking call your girlfriend and Aro so I don't get arrested or whatever."

She picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my God, Jasper, thank God you called. Are you alright? Are you on your way to the station?" She was breathless by the time she rushed all that out.

"Slow down, Miss Bella, I'm fine."

"I'm not!" Emmett bellowed.

"What's wrong with Emmett? Oh God, oh God, Oh…"

"Bella, stop. Breathe. We're taking Emmett to the hospital, he was shot in the leg. He'll be fine, he's just in an extreme amount of pain."

"Oh, God! Is everyone else alright? Edward, Jake?"

"They're both fine. I need to talk to Aro about Emmett and get one of them over to take care of the hospital." I could hear Bella's breathing slow little by little. All I wanted was to hold her and let everything else take care of itself. I felt that a lot with Bella.

"Jasper, what the hell happened?" Aro's voice held both anger and concern.

"We found Bella and got her out of James Hunter's house before he could hurt her." I replied, struggling to keep the accusation out of my voice.

"Oh, Jasper. What have you done? I can't keep this from coming out. I can't keep you protected from this. How am I going to keep you out of this?" The last part came out softly. I knew he was struggling with wanting to keep me from losing my job, or worse, from being arrested and losing my ability to be a cop at all.

"I'm sending Demetri to meet you. I'll try to figure this out, Jasper. I just don't know how we can spin this in your favor. I can only hope your past record will help you out."

"I know, Sir. Thank you. For everything."

"Which hospital?"

I told him where we were going and he agreed to bring Bella. Next call was to Rosalie. Edward spoke to Alice who confirmed that Zach had brought her to the house and they were all together. While I spoke with Rose, he asked Alice to, discreetly, gather her things and which hospital she would need to drive to.

God help us all. This was far from over.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

On the shameless self-promotion note, the 'For the Love of Jasper' contest open voting starts tomorrow. The response was amazing and there are a lot of stories to read. Check out "Boardroom Policies" by Kitty Cullen-03 and me. And vote!


	38. Whose Scars are Those?

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**JPOV**

I sat quietly as my fate was discussed between Aro and Agent Castillo.

"Listen, it's not like Whitlock affected your case at all, Eleazar. He hasn't worked on your case. The closest he's come is the corruption case and that's local." I listened as Aro pleaded my case, trying to keep the FBI from making a stink and claiming my badge. Not that I didn't deserve it, but all things being equal, I'd prefer keeping it. Agent Castillo drew a deep breath before speaking.

"This cannot be completely overlooked. The integrity of everything that's been gathered is going to be questioned. Did he have access? Could he have influenced anyone? And the answers are not easily accepted. Just because he wasn't working on the case directly doesn't mean that the suspicion won't be too great to overcome! Don't get me wrong, no one is questioning his motivation. Off the record, no one even really thinks what went down is all that bad. We just can't let it pass without demanding something be done. Also off the record, we would be willing to go with a suspension while the custody of all the evidence is verified and removed from the premises."

Suspension. Long-term suspension. It's better than not being a cop at all. I'll get my Star back. I'll get my Star back. I will get my Star back.

"I'm fine with that, Agent Castillo." If I said any more, Aro would throw me out of the room.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. I'll have the papers on your desk this afternoon." We all stood to leave with me following Aro out. Agent Castillo stopped me.

"Still speaking off the record, man to man, we all admire what you did to get your girl back. Not one of us wants to see that scumbag walk for what he's done. No matter what, we're all going to work as hard as we can to get him locked up."

"Thank you, Agent Castillo. Off the record, your understanding saved my job. I would have taken being fired, but not well." We shook hands and left in silence. My day was far from over. Now that the FBI was out of the way, I had to deal with how the Rangers were going to handle my actions.

"You know the Chief is pissed about being called in on this. The fucking Governor called him about you, Jasper. You are lucky the FBI wasn't eager to make an example of you." Aro's voice sounded weary and his head rested in his hands. It was very difficult to balance the guilt I felt for causing so many headaches for Aro with the absolute knowledge that I would do it again, the same way, without hesitation if Bella were ever in danger again.

"I know, Sir. I am also lucky that I have you on my side." Wrong thing to say.

"You're goddamn right you are, you smug son of a bitch! Of all the fool things to do! You risked your job. More than that, you risked the lives of your friends. One of them was shot, for crissakes! I know, _know_ that you would do it again. And that's the part that pisses me off the most." Aro was pacing, running his fingers through his hair. I knew that I deserved whatever he had to say to me and I knew to keep my mouth shut until he was done.

"And, as pissed as I am about it all, I don't want to lose you as a Ranger. You are excellent at your job and this stupid… mission of yours proves that. At the same time, all the evidence collected at the scene is useless to Bella's case because you tainted the site! You're lucky we can still tie the physical evidence to those women who were found earlier this month. Argh! You idiot!" Aro slammed his hands down on his desk and sat in his chair with a huff. Still, he had said nothing that wasn't completely true, and so I remained quiet. Our silence was broken by the ringing of Aro's phone. As soon as he answered it, I knew my fate would soon be revealed. Aro's poker face remained in place as he listened, giving answers that revealed nothing of the conversation on the other side of the receiver. After what seemed all at once too short and too long a time, Aro hung up the phone and rested his forehead on his desk. With a deep breath, he revealed my fate.

"The Chief had a long conversation with the Governor. This morning he was calling for your head as an example of how Texas handles rogue cops. Since this morning, the national news has gotten wind of several abductees recently released by their captor. The reports are that the local police didn't give the cases the attention they deserved and because of that, the connection between the cases was never made. If it comes out that the police officer, who was willing to risk everything for the woman he loves and who had been kidnapped by the same man, was canned even after the new evidence was found, the press will have a field day. The Governor does not want the bad press. So, Whitlock, that makes you the luckiest bastard to walk the planet. Apparently the Chief also received a call from an Agent Castillo advising him of the FBI's demands for your suspension. He has decided that the demands are reasonable and that you begin your suspension, with pay, immediately. Please give me your gun and your badge. When you can return to duty, you will get them back." The relief in Aro's eyes betrayed his solemn speech. No part of me wanted to take the Star from my chest, and yet, I knew that this was by far the easiest treatment I could have wished for. I stood slowly, removing my piece and my badge and laying them on Aro's desk.

"Sir, I know that at the very least I should have lost my job. And I should be arrested and put in jail. Everything you've done for me, I appreciate it. Truly. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, Son, get your head on straight. You'll never get a chance like this again. Next time you screw up, it will be your last. I took a lot of risks for you. I know you are worth it and I know you won't let me down. Now, not another word about this. I'll call you when it's time for you to come back."

"Yes, Sir." As I walked out into the sun in front of the station, I realized just how much of myself I kept pinned to the front of my shirt.

***

BPOV

We were all so worried about Jasper. Everyone else was also worried about me. They were waiting for me to freak out about being kidnapped. In reality, I was more upset that I had disregarded everything Jasper told me and gotten in a situation where the abduction was easy. Jasper had training, had evidence, and had his instincts honed with years of experience and I still dismissed his concerns. Because of that disregard, everyone I knew had been affected.

Full of guilt, I waited for Jasper to come home from his meeting with Aro.

"I knew you'd make plenty of time to wallow." Edward's smile shone with concern and sympathy. Somehow, that managed to make me feel worse.

"You do know me so well." I patted the seat next to me on the couch. Edward wrapped an arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his voice rumble in one ear and soothe in the other.

"I have something to say and I want to be able to say it without any argument from you. I want you to answer my questions, but this is not a debate. Okay?" His fingers brushed through my hair, relaxing me even though his words made me feel very tense. He was going to light into me, similar to the parent who is so relieved to have their kid back and then screams at them for making the parent worry. I nodded, to afraid to say anything to upset him further.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded. "How do you think I love you?" the question puzzled me.

"Uh, like a sister, I suppose. Like you love Alice." I could feel his chest vibrate with a low chuckle.

"No, I do not love you like I love Alice. It's so different, Bella. I love you like I love myself."

"I don't understand. Like yourself? Should I be worried about you?" Again he chuckled.

"No worries Bella. Here's the part where you listen and I explain. When I met you, I was the odd man out. No one liked me. No one got close to the strange rich boy who was too snobby to speak. People treated me as though I thought I was above everything. Do you remember that?"

"I remember hearing people saying those things, but I don't remember you that way."

"Of course you don't remember me that way. Besides my family, no one ever bothered to look at me. Before you, I was shy to the point of being paralyzed. I had no idea what to say and was so worried about being laughed at that it ended up being easier to let everyone think the worst because they just left me alone.

Then you came to Forks. When everyone else saw a snob, you saw me. Bella, you taught me how to _be_. When you were near me, I stopped being afraid of what everyone else thought of me. Do you remember holding my hand the first time I had to stand up and speak in front of the class? No one else saw you holding my hand on the desk, but that touch helped me focus on what was important." He stopped talking, but I could tell he wasn't done. Bringing up these old memories was nostalgic, but I just wasn't sure what he was getting at or what this had to do with my guilt. I was relieved that he didn't seem interested in yelling at me. At least not yet.

"Bella, when I told you that Sammi and I were together because of you, you thought I meant because you introduced us, but that wasn't all that I meant. Mom and Dad taught me manners and set good examples for how to be, but I just didn't know how to make it work in my own life. You, Bella, you are the one who taught me how put it all together. If you were not in my life, I would never have been the man Sammi deserves. Not that I am, no man will ever deserve Sammi, but I know how to work toward being that man. Because of you. So when I tell you that I love you like I love myself, I mean it. The heart I am able to give to Sammi comes from you. I could not live without my heart and I cannot live without you because you gave me that heart." His eyes were so kind and shone with the urgency of his words. I started sobbing.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you think I don't feel guilty enough?"

"Shhhh, love. This is not about making you feel guilty. Each one of us has a story like that. Emmett, Jake, Zach, Alice. And now Jasper. Each one of us has a story of which you are an intimate part. One does not exist without the other. Without you, Bella, none of us makes sense. You're like the damn Wizard of Oz." Both of us erupted in laughter.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain that one. I honestly don't see how I gave you your heart, since it was always there."

"Yeah, well, the Wizard didn't actually give anyone anything either, he just gave them a physical reminder for what they already had. You reminded Emmett that he had a brain. He heard 'dumb jock' so many times that he just started living into the role. When you came, you turned that upside down. He started making straight A's again. He started talking about the books he was reading and trying to catch up to you on the library list.

And what about Alice? She used to cry when people called her a pixie and only talked to her about fashion. We're still the only ones who can call her a pixie. The confidence she has in herself came from your silent support of her. Not to mention Zach. That boy was a cowardly as they came when it came to Alice. There was another silent encouragement and push in the right direction.

You gave Jasper a home. He had a wonderful home with his family, but that was what he needed as a boy. What he needed to grow up into the man he is today. Bella, you gave him the home he needs as a man. He has a love he would never have had without you. He knows that and would do anything to keep you safe.

You found two-dimensional stereotypes and helped show us how to be whole people. And not by pushing us around or showing us a mirror, but by loving us and supporting us. You would do anything for us, without hesitation, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, Edward. I love you."

"As we love you and so you must stop worrying about what happened to take you away from us. You must stop worrying about what we went through to find you. We all knew there would be consequences for our actions and each one of us made the choice to live with those consequences because the consequences of living without you could not even be entertained.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Edward. You don't get to be the only one willing to sacrifice, Bella." Sammi wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. I felt relieved. I felt relieved of the weight of always being, as Sammi said, the one willing to sacrifice. With my brain, I knew my friends would do anything for me, as I would for them. When the opportunity came for them to show me, they did, without hesitation.

"Thank you. Thank you for sharing this with me and for putting it all in perspective. You'll never know how much it means to me."

"Always the martyr." Edward poked my ribs until I laughed and begged for mercy. Sammi was no help to me, since she decided to attack my feet.

Whatever happens with Jasper, we'll get through it together. All of us.

The three of us quited down after a while. Kerry and Jake came in and Jake sat in front of me with his head resting on my lap and held Kerry on his lap. More time passed while I ran my fingers through Jake's hair. Alice and Zach came into the room and lounged on the loveseat. Rosalie helped Emmett hobble into the room and sit on one of the chairs. The heavy silence was more than Emmett could take.

"Have you noticed the lengths _some people_ will go to for attention? I'm just sayin." Emmett's laugh was always effective at breaking tension and this was no exception.

"Yeah, really, like getting shot!" Rosalie quipped. Everyone laughed and started talking about things besides Jasper's fate and my trauma.

"Sammi, I'm getting antsy, and who knows how long Jasper will be. Will you go to the store with me so I can get food to make supper?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Bella. Get your shoes on and we'll go." I knew I needed a distraction and I hadn't really done anything since I'd been home. I mean, really, it had only been a few days.

We drove in companionable silence while I made a list of things I wanted to get. We took our time shopping. We wandered up and down each aisle and commented on things as we passed. In her own way, Sammi let me know that I could take my time and if I wanted to talk she would listen and if I didn't want to talk about _that_, I didn't have to.

After what seemed like hours in line, we were checked out and heading to the car. Just like any other time I'd been shopping, until the car door behind me slammed. My whole body reacted and moved to a flight posture before my brain caught up to what was happening around me.

"Bella, you okay? It was a car door. See?" Sammi's voice held no hint of condescension, but I was pissed anyway.

"I know that! You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child!" I snapped at her.

"Bella. Don't." Her voice was quiet and calm. Much more than I deserved.

"You're right. I'm sorry," The words died on my lips when I saw the man walking toward us. His steps did not falter, his eyes were on me. Did he work for James? The panic rising within me took over.

"No! NO! I won't go back! Please leave me alone. Tell him you couldn't find me!" I screamed, grasping for Sammi and running toward the car.

"Bella, Bella!" Sammi shouted my name over my panicked pleas. "No one is coming for you. That man was walking toward the carts behind us. Shh, sweetie, it's okay." She pulled my shaking body into hers just as I broke down completely. I could not control the sobs nor hold back the tears.

"Oh, God, Sammi. What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Am I going to see demons everywhere now?"

"Oh, sweetie. No. You haven't processed anything you've been through. You're so worried about Jasper that you haven't taken care of you. Your nightmares are awful. It was just a matter of time before the stress manifested itself during your waking hours." She moved me to the passenger seat and loaded the groceries before driving me home.

I was never happier to see Jasper's truck than I was at that moment.

* * *

Special thanks to mrsalreyami for helping me with this chapter. During a late night chat, she was able to sift through the morass of my brain to pull out what I really meant to say. So, if you like this chapter, swing by her stories and leave her some love.

How many of you wish you had friends like these? Wish you had an Edward to tell you why you are wonderful?


	39. Returning the Favor

I don't own Twilight.

This was pretty intense for me to write. I think we're okay skipping the tissues, though. Enjoy!

Chapter 39 – Can I return the Favor?

**JPOV**

It's been two weeks since I pulled Bella, trembling and crying, from Sammi's car. Sammi mentioned that Bella was likely to have a break down. I had just hoped that I would be with her to help her out.

Charlie had to leave after Bella was home for a week. The conversation with him was rather intense. At the end of it, though, he confessed that he contacted the Governor directly and promised to talk to the press if I was fired. The father of the girl missing because the local police didn't do their job would have made too compelling a story to be overlooked. The list of people I would forever be indebted to was growing. Though, I guess the Chief was already at the top of that list.

Bella's nightmares rivaled mine before she helped me. Though she was not enthusiastic about it, Bella did agree to meet with my therapist, Dr. Sarver. We could all see changes in Bella during the day but the intensity of her nightmares didn't decrease. After talking to Dr. Sarver, I knew the next step to take.

While I worked with Alice and Sammi to re-create the same soothing environment Bella had for me, they told me that Bella stayed awake that entire night. I had no idea to what extent she went to help me. I asked Kerry and Rose to take Bella to a spa for the day, but Jake and Emmett explained that a day at an arcade or batting cages would be better for her. I decided to give Kerry my credit card and let them decide what to do, as long as it took most of the day.

We set everything up, I tried to remember everything my Bella said to me all those months ago and was struck by the fact that we had been together less than a year. We had certainly managed to pack a lot of living into such a short time. I wonder if praying for a calm future is asking for too much.

Once Bella was back, I led her to our room.

"I'm going to make a pot of coffee for myself and a cup of tea for you. I want to you take as hot a shower as you can stand because I want you as relaxed and comfortable as you can be. You gave me the choice of pajamas or none, but Darlin, I'm afraid you will be too much of a distraction nude. Sammi assures me that the pajamas on the counter will be comfortable for you, and not too terribly tempting to me. I'll be back in a few minutes." I saw the confusion in her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Trust me, Darlin." She nodded and turned toward the bath. I was again struck by how little time we'd been together and how much our lives had changed. She fixed me in ways I could never repay. And for that, even with fresh wounds, I hope to be able to get her through her own trauma.

By the time she was done bathing, I was already leaning against the headboard, stripped to my drawers, waiting for her. Her sweet smile and tired eyes broke my heart. I held my arms open to cradle her.

Once she settled with her back against my chest, I handed her the cup of chamomile tea and stroked her with gentle touches everywhere I could reach. I felt her body relax against me and she hummed with contentment.

"Jasper, I know what you are doing." She smiled, sending my heart racing.

"I know you do, Darlin, it isn't that I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't want you worried or focusing on it all day. Now, since you know what's coming, you know how I want this to go. Are you going to work with me on this, or are you going to be the stubborn girl you always are and refuse help?" I nudged her, hoping to soften the point of my words. She needed this, almost as much as I did.

"I love you, Jasper. With just the two of us here, I will admit that I need your help. I'm so scared. And I'm so angry that I can't be supportive of you while you deal with your troubles. I just want it all to disappear. I want to go back two months and listen to you when you tell me to be careful." I could feel her body tensing and the tremor building. Too much tension was going to be counter-productive, so I decided to start where she had.

"That kind of thinking isn't going to help you, so we're going to start by talking about that time. I want you to stay as calm as you can, so we'll take this piece by piece starting with the end and working our way to the beginning. What I want you to focus on is the reversal of each part. You will have to visualize everything like a movie on rewind. Will you do that with me?"

"Thank you, Jasper." Her voice was the quietest whisper and she leaned her head back to my shoulder, eyes closed. "I'm ready." She put her trust in me, as I had done with her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'll be here to help you stay calm and focused. Bring up that happy place you'll need when things get to intense for you. Remember every detail you can, colors, smells, all of it." She nodded and turned to smell my neck.

"Not me, silly girl. Something you've always had that gives you comfort." She cracked one eye open and showed that mischievous smile. "Focus, Darlin." She nodded, and relaxed against me. I worked to make my voice calm and soothing the way I remembered her voice had been. Not quite monotone, but no extremes.

"Jasper, I think I'm ready." I closed my eyes, leaned back and pulled her closer to me.

It took all of the evening and most of the night to get through it all. The details she left out in our earlier discussions were enough to get my blood boiling and I questioned the appropriateness of me being the one to work through this with her. Though she never shared her retreat memory, she never hesitated to use it. Each time she broke down and let tears fall, I knew she was releasing the guilt and anger she had been holding on to. She pulled away the scab to let the festering wounds heal. I felt confident that she was working this process to her fullest. She _wanted_ for this to work and we both knew that would make all the difference.

When we got to the end, or the beginning, and she walked back to the building with Sammi, Bella started sobbing. I remembered this part. Even when you know what's going to happen, even when you know what to expect, the power of walking away is one that can never be explained to one who has not suffered. I hated that my sweet, strong angel had been through this, and I was so relieved that she did not have to wait years before coping with what happened to her.

"Sleep, my sweet Bella. I will be here all night. I will hold you and help talk you through any nightmares you have. Remember your retreat and try to go there while you are having your nightmare. Believe me, Darlin, it takes practice, but if this ole country boy can do it, so can you." She made a weak attempt at swatting my arm and instead turned to curl around me. She drifted to sleep in no time and I found myself working through my own issues with Maria.

Sammi and Edward came in to check on us at about three, just in time for another nightmare to start up. Edward curled to face Bella while Sammi stroked her hair and I whispered that we were there with her. Her whimpers weren't as loud as they had been, but it still took a while for us to calm her. Alice came in to refill my coffee and to hold Bella while I stretched and went to the bathroom.

Alice stopped me before I got back to the bed. Over her shoulder I could see Emmett holding her close while she slept in calm silence.

"Jasper, I'm worried that this won't be enough for her. I know that you had so much more trauma and held it for longer…" I stopped her from speaking.

"Stop, Alice. There is no comparison between what happened to me and what has happened to Bella. Had I paid more attention to Maria, I would have known that something was wrong. There is _nothing_ Bella could have done to change what that fucker did. I know this isn't enough, but it's a good start." We stood in silence while we each tried to organize our thoughts, to deal with our emotions.

"Has she told you what happened, Alice? Has she talked to that with anyone other than me?" I needed to know how much I could talk about this and with whom.

"She told me a little. I could tell that she was holding back. She told me about planning how she thought she could get out. She hasn't really told me about her interactions with that fucker, though. I just… I feel helpless and I'm not used to that. I always know what to do. I always know what to say. Nothing that I have ever been through could possibly prepare me for this. How can I help if can't figure out what the fuck to say?" Alice's anxiety was skyrocketing and my tolerance for other people's emotions was approaching the breaking limit.

"Hun, just be you with her. She doesn't need you to do or say anything that Alice wouldn't say, and she needs Alice. Maybe what she needs from you is to not talk about anything that happened. She told me that she wishes she could go back two months. Let her do that with you and Zack. You are the safest for her to do that with. Jake and Emmett are too close to her for that, and Edward was directly involved with getting her out, so she can't separate him from that place. Bring in Rose and Kerry, too. They don't even have a long history with her. Now, I _need_ to get back to Bella. I need to do this as much for Bella as I need to do this for myself." Alice surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing me.

"No one will ever be good enough for my Bella, Jasper, but you come as close as anyone ever could. Thank you, for everything. For showing her how cherished she is. Just know that we all love you for that." With an abrupt turn she walked out of the room. I stood, stunned and frozen in place for several heartbeats before regaining my focus.

"Alright Emmett, what did I tell you about getting in Bella's bed?" I nudged the shoulder Bella wasn't leaning against. When he looked over his shoulder at me, I saw the tears pooled in his eyes.

"Sorry, dude. I know this is your spot. Thanks for letting me comfort her for a while." He started to move away from Bella.

"Emmett, stay put. You know I was teasing. I forget that I'm not the only one who needs her back."

"Nah, Jasper, I know you were trying to break the tension. It's just that she has always been the strong one, putting everyone else back together. She was the one keeping everyone else in line through heartbreaks, school problems, or a fucking flat goddamn tire. Now that she's the one who needs, none of us know what the fuck to do." I felt like a schmuck.

"Sammi and I need to get back to bed. Emmett, why don't you come over here and take my spot and let Jasper hold Bella." Leave it to Edward to not only figure out what to do, but make everyone feel better about doing it his way. He gave me a knowing smile as he walked past me. Sammi pulled me into a tight hug and whispered her love for both me and for Bella and left in Edwards' embrace.

"Thank you for staying, Emmett. I know that this means everything to Bella. And it means a lot to me, too." His smile was weak, but his eyes were grateful.

****

Bella's nights got easier as the summer wore on. I could tell what kind of day she was having by the people she chose to spend her time with.

Dr. Sarver encouraged me to confront my feelings about Maria and what she must have gone through with James. I have to start with cataloging them first and then maybe I can begin to deal with them.

After a session that was more difficult than usual, I was given news that at once gave me a sense of relief and chilled me to my soul.

Dr. Sarver made sure I was calm and collected before I left his office. For that reason alone, I was able to take the news without a complete breakdown.

Even though I was still suspended, Demitri kept me informed on the James case. He was a slippery fucker and they'd been having trouble catching him, so when I saw Dee's name on my phone, I answered.

"Demitri, anything new?"

"We got him, Jasper." I whooped out loud, not caring if I looked like a lunatic on the steps of Dr. Sarver's office.

"About fucking time. Did the information Laurent give you help? Did you find anything else?"

"Uh, yeah, Laurent has given us a lot of good information. You can look over his statements soon. I gotta tell you, Jasper, he's got a good line on an insanity plea."

"What the fuck are you talking about? And why in the hell would you say that? That's for his lawyer to work, not you!" I was fuming that he would even consider letting that shit come into this conversation.

"Calm down, man. I am really not supposed to do this, but you need to see his tapes. Can you meet me at my house in an hour?"

"I can meet you there, now. You can't drop a bomb like that on me and then ask me to fucking wait."

"Alright, Jasper, I'm on my way there, now." After an excruciating twenty-minute drive, I met Demitri at his house. I managed to keep my manners and held the briefest conversation possible to remain polite.

"Alright, I'm going to show you his interview, but you have got to maintain your cool. I just think you need to see what we're up against and you need to keep a close eye on Bella, because I'm afraid that even with him locked up, she's not safe." I nodded, feeling the prickly heat of adrenaline course through my veins.

We watched three hours of interrogation and at the end, I realized that not only did James have a very good shot at the insanity defense, but also that he was truly insane. His body language never faltered when he spoke of Bella's… sorry, Izzy's, love for him. He truly believed that she loved him and that they were destined to be together. The only part of the entire situation that gave any hope is that he fully admitted to kidnapping her. He bragged about releasing all the women he had kept so that Bella would know how special she was to him.

Knowing that both Bella and Maria had been this man's victims made my blood boil.

"Last thing I need you to see, Jasper." Demitri's voice broke me from my thoughts. He pushed a photograph toward me.

"It looks like a charm or something. Why are you showing me this?" I asked looking at a long pendant suspended from a chain.

"Here's the other side of it." Demitri showed me the second picture.

It wasn't a charm, it was a vial. The side was engraved with 'Izzy' and the glass part revealed a deep, red substance.

"Is that what I think it is? Is that Bella's blood?" My voice rose to a shout while I jumped up to pace the floor.

"We had it tested. Yes, it is Bella's blood. He had it around his neck and when we searched his house, we found a pint bag in his fridge also marked 'Izzy'.

"A motherfucking PINT? How in the hell did he get a pint of her blood and why? I didn't see you fucking asking him why he wanted her blood!"

"That wasn't recorded, but we did ask. He says that was the only way he could be sure to always have her with him. No matter what, her essence would be one with his. Whatever the fuck that means."

"She says he never touched her. Is she saying that to protect me?" I looked in his eyes begging for the answers and praying that she was not trying to spare my feelings.

"The rape kit came back clean. We think it wasn't from her monthly because no endometrial cells were found. The only thing we can guess is that he cut her, or took it from a vein while she was out." I ran through every memory of her that night and drew a blank. I could not remember an injury on her.

"How am I going to tell Bella this? What can I possibly say to her that is going to make this alright?" Demitri didn't have the answers any more than I did. He sent me on my way with promises to keep me informed of any changes and assurances from me that I would not further jeopardize the case or suspects.

I called Dr. Sarver and discussed whether I should tell Bella at all, since I wasn't really supposed to know. By the end of the conversation, it was decided that I would tell Bella, that I would do it at home on family night, with Dr. Sarver in attendance.

***

Family night arrived and I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't told anyone, worried that the stress of knowing would show or that someone would slip up.

After a satisfying run by the river, Bella and I headed home. I noticed that Dr. Sarver's car was already in the drive. I held Bella close to me as we walked toward the house, but I couldn't let her walk in without somehow letting her know that I did it for her. I stopped her, turning her to face me. I bent so our faces were level, cupping her chin in my hands.

"Bella, I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that, right?" Her smile was so sweet, her eyes filled with love.

"I know that, Jazzy. I hate that you haven't had your work to go to because you love it so much. At the same time, I love that we have had so much time together. I cherish every second. Now, let's go in, all that running made me thirsty." She kissed me and pulled me into the house and the anticipation weighed on my heart like an anvil.

"Dr. Sarver, what are you doing here? I'm sorry, that was ruder than I meant it." Bella blushed.

"Not to worry. I know it's odd. Jasper asked me." He kept his answer vague and for that I was grateful.

"Oh?" She turned to me. "Still worried about me, Jazz? Arranged and intervention?" her words were light but her eyes were hard.

"No intervention tonight, Darlin." I pulled her into the living room with everyone trailing behind us. She looked around while everyone sat.

"Are you sure about that? I think I've been doing fairly well. Dr. Sarver, do you disagree with that?"

"Bella, this is not an intervention, I promise." Dr. Sarver replied.

"Darlin, this is my way of making sure you have the support you need, because I have some information about James." With a deep sigh, she sat hard on the couch next to me.

"Then tell me, I've wasted enough of my life of that son-of-a-bitch. I want to be done with this until his trial."

"Well, Darlin, that will be the good news. They caught him and he's in jail." I rubbed her knee, but avoided eye contact.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

I told all of them about the things revealed on the interrogation tapes and about the vial of blood around James' neck when he was arrested. I was surprised that they all seemed much calmer than I had been. When discussing the blood found in his fridge, I notice Bella stroking her wrist.

"I wondered, but I guess now I have an explanation. I think he did more than keep my blood. I think he drank it." Everyone was stunned to silence and no one moved. Moments passed with everyone simply staring at Bella.

"I had this cut on my wrist, here." She lifted her arm to show a silver scar on her wrist. "It was bandaged the first day, and I thought I got it while struggling even though it was a really clean cut. I guessed one of them had a knife I hadn't seen. The next day, when the bandage was replaced, I notice there were funny looking bruises around it. I just shrugged it off and didn't think much more about it."

"I don't even remember seeing the bandage when we found you." Edward said, the confusion in his voice mirrored the confusion I had earlier.

"No, by then the bandage was off and the cut was scabbed over. Thinking back on it now, though, I think those funny bruises were teeth marks. I think he was actually sucking the blood from the cut because it was so sore without there being any infection." Her eyes were glazed and I could tell the memory was taking its toll on her.

In all our discussions, in all Dr. Sarver's discussions, this had never come up. She was never conscious when it happened. Each piece of information about James revealed him to be more of a sick fuck than I thought possible.

I'm a little freaked out by James, but at least they caught him, right? What were you expecting to happen? What's next for our couple? Their friends?


	40. A Step in the Right Direction

Thank you to all who messaged me asking when this story would update, to all those of you who waited patiently as I got my act together, and to those who didn't care, but are still reading anyway. Jasper is still not speaking to me, but Bella has decided she has something to say.

As always, I do not own Twilight or its characters. Anything not Twilight related is from my own twisted mind. This is unbeta'd. I did re-read it, but I suck at re-reading my own work, especially at 12:30am. Feel free to let me know where I made a mistake – I'll fix it right up!

* * *

When last we saw our favorite group, they learned that James had been caught and details of his depravity had come to light. Jasper and Bella started seeing the same therapist, individually. And now we put a little 'fast-forward' and begin here:

**BPOV**

As I got ready for my first day back at school, I thought of the long summer and the crazy events we had all been through. While things had calmed considerably with James Hunter in jail, everything was not back to normal. Jasper was still on leave. Any day he expected the call telling him it was time to return to work. Each day that did not start with that call tested his confidence in his future. With the one-year mark in our relationship approaching, even our future seemed on hold for Jasper.

We each attended our therapy sessions and, at the suggestion of Dr. Sarver, we started going together. We talked more in those sessions than we had in weeks. In the first session, we discussed my need to speak with Maria. To say that Jasper was unhappy was an understatement.

"Bella, Jasper expressed concern with you meeting Maria." Dr. Sarver stated, putting me on edge. I could feel Jasper's anger radiating from beside me as his body stiffened and he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Expressed concern? That is a very polite way of describing Jasper's stance on me meeting with Maria." I managed to keep my voice steady. I knew there was no way to discuss this without argument, but there was no need for me to antagonize him either.

"I don't want you exposed to that level of evil. I have a hard enough time dealing with all the things that have happened, without you getting caught up in it, too." Jasper spoke through clenched teeth and moved his leg away from my outstretched hand. I fought the feeling of rejection and restated the point I'd been trying to make for weeks.

"Jasper, I know what you think. I want you to listen to me, to see my point now. I think talking to Maria and getting her to see that she is not only the victim, but that she can really make a difference and help put James away for good. I think it will go a long way to helping her heal. Dammit, Jasper, I think it will go a long way to helping me heal, too!" I lost my cool. I didn't mean to lose it, but I felt very passionately about this.

I watched as Jasper clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. I knew he was working very hard to keep his cool, to not blow up at me. I knew we would never agree on this matter and I held my ace as a last effort to get him to see my way.

"Each of you has a valid point, and as someone who knows each of your stories, where they mesh and where they diverge, I have decided to offer my opinion. Don't get used to this, and know that it goes against a lot of rules." He looked at each of us, making sure we understood his point. Once we agreed to listen, he continued.

"You are both very strong willed and have made very good points. Jasper, your need to protect Bella has intensified since her kidnapping. It is a normal response to such a trauma and to an incident far beyond your control. I know that Bella both appreciates the gesture and pushes against the control." Jasper nodded, and I wondered if he was merely placating the good doctor, or if he was actually listening.

"Bella, your patience with Jasper while he deals with his own demons, old and new, has been remarkable. At the same time, you have been forcing this visit to Maria on Jasper at a time when he is just not ready." Jasper looked at me for the first time, no doubt gauging my reaction as I had his. I offered a tentative smile to Jasper, hoping that he understood that I was, in fact, listening to the doctor, and therefore, to Jasper.

"That being said, I have to agree with Bella. Meeting Maria will offer more help and closure to each of you individually and to both of you as a couple. That being said, I think that it is too soon for Jasper to face this particular demon." He turned his focus on Jasper.

"Once you have been reinstated and know that you have not only the backing of your family and friends, but also the backing of the law you work so hard to defend, then I think you will be able to face her." He turned to me.

"Bella, I want you to discuss fully your intentions for Maria with Jasper. Write them down if you need to, but make sure that you tell him everything you want to accomplish with that visit and then do it." He fell silent and let us think about what was said.

After sitting in silence for too long, Jasper shifted to face me and took my hand in his.

"I understand it, Bella. I do, I just don't like it. I know that I don't have to like it. I want you to do what you need to do." The sigh he let out was one of resignation.

"Jasper, this is not about beating you down into submission so I can have my way. I want to make things right, for you, for Maria, and for me. I want James to pay for all the lives he's hurt. I want the woman you loved to know that she can do something to recapture the part of her that is worth loving. Just because she was vulnerable doesn't make the abuse she endured her fault. Who knows what would have happened to me? What if you hadn't been around? What if I had been as alone as Maria was? Who knows what I would have been turned into at his hands?" I hadn't realized that I was shaking until Jasper pulled me into his side, brushing his hands through my hair and telling me he loved me. The tears streamed down my face as I realized just how close I had come to a very different outcome.

Dr. Sarver handed Jasper a tissue for me.

"Bella, I think meeting Maria is important for you and will ultimately help you understand why Jasper is so protective."

"Jasper, we've talked about this before. When you have the control of your job back, meet with Maria. It's time for you to forgive yourself for the things that are beyond your control. The things that James did to Maria were beyond your control. The things that Maria did to you were beyond your control. With this new information, the guilt you carry has increased. The sooner you forgive yourself, and Maria, for that matter, the sooner you and Bella will be able to heal from all of this and move on together."

Jasper pulled me closer. "It is time. I see that now." He kissed my forehead and we left after a few more words of encouragement from Dr. Sarver. I never did have to tell Jasper that his mother was on my side.

By the weekend, we were packed to stay with Jasper's family so that I could visit Maria. That little visit was an adventure all its own.

After promising to take care of myself and Jasper promising to give me time, I went to see Maria.

I sat down at a table in the middle of a large room full of people waiting. The small woman who approached me made my heart break. She seemed at once so much older than I and so much younger. Her demeanor was of an older woman, beaten down by time and circumstances though her face and hands showed her age to be close to mine. I stood to acknowledge her.

"So, you're here to save my soul, or some shit." Was the greeting Maria gave me. I knew that I needed to keep my temper in check and not lash out at her for the damage she inflicted on the man she claimed to love. On the man I _did_ love.

"I guess it's something like that. I am Bella. I just want a little of your time." She ignored the hand I offered and sat down.

"Time I got plenty of, but I don't have a lot of patience. Why don't you cut through the bullshit and tell me what you want." Her voice was surprisingly smooth, given her situation. Her charcoal colored eyes were dull and lifeless. I wondered why I thought there was anything I could do here.

"Have you heard about James?" the waver in my voice caught her attention and the sharp look she gave me sent a chill through me.

"What do you know about him, and why do you think I give a shit about that bastard?"

"He kidnapped me, too. Jasper found out all about him and put him in jail. He's awaiting trial now, but for far less than he should." Her eyes narrowed at the mention of Jasper and widened at the news that James was in jail.

"He… he knows?" she whispered the last part.

"He knows. He wants to see you, Maria, he just needs time."

"What did James do to you?" Her jaw ticked as she waited.

"It's what he didn't do that was his downfall. Had he abused me the way he did you, I suppose I'd be with you and he'd still be free. I don't want him to get away with what he did to you, Maria. He can't get away with it." I reached my hand toward her fists, wanting to make her understand. She flinched away from the contact and her eyes narrowed.

"What he didn't do? What he didn't do, then, was rape you. What he didn't do, then, was tell you what a piece of shit you were. How no one would ever love you the way he did. That the only boy who pretended to love you joined the army to get away from you. He didn't hold you in a tiny room on a stinking, filthy bed soaked with your own blood, piss and shit and God knows who else's. He didn't rape you again and again on that stinking mattress until you begged for death. Because if he had, you wouldn't be here. You'd be wondering how the hell you could ever face the people who know you. You'd wonder who in the world would love you.

I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I hate you for surviving. I hate you for having the life I was supposed to have. Please, just go away." The look of fury and loathing on Maria's face as she spoke sent chills through me. I felt sick at the reality of her time with James. I was all the more determined that he could not and would not get away with what he had done.

"Please Maria, just give me time. Please." I refused to leave before I asked her to testify against James. At the very least, she had to agree to that, no matter how much she hated me.

"Why, you stupid bitch? Why should I give a shit about what you want? You want to go back to playing house and have a clear conscience. Well, I don't care."

"I am not worried about my conscience, Maria, I am worried about yours. I am worried that James will be able to get away with hurting you, with hurting the other women he raped and held hostage and the women her murdered. I am worried that your survival and mine were for nothing because he will get away with what he's done and start up in a new place." With the adrenaline pumping through me, I was surprised that I kept my voice level and didn't try to beat some sense into her. I was close, but I stuck to my plan. This was too important to let my rash behavior ruin it.

"Why do you care anything about me?" I shouldn't have been surprised. Out of all the things she heard me say, that was the one that made the impression. She had no one to care for her.

"Because Jasper loved you, loves you still. I know you don't believe me because he's never been here or returned your letters. He has so much guilt, Maria, for leaving you, for not knowing about James. He questions every decision he's made from going to the Army and on." Her eyes snapped to behind my shoulder and tears streamed down her face. I turned to see Jasper approaching us. My heart sank. This was not a reunion I wanted to see. I did not want to see the love in his eyes or hers. Or the hurt they each shared. To my surprise, Jasper leaned to kiss me before he sat in the seat next to mine.

"Maria, I see you've met my Bella." Jasper's even tone was in complete opposition to the storm in his eyes. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

"J.R., I can't believe you came after all these years. Did you send her to make sure I wasn't going to try to hurt you?" The sneer in Maria's voice did nothing to cover the hurt in her eyes.

"No, Maria. I had no intention of coming, but my mother suggested that it was time to forgive, to forgive you and to forgive myself." Jasper reached his hand to Maria's fists, but instead of retreating, she grasped it. I moved to stand, unable to watch any more. Jasper held me fast, not letting me move.

"Please don't leave, Bella. I need you here, with me. I can't do any of this without you." He smiled, imploring me with his ever expressive eyes.

"Don't leave, Bella. I'll do anything you need. I do anything to get this poison out of me. His poison must stop." Maria's entire body changed, her eyes softened and her smile was genuine. The love she had for Jasper shone through the years of pain and anger. I wanted to vomit.

"This is all I ever wanted, J.R., just the opportunity to tell you how out of my mind I was. How crazy I felt. I am so very sorry. I truly am. I wish I could take it all back." I wanted to lunge across the table and hit her until I felt the warmth of Jasper's hand on my back, soothing me. I turned to face him and finally saw what this meeting meant to Jasper.

"Jazz?" My voice was weaker than I wanted but look of peace on his face took all the anger and frustration from me. His smile was serene as he nodded toward Maria. The calm shone in her eyes and I knew that they would both be able to move on from today. They each forgave themselves and the other for mistakes and hurt. This was the clean slate we needed.

With my new sense of calm and understanding, I decided to continue with the reason for my visit. She needed help as badly as Jasper and I did.

"Maria, I know that you have refused any kind of counseling or therapy and I really think that it would be a good thing for you. I know that it has made a world of difference for me. If you want to, our doctor has offered to come here for sessions. He is working on a post-traumatic stress study and would like to use your case as research. Because of that, he has offered to do the sessions free of charge, so there isn't anything you have to do, other than set the time and date." I slid Dr. Sarver's card across the table, never taking my eyes off Maria's.

"Why would you do this for me? I don't understand, after all these years. Why do you care?" Maria's eyes were clouded with unshed tears and her brow was creased.

"I told you, the woman Jasper loved… loves, is still in your heart. That woman deserves love, kindness, and all the help I can offer." I shocked even myself with that statement. Remembering the fury I felt when Jasper told me his story, I felt quite the hypocrite.

"Thank you, Bella. I will call him. I have many things I need to tell about James and what I saw. Who do I talk to? Do I need a lawyer?" The resolve on Maria's face was comforting. There was no way James would get away now.

We spent the rest of the visit discussing the way forward. Jasper provided all the information he could, including all the contacts Maria would need to tell her part of the story. Before we left, Jasper had one last thing to tell Maria.

"I know that you were recently denied parole." Maria gave a solemn nod. "I wanted you to know that you will have another hearing sooner than usual. All of the same people who showed up to stand against your parole will be there. They will all speak on your behalf, telling of your cooperation and remorse. I have a letter that I'm sending to the board stating the same. I just wanted you to know that."

Tears streamed down Maria's face as she leaned across the table to take Jasper's hand.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for hearing me, for helping me, and for forgiving me." Jasper leaned across the table to offer an awkward hug and then helped me stand.

"Bella, please come back if you can. I would like to get to know you, if you want." Maria's eyes were full of hope and a glimmer of life shone through that was not there when she sat down.

"As often as I can, Maria." I offered a genuine smile and we nodded our farewells.

With hands entwined, Jasper and I walked out of the prison as free and content as we had ever been.

* * *

AN: I promised mrsalreyami naked Jasper in this chapter, but the man has been so stubborn and did not want to get naked yet. Never fear, Bella promises to get him bare next chapter – which has been started, just in case you're worried about another four month delay. Not happening. I am thinking that next chapter will wrap up the story nicely and possibly there will be an epilogue. If you want outtakes or alternate POV's, now is a good time to let me know. Questions you have that I didn't answer? Let me know in your review!


	41. Back to Work

As always, I do not own Twilight or its characters. Anything not Twilight related is from my own twisted mind. Thank you to MrsAlreyami, without whom, this chapter would not have gotten to you. A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Previously we left Bella thinking about her summer and a visit to Maria.

***

The ringing of Jasper's cell woke us up. With amusement, I watched his hand feel around before he made a disgusted grunt and sat up. His voice still husky with sleep, he grumbled his greeting.

"Whitlock." With the reply from the other party, Jasper shot straight up and started pacing the floor.

"Good Morning, Sir." I watched as he continued to pace the room, head down and listening intently, giving no indication about the other side of the conversation.

"Yessir… I understand, sir… thank you, sir." While the words were solemn, the look on Jasper's face when he closed his phone was pure elation.

"What, Jasper? What is it!" I rushed to him, putting my hands on either side of his face, trying to bring him back to the room.

"Darlin, I am BACK! Everything is done and I start back to work tomorrow! I've got paperwork to do and my badge and gun to pick up, but it's over." The smile on Jasper's face was pure joy. I couldn't help but bounce up and down, squealing for him.

"I'm only coming in here 'cause the door is open," Emmett called as he walked in. "What the hell are you making that noise about, Bells?" I turned to face Em, and saw the rest of the gang crowding in behind him.

"I'm going back to work!" Jasper whooped from behind me.

"When do you start?" And variations of that question came from all of our friends, bringing an even larger grin from Jasper.

"To. Day!" He actually jumped. Not in the Alice bunny hop way, but a jump nonetheless.

"Okay, everyone out, I need time with Jasper. Shoo, shoo!" I hustled everyone to the door while trying to keep all my excitement in check. Once the door was closed, I let it out and tackled Jasper to our bed.

"I am so happy for you, Jasper!" I held his face in my hands and covered him with kisses. At last, he would return to doing the thing he loved. Jasper pulled his arms tight around my body and rolled us to hover over me.

"You know I wouldn't have gotten through all this crap without you, Darlin. Right?" He trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, drawing a shiver and a giggle from me.

"I know, Jazz. We're good for each other. Do you want to go for a run before you get ready for work? What time do you have to be there?"

"Well, I won't be doing anything but paperwork today, so let's you and me have a calm morning, and we can start up our routine again tomorrow. Whaddaya say?"

"I don't know if I want a calm morning, Jazzy. You know, I have a thing for Texas Rangers, and it has been so very long since I've had my way with one." Jasper cocked that one eyebrow at me, sending an electric pulse through my body.

Without words, Jasper moved our bodies to the middle of our bed. With slow and sure movements, he removed our pajamas. Then, with a firm hand, Jasper pulled my arms above my head, crossed at the wrist. With gentle pressure on my wrists, he let me know that he expected me to stay still.

My body began to tremble with the effort it took not to touch Jasper and the desire that his quiet control heightened within me.

"Jasper, please," I whispered, a quiet plea to touch him, or to make him move faster, I wasn't sure which.

With a wicked smile, Jasper slowly shook his head.

I knew his intent. When he got like this, he always played my body with gentle kisses and touches until I was nearly frantic with need. While the scenario was familiar, I never knew exactly how he would drive my needs further.

I let my eyes slide closed in an effort to calm myself. I felt the warmth of Jasper's fingers tracing along the curve of my hips. His hands wrapped around, grasping my waist and then trailing up my ribs toward my breasts, tracing the swell along the side.

I felt his body stretch out and lay beside me. I turned my face toward his, still with my eyes closed.

His fingers traced over my shoulder to my collar bone and up the column of my neck. I tilted my head back to allow his lips access, knowing they would follow the path his fingers traced.

When his lips kissed mine, his hand moved back down my body, around the outer swell of my breast, barely brushing his thumb over the nipple before traveling toward my hip, along my inner thighs and behind my knees. His teasing fingers never touched the most sensitive areas. Those areas already aching for his attention were ignored, bringing the ache and desire even higher.

Almost without my control, my back arched, trying to push my breasts into his large, calloused hands. My hips rolled, seeking out his touch and my thighs rubbed together in search of pressure his fingers had yet to provide.

His lips never left mine. His tongue teased my own, licking and caressing. His teeth nibbled and pulled at my lips.

His every touch and avoidance drew whimpers and moans from me. Again, I tried to get my way.

"Please, Jasper. I need to feel you, too." My whisper was barely louder than a breath. His lips curled up slightly and again he shook his head, lips brushing along my jaw.

Jasper knew my body and how much I could take and, at last, began sliding his hand back up my thighs. With gentle pressure, he urged my legs apart, granting him access to my neglected center.

I gasped and moaned when his fingers finally slid into me. Jasper moved his tongue into my mouth, mimicking the attention his fingers gave me. He moved his thumb to put barley enough pressure on my throbbing clit.

With a growl of frustration, I thrust my hips into Jasper's hand, pressing closer to his thumb. I heard the rumble of laughter in his chest and nudged him as best I could while still keeping my hands above my head.

Jasper's lips left mine so he could trail kisses along my jaw up to my ear. His tongue traced the shell of my ear and his teeth tugged at the lobe before I heard his voice, husky with need.

"Come for me, Bella. Let me here that sweet voice calling my name before I make your body mine again."

The weight of his arm along my body, the feeling of the muscles flexing and his fingers curling within me, coaxing out every pleasurable sensation, combined with his voice drove me over the edge.

My back arched, my body shook and my voice cried out Jasper's name in long moans.

When my breathing had calmed and my legs relaxed enough for Jasper to remove his hand, he moved over me once again and settled his hips over mine.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Bella. I love making love to you." His kisses were light and sweet and I smiled, knowing that the tenor of things was about to change.

"I love when you make love to me, Jasper." He nodded and his smile widened.

"You don't want me to make love to you right now, do you, Darlin?" As Jasper had earlier, I slowly shook my head.

"You like it when I take you hard and deep, and that's what you want as much as I want to give it to you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I knew he wasn't asking me, but I slowly nodded my head again and cried out as he thrust into me. The feeling of his strong hands gripping my hips as we moved together brought such a primal reaction in me.

"Legs… up…" I managed to pant out, while grasping at Jasper's forearms and twisting my legs. With a wicked grin, he moved my legs over his broad shoulders and gripped my hips even tighter.

"That's it, Bella, let it go…" were the last words Jasper was able to form before each of us was lost to grunts and moans.

When my moans reached a fevered pitch, we both came undone, climaxing together. Knowing I loved the feel of his weight on me, Jasper moved my legs from his shoulders and relaxed over me.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, so much." My heart soared hearing Jasper say my name like that. Feeling his lips caress me as we lay close, touching and talking.

"When the trial is over, and we know that Victoria is caught, I want us to buy a house, still. I know we haven't talked about it, not really." Jasper's voice was quiet, and I could see the guilt he felt for putting off our house search.

"Don't start this, Jasper. We were not in the right place for house hunting. When the time is right, we will. I know that." I smiled, letting him see the sincerity of my words and basked in the returned smile.

"We should get you showered and dressed, my Sweet Jasper." He nodded that same lazy nod, and lifted me off the bed with him.

After a slow and tender shower with each washing the other, I sat on the bed to watch Jasper get ready for his day.

Over the summer, Jasper started working out with Emmett. Jasper had always been beautiful and well built. After a routine of weightlifting with Emmett, his long, lean body was even more powerful and amazing. Gone was the subtle strength hidden beneath his clothing waiting to be discovered. Before me now, was perfection that no clothing could hide.

I watched as his back muscles tensed and released while he toweled his hair dry. Jasper's smile broadened when he caught me staring.

"Now, Miss Bella, you wouldn't be checking me out now, would you?" He turned to show off his well defined stomach, tensing for me.

I wanted to form playful words, but the only thing escaping my mouth was a pitiful whimper.

"That's what I thought." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and dropped the towel around his waist. It took all my effort to remain seated and watch as he got dressed. I knew the show would be well worth my restraint. I loved watching Jasper get ready.

I admired the way his ass looked as he bent to pull his boxer-briefs on. The band across the legs stretched more now that his thighs were even thicker. He shot another cocky grin over his shoulder as he bent to drag his jeans up.

Leaving his pants unfastened, he strutted to the closet to pick out a shirt. Since this would be his first day back, I knew he would pick out my favorite white shirt and I grinned widely when he pulled it off the hanger.

His chest stretched and tensed as he moved his arms wide to slip the sleeves on and adjust the collar along his neck. My fingers twitched to help him straighten it out, but I remained in place, waiting for later.

Our eyes stayed locked while he buttoned and tucked his shirt and then fastened his pants and buckled his belt.

I slowly moved to the closet to get his boots.

I pulled out my favorite gray snakeskin boots and knelt in front of him. The first time I did this, Jasper was freaked out and demanded that I get up from the floor and was adamant that I didn't have to wait on him like that. After explaining that I liked to, that I wanted to help him put his boots on, he relaxed. It had become something of a ritual, until everything fell apart.

The smile that played at Jasper's lips was sweet and tender. The love and tenderness was another entity in the room and I returned all the love with a smile of my own.

I straightened Jasper's pants over his boots and stood to put the tie around his neck. I understood that bolo ties were common, but was very pleased to see that Jasper wore regular ties. Helping Jasper with his tie was another small way I was able to show my care for him while he got ready in the morning.

I took my time, making sure the knot was perfect and that his collar was straight before I stepped back to admire the man before me.

"Ranger Whitlock, you are a devastating sight to behold." I smiled, tracing my fingers over the back of his hand.

"Not yet, Miss Bella. I'm missing one thing and then you can say that." His right hand traced the spot over his heart where his badge would soon be again. The movement was tender and thoughtful and I couldn't wait to see it returned to its rightful place.

"Jasper, even without that star, you are a Ranger. It's in everything you do. It's in every decision you make. You are amazing, Jasper Whitlock, and I love you." I wound my arms around his waist to hide my tears.

"I see those tears, Bella. When I see myself in your eyes, I believe that, Darlin. I am who I am because of the love you give me." His hands on either side of my face were gentle, yet insistent and I raised my eyes to his.

"Now, you've gotta dry up, or I won't be able to go to work. I'm not leaving a crying woman, and you're slowing down my return." He raised an eyebrow to let me know that it was time for the mushy stuff to be over and for me to send him on his way.

"C'mon, put on your robe and walk me to the door, like a good wo-man should." I swatted his arm and turned toward the closet. He swatted my ass and helped tie my robe closed.

"I want you to have the best day, Jasper. I know everything will be the way it is meant to be. We are meant to be."

Jasper kissed me and whispered -

"Meant to be, Miss Bella. Meant to be."

* * *

A/N

So, that's it. End of story. It's been a rambling, twisted journey and for those of you who have stuck with it, I thank you for your time and trusting me to tell a story you want to read. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. Since I'm posting the Epilogue immediately after the final chapter, you will not have to wait another four months and I am marking this story as complete. I have a couple of ideas in the works. If you are interested in my idea of Carlisle's time before he became a doctor and found Edward, put me on author alert and join me on that, much shorter, journey.

BamaBabe


	42. Epilogue

As always, I do not own Twilight or its characters. Anything not Twilight related is from my own twisted mind. Thank you to MrsAlreyami, without whom, this chapter would not have gotten to you. She says she cried four times, so maybe grab a couple of tissues. A/N at the bottom.

* * *

**JPOV**

As Bella and I approached our turn around, I thought about things had changed since our first run together. We don't run as quickly as we did then. Instead of the river track in Austin, we run the track around the back pasture of my family farm. Her brown ponytail was now shot through with silver and her lithe body just slightly softened with age and from carrying three babies.

All the things that were right in my life happened after I met and fell in love with Bella. We had a rough first year, with James and Victoria. Eventually, James was convicted for murder and for kidnapping. Victoria was caught while making a visit to him, but that's another story.

While studying in Germany, Tanya fell in love with a woman named Irina and decided to move there. We see them every Thanksgiving. Tanya is finally at peace and happy. Irina is the best thing to happen in her life and has brought Tanya back to us. Irina's family disowned her when she came out, so having such a large and welcoming family on Tanya's side has been a blessing for her, as well.

The time around graduation was a whirlwind of activity for all of us. Bella and I found the perfect house, the gang all graduated, we settled on the house, and she and I got married.

To say Alice was upset that Bella wanted a low-key wedding was an understatement. Bella loved the church we went to and wanted just our immediate group and family. So, with a guest list of around twenty people, Alice agreed to do things Bella's way. Renee never did take to me, but Phil came without her. Even with that dark spot for Bella, we ended up having a beautifully simple wedding and a kick-ass party afterward. Edward composed a song just for us and played it for Bella's walk down the aisle. No woman was ever as beautiful as my girl was that day.

Edward and Sammi moved back to Forks and started right away on their own brood, eventually stopping at six kids. Edward says it was those twin girls that finished baby-makin' for Sammi. She said four boys and two girls were just as many kids as she could handle.

Emmett and Jake knew they were forever going to live in Austin with their ladies and bought houses near ours. Emmett and Rosalie across the street and Jake and Kerry had an adjoining back yard.

Alice and Zach stayed for a few years, until Alice got too homesick and they moved back to Forks. Edward says they live just a little too close, but Sammi and Alice seem just fine with living three houses away from each other.

Zach and Alice stopped after one baby. Something about Zach and his melon-head making babies too big for tiny Alice to squeeze out. Divine intervention saved all of mankind from too much pink and ruffles in the world and gave Alice a boy. She has come to appreciate denim and tennis shoes and we've even seen her wear them from time to time.

We had all grown so close and didn't want to lose those connections, so we made promises to visit every several months. The entire Cullen family brings Charlie and Sue to spend every Thanksgiving with us. Of course, this makes my momma the happiest woman on the planet.

We all leave when Momma and her sisters get to talking with Sue and Esme, though they demanded time with Bella since she finally figured out how to make biscuits. Momma even swears they're better than hers. And they are, but she'll never hear me say it and I'll deny it if you tell her.

In the beginning, with all the little ones running around and grandparents getting together to dote on the whole mess of 'em at once, it took days of adjustment to get those kids back on parental rules. As time went on, our gatherings became more laid back. During the teen years, the kids were too cool to hang around, so grandparents usually rented out a theater for the kids to watch whatever movie was popular. Now the kids are grown and hang with the rest of the adults. The gatherings are a lot calmer now, but no less fun. The year Esme passed was the most difficult for all of us. Since then, Carlisle hasn't felt like making the trip for Thanksgiving. Occasionally, he'll come other times but Thanksgiving is too difficult for him, still.

During her graduate year, Bella got some notice for her writing and was hired on at the local paper, eventually getting a weekly slot. When our boys, Jack and Brian, were just starting school, I was promoted again and offered my choice of stations. My folks were getting tired of manning the farm by themselves, so after much debating, I transferred to Midland. A year later, we had Esme Lynn.

Bella and I expected some problems when we told Jake and Emmett we were moving, but true to their character, they supported us. So much so, they moved to Midland, too.

Rosalie and Jake bought a repair shop and were soon known as the best in the area. Emmett had decided that he wanted to learn how to 'work the land'. He and Peter were soon taking over most of the responsibilities from Dad.

Kerry, not to be left out, decided to work with my mom and Charlotte. Within two years, my folks were retired from farming and full-time grandparents to all our children. Rosalie and Emmett have two little girls, Lillian and Grace. Kerry and Jake have a boy, Will, and a girl, Leah. Peter and Charlotte decided to have two more after Truman, Evie and Ellis.

We were blessed that none of our children ever spent time in a day care, though sometimes Mom's house looked like a daycare with ten kids in various stages runnin about. They all thought they were brothers and sisters and we gave up tryin to tell them how they were or were not related and just let 'em go.

Bella got a job as a book critic, so she had flexible deadlines and was able to do her work from home. She loved combining her passion for reading with her passion for writing. Things had really smoothed out for all of us.

Now that's not to say that Bella and I didn't have our fights. Lord knows, we have had some awful fights. The worst of 'em found her takin a two-year old and an infant to her daddy's house. Chief called me as soon as she made it to his house. The only thing I can think of worse than losing Bella, would be losing my babies, so I was mad enough to spit bullets about that. I flew up right away. We left the house and went into the woods so no one would hear us screamin at each other. If I could've, I'da knocked down every tree in that forest. Bella looked mad enough to turn boulders to dust. We got it all worked out and after a lot of tears, we figured out a way back to each other. The walk home was no less quiet than the walk out, but it sure was a lot less hostile.

So, here I am, cleaning up after our daily run and preparing for my retirement. I stripped out of my sweaty clothes and looked at my grizzled reflection. Bella preferred me clean-shaven, but didn't mind if I let it go on the weekends.

Now, those whiskers were nearly all gray, though the only gray touching my hair was at my temples. Well, maybe there were some streaks through the dark blonde curls, but not much.

I had managed to keep my body in good shape, though I was thicker than in my younger days. I no longer had a sharply defined six-pack, but a shadow of a 'v' could still be seen at my hips. I could still make Bella's eyes glaze over with lust, and that was all I needed.

After my appraisal and confirmation that the running was still working for me, I showered and shaved.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Bella sitting on the bed waiting for me. Her smile started slowly and broadened as I stalked over to her.

"I'm still all sweaty, Jasper." She couldn't cover the giggle in her voice. I loved that giggle. I wiggled my eyebrows at her, gaining a full laugh.

"I know, my dirty girl. I can take another shower." She pressed her palm into my chest to keep me from pushing her down into the bed.

"We have to leave for the ceremony and our entire family is waiting to see you." Her words said wait, but that voice and those eyes told me otherwise.

"I need you, Bella. I need to feel you and I don't want to wait until everyone goes away to have you." All she had to do was give me that sly smile and nod her head.

After taking my time and loving every inch of my beautiful bride, we finally started getting ready to leave.

Bella returned to her spot on the bed and, as she had many times over the years, she watched me get ready.

Bella always loved me in crisp white shirts, so I made sure to take one to the cleaners, extra starch please. I pulled on my dark-wash Wrangler's, leaving them unfastened and walked to the closet to pick out my shirt.

I held her eyes while I buttoned and tucked my shirt, watching her smile get wider and wider as I fastened my pants and buckled my belt.

For as long as I can remember, Bella helped me with my boots and tie. The first time she knelt before me, I panicked. The thing about Bella was that she was so strong and so much my equal that the thought of her kneeling like a servant freaked me out. After she explained it until I understood, I wanted that time with her. It was like a ritual that reconnected us time and again.

I watched her move to the closet and pull out a box I hadn't seen before. She turned to me, biting her lip.

"Jasper, I know you have a couple of nice pairs of boots, but I wanted to get you something special. I hope you don't mind." She looked up at me while her head was still tilted down. As if she didn't already know I was fine with whatever she wanted to do. I cocked my eyebrow and got a grin from her.

I sat on the bed while she opened the box to show me. Brand new, gray snakeskin boots. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"They're perfect, Ms. Bella. I love them." I kissed her gently before she knelt in front of me. I watched her delicate hands as they touched my calf, sliding to my ankle. Sometimes I still worry that I look deranged, but I could not, nor did I want to suppress the smile and joy I felt.

"You haven't had boots like these in years and I always did like 'em on you." Her voice sounded far away and her eyes were a little distant. She straightened my pants over my boots and stood to put my tie on. I wrapped my arms around her waist not wanting any space between us. She always made sure the knot was perfect and my collar was straight before stepping back to check her handy work.

"Ranger Whitlock, you are a devastating sight to behold." She smiled, coming back to the here and now.

"Not yet, Ms. Bella. I'm missing one thing and then you can say that." I touched the spot over my heart where my gold star would rest for the last time.

"Jasper, you know you are a Ranger in your heart, and you always will be." She swatted my hand out of the way and pinned the star on my shirt. "Last time, my sweet, sexy man."

I cleared my throat, suddenly overcome with my decision. I wanted to question it, but there were no questions left. Bella and I had already examined every point and I knew that this was the right decision for me.

"You okay, Jazz?" I nodded slowly, confirming everything again and making peace. This would be the last time.

"Today, I retire. Get ready, wo-man, we've got things to do today!" I swatted her ass and sat on the bed to watch Bella get ready.

***

The ceremony was pleasant enough. All the right people said all the right things. Half the people there were family and friends. I was surprised and touched to see Carlisle with Sue and Charlie.

With all the people catching up with the out-of-towners, the reception was a real party.

After a couple of hours, my son, Jack, broke into my conversation with my old friends Demitri and Felix.

"Dad, c'mon." He pulled my arm.

"Slow down, Son. What's goin' on?" I'll blame my slow uptake on the fine whiskey being served to me.

"Dad, it's time. NOW!" Still not feeling on track, I looked to see Bella beaming and helping Lillian waddle to the door. Then it hit. It was TIME.

"Oh shit, Jack. I'm gonna be a granddad? NOW?" With a grin from ear to ear, I hollered my apologies while weaving through the crowd, rushing to the get to the car. Bella and Rosalie already had her daughter loaded into Rosalie's car and Jack was climbing in with them.

Bella grabbed my keys and drove like a bat outta hell to the hospital.

"I can't believe this is happening, Jazzy, we're going to be grandparents! Our baby boy is having a baby. When did he grow up?" She chattered nervously, struggling to keep the tears away. I rubbed her leg and smiled to myself.

With Bella's race-car skills, we actually made it there before Rose. She pulled into the closest space she could and leaned into me, finally letting go of her tears.

"He's a good boy and he'll be a great dad. He'll be an even better dad than I was."

"You are a wonderful father, Jasper."

"I know, so imagine how great he's going to be." I chuckled, finally getting a smile from my sweet girl.

"Let's go and get in the way and watch our first grandbaby get born." I led my bride to the check in desk to find out what room Lil had been given.

During the wait, I sobered up, got a headache, recovered and the baby still hadn't peeked out. I thought Emmett was going to pace a hole in the floor and Lil was ready to kick him out of the room.

"Jasper, take that man out of this room before we have him sedated." Rosalie growled.

"And miss the birth of my first grandchild? I don't think so." Emmett returned, voicing my inner concern.

"I don't exactly want to miss this, either, Rose." Bella shot me a glance, silently imploring me to get Emmett out of the room.

"Fine, we'll go get everyone coffee." I tugged on Emmett until he relented. "I'm sorry we can't get you anything, Pumpkin. You keep that critter in there 'til we get back and I'll get you anything you want. K?"

"I'll do what I can, Pop. I make no promises, though." I smiled at my tired, but happy daughter-in-law and tried not to remember her as the little girl with skinned knees and pigtails. I kissed her forehead and walked out with a reluctant Emmett in tow.

Even a trip to get coffee did not inspire a visit from the baby, so the doctor decided it was time to induce and made everyone clear out.

When we got to the waiting room, it turned out that almost the entire reception came to the hospital.

Two hours later, my first grandchild was born. Rose Marie Whitlock. Bella and I held Little Rosie and we counted all her perfect little fingers and her perfect little toes. We cooed and laughed and cried. We hugged each other, kissed the tiny bundle of pink and tried to figure out who she looked like. Eventually, Lillian demanded her daughter be returned to her. We decided that Lil and Jack were far too young to be responsible for raising this precious child. And we gave her back anyway.

We drove back in silence, holding hands and thinking over the day.

I was a grandfather and she was the most perfect child to draw breath on the planet.

* * *

The End.

And they lived happily ever after. Well, as much as anyone can. Thank you, again, for all the kind words I have received regarding this story. You'll see that the story is marked complete. I do have a couple of outtakes that I'll consider posting, but not much more than that. Of course, if you send me a request that is to compelling to pass up, well, I add that, too.

I still plan to work on the Carlisle story, so add me to your Author Alert, if you are interested.

I've been working on a really cool project - TwiWrite Writers Convention. It will be held in Atlanta next summer. For more information please visit our blog twiwrite(dot)blogspot(dot)com and follow us on Twitter: TwiwriteFFC. We'd love to hear from you and hope to see you playing in Atlanta with us!


End file.
